La Treizième Croisade
by Miss Coca-cola
Summary: Dans un monde où la magie règne, il existe 4 royaumes: celui des anges, des vampires, des démons et des fées. Ces derniers vont s'affronter lors d'une croisade pour décider du prochain Dieu de ce monde. Charles D'Extalia, princesse des anges, va être élu pour représenter son peuple...Parviendra-t-elle à gagner ? Ou bien trouvera-t-elle autre chose tel que l'amitié ou l'amour ? UA
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde ! Me revoici ici pour de nouvelles aventures, enfin un nouveau roman ! ;) Je ne sais pas si après tout ce temps, ceux qui lisaient mes histoires se souviennent encore de moi mais j'aimerais y croire, ne serais-ce qu'un peu ! L'auteure qui faisait principalement des UA sur Happy et Charles ? Vous vous souvennez ? Pour moi, les reviews ont toujours été importantes, comme pour tous les auteurs je le pense. Les reviews sont la seule récompense pour notre travail et nous lions de magnifiques liens avec les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire nos textes et de nous donner leurs avis. C'est ainsi que j'ai pu revoir de nombreuses reviews de la part de Rick10, Vilandel, WolfBut, SandroT1804E, Inazuma-Baka, P'tit Mistifgri, Eaonya-chan, Fairy Tail Fan, Guest, Frosh, Redness 20, Molateslo, Sei-sama et tous ceux qui m'ont écrit un jour pour me faire part de leurs impressions sur mes textes. Mais aujourd'hui je voudrais vous parler d'un reviewer qui m'a écrit a de nombreuses reprises et dont les reviews, si belles et enjouées, me donnait la force de continuer à écrire, malgré les difficultés, et dont j'ai malheureusement appris le décès il y a quelques mois: Krokmou83 alias Siegfried83. Celui que je surnommais affectueusement Krokie n'est plus, et pour moi ce fut dur de réaliser que plus jamais je ne receverais de reviews de sa part. Le dernier message qu'il m'a adressé était pour me dire que mes textes et nos discussions lui ont redonné chaleur et espoir...A ce moment là, je me suis dit que si mes textes avaient pu redonner espoirs aux gens et les alléger de leurs souffrances alors il fallait absolument que je continue. J'ai voulu créer une oeuvre pour lui, pour donner espoirs aux personnes dans le besoin, pour sauver des gens. Une oeuvre qui dépasse mon chef d'oeuvre précédent: La destinée de Charles D'Extalia ! Je compte sur vous, mes chers lecteurs et reviewers, pour faire de cet peuvre un vrai chef d'oeuvre en la mémoire de Krokmou83 ! Krokie, sache que je te dédié ce texte, et j'espère que tu veilles sur moi depuis là où tu es !**

 **Voici donc :**

 **La Treizième Croisade**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Royaume des anges, X784, temple céleste.**

Le Paradis…Un endroit calme, chaleureux et accueillant. Il fallait absolument voir cet archipel composé de 7 îles différentes, dont la végétation luxuriante et les chutes d'eau faisaient la beauté du paysage. L'architecture, blanche et épurée, se mariait à merveille avec ce paysage, digne des plus belles îles tropicales. De plus, ces îles étant flottantes, les nuages visibles depuis les côtes étaient une attraction phare pour les touristes, bien que dangereuse pour les plus jeunes ne savant pas bien voler. En effet, ici était le Paradis des anges, ces créatures ailées, servante de Dieu, pieuses et bienveillante, dont je faisais partie. Je m'appelle Charles D'Extalia et je vis ici sur la 1ère île du royaume des Anges. Cette île, la principale, est quelque peu particulière. En effet, c'est une île sacrée, qui abrite notre sanctuaire : le temple céleste. Cet endroit, base de notre culture, a été le 1er édifice construit par le 1er Ange de ce monde, notre 1er Souverain, le divin Michael. Aujourd'hui, c'est ici que se déroule les plus grandes cérémonies de notre peuple, dont celle qui se déroule aujourd'hui. C'est également le lieu de résidence de notre actuelle souveraine, la Reine Chargot, de la famille royale et des prêtresses de la Nature. Cet ordre était composé des jeunes anges aux pouvoirs de guérisons, mettant à profit leurs dons pour servir Mère Nature, et préserver cette dernière. De plus, les anges pouvant se servir de la magie de guérison était très rare. En effet, dans ce monde, les anges ne peuvent manipuler qu'un seul élément : l'air. Cependant, le niveau de pratique varie selon chaque individu, cela peut aller à l'utilisation des courants d'air pour voler jusqu'à la création de tempête. Il faut savoir qu'il existe 4 espèces toutes reliées à 1 seul élément : les anges manipulent l'air, les vampires la terre, les démons le feu et les fées l'eau. Il existe cependant des cas dans lesquels une fée peut pratiquer la magie de l'air ou un vampire la magie du feu, cela est très rare et ces personnes sont considérés comme des « anomalies » et souvent rejetés par la société. De plus, les hybrides peuvent exister, bien qu'il soit interdit d'en donner vie par le décret 222 du Code divin. En effet, les hybrides sont considérés comme des créatures « dérangeantes » n'appartenant pas à un pays en particulier et de plus, possédant la capacité de maîtriser 2 éléments, ils sont considéré comme trop dangereux par la société.

-« Chaaaaarles ! Je te trouve enfin ! » S'écria une voix d'enfant.

Je releva la tête, sortant de mes pensées, et aperçu une magnifique jeune fille de 14 ans, vêtue d'une robe blanche s'arrêtant au niveau des genoux, avec des broderies argentées et une chaîne de même couleur soulignant sa taille. Ses longs cheveux bleus, relevés en chignon pour l'occasion, contrastaient avec son auréole et ses bijoux argentés et ses ailes blanches aux reflets de la même couleur.

\- « Wendy ! » M'exclamais-je, surprise.

\- « Enfin, Charles, sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ? Toutes les prêtresses te cherchent depuis plus d'une heure ! » S'écria-t-elle.

\- « Vraiment ? Pardonne-moi alors ! Je voulais profiter de cet endroit une dernière fois avant de partir… » Soupirais-je, le regard las.

\- « Oh, Charles ! » S'exclama-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- « Ce que nous devons accomplir est vraiment important, n'est-ce pas ? » Murmurais-je.

\- « Oui, d'une importance capitale. » Me répondit-elle.

-« Bien dans ce cas ne perdons pas de temps et allons-y, Wendy ! » Ordonnais-je.

Puis, ce déroula une série d'événements et de cris, où je dû m'excuser mille et une fois de mon retard, et où on m'aida à me parer en vue de la cérémonie qui se préparait.

Vêtue d'une magnifique robe longue blanche, couverte d'inscriptions dorés se promenant sur le tissu grâce à la magie, le tout agrémenté d'un décolleté en V, d'une chaîne dorée à ma taille et de boucles d'oreilles de cette même couleur, mes cheveux blancs relevés en un chignon voluptueux le tout agrémenté d'un diadème doré, je rentra dans le hall de la chapelle, sous les applaudissement d'une foule d'anges en liesse.

En effet, vous l'aurez bien compris, je n'étais pas un ange comme les autres. Je suis l'unique fille de la reine Chargot du royaume des Anges, Charles d'Extalia, de ce fait princesse de ce royaume. Cependant, en ce jour, je n'allais pas succéder à ma mère, loin de moi cette idée. J'avais bien encore le temps avant de lui succéder ! L'évènement auquel je participais était encore bien plus important que ça. Tellement important qu'il me glaçait le sang.

Lentement, je remontai l'allée qui me faisait face, rejoignant ainsi ma mère, assise sur son trône. Cette dernière se leva et je tombai gracieusement à ses genoux, lui montrant ainsi le respect dû à son rang.

\- « Charles D'Extalia, princesse héritière du royaume des Anges, je vous souhaite la bienvenue. » Dit-elle.

\- « Ma reine, je vous remercie de votre grande bonté et vous rend grâce. » Lui répondis-je.

\- « Relevez-vous, très chère, que je puisse vous bénir et remettre notre sort entre vos mains. » Murmura-t-elle.

Obéissante, je me relevai et me mit en retrait derrière elle, baissant les yeux afin de respecter notre lourd protocole. J'avais beau être sa fille, je n'en restais pas moins aujourd'hui une _candidate_ et non une princesse.

Ma mère s'avança jusqu'au bout de l'estrade, laissant ainsi à tout le plaisir d'admirer sa magnifique robe drapée de soie bleu ciel et son halo argenté. Elle s'exclama, d'une voix forte et sûre :

\- « Mon peuple, nous sommes aujourd'hui réunit pour remplir notre devoir envers notre créateur. Il nous a donné la mission à nous, Anges pures, de perpétrer son rôle. En vigueur de ses dernières volontés, les anges, les démons, les vampires et les fées, s'affronteront lors d'une croisade afin de trouver les 7 reliques permettant d'obtenir le pouvoir de Dieu. Il y a 100 ans, c'était à l'un des nôtre de remplir cette lourde tâche. Tachibana Subaru a été le 11ème Dieu et à remplit cette mission à la perfection. Il a été le Dieu le plus gentil, le plus clément, le plus juste, le plus tolérant, le doux, le plus fort des Dieux issus de notre peuple. Je vous présente donc aujourd'hui, celle que j'ai pensé digne d'une telle mission, celle qui nous apportera bonheur et la satisfaction d'avoir rempli à nouveau notre devoir. Voici…La princesse héritière Charles D'Extalia ! »

Je m'avançai d'un pas sûr, face à mon peuple et m'écria :

\- « Sachez à quel point je suis honorée d'être la candidate du royaume des Anges pour la succession divine ! Je compte bien apporter une nouvelle fois à mon peuple la protection divine ! Je compte bien vaincre les vampires, fées et démons ! Je compte bien devenir Dieu et faire régner sur ce bas-monde la justice, la bienveillance et la tolérance divine. Je souhaite être une Déesse pleine de vie et de courage, prête à protéger ce monde qui m'a vu naître et qui est le mien. Je compte bien me battre de toutes mes forces et remporter ce titre tant convoiter ! »

Et je fus applaudis par une foule déchainée et en liesse, qui m'encourageait et me criait des mots de soutiens. Calmement je repris la parole :

\- « Pour m'aider dans cette lourde tâche, en vigueur des règles de notre Saint Michael, j'ai choisi 5 personnes afin de m'aider dans l'accomplissement de cette mission. Ces personnes, je les ai choisies avec attention, en fonction de leurs capacités et de leur volonté de servir leur nation ! Je vous présente donc l'équipe des Anges : Wendy Marvell, Lucy Heartfillia, Yukino Agria, Cheria Brendy et Meldy Milkovich ! Je vous prie d'applaudir celles qui seront mes camarades lors de cette épreuve et qui m'aideront à gagner cette 13ème croisade ! »

Après des applaudissements, des cris et de scènes de joie et une interminable cérémonie, je pus enfin me reposer à l'abris des regards indiscrets. Avec un soupir, je me dévêtis soigneusement et pu enfin redevenir moi-même sans ce lourd costume. Je m'adossai à la fenêtre et regarda le paysage. Comment les choses iront-elles pour moi ? Pourrais-je revenir si je perds lamentablement ? Que ferais-je si au cas contraire je gagnais et devenais Dieu ? Serais-je toujours la même ? Ces 50 années, soit ¼ de ma vie d'ange passeront elles rapidement ? Serais-je heureuse ? Arriverais-je à bien me servir de ce pouvoir ? Ferais-je la justice ? Ou au contraire le mal ? Comment pourrais-je à moi seule régner sur ce monde entier ? Favoriserais-je les anges ? Ou au contraire prônerais-je l'égalité ? Dieu, Dieu, Dieu…Je n'avais entendu que cela depuis ma naissance. On m'a dit, que le jour où l'on m'avait mise au monde, j'étais entourée d'un halo doré dont la radiance était anormalement puissante. Il paraît que c'est pour cela, et non parce que je suis la princesse héritière du royaume des anges, que j'avais été choisie afin de représenter mon peuple. Depuis, je n'avais montré aucun halo particulier ni aucune aptitude extraordinaire. Je n'étais qu'un ange de sang royal, voilà tout. Mais pourquoi donc avoir inventé cette histoire ? Pour légitimer ma place en tant que candidate ? Ou en tant une future reine si jamais j'échouais ? Ah, tant de poids pesait sur mes frêles épaules…

\- « Charles ! » S'exclama soudain, une voix outrée.

Je me retournais, me rappelant par le même instant être très légèrement vêtue et poussa vite un soupir de soulagement. Face à moi se trouvait une magnifique jeune femme au longs cheveux blonds coiffés en chignon, portant une robe longue blanche mettant particulièrement ses formes en valeurs avec des bijoux dorés présent un peu partout. Ses yeux marrons me foudroyaient du regard.

\- « Oh, c'est toi, Lucy. » Soufflais-je.

\- « Mais enfin Charles ! Cette tenue et cette posture ne sont pas digne d'une princesse ! » S'écria-t-elle

\- « Je le sais, Lucy, je le sais. » répondis-je.

\- « Finis la déprime ! Rhabille-toi vite, ma chère amie, j'ai une surprise à te montrer ! » Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Agréablement surprise, je remis ma lourde parure et suivi Lucy, me racontant à quel point j'avais été héroïque lors de cette cérémonie, dans les couloirs du palais. Nous débouchâmes dans un des petits jardins privés du palais et j'eus la surprise de découvrir ma mère, mes amies, certains employés du palais et même quelques gardes.

-« Félicitation pour ta nomination, Charles ! » S'écrièrent-ils

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux durant ce moment. Ils avaient tous préparer une petite fête surprise afin de me donner le courage et la chance d'accomplir mon rôle !

\- « Merci, tout le monde, merci ! » Murmurais-je.

\- « De rien, Votre Altesse Royale ! Cela est bien peu comparé à la mission que vous allez accomplir pour nous, pour votre peuple. C'est la moindre des choses. » Me répondit Anna, ma gouvernante, un ange particulièrement âgé, en me faisant la révérence.

Je profita donc allégrement de cette petite fête surprise, et me remémora tous les bons moments passés en ces lieux, avec ma mère et mes amies. Les plus durs aussi, les épreuves que j'avais du accomplir pour en arriver là. Nous parlâmes aussi de mon enfance, de mes bêtises, de mes quelques petites sorties « secrètes » du palais et nos différentes rencontres avec les autres. Ce fut une magnifique soirée, peut-être même la meilleure de ma vie. Et c'est donc ainsi que j'alla me coucher, l'esprit encore émerveillé par cette fête.

OOooOO

 **PDV Charles, royaume des anges, Temple Céleste, 47** **ème** **étage.**

\- « Nous y voici, très chères enfants. » Souffla Gabriel, épuisé après avoir monté tous les escaliers menant jusqu'en haut du temple.

En effet, le père Gabriel occupait la sérénissime fonction de grand-prêtre du temple Céleste. Cette fonction était l'une des plus prisé au sein du royaume et il fallait être au minimum archange recteur, c'est-à-dire un ange ayant fait quelque chose d'exceptionnel pour notre peuple, reconnu par la reine et autorisé à siéger au Conseil des Sages, pour pouvoir accéder à cette fonction. Le père Gabriel cependant se faisait assez âgé, ce qui se voyait par sa peau fripée, ses plumes ternes et sa barbe blanche mais continuait d'assurer sa fonction jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'aussi digne que lui puisse la reprendre. Cependant, devenir archange recteur était extrêmement compliqué et relevait presque du miracle : c'était quand même la plus haute classe dirigeante de notre pays. Actuellement, il n'y avait que 6 Archanges Recteurs, tous occupés par une fonction spécifique.

\- « Pourquoi n'y sommes-nous pas allez en volant ? » Se plaignit Lucy.

\- « Parce que tu vois bien que nous sommes dans un espace fermé ! Nous n'avons pas le pouvoir de traverser les murs ! Et tu n'as pas monté les escaliers avec tes jambes en plus, tu as lévité ! » Lui répondis Meldy.

\- « Calmez-vous, jeunes demoiselles. » Murmura le vieux prêtre en toussant dans sa barbe.

Lucy et Meldy présentèrent leurs excuses et nous continuâmes à voler le long d'une salle rempli de colonnes aux murs de couleurs sombres, tranchant avec tout ce que j'avais pu voir jusqu'à maintenant. Nous les anges aimaient les couleurs clairs tel que le blanc, le bleu ciel, le doré, l'argenté jaune et le rose pâle !

Soudain, nous nous arrêtâmes devant une statue imposante :

\- « Voici l'archange Michael, notre 1er roi ! » S'exclama-t-il en s'agenouillant devant la statue.

Nous regardant, nous décidâmes de faire de même, excepté ma mère, la reine, qui s'inclina simplement. Puis, Gabriel se releva et utilisa sa magie du vent afin de faire pivoter la statue. C'est alors que s'ouvrit devant nous un passage qui nous mena dans une immense salle dorée. Rien d'anormal à priori, cependant…Au milieu de salle se trouvait…Un énorme trou nuageux d'une couleur argentée. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel dans ma vie. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? De la magie ? Le père Gabriel, lisant la stupeur dans nos yeux, nous éclaira :

\- « Voici l'un des 5 passages reliant notre monde à celui des Dieux. Ces passages sont très particuliers, nul ne sait s'ils sont faits de magie ou si ce sont des failles spatio-temporelles. Ils ont été créés par le 1er Dieu il y a maintenant plus de 10000 ans. Ce passage est la raison d'être de ce temple et de ma fonction : je suis le seul habilité à l'utiliser. »

\- « Wooow, je ne savais pas qu'une telle chose pouvait exister ! » M'exclamais-je.

\- « Effectivement, ma fille, cela m'a aussi surprise lorsque je l'ai découvert. » Me dit ma mère avec un léger rire.

\- « Vous le connaissiez, mère ? » M'exclamais-je, surprise.

\- « Bien sûr ma chère enfant ! Je suis devenue reine il y a longtemps ! Il m'est souvent arrivé, en tant que reine, de rencontrer les 11ème et 12ème Dieu dans leur demeure. » Me dit-elle, le regard lointain.

\- « Oh, je vois. » Répondis-je.

Quand soudain, elle s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Surprise et peu habituée à ce genre de gestes d'amour maternel, je lui rendis son étreinte après un temps de latente.

\- « Sois forte, Charles. Je sais que tu peux le faire, ma fille. Tu sais, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, tu es mon trésor, ma fierté, ma victoire, ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Je suis fière de moi, et ton père aussi l'est, alors vole, ma chérie, vers la victoire. » Me dit-elle.

\- « Oh, maman ! » M'exclamais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Je ne savais pas qui était mon père. En effet, ma mère et tous les autres du royaume qui étaient au courant me l'avait toujours caché. Je ne demandais bien pourquoi, s'il était toujours vivant aujourd'hui et s'il savait que j'existais. Si je devenais Dieu, pourrais-je le retrouver ?

\- « Mesdames, il est temps de partir. » Souffla le vieux prêtre.

\- « Prend bien soin de toi, ma chérie. » Me dit ma mère.

\- « Toi aussi, veille sur notre royaume. » Lui répondis-je.

Puis, nous nous séparâmes et Lucy, Yukino, Wendy, Meldy, Cheria et moi nous placèrent devant l'énorme masse d'air. C'était terrifiant, tout cet air tourbillonnant autour de nous. A la moindre rafale j'avais l'impression de pouvoir tomber dans le vide, telle une feuille. Wendy, surement morte de peur, attrapa ma main et la serra de toutes ses forces.

\- « Mesdemoiselles ! Une fois que j'aurais prononcé la formule magique, vous devrez sauter dans le passage ! » S'écria Gabriel, levant les mains au ciel.

\- « Noooon ? Ce n'est pas vrai ?! » S'écrièrent Meldy et Cheria, morte de peur.

\- « _Domine Deus omnipotens: praebueris fortitudinem tuam, et virtutem tuam super humilem animo et ego mortalis possit ire quam in vestris atrium !_ » S'écria-t-il, tandis que l'air devenait plus dense, plus dur, plus imposant.

Et avec un dernier regard pour ma mère, si belle dans sa robe blanche et bleu, ses cheveux blancs volant aux vents et ses yeux pleins de larmes, j'inspirai et sauta dans le vide suivie de toutes mes amies.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce texte vous a plu et j'attends avec impatience vos reviews ! :)**

 **A dimanche prochain avec le Chapitre 2 ! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde ! Je suis ravie des reviews que j'ai reçu lors de la publication de ce 1er chapitre ! Merci à tous de me soutenir ! 3 Voici donc les traditionnels réponses aux reviews !**

 **Vilandel : Coucou Vilandel, comment vas-tu ? ^^ Merci pour tes condoléances et toutes ses belles paroles qui me réchauffent le coeur ! Tu as remarqué un point intéressent et ce dès le début, 2 sombres, 2 clairs, c'est une sorte d'équilibre ! :) Oui, les êtres purs qui controlent un autre éléments que le leur sont extrémement rare et n'atteignent souvent pas l'âge adulte. Tout comme les hybrides ! La liste c'est: ange/air, démons/feu, fées/eau et vampire/terre ! Et c'est une bonne intuition que tu as là pour les hybrides ! ;) Ah je suis heureuse que tu me disses ça, WolfBlut commençait à me faire douter de l'évidence que Charles soit un ange ! xD Eh bien, j'espère que ce chapitre saura te convaincre ! J'ai peut-être fiat Happy un peu OCC...Tu me diras ce que tu en penses ! J'espère que je suis resté fidèle au personnage ! Honnetement ? Fais-toi du soucis, ça ne sera simple pour personne et surtout pour Charles ! Alors, tu connaîtra les modalités d'élections lors du chapitre 3, il te faudra attendre d'ici là ! ;) Oui, Sorano est la soeur du Yukino donc elle est elle aussi une ange ! Elle n'apparaîtra cependant pas dans ce roman, désolée ! :( Oui c'est sa passion pour sa soeur qui m'a incité à faire de Yukino une ange, à la base c'était une fée ! ^^ Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre aussi te fera plaisir ! :)**

Eaonya **: Coucou Eaonya-chan, ça fait trop longtemps ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de te revoir ici ! 3 C'est plus original pour rapport au thème originel ? Euh...Pardon ? Que veux-tu dire ici ? ^^' Alors pour Erza, ce sera dit dans ce chapitre ! :) Ahahaha, j'étais sûre de cette question mais malheureusement non ce sera ErzaxJellal (ne me tue pas stp) ! Pour me rattraper j'ai donné un super rôle à ta Ultia chérie ! Elle aura un rôle clé ! Mais à la fin du roman ! 3 Quand à sa nature...J'attends que tu devines ! ;) Et vu ses capacités extraordinaire, je pense bien qu'elle soit capable d'ouvrir un portail, elle est unique dans ce monde après tout ! Merci pour tes condoléances, j'espère moi aussi que ce cadeau lui plaira.**

 **Rick10 : Salut Rick, comment ça va ? Merci pour tes condoléances, j'espère moi aussi qu'il veille sur moi. Oh, tu te trompes, le climat du Paradis est un climat tropical,il y a fait plutôt chaud mais il y a d'intenses pluies parfois ! En enfer il fait bcp plus chaud par contre ! Alors il y a évidement eu des deiux d'autres nationalités, comme tu pourras le voir dans ce chapitre. Michael est le 1er Dieu aussi. Ahahaha ! On a déjà bcp parlé du pere de Charles ! Et je dois te dire bravo, je ferais plus attention dans mes prochains romans ! ;) Oh, tu l'as remarqué le halo particulier ! Je peux te dire qu'il aura une importance particulière dans la suite des évènements ! ;) J'espère que je réussirais un jour à te faire apprécier cette pauvre petit vertue qui ne t'a rien fait ! xD**

 **Wolfblut : Merci pour tes condoléances et pour tous ces compliments ! J'espère que j'arriverais encore à vous faire évader avec ce texte qu'avec les autres ! ^^ Charles ? Une fée ? Je n'y avais jamais pensé ! Pourquoi aurait-elle été une fée ? Pour moi avec sa fourrure blanche et son caractère, qu'elle soit une ange était d'une telle évidence ! Et il ne faut pas non plus oubliés les ailes des Exceeds ! Tu as raison, il va falloir bien regristré cette information et faire attention à tous les petits détails lors de cette fic' ! ;) Ahahaha ! Qu'as-tu avec les fées ? J'espère que tu seras heureux de voir les fées apparaître dans ce chapitre ! Jolie déduction, Rogue est bien présent dans ce chapitre ! :D Erza en fée ? Mais mon Dieu, tu me fais tellement rire ! Tu verras que tu avais à moitié raison ! ;) Merci pour tes encouragements ! J'espère moi aussi que ça sera un hommage à la hauteur de sa grandeur d'âme ! **

**Voici donc le 2ème chapitre, j'espère que ce dernier vous plaira autant que le 1er, même plus ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 **PDV Charles, peu de temps après, lieu inconnu**

-« Aaaaaaaaaaah ! » M'écriais-je, en tombant dans le vide.

La chute me parut interminable, je ne savais plus où j'étais, même qui j'étais. J'avais l'impression que mon esprit était mis à nu, que toutes les pensées étaient exposées aux yeux de tous, j'avais l'impression d'être fragile, aussi fragile qu'une poupée de verre. Moi, si forte, si courageuse, si secrète, n'avait jamais ressentie une telle impression. J'étais tellement mal, à tel point que je n'arrivais même plus à ouvrir les yeux, cependant remplis de larmes. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas pleurer comme une fillette ? Depuis des années. Quelle était cette étrange impression qui transcendait mon corps et mon esprit ?

Enfin, je me senti percuter quelque chose de doux. Surprise, je mis un moment à retrouver mes repères. Quand enfin j'ouvrir les yeux, je vis que mes amies étaient dans le même état que moi. Que nous était-il arrivé dans ce passage ? Je me surpris à remarquer que nous étions allongées sur un lit de plumes blanches, telles celles de nos ailes. Cela était très confortable et me rassura un peu. La salle dans laquelle nous nous trouvions ressemblait à celle du temple céleste, toute blanche et faite de gravures dorée. Un chandelier de glace était accroché au plafond et quelques tapisseries étaient accroché au mur. C'était très minimaliste, niveau mobilier.

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit et une porte s'ouvrit. Mes amies n'ayant pas repris conscience, je me retrouvai face à un homme aux cheveux noirs, richement vêtu à la romaine, dégageant une aura si imposante que je baissai les yeux devant lui. Ses cornes étaient noires et imposantes et ses ailes étaient d'un noir de jaïs telles celles des corbeaux : cet homme était un démon extrêmement puissant. Il était accompagné d'un ange aux cheveux blond à la carrure imposante, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un gilet grand-père, une boucle d'oreille en diamant en guise d'accessoire. Qui étaient ces 2 étranges personnes ? Que faisaient un ange et un démon ensemble dans un tel endroit ?

-« Mademoiselle. » M'interpela le beau brun.

Je me retournai et eu la surprise de voir sa main tendue afin de m'aider à me relever. Un démon connaissant les bonnes manières ? Je pris sa main et fus encore plus surprise lorsque ses lèvres frôlèrent ma peau. Un baise-main ?

\- « Je me nomme Zeref Dragneel, ravie de vous recevoir en mon humble demeure. » Me dit-il avec un sourire.

\- « Votre demeure ? » Interrogeais-je, surprise.

\- « Effectivement, je suis le Dieu actuellement en poste : le 12ème Dieu. »

Je m'inclinai immédiatement devant lui et lui fis une révérence plongeante tout en murmurant :

\- « Je suis honorée de pouvoir vous rencontrez, Votre Majesté. »

\- « Ne soyez pas aussi poli avec lui, princesse. » Me dit soudain l'ange qui l'accompagnait.

-« Et vous êtes, monsieur ? » Lui demandais-je, suspicieuse.

\- « Sting Eucliff, le cousin de votre chère amie Lucy et ambassadeur du royaume des anges. Ne me reconnaissez-vous pas ? » Me répondit-il.

Le cousin de Lucy ? Oh ! Ce jeune garçon un peu plus vieux que nous, connu pour sa turbulence et son côté prétentieux. Pourquoi donc mère l'avait-elle nommé ambassadeur auprès de Dieu ?

-« Vous avez tellement changé depuis votre départ. » M'expliquais-je, un peu embarrassée.

Cela eut l'air de lui faire plaisir puisqu'il me répondit :

\- « Vous n'avez pas tort, princesse. Il se trouve que mon charme s'est retrouvé décuplé après mon départ. Avez-vous vu ces abdos absolument parfaits, ces cheveux brillants et ce sourire éclatant ? Je suis un véritable Appolon, un Dieu de la beauté. Je puis vous pardonner, princesse, de me trouver absolument irrésistible et d'avoir succombé à mon charme. »

Hein ?! Pardon ? Q-Que ? Comment ça être tombée sous son charme ? Je…Non ! Ce n'était pas vrai ! Que devais-je lui répondre ? Raaaaaaaaaah !

\- « Tais-toi, idiot ! Laisse Charles tranquille ! » S'écria une voix féminine.

Et c'est alors que je vis Lucy accourir vers Sting et lui donner un coup magistral dans une partie très sensible de son anatomie.

\- « Aiiiiiiiie ! Lucy, espèce de petite peste ! » S'écria-t-il en se tordant en deux de douleur.

Mais elle l'ignora tout simplement et s'exclama :

\- « Sting, n'as-tu pas honte de te comporter comme ça devant notre princesse ?! »

\- « Allons, allons, Dame Lucy, calmez-vous. Certes, votre cousin n'a point le comportement adapté à son rang, mais cela fait partie de sa personnalité. Et je dois bien avouer que ces égarements éclairent ma journée. » Nous dit le Dieu Zeref.

\- « Seigneur Zeref ! » S'exclama Sting, les larmes aux yeux.

\- « Allons réveiller le reste de votre équipe, princesse. Puis, nous irons à la rencontre des autres participants. » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce.

Nous sortîmes donc de la salle et suivirent le Dieu Zeref, dans une suite de couloirs interminables aux teintes très variés. Enfin, nous entrâmes dans un immense salon dans lequel était présent de nombreuses personnes aux races très variés : vampires, démons et fées. Nos concurrents, peut-être ?

-« Yo, grand-frère, t'as fait vite dis donc ! » S'exclama un démon aux cheveux roses en sautillant partout.

Grand-frère ? Cet homme était-il de la même famille que le 12ème Dieu ?

\- « Aye sir ! Qui sont ces gens ? » Demande un jeune homme plus petit aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux noirs.

\- « Votre attention à tous et à toutes, je vous présente la princesse Charles D'Extalia, représentante du royaume des anges et son équipe : mesdames Lucy Heartfillia, Yukino Agria, Wendy Marvell, Cheria Brendy et Meldy Milcovitch. » S'écria-t-il.

Toutes les personnes de la salle avaient les yeux braqués vers nous et scrutaient nos ailes et nos auréoles d'un œil étrange. Il y avait comme un sentiment d'animosité, de colère, de rivalité. Alors voici donc nos adversaires.

Quand soudain le petit jeune homme bleu s'écria :

-« Aye siiiir ! Moi c'est Happy ! Vous êtes somptueuse, mademoiselle Charles ! Voudriez-vous d'un poisson ? »

Pardon ?! Mais…Que…Que…Qui était-il pour me parler comme ça, à moi la princesse du royaume des anges ? Comment ça du poisson ? Du poisson ?!

\- « Non merci, espèce de…De…De…Chat-mâle ! » M'écriais-je en rougissant fortement, balançant la première insulte qui me vient à l'esprit.

\- « Oh… » Répondit-il.

Il eut au moins le mérite, par cette proposition absurde, de détendre l'atmosphère. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges, d'apparence tout à fait normale, se présenta à moi :

\- « Enchantée, princesse Charles. Je me nomme Erza Scarlett et je suis la représentante du peuple des vampires. Voici mon équipe : Kagura Mikazuchi, Kinana Alberta, Panther Lily, Grey Fullbuster et Léon Vastia.» Me dit-elle avec un sourire, dévoilant ses profondes canines, et une forte poignée de main.

Elle semblait dangereuse, comme tous ceux de son espèce. Ce regard froid, scrutant, jugeant et ce côté impulsif, presque animal. Et dire qu'ils se nourrissaient de sang ! Cela me donnait la chair de poule. Dans un coin de la salle son groupe attendait, tels des félins jugeant leurs proies et prêtes à passer à l'action. Seule l'une d'elle, Kinana, semblait un peu perdue et avait un regard peu sûre d'elle.

Puis, une petite fée aux cheveux bleus mi-longs et aux ailes d'un bleu brillant, vêtue d'une robe orange et portant une sacoche s'approcha de moi :

\- « Bonjour, princesse ! Je m'appelle Lévy MacGarden et je suis une fée. Le représentant de notre peuple est Laxus Drear, le grand blond en train de boire un café. Et voici le reste de notre équipe : Juvia Lockser, Ever Green, Fried Justin et Biwrow Barow ! J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien ! » Me dit-elle en souriant.

Elle n'avait pas l'air menaçant, au contraire elle avait l'air particulièrement cultivée, gentille et intentionnée. Cependant, le reste de son équipe dégageait une aura meurtrière…

Soudain, on me toucha l'épaule et pensant qu'il s'agissait de Wendy, je me retournai mais j'eus la surprise de découvrir devant moi cet imbécile de chat-mâle !

\- « Quoi ? » Lui demandais-je.

\- « Euh…Moi c'est Happy ! Et je fais partie du peuple des démons dont le représentant est Natsu Dragneel ! Et il y a aussi Gadjeel Redfox, Kana Albertona, Bacchus Glow et Erik Cobra ! J'espère que tu accepteras mon poisson ! » Me dit-il.

Ces démons…Quel manque de tenue ! Cela était à peine croyable ! Un tarticurne dans son coin dont le simple regard vous paralysait, une alcoolique ne portant que pour seul vêtement un haut de bikini bras dessus bras dessous avec un autre alcoolique portant bien son prénom et pour finir un homme avec un sourire sadique reluquant la pauvre vampire se nommant Kinana. Et pour couronner le tout, 2 imbéciles, le prince Natsu et ce chat-mâle ennuyeux ! On avait bien raison de me dire de me méfier des démons ! C'étaient nos ennemis naturels ! Jamais nous ne pourrions nous entendre !

-« Je vois cela. » Lui répondis-je.

-« Donc toi c'est Charles, c'est ça ? » Me demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- « Princesse Charles D'Extalia. » Rectifiais-je.

\- « Tu habites au Paradis ? » Demanda-t-il.

\- « Oui. » Répondis-je.

\- « Je n'y suis jamais allé mais Natsu m'a dit que c'était super joli et qu'il y avait des plantes partout ! Tu sais, chez nous, les plantes sont très rares ! Il fait une chaleur à crever, mais ne t'inquiète pas on finit vite par s'y habituer ! Et dans le palais de tonton Guildarts c'est magnifique, tout est construit en ébène et en grenats au sein même d'une montagne ! Et il y a plein de grottes souterraines avec des diamants et des lacs ! C'est génial ! On a même un désert avec des oasis, c'est un lieu de villégiature extrêmement privilégie ! Ah ! Et aussi frapper des monstres c'est génial ! Il y a en a vraiment plein ! Et Natsu, il a un palais dans le style Shérazade, avec des patios et des jardins intérieurs au sein même d'une oasis ! Il faudrait que vous veniez un jour ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Il commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs avec ces questions à la noix.

\- « Si pour des raisons politiques, je suis amené à venir dans votre monde, j'y songerais. » Lui répondis-je, poliment.

\- « Vraiment ? » Me demanda-t-il, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

\- « Oui… » Lui répondis-je avec une grimace.

\- « Et on peut aussi faire du surf sur les dunes ! L'année dernière, j'ai même participé aux championnats des cornes de sables et j'ai finis 3ème ! Et après, j'ai aussi… » S'écria-t-il, avant d'être coupé par le Dieu Zeref en personne.

\- « Happy, je vois que tu aimes beaucoup Dame Charles, mais j'aimerais vous faire visiter les dortoirs afin de faciliter votre vie commune dans cette compétition. Ces moments de repos vous seront indispensables. » Dit-il.

\- « Je vous en saurais gré, Monseigneur. » Répondis-je.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers l'extérieur et découvris surprise, une magnifique prairie bordée de fleurs multicolores, un ciel bleu clair et un temps ensoleillé. Le Palais dans lequel nous étions ressemblait, à l'extérieur, à un manoir. Cela était bien curieux pour la maison d'un Dieu…

\- « Le domaine des Dieux est particulier, il peut changer à volonté de forme. Une prairie m'a semblé convenir à l'occasion. » Me souffla le Dieu, semblant avoir deviné ma question.

Nous arrivâmes donc au bout d'une petite allée recouverte de dalles. Devant nous, ce trouvait un très joli chalet, à la façade en bois, éclairé avec de nombreuses lumières dont la façade était recouvert de motif variées.

\- « Voici votre dortoir où vous vivrez tous à partir d'aujourd'hui. Il changera de forme chaque jour, avec le paysage. J'espère que votre cohabitation se passera bien. » Nous dit-il.

\- « Pardon ? Vous vous dire que nous allons devoir vivre plus d'un mois avec des fées, des vampires et des démons ! » S'écria alors Lucy.

\- « Oui, c'est tout à fait cela. Y aurait-il un problème, gente damoiselle ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

\- « Bien sûr ! Déjà faire vivre des hommes et des femmes ensembles, mais en plus de différentes espèces ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

\- « Vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux pour parler à un Dieu sur ce ton, Lucy. » Lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- « Eh bien…Je… » Bégeilla-t-elle, se rendant compte de son impolitesse.

\- « Ce que veut dire mon frère c'est que nous serons amenées à nous côtoyer dans nos vies futures alors autant commencer à bien s'entendre maintenant. » S'exclama Natsu, s'interposant entre les deux.

\- « J'avoue… » Murmura Lucy, dubitative.

\- « Soyons amis ! » S'exclama Natsu avec un grand sourire d'enfant en lui tendant sa main.

\- « Ok ! » Lui répondit-elle timidement, en rougissant.

Nous entrâmes donc dans la maison et découvrîmes un magnifique salon aux couleurs chaudes et vives, agrémenté de plusieurs fauteuils et canapés ainsi d'une cheminée. Cette pièce semblait vraiment conviviale et agréable surtout dans les longues soirées d'hiver qui s'annonçait. Il y avait également dans cette pièce une cuisine américaine, parfaitement impeccable. Les autres pièces à vivre du rez-de-chaussée étaient une salle de jeu équipée de baby-foot et de billards et deux salles d'entrainements. Il y avait un escalier en chêne massif, menant à 2 étages. Le premier était celui où logeait les garçons : chacun y avait une petite chambre individuelle, par contre seuls 2 salles de bains, équipée chacune d'un sauna, était disponible. Le tout était agrémenté de quelques petits salons privés. Au 2ème étage, c'était la même chose pour les filles. Cette maison grande et spacieuse pouvait facilement tous nous loger, sans que nous ayons à nous côtoyer, c'était là un bon point. Pouvoir en apprendre sur ces ennemis dans leur vie intime. Pouvoir en apprendre plus sur leurs personnalités, les observer, pour décider d'une stratégie adaptée à chaque épreuve.

\- « Cela vous plaît-il ? J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour vous offrir une maison conviviale assez spacieuse pour que chacun puisse garder un peu d'intimité. » Nous dit Zeref.

\- « Cela est parfait pour nous Monseigneur. Je suis sûre que cette maison apaisera les rivalités qui se formeront entre nous lors des combats. » Lui répondit Lévy.

-« Merci, chère demoiselle, pour votre bienveillance à mon égard. » La remercia-t-il.

-« C'est moi qui vous remercie, Monseigneur, de toute cette attention à notre égard. » Lui répondit-elle.

-« Avant de me retirer, il faut que je vous présente plusieurs personnes. » Nous dit-il.

Nous rendendîmes donc dans la pièce à vivre lorsque nous découvrîmes que plusieurs personnes nous attendaient sirotant un thé autour de la cheminé. J'eus la surprise de découvrir que Sting était parmi eux.

A l'entente de leurs noms 4 des 7 personnes présentes se levèrent, un elfe portant un large chapeau à plume et une lyre, une démone affreusement maquillée, un vampire à la peau extrêmement pâle et enfin Sting avec sa démarche habituelle.

-« Voici donc les arbitres de cette compétition, à qui vous pourrez demander conseils si vous en avez besoin. Je vous présente donc Rufus, Minerva, Sting et Rogue. Ce seront eux qui, lors des compétitions, décideront de l'équipe vainqueur. Les compétitions seront en réalité des défis que je vous lancerais. A la clé de chaque défi une relique. Il en existe 7, il y aura donc 7 épreuves différentes. Nul droit à la tricherie ou à d'autres méthodes douteuses, Sting, Rogue, Minerva et Rufus seront là pour y veiller. » Nous dit-il.

-« Enchanté mes belles ! » S'exclama Sting avant de se faire assommer par la démone.

-« Je vous présente également la fratrie Strauss. » Ajouta-t-il en désignant une femme aux longs cheveux blancs d'une beauté angélique, un homme particulièrement grand et musclé ainsi qu'une jeune fille très jolie aux courts cheveux blancs.

-« Enchantée je m'appelle Mirajaine Strauss et voici mon frère Elfman et ma petite sœur Lisanna. Nous serons à partir d'aujourd'hui des arbitres neutres, chargés de vous faire respecter les règles de vie communes et qu'il n'y ait pas d'infractions au sein même de la maison. Nous sommes des anges particulièrement forts et c'est pour cela que Monseigneur nous a sélectionnés afin d'apaiser vos tensions et qu'une fois au dortoir les rancunes s'apaisaient et qu'il n'y ait pas d'accidents. J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien ! » Nous dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula à merveille et nous purent manger ensemble et apprendre à faire connaissance, bien que les conversations ne soient lancées que par Mirajaine. Le soir, je m'allongeai sur mon lit, pleine de fatigue, et m'endormis tout de suite. Cette journée avait vraiment été riche en émotions et en rencontres. Cependant, il ne fallait pas que j'oublie que ces personnes étaient mes ennemis pour le titre de Dieu…

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'attends avec impatience vos reviews ! ;)**

 **A dimanche prochain avec le Chapitre 3 ! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde ! Je suis ravie des reviews que j'ai reçu lors de la publication de ce 2ème chapitre ! Merci à tous de me soutenir ! :3 Voici donc les traditionnels réponses aux reviews !**

 **Vilandel : Hallo, wie geht's ? Oui c'est vrai ce que tu dis mais j'essaye de rester le plus fidèle possible à l'oeuvre original pour une question de cohérence. Happy appartient à Mashima-sensei après tout ! Je n'ai pas le droit de changer son caractère ! ^^ Ton commentaire est d'une telle justesse qu'il m'étonne ! Mais bon, depuis le temps que tu lis mes UA, tu les comprends parfaitement ! ;) C'est exactement ce qui est prévu au programme de cette fic' ! Et ne parlons pas du père de Charles ! xD Oh, lesquels t'ont surpris ? Et pourquoi ? Et encore tu n'as rien vu de Sting, ce n'est que le début ! xD Oui il y aura un peu de RoYu, pour ton plus grand plaisir ! ;) Oui, les Strauss sont des anges, et c'est dit dans le chapitre 4, il te faudra attendre un peu ! ;) Hum eh bien Kinana je ne savais pas trop où la caser mais lorsque j'ai (re)vu son côté courageux au moment où elle va sauver Cobra, je me suis dit qu'elle ferait une bonne vampire ! ^^ (Peut-être aussi parce que la scène se passait de nuit, je ne sais pas) Eh oui aussi du Kinabra en arrière plan dans cette fic', c'est cadeau ! ;) En tous cas j'espère que le démon Happy te plaira ! Non, Lector et Frosh n'apparaîtront pas dans cette fic, dsl ! :( **

**Eaonya : Coucou Eaonya-chan, comment vas-tu ? Eh oui ta Ultia chérie apparaîtra...Mais pas avant le chapitre 19 ! Je suis désolée ! xD Il va te falloir patienter mais elle aura un rôle clé ! ;) Hum...Eh bien...Personnellement, je trouve que Grey et Jubia vont bien ensemble ! Après pas spécialement Erza et Jellal ! Enfin je vois plus la relation entre Grey et Erza comme de meilleurs amis pour la vie ! Après, j'espère que tu continueras à lire cette fic' quand même ! :) Eh bien, je pourrais peut-être rajouter quelque moment Greyza en arrière plan pour te faire plaisir ! ^^ Oh merci pour ton compliment ! J'avais peur qu'Happy soit un peu OCC, qu'en penses-tu ? Alors comme j'ai dit à Vilandel Mirajaine est une ange ! Mais il y a quand même du vrai dans ton raisonnement, à toi de voir ! ;) Ah, eh bien tu sais, on va faire comme si nous n'avions rien vu ! ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira en tout cas ! :) **

**Rick10 : Merci pour ton cadeau Rick, il est trop trop trop beau ! 3 Grey est un démon-slayer dans le manga c'est surement pour ça, mais je trouvais que sa personnalité et la nature de sa magie le mettait plus dans la race des vampires, c'est pourquoi j'ai fait ce choix ! Et en plus il est avec Lyon, qui est son grand-frère dans cette fic' ! Ah t'aimes vraiment pas Lucy toi ! ;)Eh bien les anges ont été élévés de manière très strictes et ont appris dès le plus jeune âge à détester les démons, tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir ! Surout Carla, Wendy et Chelia, éléves dans un monastère sur une île sacrée ! Elles ne sont presque jamais sorti de leur île alors ! xD Et puis leurs deux cultures sont tellement différentes, il va falloir un bon moment pour qu'ils puissent s'accepter tels qu'ils sont et mettent leurs préjugés de côté ! C'est le massage de tolérance que je véhicule à travers cette fic' ! :) Que ce soit entre anges, démons, vampires, fées et hybrides ! ^^ Tu veux les voir gagner ? Lis e chapitre alors et tu verras bien ! ;) Ah, Sting, tu as le flair pour repérer les éléments inconnu ! ;) **

**Wolfblut : Coucou Wolfy, comment vas-tu ? Merci pour ta review ! ^^ Oh oui son surnom ! Titania, la reine des fées ! Je n'y ai ABSOLUMENT pas pensé ! C'est vrai que ça aurait été logique, plus logique même ! Mais bon je vais pas réécrire 19 chapitres ! xD Tu as vraiment eu une bonne idée ! Oui c'est bizarre que ça ne soit que des membres de Sabertooh ! ^^ Ah Mavis ! Elle n'apparaîtra pas dans cette fic' ! Enfin, si mais comme 1ère reine des fées ! Donc ce sera juste une figure historique ! ^^ Je ne lâche rien ne t'inquiète pas ! ;)**

 **Voici donc le 3ème chapitre, posté le jour de mon anniversaire, rien que pour vous ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **PDV Charles, une semaine plus tard, royaume de Dieu**

Ce matin, je m'éveillai avec douceur, les rayons du soleil filtrant à travers mes rideaux et éclairant ma chambre. Je me fis la remarque que le seigneur Dragneel levait le soleil quand bon lui semblait être car il était 9h du matin. Je me leva, me lava, me brossa les cheveux et choisi une tenue bien particulière : un corset blanc, renforcé pour parer les coups de couteaux, avec par-dessus chemisier blanc, une mini-jupe noir afin de ne pas entraver mes mouvements et une paire de collants noirs avec des ballerines. Au revoir les longues robes blanches de chez moi et toutes les parures qui allait avec ! Je relevai mes cheveux en chignon, brossa mes belles ailes, remis en place mon auréole et sorti de ma chambre.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour ! En effet, nous allions aller chercher la 1ère relique et je comptais bien me la procurer ! Quelle que soit l'épreuve ou les difficultés ! Pour l'Instant, nous ne savions rien sur la manière dont allait se dérouler l'épreuve, ni même si nous allions pouvoir y participer en équipe ou en solitaire.

A peine descendis-je les escaliers, pour aller prendre le petit déjeuné, que j'entendis :

\- « Chaaaaaaaaarles ! »

Je me retournai, vis un démon aux cornes et aux ailes bleus, et soupira :

\- « Chat-mâle, bonjour. »

-« Voudrais-tu de mon poisson pour le petit déjeuner, aujourd'hui j'ai de la morue ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-« Non merci, chat-mâle. Je ne sais pas qui t'as dit que les anges mangeaient du poisson à longueur de journée mais sache que c'est faux ! » M'écriais-je, exaspérée.

-« Oh… » Murmura-t-il, déçu.

Avec une petite pointe de culpabilité, je rejoigne les autres pour le petit déjeuné. Malgré l'importance de l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui, la cuisine était bien animée : Natsu et Grey se battaient tandis qu'Erza tentait de les séparer, Lyon draguait la toute jeune fée qu'était Juvia qui ne semblait pourtant qu'avoir d'yeux pour son frère jumeau, Erik qui discutait avec une Kinana plutôt timide, le grand démon noir Gajeel embêtait la petite fée aux cheveux bleus mi-long qui tentait d'attraper son livre, Laxus et le reste de son équipe buvant un thé tout en discutant avec Mirajaine, Wendy et le reste de mon équipe discutait avec Kana et Lisanna. Tout ce petit monde semblait s'entendre à merveille à ma plus grande surprise ! Nous étions tous si différents ! Et pourtant cela ne nous empêchait pas de discuter entre nous. Je trouvais cela formidable ! Que malgré toutes nos différences, nous soyons capables de communiquer. Cependant, avec le commencement de notre croisade…Serions-nous capable de continuer ainsi ? Ou les rancœurs des épreuves prendront-elles le pas sur cette bonne entente ?

\- « Bonjour, Charles ! Un thé Darjeeling et un croissant ? » Me demanda Mirajaine, vêtue d'une magnifique robe rose.

\- « Oui, merci Mirajaine ! » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire, prenant une place à côté de ma chère Wendy.

\- « Pas trop stressée Charles ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

\- « Un peu et toi ? » Lui demandais-je.

\- « J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur… » Souffla-t-elle.

Mais alors que j'allais lui répondre, je sentis quelqu'un me mettre une forte tape dans le dos. Je retiens un cri de douleur et me retourna pour voir une démone avec magnifique cheveux bruns et des ailes vertes comme le jade :

\- « Ne vous faîtes pas de bile, mes petits anges ! » Nous dit-elle.

\- « Cana-san ! » S'exclama Wendy.

\- « Ca va être facile pour vous, mes petites ! Vous êtes parfaites après tout puisque vous êtes des anges ! » Nous dit-elle.

\- « Ce n'est qu'une légende ! » M'exclamais-je.

\- « Il faut vous détendre ! Vous voulez boire un coup ? » Nous dit-elle en sortant une bouteille d'alcool de nulle part.

\- « Wendy est mineure elle ne peut pas boire d'alcool ! » M'écriais-je, paniquée.

\- « Heiiin ? Mais on s'en fiche ! Allez, c'est du bon saké de chez moi ! Venez gouter à notre Paradis ! » Nous dit-elle.

\- « C'est hors de question ! » M'écriais-je.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et nous purent apercevoir le seigneur Zeref, suivi de ses 4 assistants entrer dans la pièce. Immédiatement le silence se fit et chacun regagna sa place dans un silence de plomb mis à part Natsu qui salua son frère bruyamment.

\- « Bien le bonjour ! Je suis heureux de vous annoncer le départ de la 13ème croisade, à l'issue de laquelle mon successeur sera choisi ! » S'exclama-t-il.

\- « Yoooosh ! Allons-y ! C'est l'heure de la bataille ! » S'écria Natsu.

\- « Petit frère, il faut que j'explique un tas de choses avant. » Lui dit-il gentiment.

\- « Ooooh mais c'est ennuyant… » Soupira-t-il.

\- « Tais-toi, Natsu. » Lui ordonna à ma plus grande surprise Lucy…Ces deux-là ? Amis ?

-« Bien. Comme vous le savez, le but de cette croisade est de prendre ma succession. Pour cela il vous faudra récupérer le plus de reliques possibles. Cependant, ces dernières sont très rares et il n'existe que 8. Malheureusement la dernière relique, Gravity Chain, a été depuis longtemps perdue par l'un de mes prédécesseurs. Il vous faudra donc vous battre, lors d'épreuves différents, qui jugeront à la fois votre force mais aussi votre intelligence et votre perspicacité, afin de récupérer les 7 reliques restante. Le candidat qui aura le plus de reliques à la fin sera sacré Dieu. » Nous expliqua-t-il.

\- « Et si jamais il y a égalité en nombre de relique entre 2 équipes ? » Demanda Erza.

\- « En vertu des règles imposé par le 1er Dieu pour sa succession, cela se règlera par un combat entre les candidats concernés jusqu'à ce que l'un des 2 soit mis K.O par l'autre. Le gagnant deviendra donc Dieu. »

-« Je vois. » Lui répondit-elle.

-« Etes-vous prêts, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs ? Voici donc la 1ère épreuve ! » S'exclama-t-il tout en claquant des doigts.

Soudain, nous nous retrouvâmes dans le creux d'une montagne, devant l'entrée d'une grotte, toujours assis sur nos chaises, la table ayant voyagé avec nous. Le seigneur Zeref se leva, et nous dit :

-« Voici donc le lieu de la 1ère épreuve. Au fond de cette grotte se trouve la 1ère relique : je ne vous dirais pas de laquelle il s'agit, cependant cette épreuve vise à juger votre force brute ! Il suffit de battre tous les monstres présents dans la grotte et d'en ressortir avec la relique. Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne chance ! »

-« YOOOOOOOSH ! Une épreuve faite pour nous les gars ! Allons-y ! » S'écria Natsu.

Puis, en moins d'une seconde, tous les démons entrèrent dans la grotte, suivi de Minerva.

-« Alala… » Soupira le seigneur Dragneel.

-« Charles, nous ferions bien d'y aller aussi. » Me dit Lucy, doucement.

Suivant le conseil de cette dernière, j'entra dans la grotte. Il faisait froid et humide, il n'y avait presque aucune lumière mis à part celle de nos auréoles. Les parois étaient glissante et le sol jonché de crevasses voir même d'énorme fossés. Heureusement que nous savions voler !

Nous traversâmes donc en volant tandis que nous adversaires les vampires étaient bien embêté afin de traverser les fossés, jusqu'à ce que nous entendîmes des cris. Sur nos gardes, nous nous approchâmes donc et découvrîmes…Des monstres !

En y regardant de plus près, je m'aperçut qu'il s'agissait là de chimères. Des ailes d'oiseaux, un corps de lion, une tête d'aigle…Comment allions-nous pouvoir battre ce monstre ?

-« Dieu du vent, donne-moi ta puissance que je puisse frapper 1000 mauvais esprits ! » S'écria alors Cherrya, en se précipitant sur le monstre.

Se battre était donc la seule solution.

-« Ô nom de notre pacte, montre toi, déesse du vent des îles : Alizée ! » M'exclamais-je, en invoquant.

C'est alors qu'apparu au-dessus de moi, le corps gigantesque d'une magnifique femme aux longs cheveux noirs parsemé de fleurs, tenant dans un main un sceptre composé de multiple anneau d'or et de décoration en rubis. L'esprit de la déesse que je venais d'invoquer se rua sur le monstre, qui ne put se défendre du fait du corps insaisissable de la déesse qui le mit K.O en quelques minutes.

-« Bravo, Charles ! » S'exclama Wendy en se jetant dans mes bras.

Fière de mon exploit mais ne le montrant pas je lui répondis :

-« Ce n'est rien, ma chère Wendy, mais il nous faut continuer. Soyez prudentes, mes amies, cet endroit est dangereux. »

OOooOO

 **PDV Happy, un peu plus loin dans la grotte.**

-« Yahoooooooo ! » S'exclama Natsu en crachant des flammes à tout va sur les différents monstres qui essayait de l'attaquer.

-« Eh tête à flammes, calme-toi un peu. » Lui dit Gajeel avec nonchalance.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes le tas de ferraille ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Ne vous battez pas entre vous, c'est les monstres qu'il faut battre ! » S'écria Cana, en ouvrant ses ailes vertes afin d'aller assommer un monstre.

-« Oui, oui… » Répondirent-ils avant d'aller mettre K.O les monstres.

Soudain, je vis une sorte de chimère, aux ailes de papillons et au corps d'un zèbre. Pauvre bête, ni l'un ni l'autre, tu ne savais pas qui tu étais, tu n'appartenais à aucun peuples, tu étais rejeté par tous, enfermé par ce Dieu cruel dans ce labyrinthe…

J'ouvris mes ailes bleus et m'élança vers elle, évitant ses coups d'ailes et de queue. Nous lutâmes quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que se présente pour moi l'occasion d'en finir.

-« Que mon feu puisse purifier ton âme ! » M'exclamais-je en lui donnant le coup fatal.

Je regarda son corps et un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit soudain. Cependant, il le fallait. Pour moi, pour Natsu et surtout pour eux. Si nous voulions être libres…

-« Happy ! Arrête de rêver et viens plutôt m'aider ! » S'écria soudain Kana, en proie à 2 monstres plus horribles les uns que les autres.

-« Aye Sir ! » M'exclamais-je, en volant au secours de ma partenaire.

Ce fut après plus d'une heure d'intenses combats, qu'un passage se forma enfin devant nous. Avec une joie non dissimulé, Natsu s'avança et nous le suivîmes. La grotte n'en finissait pas, et nous avions l'impression de tourner en rond. Heureusement que nous avions notre feu, car à cette profondeur il n'y avait pu le moindre rayon de soleil. Et nous descendions, descendions, battant des monstres au passage. Notre état de fatigue empirait de plus en plus et la soif allait vite devenir problématique. Il fallait se dépêcher, sinon nous finirons par nous évanouir. Kana était surement la plus épuisée d'entre nous, pas parce qu'elle était une femme, mais parce que ses sorts demandait beaucoup plus de mana que les nôtres. En effet, elle était spécialisé dans de nombreux sorts de types « explosif » au même titre que Natsu (sauf que lui avait une réserve de mana impressionnante) ce qui demandait un grand effort de magie. En temps normal, elle récupérait assez vite, en absorbant l'ethernato présent dans l'air, sauf qu'ici…Il n'y en avait presque pas. La zone était presque totalement démunie de magie et jamais auparavant je n'avais pénétré dans un lieu pareil, presque sans magie. Dans notre monde, cette dernière était présente partout. Je ne savais pas avant aujourd'hui que des endroits pareils pouvaient exister. Le royaume de Zeref était vraiment étrange, à l'image d'un homme a la double personnalité. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas changé depuis notre enfance. Une fois affectueux avec moi et Natsu, une fois froid et distant. Un seigneur démoniaque étant devenu Dieu, la plus belle réussite du royaume, et pourtant…Ce monde…Ces gens…Le sort des miens…Rien n'avait changé ! Alors qu'il nous l'avait promis !

-« Petit pote. » M'appela soudain Natsu, me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

-« Aye ? » Murmurais-je.

-« Regarde ça. » Me répondit-il.

Devant nous se tenait une sorte de temple, bâti à même la pierre. Sa taille était incroyable, le bâtiment faisait plus de 3 mètres, et nous dûmes utiliser nos ailes pour pouvoir atteindre une niche, taillée à même la pierre, faisant office de porte ou du moins de fenêtre. Après nous y être glissé avec quelques difficultés, nous parvînmes dedans. Une fois à l'intérieur, tout était noir, et nous ne savions absolument pas où nous étions. Cela était vraiment étrange. Que devions-nous trouver à l'intérieur ? Etions-nous vraiment sur le bon chemin ? Plus nous avancions, plus nous nous enfoncions dans les profondeurs de ce temple, où il n'y avait rien, absolument rien. Les couloirs de pierres blanches étaient tous les mêmes et parfois nous débouchions dans de grandes salles, toujours vides, avec une seule issue. C'était toujours la même chose, nous avions l'impression de tourner en rond !

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est que merdier ?! » s'écria soudainement Natsu, en tapant du pied.

-« Natsu, calme-toi… » Murmurais-je.

-« On est paumés dans une foutue grotte ! Et la relique va nous passer sous le nez ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« J'avoue…On ferait peut-être mieux de rebrousser chemin. » Soupira Kana.

-« Toute façon ça sert à rien de continuer, y'a que dalle ici. » Trancha Gajeel.

-« Fais chier ! » Cria Natsu.

Avec fureur, il tourna les talons. Je m'approcha de lui, posa une main sur son épaule à fin de le calmer. Il me répondit par un sourire, un peu forcé, mais un sourire quand même. Je savais à quel point il était important pour lui de gagner cette croisade.

-« Attendez ! » S'écria soudainement une voix masculine.

-« Erik ? » Interrogea Kana.

-« J'entends quelque chose…Oui, des flammes qui crépitent, le bruit du vent, une voix mélodieuse qui nous attends… » Dit-il, divaguant.

-« Tu te fous de nous ? C'est quoi, ça ? » S'exclama Gajeel.

-« Alors…Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu ! » S'écria Natsu, avec un sourire rayonnant.

-« Une voix qui nous attends ? » Interrogea Kana, sceptique.

-« Yoooooooosh ! Allons-y ! » S'exclama Natsu en se mettant à courir.

Nous eurent peine à le suivre, il semblait avoir retrouvé toutes ses forces. Cela ressemblait tellement à mon meilleur ami. Nous avions grandi ensemble, il était tel un frère pour moi. Ce jeune prince si particulier était toujours aussi joyeux et innocent. Brave et juste. Fort et intelligent. Il méritait de devenir Dieu, il le fallait. Pour changer le monde, pour le rendre meilleur.

Soudain, nous vîmes de la lumière et nous pénétrâmes dans une pièce éclairées par de nombreuses torches enflammées. Erik avait raison. Les murs de la pièce étaient dorées, il avait une table en pierre en plein milieu de la pièce, une coupe en or et un livre poser dessus, un étendard en forme de croix, juste au-dessus et rien d'autre. Tout dans cette pièce respirait le solennel. C'était si pur, si épuré, si sobre à l'opposé du luxe que nous, les démons, connaissions dans nos palais.

-« C'est ici. » Déclara calmement Natsu.

-« Pardon ? » M'exclamais-je.

-« Mais, tête de flamme, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a rien ici. C'est juste un vieux temple tout pourri. » Dit Gajeel avec nonchalance.

Cependant, Natsu continua de s'avancer jusqu'à s'arrêter devant cette grande table en pierre. Il prit la coupe et…S'entailla le doigt ! Le sang coula dans la coupe sous nos regards effarés, jusqu'à ce que Natsu prenne la coupe, déchire l'étendard et…Jeta le liquide sur la pierre nue.

-« Natsu ! » M'exclamais-je effaré.

Mais c'est alors qu'une lumière puissante jaillit et nous éblouit ! Surpris, par un tel déferlement de magie dans l'air, je ferma les yeux et m'entoura d'un bouclier de flammes. Lorsque l'épaisse fumée se dissipa, je pus apercevoir que mes camarades avaient fait la même chose que moi.

-« Natsu ! » Cria Erik, angoissé.

Cherchant des yeux mon meilleur ami pendant plusieurs minutes, je l'aperçu enfin, venant vers moi avec un grand sourire tenant une sorte de sphère dans sa main.

Alors que j'allais me jeter dans ces bras, je vis un immense éclair blanc traverser la salle et nous nous retrouvâmes…Dans la salle où nous avions pris notre petit-déjeuner !

Choqué, nous nous regardâmes tous mais mon regard à moi se fixa sur une magnifique ange aux longs cheveux blancs et au halo doré, l'expression étonnée qui se peignait sur son visage, ses yeux écarquillés, sa bouche formant un o parfait et ses joues rosies, ne la rendant qu'encore plus belle. J'étais tombé amoureux d'elle au premier regard, elle m'avait charmé en un seul regard et mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre. J'avais eu un véritable coup de foudre. Charles, Charles, Charles…Qu'il était agréable de prononcer son nom ! Mon Dieu, qu'elle était belle ! Jamais dans ma vie je n'avais vue de femme aussi belle et aussi douce. Je l'aimais, oui je l'aimais comme un fou. Et bien qu'elle n'accepte pas mes poissons (qui pourtant était de la meilleure qualité), je trouverais bien quelque chose qu'elle acceptera ! Je voulais lui parler, rire avec elle, effleurer ses mains, son visage, ses cheveux, ses lèvres…Je brûlais de désir pour elle. Jamais auparavant je n'avais eu une quelconque attirante envers une femme. Je le sentais, nous étions fait pour être ensemble. Soudain, elle tourna sa tête et…Nos yeux se croisèrent l'espace de quelques secondes. Je ne pût m'empêcher de rougir en admirant ses magnifiques yeux d'or et de miel. Elle semblait être parfaite avec sa personnalité si calme, si cool, si charmante. Elle semblait dissimuler plusieurs secrets en elle. Et moi, je voulais les trouver, les découvrir, les deviner. Je voulais tout savoir d'elle, de cette femme qui, en un seul regard, m'avait volé mon cœur.

-« Bravo à vous pour avoir affronter la première épreuve. Ce n'était pas la plus facile pour tous, particulièrement pour les vampires, ne pouvant pas voler. Cette épreuve a été créé par le 1er Dieu pour mesurer la force brute et l'endurance des candidats et de leurs équipes. Les monstres étaient tous de rang A, il n'y avait aucun rang S, ne vous inquiétez pas. » Nous dit le Dieu Zeref, d'un air sérieux.

-« Des rangs A, c'était déjà assez dur… » Souffla Kinana, sous le regard amusé d'Erik.

-« J'annonce donc, en tant que 12ème Dieu, que je déclare officiellement le 2ème prince du royaume des démons, Natsu Dragneel, gagnant ! La 1ère relique se nomme l'orbe du Chaos, elle permet de renforcer le pouvoir magique de son porteur. C'est une sorte de réservoir, basé sur le même principe que la Seconde Origine, sauf qu'elle permet de stocker une quantité colossale de magie. » Nous dit-il.

-« Woooow ! La vache, ça déchire ! » S'exclama Natsu.

-« Natsu, je te félicite, petit frère. » Lui dit gentiment Zeref, en posant une main sur son épaule.

-« Merci, grand-frère ! » Lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Nous avions remporter la victoire ! Nous l'avions fait ! Notre équipe avait gagné la 1èreépreuve et avait en notre possession la 1ère relique : L'Orbe du Chaos ! Cette relique allait grandement aider Natsu dans ses futurs batailles ! Il allait pouvoir créer de plus grandes techniques, demandant plus de pouvoir magique !

-« Yooosh, faisons la fête ! » S'exclamèrent en même temps Natsu et Kana.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'attends avec impatience vos reviews ! ;)**

 **A dimanche prochain avec le Chapitre 4 ! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde ! Je suis ravie des reviews que j'ai reçu lors de la publication de ce 3ème chapitre ! Merci à tous de me soutenir ! :3 Voici donc les traditionnels réponses aux reviews !**

 **Vilandel : Ich bin gut und du ? Pour Lector et Frosch, je n'arrivais pas à me décider à quel peuple il auraient appartenu, aucun choix ne me semblait logique, alors j'ai décidé de ne pas les mettre. Et puis, Happy a assez de problèmes dans cette fic' pour que je lui en rajoute ! XD J'espère que tu devinera l'identité du Final Boss alias le Vrai Grand Méchant (Loup xD) avant la fin ! :) C'est même THE règle d'or du CaPpy, Charles le détestait au début du manga, c'est ce qui a fait le charme de ce couple ! Les efforts d'Happy et le caractère Tsundere de Charles ! C'est excatement ça ! Il faut du temps pour la confiance ! Tu as très bien compris l'équipe des anges ! :) Ahaha, sera-t-il boudeur ? Tu le verras bien ! Impossible qu'il gagne toutes les épreuves ! ;) Oui, la valeur centrale de ce roman est la tolérance, j'essaye de faire passer un message de paix et d'amour, j'ai trouvé que ce thème était intéressant à traîter et même si cette fic' est u UA on peut aussi appliquer ses principes IRL ! ^^ Ah la relique perdue, tu as remarqué ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ! ;) **

Eaonya **: Coucou Eaonya-chan ! Eh oui, je ne changerais pas ce qui a fait le succès du manga ainsi que ce qui fait le charme de notre petit couple d'Exceeds préféré ! ;) Ah ! Si tu n'aimes pas Juvia ça explique tout ! x Jellal et Ultia ? Je n'y avais vraiment jamais pensé ! xDOh tu as des goûts original ça s'est sûre mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme ! xD Avec toi, on peut pêtre ouverte à tous les couples, c'est vraiment cool ! :D Ahahaha, ta 1ère question m'a tuée ! Euh...Alors...Ecoute...Oui les plumes tombent mais elles repoussent (comme les cheveux parce que j'en sais vraiment rien ! XD Et les oiseaux perdent bien leur plumes en plus ! ^^) Il a entendu le froissement de l'air sur les bannières, l'air entrant dans la piece, s'y engouffrant, ce genre de chose quoi ! :) Pourquoi c'est Natsu ? Parce que les reliques ne peuvent être manipulées que par les représentants de chaque équipe, ceux aspirant à devenir Dieu ! Il ne peut y avoir qu'un prétendant au titre de Dieu par équipe et ils ne peuvent manipuler ces reliques que parce que le Dieu en fonction (Zeref) leur prete une partie de son pouvoir divin ! Des que la corissade sera finit ils ne pourront plus les utiliser ! Ai-je répondu à toutes tes questions ? :)**

 **Rick10 :Coucou Rick ! Comment ça va ? Ah la relique perdue, tu as tout de suite compris, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ! Tu as raison c'est louche comme pas possible ! Ah, les anciens dieux, je pourrais te dire ce qu'ils sont devenus mais ça ne serait pas marrant sinon ! xD T'attendras le dernier chapitre pour le savoir ! Renaud, mdr ! xDDD Tu vas voir la frustration de Charles c'est qqch, elle va saquer tes petits démons chéris ! Enfin, je te laisse lire ! xD**

 **LightMoon S : Oh, bonjour, je suis ravie de te revoir ! Oui comme tu dis ça fait longtemps, j'ai fait une petite pause pour le BAC ! ^^' Oh tu peux parler japonais, je comprendrais ! ^^ Mushiro watashi wa gomen ! ;) Fan du Cappy un jour, fan du Cappy toujours ! Oh je ne sais pas si je suis la meilleur auteur de ce site, loin de moi cette idée, mais ton commentaire me fait hyper plaisir ! :D J'espère que tu continueras de suivre cette fic' et de me dire ce que tu en penses ! Aimes-tu l'univers ? Cela ne choque-t-il pas trop par rapport à mes autres UA ? Happy n'est-il pas un peu trop OCC ? Et non, je n'écrit pas sur WattPad, peut-être un jour, qui sait !**

 **Voici donc le 4ème chapitre, posté le jour de mon anniversaire, rien que pour vous ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Repos**

 **PDV Charles, le lendemain matin, demeure du seigneur Dragneel.**

La veille, nous avions perdu face aux démons…J'étais terrassée, moi qui pensait pouvoir facilement gagner face aux autres équipes, avait misérablement perdue. Pourtant, notre équipe était forte ! Très forte ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avions-nous pas pu atteindre ce temple ? De plus, les démons, eux ! Nos ennemies jurés ! Ces êtres impures, dont la seule motivation est la débauche ! Il n'y avait qu'à les regarder ce matin même, affalés sur la table de la salle commune, des dizaines de bouteilles de bières à leurs pieds ! Ils s'étaient saoulés toute la nuit ! Vous rendez-vous compte ? Je n'ai rien contre le fait d'avoir fêté leur victoire mais quand même quel exemple ! Vous auriez dû voir le visage choquée de ma chère Wendy ! Quel modèle de débauche pour elle ! Vous rendez vous compte, festoyer toute la nuit, alors que dans peu de temps les épreuves reprenaient ? Sacrifier un précieux temps de repos pour chanter des chansons de saoulard ! Des chansons obscènes même ! Oh mon Dieu, la luxure de ses démons étaient-elle sans fin ? Chez nous, anges, les qualités recherchés étaient l'altruisme, la foi, la dévotion, la gentillesse, la bonté, … Cela était totalement contraire à notre état d'esprit ! Ces démons me répulsaient ! Il n'y avait qu'à voir cette fille de joie, cette Kana, se baladant en soutien-gorge toute la journée, mettant en valeur ses atouts, attirant le regard des hommes sur elle. Qu'avait-elle à y gagner, honnêtement ? N'étais-ce pas là de la provocation ? Ah, je vous jure, ces démones ! Enfin, je disais ça, mais chez nous Lucy ne faisait pas mieux avec ces décolletés profonds contrastant avec le reste de sa robe blanche. Faire un bonnet D était-il une telle fierté pour elle au point de les mettre en avant ? De toute façon, moi et mon pauvre bonnet B ne rivaliserait jamais avec elles alors je suppose que je ne comprendrais jamais. Je n'étais pas particulièrement coquette, ni même séductrice. Je portais de jolies vêtements, certes, mais en aucun cas des jupes trop courtes ou des décolletés. Je n'étais pas du tout de ce genre-là, à me maquiller plus qu'il ne le faudrait. Ma routine beauté se résumait à mettre un coup de crayon noir, du mascara et un peu de gloss, c'est tout. Pas de fard à paupières, de tonnes de fond de teint, de blush, d'eye linner ou encore de me vernir les ongles. Pour les cheveux, attacher ma chevelure blanche avec un simple ruban me suffisait. Même ma mère était plus féminine que moi. Elle était la magnificence même, avec tous ses bijoux dorées, ses robes blanches, vertes, beiges, aux multiples broderies, scintillant au soleil, et son magnifique visage encadrés par des boucles blanches et un maquillage de reine. Toujours avec cette classe, cette prestance, cette autorité, qui inspirait le respect rien qu'en croisant son regard ! J'étais bien loin d'avoir cette image là…J'étais plutôt pris pour une princesse arrogante et trop sûre d'elle, peut-être par ce que l'étude de la magie était l'une de mes passions ? Ou alors parce que je n'avais pas assez de contact avec mon peuple ? On me traitait toujours de génie et mes quelques manifestations de pouvoir en public étaient vite devenu célèbres. Il est vrai que j'avais une réserve de mana assez importante, supérieur à la moyenne, et une véritable affinité avec mon élément. J'utilisais beaucoup de sorts très impressionnants, demandant beaucoup de mana, allant même jusqu'à invoquer des déesses…Cependant, face aux démons et à leur puissance destructrice cela n'avait pas suffi. Nous , les anges, n'avions que peu d'expérience au combat. Malgré ma grande maîtrise de la magie, je n'avais jamais autant combattu auparavant. Et quand j'affrontais un haut-gradé de l'armée, jamais ils n'avaient été sérieux avec moi. Peur de blesser la chère princesse des anges, sûrement. Résultat, mon expérience au combat était presque nulle et était sûrement la cause de notre défaite. Je devais absolument y remédier, afin de gagner la prochaine épreuve et devenir Dieu afin de rendre ce monde meilleur !

Assise sur un canapé, je profitais des premiers rayons du soleil, tout en bouquinant. Le grimoire que je lisais était particulièrement intéressant, me donnant beaucoup d'indications pratiques sur la manière dont maîtriser la magie, et économiser mon mana. Il fallait toujours que j'en ai en réserve, ne sachant pas jusqu'à quand j'allais devoir combattre. Apprendre des sorts plus offensifs et consommant moins de mana me paraissait être une bonne manière de commencer mon entraînement. Je me mis donc à recopier les incantations jusqu'à ce qu'une voix m'interrompe :

-« Bonjour Charles, voici ton thé Darjeenel et un croissant. »

Je releva la tête et vis Mirajaine, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-« Mais…Je n'ai rien commandé. » Lui répondis-je.

-« Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais pour le petit-déjeuner ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Si, justement c'est cela qui m'étonne ! » Répondis-je.

-« Tu sais, depuis le temps que je fais ce métier, il est normal que je connaisse les goûts de mes clients ! » Me dit-elle.

-« Votre métier ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Oh, tutoie-moi, Charles ! Barmaid, voyons ! Que pourrais-je être d'autre ? » Me demanda-t-elle avec un air très sérieux.

-« Hum…Eh bien, je ne suppose rien. » Répondis-je, surprise.

-« Que lis-tu ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Un grimoire que m'a donné ma mère peu avant mon départ. » Soupirais-je.

-« Tu améliores ta magie ? » M'interrogea-t-elle.

-« Non pas tellement, j'essaye d'apprendre des sorts plus offensif et plus brefs, afin d'entraver mes adversaires, de gagner du temps et d'économiser mes réserves de mana. » Répondis-je.

-« Oh ! C'est intelligent ! » S'exclama-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

-« Je n'ai que trop peu d'expérience au combat, c'est notre point faible à nous les anges… » Soupirais-je.

-« Oui, je le comprends très bien, moi-même je n'ai jamais appris à me battre. » Me dit Mirajaine.

-« Vous êtes un ange ?! Mais où est votre auréole et vos ailes ? » M'exclamais-je malgré moi.

-« Ici ! » Me dit-elle en faisant apparaître pendant quelques instants une auréole argentée et de magnifiques ailes d'anges.

-« Mais…Pourquoi les cachez-vous ? » Lui demandais-je, extrêmement surprise.

-« Pour être neutre face aux autres candidats, tout simplement. » Me dit-elle avec un petit rire.

« Oh ! » M'exclamais-je un peu bête de ne pas y avoir pensé.

-« Je t'aurais bien proposer mon aide, mais je dois rester neutre dans cette croisade. » Me répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-« Je comprends. » Murmurais-je.

-« Sur ce, je te laisse Charles, bonne journée ! » Me dit-elle.

J'attendis donc patiemment que Wendy se réveille et prenne son petit déjeuner afin de m'entraîner avec elle. Une fois cela fait, nous nous habillâmes en fonction des circonstances, c'est-à-dire pour ma part un débardeur rose et noir assorti à un legging noir s'arrêtant au niveau des cuisses et pour Wendy un T-shirt en dentelle blanc et un mini-short bleu clair.

-« J'adore ton débardeur ! C'est du Heart Kurz ? » Me demanda Wendy, avec un grand sourire.

-« Oui, j'adore ce que les vampires font en matière de mode ! C'est assez classe et ça me change du blanc de Pure Angel ! » Répondis-je.

-« Chez nous, on ne trouve pratiquement que du Pure Angel, c'est tellement joli ! Toutes ses teintes de blancs, de bleu clair, de rose, de pêche et de lilas, c'est si rafraichissant ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Evidemment, Pure Angel est une marque fait pour les anges. Cependant, Lucy, Meldy et moi aimons porter de temps à autres d'autres marques comme Heart Kurz et Fairy Sugar ! » Répondis-je.

-« Oh oui, j'ai une robe signée Fairy Sugar ! Elle est tellement belle avec ces voiles bleu ciel pailletées ! » S'écria-t-elle, enchantée.

-« Je n'en doute pas. Mais, trêve de bavardages, battons-nous, Wendy ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Oui. J'arrive, Charles ! » Me cria-t-elle de l'autre bout du terrain.

Je me concentra et me mis en position de combat, prête à parer l'attaque de Wendy. J'inspira l'air tout autour de moi, me mis à ressentir tous les courants d'air, même les plus faibles. Il était temps de me fondre dedans, de ne plus faire qu'un avec le vent !

-« Deus Eques ! Deus Corona ! Enchant ! » S'exclama-t-elle, en s'entourant d'une aura argenté.

Je reconnaissais bien là notre enchanteresse la plus puissance, ces sorts de soutiens étaient fabuleux. Sa défense allait être dur à percer. Mais, en tant qu'invocatrice, je pouvais invoquer des esprits des vents pour me battre à mes côtés, tout comme Lucy pouvait le faire avec les esprits des étoiles, affiliés à la déesse du Ciel.

-« Ô vent du nord, Borée, réponds à mon appel et donne-moi la force d'abattre mon adversaire ! » M'écriais-je, en m'entourant d'une aura dorée.

Je pu alors contrer son attaque. Elle me sourit et nous commençâmes à nous battre sérieusement, enchaînant les attaques et parades. Coups de pieds, de poings, feintes, tout y passa. 20 minutes plus tard, nous étions épuisées, mais au moins nous avions travaillé les attaques physiques.

-« Maintenant, passons aux sorts ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Protège-toi bien ! » Me dit-elle.

Nous nous éloignâmes l'une de l'autre, en absorbant l'air autour de nous, qui s'était rarifié. Nous nous préparâmes mentalement, et activant nos magies respectives nous déclarâmes :

-« Au nom de notre pacte, montre toi, déesse du vent des îles : Alizée ! Crée une tornade ! »

-« Tornade céleste ! »

Nos attaques s'entrechoquèrent, faisant vibrer le peu d'air restant autour de nous. Le vent était tellement fort et tellement présent que je cru que le magnifique chêne non loin de nous allait tomber au sol. J'aurais été emporté si je n'avais pas toujours eu Borée l'esprit du vent du Nord pour me protéger. Heureusement, que je pouvais invoquer jusqu'à 4 esprits du vent en même temps ! Cependant, cela me demandait beaucoup de mana…Alors quand j'invoquais la déesse Alizée, je ne pouvais la combiner qu'avec un seul autre vent directionnel.

Les yeux rivés sur nos vents s'entrechoquant, je sentis des gouttes de sueur perlées sur mon front. Wendy était coriace, mais je n'abandonnerais pas !

Avec un cri, je mis mes dernières réserves de mana afin de renforcer mon attaque. Cependant, cela ne suffit pas car l'attaque de Wendy brisa la mienne. J'aurais pu continuer avec Borée, cependant je ne le fis pas et accepta ma défaite. Je me dirigea donc vers Wendy, tenant à peine debout, afin de la féliciter, mais avant que je ne puisse lui dire j'entendis :

-« Bravoooooooo ! Vous étiez géniales ! »

Je me retourna, surprise et m'exclama en grognant :

-« Chat-mâle… »

Que venait-il faire là ? De l'espionnage pour les démons ?

-« Charles ! Tu étais superbe ! Ta magie était impressionnante ! C'était qui cette grande femme dans le ciel ? » S'écria-t-il.

-« Une déesse du vent… » Murmurais-je, sans grand enthousiasme.

-« C'est vrai ?! Wow ! Et toi, Wendy ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Je suis enchanteresse, j'invente des sorts et je n'invoque pas d'esprits. » Lui répondit-elle, poliment.

-« Vraiment ? Incroyable ! Et ça marche comment tes pouvoirs d'enchanteresse ? » Demanda-t-il curieux.

-« Eh bien… » Commença Wendy, timidement.

Mais avant qu'elle n'est pu finir sa phrase, je me planta fermement devant le chat-mâle et lui demanda :

-« Qu'es-tu venu vraiment faire ici ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Hein ? » Me répondit-il bêtement.

-« Avoue, tu es venu nous espionner pour les démons ? » Assénais-je.

-« Quoi ? Mais non, Charles ! » S'exclama-t-il, visiblement outré.

-« Princesse Charles, espèce de gueux ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Charles… » Murmura Wendy, affligée.

-« Cha…Princesse Charles, je te jure que je ne suis pas venu pour vous espionner ! Je péchais des poissons non loin quand j'ai sentis une grande force magique alors je suis venu voir ce qu'il se passait ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Bien sûr ! Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi nous demandes-tu autant d'informations sur nos pouvoirs ? » Lui criais-je.

-« Je m'intéressais juste à toi ! » Murmura-t-il en rougissant.

-« A moi ? » L'interrogeais-je.

-« Tu…me…Plait…Un peu…Alors j'étais….Hum…Curieux… » Souffla-t-il si bas, que je n'entendis presque rien.

-« Hein ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais croire ça, chat-mâle ? » M'exclamais-je, furieuse.

-« Mais, Charles ! » Souffla-t-il.

-« C'est vraiment abjecte que les démons utilisent ces méthodes pour s'assurer la victoire à la prochaine épreuve ! Déjà que vous avez gagnez la 1ère relique ! Cela ne vous suffit donc pas ? Tout les moyens sont bons pour gagner ? Même tromper ma chère Wendy, une jeune fille au cœur d'or ? Tromper mes camarades ? Tromper les innocentes fées ? Et les vampires ? Qu'allez-vous faire contre les vampires ? Votre catin va-t-elle en séduire un, histoire de lui arracher quelques informations ? Et ton Natsu là qui tourne autour de ma Lucy ! Ce n'est pas un hasard, ça ! Vous essayez d'avoir des information sur nous ! » M'écrias-je.

-« Lucy est gentille, Natsu l'aime juste bien ! » Me dit-il sérieusement.

-« Evidement que Lucy est gentille, un peu trop même pour croire à vos sottises ! Vous la manipulez ! Elle est tellement naïve, en même temps, celle-la ! » Répondis-je avec un air hautain.

-« Mais non ! Crois-moi, Charles ! Crois-moi ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Dégage, chat-mâle. » Murmurais-je, d'un ton froid.

Je vis son visage pâlir et me détailler, ses sourcils se baisser et ses yeux refléter une tristesse absolue. Il tourna le dos, sans même m'adresser un mot de plus, et s'enfuit en courant vers la demeure où nous logions.

-« Charles ! » S'exclama Wendy, indignée par mon comportement.

-« Quoi ? » Grognais-je.

-« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, pauvre Happy ! » S'écria-t-elle.

Je ne répondis rien et retourna vers la maison, sur les pas du chat-mâle bleu. Je le savais, oui, je le savais. Mais c'était un démon et…Les démons sont maléfiques, tout comme mes précepteurs me l'on toujours appris. Vicieux, pervers, manipulateur,… Je devais protéger mon équipe !

OOooOO

 **PDV Happy, foret du royaume des Dieux, tard dans la soirée.**

Je courais depuis quelques heures dans la forêt sans l'arrêter. Je ne voulais pas retourner au chalet avec les autres. J'avais besoin de laisser mes larmes couler et se tarir. Mon cœur était déchiré en mille morceau. Qui aurait pu croire que Charles, la magnifique ange dont j'étais tombé amoureux au premier regard, était si méchante et si cruelle ? C'est un comble pour un ange ! Elle ne ressemble pas du tout à Lucy, qui elle est gentille ! Mais quand je la vois discuter avec Wendy et ses amies elle a toujours l'air si douces, si gentils, que ce soit dans ses paroles ou dans ses gestes. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi réserve-t-elle cette attitude glaçante et hautaine qu'à moi ? Qui aurait pu croire qu'une telle personnalité se cachait derrière la douce Charles enchanteresse ? Elle était si belle, si douce, si calme ! Comment avait-elle pu croire que j'étais venu pour l'espionner ? Moi ! Bon, je l'avoue, je n'étais pas entrain de pêcher du poisson comme je l'avais dit. J'avais juste vu Charles et Wendy sortir ce matin alors par curiosité pour ma belle je les avais suivis. J'avais tellement envie de lui parler, de voir son sourire, de toucher sa peau, d'embrasser ses lèvres…Cette fille allait me rendre folle. Cependant, tout ça n'était que du rêve, elle me traitait comme un moins que rien, un gueux, un chat-mâle…Qu'avais-je donc fait ou dit pour mériter cela ? Ne pouvait-elle pas être un minimum sympathique avec moi ? Pourquoi étais-je donc tombé amoureux d'elle si c'est pour en souffrir autant ? Détestait-elle à ce point les démons ? Cela était impensable ! Quand même ! C'était du racisme !Cependant, moi-même dans ma tendre enfance on m'avait dit de me méfier des anges, en particulier des femmes, et de n'entretenir que le minimum de contact avec eux…Nous étions si différents que ce soient dans os uses et coutumes ou dans notre comportement. L'amour ne pouvait-il pas naître êtres 2 êtres d'espèces si opposés ? Ah, l'amour…Si beau et si cruel, on croque dedans comme on croque dans une pomme ! On joue avec le destin le tout pour tout ! Comme le dirait Natsu soit ça passe, soit ça casse ! C'était si douloureux, tellement douloureux, j'avais l'impression que l'on me lacérait le cœur, qu'on me le prenait et qu'on le brisa en milles morceaux sous mes yeux. Oh, j'avais mal, mal, mal, si mal ! Ses yeux froids, son air hautain…Ce n'était pas cette Charles là que j'aimais ! Ce n'était pas elle ! La fille que j'aimais…Elle était si belle avec son sourire chaleureux, resplendissant comme le soleil, elle était si douce lorsqu'elle consolaient ses amies, elle était si fière quand elle voyait les progrès de Wendy, elle était si forte lorsqu'elle avançait droit devant elle sans se retourner. C'était cette Charles là que j'aimais ! Je l'aimais ! Du plus profond de mon cœur ! Il avait suffit d'un regard, d'un seul regard, pour que je sache qu'elle était la personne que j'avais toujours attendu ! Elle était ma princesse, la fille pour laquelle je donnerai ma vie. Un seul regard avait suffi pour me charmer ! Tout me plaisait chez elle, même cette personnalité froide et distance commençait à me plaire, peut-être plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Elle était tout ce dont j'avais toujours rêver, tout ce dont je rêverais toujours. Elle était mon idéal féminin, ma muse, ma déesse ! Ma source d'inspiration, ma Némésis, la prunelle de mes yeux ! Oh, Charles, Charles, qu'il était bon d'entendre ton nom sur mes lèvres se répéter inlassablement. Mon cœur ne pouvait contenir autant de sentiments : joie et tristesse se mélangeaient à un tel point que même moi, je ne savais si j'étais heureux ou malheureux, joyeux ou triste, comblé ou abandonné. Tant d'émotions déferlaient en moi…Ah, étais-ce cela l'Amour ? Oh, mon Dieu, si seulement tu pouvais m'entendre, faîtes que Charles réalise les sentiments que j'ai pour elle et m'apprécie enfin ! S'il vous plait ! C'est tellement douloureux, vous savez, d'aimer quelqu'un quand la personne en retour vous méprise. Et si je demandais à Zeref ! Oui, il pourrait peut-être m'aider ! Il était Dieu après tout ! Peut-être pourrait-il résoudre mon problème avec sa magie divine ?

Je me mis à courir et sorti de la forêt à pleine vitesse. Ouvrant mes ailes, je me dirigea vers le temple du soleil, la demeure du Dieu Zeref, avec toute la vitesse que me permettait mes petites ailes. Puis, une fois arriver, je sollicita une audience avec le 12ème Dieu et à ma grande surprise, il me fut facile de l'obtenir. Peut-être était-ce dû à mon rôle dans la 13ème croisade ? Ou parce que j'étais le meilleur ami de Natsu ? Ou parce que Zeref et moi avions grandi ensemble ?

Mais, il ne fallait pas oublier ce que m'avait dit papi…Il fallait que je sois prudent, très prudent. Ne pas me trahir, ne pas mettre notre mission en péril, pour le bien des 4 peuples, pour le bien de Natsu, pour le bien de ce monde entier. Mais cet amour qui me brulait, me dévorait tout entier, me poussait à prendre d'énormes risques. Il ne fallait que je l'oubli, ce qu'il avait fait, pourquoi je me retrouvais ici et maintenant, pourquoi j'avais dû passer toute ma vie dans l'ombre, pourquoi je ne pouvais pas être moi-même. Mais autant profiter de ses alliés d'aujourd'hui, non ?

J'entra donc timidement dans le bureau de Zeref et je vis ce dernier assis entrain de boire un thé.

-« Happy ? Entre donc, en quoi puis-je t'aider ? » Me dit-il.

-« Eh bien…J'aimerais avoir votre aide sur un problème…Hum…Personnel… » Murmurais-je.

-« Oh ! Je vois ! Prends une chaise et explique moi donc. » Murmura-t-il avec un de ces sourires enjôleurs.

-« Je suis amoureux d'une fille mais elle ne me regarde pas, je dirais même qu'elle me méprise. Ne peux-tu pas m'aider à résoudre mon problème avec tes pouvoirs divins ? » Lui demandais-je, avec espoir.

Mais c'est à ma grande surprise qu'il éclata de rire. Non pas d'un rire joyeux et amusé, mais d'un rire fade, sans vie, comme s'il se forçait à jouer un rôle. Mais n'était-ce pas exactement ce que lui et moi faisions ? Jouer un rôle devant l'autre afin de ne pas éveiller ses soupçons ?

-« Happy, mes pouvoirs en tant que 12ème Dieu me permettent de faire des miracles, voir même d'influencer le cours des choses, de tromper le destin. Mais il y a des choses qui restent impossible, même pour moi, comme agir sur l'Amour. Je suis désolé Happy, mais je ne peux rien faire pour toi. » Me répondit-il, son air étrange toujours plaqué sur son visage.

-« Ooooh…Je vois. Merci quand même, Zeref. » Murmurais-je, dépité.

-« Je suis sûre que tu arriveras à séduire ta dulcinée ! » Me dit-il, avec un clin d'œil.

-« Merci, Zeref ! » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

-« Mais de rien, Happy, de rien…. » Souffla-t-il.

Prenant congé de lui, je me dirigea vers la maison et tomba sur Kana qui me proposa de prendre un verre, ce que j'accepta avec plaisir. Au moins pourrais-je oublier tout mes soucis durant quelques heures…

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'attends avec impatience vos reviews ! ;)**

 **A dimanche prochain avec le Chapitre 5 ! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde ! Je suis ravie des reviews que j'ai reçu lors de la publication de ce 4ème chapitre ! Merci à tous de me soutenir ! :3 Voici donc les traditionnels réponses aux reviews !**

 **Vilandel : Hallo ! :3 Oh oui Frosch en fée, pourquoi pas ? Il sera une fée alors dans ce monde ! :) Ah c'est bien toute la question ! On verra biens'ils resteront neutres jusqu'au bout ! ^^ Mais oui c'est vrai on en a tellement envie de lui faire un gros câlin pour le consoler ce pauvre Happy ! 3 Oui et cela est dû à son éducation. On lui a répéter toute sa vie que les démons étaient des êtres abjectes alors la transition va être difficile à faire,il va falloir qu'elle se forge son propre avis mais cela va mettre du temps ! Pour choisir le Dieu adéquat, les épreuves sont là. Pour l'instant le plus compétent est Natsu ! Je ne comprends pas ta question: Chacun est-il libre de faire ses choix ? Bien sûr, un Dieu ne peut affecter un destin ! Ah pour Zeref, c'est secret ! Je ne vais pas te révéler la fin de l'histoire quand même ! ;) Ah, qui de Préjugé ou de Tolérance vaincra ? Je te laisse le découvrir dans ce chapitre ! :)**

 **Rick10 :Coucou Rick ! Comment ça va ? Oui comme tu dis sinon ça va traîner ! xD Ah ben c'est pas un Dieu de pacotille Zeref ! Il est vraiment badass ! ;) Ca pour rager elle rage ! Tu n'as pas dû être déçu ! C'est la base ? Si tu le dis ! xD Bah en même temps Kana est si belle, quelle femme ne serait pas jalouse de sa poitrine ? xD C'est du complex féminin ça ! Ah, j'espère que ce chapitre redorera le blason de Charles ! J'espère vraiment que tu commencera à l'apprécier ! Les anges sont bons et purs voyons ! xDDD Allez je te laisse lire ce chapitre ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas en penser ! **

**Fairy Stellar : Hello ! How are you ? J'ai répondu à la première moitié de ta review en t'envoyant un MP (Private Messaging) pour faire connaissance, va voir ! ;) Merci pour avoir répondu à mes questions ! Je suis heureuse de t'entendre dire ça ! :) J'espère que la suite de cette fic' te plaira autant ! Et un graaaaaaaaaand merci pour tes magnifiques encouragements ! Ca me donne envie de finir mon chapitre 20 ! Je m'y remets dès la fin de mes examens ! ^^ Pour le bonnet B je me suis basée sur une illustration de Carla d'Hiro Mashima, on voit bien qu'elle a plus de poitrine que Wendy (bonnet A) et un peu moins que Cherrya (bonnet C) ! Bref, voili voilou ! ;) Hum...Wendy est-elle plus forte que Carla ? Bonne question...Honnetement, je pense que oui pour le moment Wendy est un peu plus forte que Carla mais après ce chapitre ce ne sera plus valable, à toi de découvrir pourquoi ! ;) Oh la force d'Happy je te laisse l'admirer dans ce chapitre ! :) Oooh c'est une bonne leçon de morale que tu donnes à Carla là ! xD Elle devrait t'écouter ! ^^ Alors dans ce monde, les personnages peuvent vivre jusqu'à 150 ans alors si je devais leur donner un âge en humain je dirais qu'Happy a environ 20 ans, Carla 18/19 ans, Wendy et Cherria 17 ans, Kinana, 21 ans, Natsu, Lucy, Laxus, Erza et le reste ont environ 23/25 ans ! Wooooow, comme tu dis jolie phrase ! Tu devrais donner des leçons à Charles ! ;) Ooooh que si je te crois ! Il m'est déjà arrivé la même chose ! C'est vraiment trop trop chiant ! Merci de tout avoir réécrit !**

 **Wolfy: Coucou Wolfy ! Merci pour ta review ! :) 7 tablettes ? Non 7 reliques ! xD Oui c'est ça, soit 3 équipes se qualifient avec chacune 2 reliques et une équipe a 1 reliques, soit une équipe se qualifie avec 3 reliques et le reste avec 2, 1 et 1, soit une équipe se qualifient avec 4 reliques et le reste va aux autres ! Ne t'inquiète pas dans ce chapitre-ci leur relation va bien évoluer ! :) Je te laisse voir ça et attends ton avis avec impatience ! ;) Oui tu as raison, Charles est un peu parano sur les bords mais vu l'enjeu on ne peut pas trop le lui reprocher ! ^^' Très bonne remarque la relation entre Happy et Zeref, j'ai hâte de voir si tu pourras dans les prochains chapitres en devinez plus sur eux ! ;)**

 **Voici donc le 5ème chapitre ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Labyrinthe**

 **PDV Happy, le lendemain matin**

Sans grande conviction, je me leva de mon lit et porta mon regard tout autour de moi. C'était une vraie pagaille ! Kana, Éric et Natsu dormaient encore tandis que des dizaines de bouteilles de bière jonçaient le sol…Qu'avions-nous fait ? J'avais tellement mal à la tête que je ne me souvenais de rien. Je passa une main dans mes cheveux et essaya de me relever avec difficulté. Je chancelais tellement…Alala, quelle cuite j'avais pris ! Qu'est-ce qui avait pu me pousser à boire autant ? Surtout qu'aujourd'hui avait lieu la deuxième épreuve ! Il fallait continuer sur notre lancée, que Natsu devienne Dieu pour les sauver…Nous avions une importante mission ! Et moi, j'avais la gueule de bois ! J'étais pitoyable…Pitoyable…Etre pitoyable…Comme devant…Charles. Oh, Charles ! C'était pour l'oublier que j'avais bu autant ! Je poussa un long soupir tout en commençant à ramasser les bouteilles qui traînaient sur le sol. Si jamais elle voyait ça…Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elle penserait de nous. Les anges et les démons…N'y avait-elle aucune chance pour qu'un jour elle me remarque ? Pour qu'elle retourne mes sentiments ? Allons bon, à quoi pensais-je ? Dans notre monde cela était impossible un amour entre 2 êtres d'une espèce différente…Eh oui, d'après le décret 222 du Code Divin, voté à l'unanimité le 7 juin X567, 2 êtres d'une espèce différente ne devaient engendrer d'enfant…Les hybrides, ces êtres issus de 2 parents différents, mi-ange mi-démon, mi-fée mi-vampire et bien encore d'autres, ces enfants innocents qui n'avaient pas le droit de vivre, tous ces gens s'aimant dont le gouvernement privait de famille. Apparemment, les hybrides seraient dangereux pour les autres car leur métissage en ferait des êtres instables et dérangés…Foutaises ! Ils étaient juste contre le changement ! Les rois et reines, Dieu, les ministres…Ils voulaient juste garder leur pouvoir ! Comment feraient-ils pour diriger le royaume des démons s'ils n'y avaient plus que des démons ? Evidemment ! Quelle mascarade ! Enfin, je pourrais toujours aimer Charles mais même si elle m'aimait en retour fonder une famille serait impossible pour nous, alors à quoi bon espérer changer quelque chose, changer le monde…Je n'étais pas à la hauteur ! Je n'étais qu'un pauvre démon qui avait su en devenir ami avec le deuxième prince, un pauvre démon qui avait eu la chance de savoir assez bien se défendre pour pouvoir intégrer l'armée démoniaque et devenir lieutenant…Ah, j'aurais tellement aimé que mes parents soient là pour me voir ce jour-là ! Mais malheureusement ils n'étaient plus de ce monde. Mon père était un guerrier hors pair qui avait combattu au côté du roi des démons Igneel et était devenu l'un de ses proches et c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'avais connu Natsu. Cependant, mon père en ayant eu assez de la guerre après ma naissance avait décidé de s'installer non loin du palais et de forger des armes tout en cultivant des légumes. C'était grâce à lui que j'avais su devenir un grand guerrier et un maître du feu ! La maîtrise de mon élément me remplissait de joie ! C'était comme sentir la vie entre ses mains ! Quand à ma mère, je ne l'avais jamais connu. Elle était morte en me donnant la vie, ma petite maman…J'aurais tellement voulu la rencontrer, partager des choses avec elle, la rendre fière de moi. C'était grâce à elle que j'étais en vie ! Pouvez-vous seulement imaginer le sentiment de culpabilité qui régnait dans mon cœur ? Elle s'appelait Marl et elle avait de longs cheveux bleus ciel tout comme les miens. J'étais d'ailleurs le portrait craché de ma mère, les même yeux, les mêmes cheveux, les même mimiques. Je n'avais qu'une seule photo de ma mère que je gardais précieusement dans mes affaires, un portrait réalisé lors de sa jeunesse où elle posait avec une magnifique robe blanche et quelques bijoux. Elle était magnifique ma maman, elle avait un de ses sourires ! Si seulement j'avais eu la chance de la connaître ! Mais cela ne servait à rien de se concentrer sur le passé, seul le présent comptait, seule l'épreuve comptait. Nous ne pouvions échouer dans notre mission, il fallait que Natsu devienne Dieu…Pour le bien de tous.

Je m'approcha de mon meilleur ami et le secoua dans tous les sens :

-« Allez Natsu, lève-toi il est l'heure ! Nous allons rater la 2ème épreuve ! »

Et ce fut ainsi qu'après 1 heure de préparation, nous fûmes enfin prêt pour rejoindre les autres sur la terrasse. Zeref était déjà là, sirotant un thé tout en bouquinant tandis que les autres prenaient tous leur petit déjeuner. Erza semblait fixer Zeref du regard, Gajeel embêtait Levy sous le regard insistant de Luxus suivit de son fan group, Grey et Lyon discutait gaiement avec Meldy, Cheria et Lucy tandis que…Charles souriait à Wendy. Encore une fois je fus ébloui par sa douce beauté, quelle ange !

-« Eh bien, il semblerait que vous soyez en retard, Natsu. » Nous salua Zeref d'un air froid.

-« Ahaha, eh bien…Nous avons un peu trop fait la fête hier soir ! » Lui répondit Natsu d'un air gêné.

-« Natsu… » Soupira son frère.

-« Qu'y veux-tu ? Je suis un démon ! Et un démon fait toujours la fête ! Tu devrais venir te détendre un peu grand frère plutôt que d'avoir toujours la tête dans tes livres ! » Lui répondit-il en souriant.

-« Merci pour l'offre Natsu mais j'ai des responsabilités que je dois assumer. Etre Dieu n'est pas une mince affaire ! Et d'ailleurs, je n'ai que très peu de temps à vous accorder, je vous propose donc d'ouvrir la 2ème épreuve dès maintenant ! » Nous dit-il.

-« Heiiiiiin ?! Mais, attends au moins que j'ai déjeuner ! Je meurs de faim, moi ! » S'écria Natsu paniqué, ce qui déclencha les rires de beaucoup de personnes autour de la table.

Ce fut donc une demi-heure plus tard, que Zeref repris la parole pour nous expliquer l'épreuve en question :

-« Voici donc l'épreuve du jour. Le but de cette épreuve sera simple ! Je vais vous téléporter dans un labyrinthe, magique bien sûr, et il vous faudra trouver la sortie ! Et à la sortie la relique vous attendra. Cette dernière est le miroir-bouclier, un bouclier qui vous protégera et renverra toutes les attaques de votre adversaire contre lui. Ce sera donc à la fois votre lame et votre bouclier et un accessoires de choix pour mesdames qui pourront parfaire leur maquillage grâce à ce dernier ! Sur ce, j'ai un conseil de haut-mage qui m'attend ! Je vous laisse entre les mains de Sting, Rogue, Rufus et Minerva. Bon voyage ! » S'écria-t-il en calquant les doigts.

-« HEIIIIIIIN ?! » M'exclamais-je avant de me retrouver aveugler par un flash de lumière.

Il n'allait pas nous téléporter comme ça dans son labyrinthe magique…Si ?

OOooOO

 **PDV Charles, Labyrinthe magique, quelques secondes plus tard**

Je tomba sur le sol froid et me cogna la tête. Alors que je me releva avec difficulté, je m'aperçu qu'il n'y avait autour de moi que des allées parfaitement dessiné par des végétaux. Le Dieu nous avait directement téléporter dans son labyrinthe ?

Quel est ce sentiment ? Ce vent sec et froid ? Cette luminosité inexistante ? Ce sentiment de peur qui envahissait mon être tout entier. Je tremblais légèrement de froid et rabattit mes bras sur ma poitrine pour me protéger. Jamais auparavant je n'avais ressentie d'atmosphère aussi désagréable. Quelle était cette magie ? Celle du Dieu Zeref ? Mais alors pourquoi me paraissait-elle glacée et tranchante, mordante comme le froid hivernale ?

C'est alors que je m'aperçue qu'à mes côtés n'était pas présente ma chère Wendy, ni même une seule de mes amies. Oh non…Avions-nous été séparées ?! Quel était le but de cette épreuve alors ? Etais-ce une épreuve individuelle ? Si jamais une de mes compagnes trouvait la sortie alors la relique appartiendrait à notre camp ? Ou il n'y avait que ma présence et celle des autres candidat qui comptait ? Le Dieu Zeref ne l'avait pas précisé ! Que devais-je faire ? Chercher la sortie ou chercher mes compagnes ? Comment devrais-je m'y prendre ? Par quoi commencer ?

Déjà je devais me calmer ! J'inspira alors une grande bouffée d'air et une idée me vient alors à l'esprit. Utiliser les vents pour trouver la sortie ! Et si nous utilisions nos vents en même temps alors je pourrais retrouver mes compagnes !

-« Ô Borée, Euros, Zéphyr, Notos, montrez-moi la route à suivre pour sortir de ce labyrinthe ! » M'exclamais-je tandis que mon pouvoir magique s'amplifiait.

Et c'est alors qu'apparurent devant moi 4 hommes, représentation des 4 vents directionnels, l'un d'entre eux était un jeune homme tandis que les autres étaient plus âgés, le dernier était même un vieillard.

-« Hello Charles ! Comment ça va ? Oooouh, c'est quoi cet endroit ?! On se croirait chez Borée! » S'exclama Zéphyr.

-« Eeeh, un peu de respect pour tes ainées ! » S'écria Borée.

-« Oui, oui l'ancêtre… » Souffla Zéphyr.

-« Calmez-vous ! Nous sommes ici pour servir Charles, non pas pour nous disputer ! » S'écria Euros.

-« Cette gamine invoque les dieux à tort et à travers… » Ronchonna Notos.

Eh oui, malheureusement, je vous présente les 4 vents directionnels invoqués sous leur forme spirituelle, c'est-à-dire sous leur forme humaine non pas en tant qu'arme. Ce monde était connecté avec les Dieux, déesses et autres divinités passés. Nous anges, démons, fées et vampires pouvions nous servir de leurs pouvoirs et dans le cas d'une invocatrice comme moi en formant des contacts avec eux, ou en créant nos propres sorts dans le cas des enchanteresses. Les Dieux étaient présents partout dans notre monde et si nous pouvions vivre c'était grâce à leur bienveillance. C'était aussi pour cela que le rôle de « Dieu suprême » était si important. Une fois tous les demi-siècle, les Dieux élisaient un des nôtres pour les contrôler et lui conférait de grands pouvoirs afin de faire régner l'ordre et la paix. Vous me demandez surement pourquoi les Dieux ont acceptés qu'un des nôtres les dirigent à leur place ? Eh bien, je vous raconterais cette légende avec plaisir, quand je serais sortie de ce labyrinthe.

-« Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, ô grands dieux du vent, me montrer la sortie ? » Leur demandais-je, avec un sourire charmeur.

Ils eurent l'air de réfléchir pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Zéphyr s'exclama :

-« C'est compliqué ! Quelque chose bloque notre pouvoir ! »

-« Oui, c'est le Dieu Zeref, et dépêche-toi de venir nous aider pour que notre petite protégée puisse devenir une Déesse vivante ! Sinon, on risque d'avoir de gros problèmes. » Le gronda Notos.

Je patienta donc quelques minutes. Heureusement que j'avais mes divinités du vent avec moi, sinon…Je n'ose imaginer la peur que doit ressentir ma pauvre petite Wendy seule dans ce labyrinthe…Oh, Wendy !

-« On a trouvé ! » S'écria alors Euros.

-« Pfffiou ça a pas été facile, mais il en faut plus que ça pour tromper notre vigilance ! » S'exclama Borée.

-« Je vous en remercie, ô grands dieux, et vous prie de me montrer la voie ! » M'exclamais-je.

C'est alors qu'ils se mirent à tourner autour de moi, faisant voler ma robe et mes cheveux blancs et tinter mes bijoux d'or, et un vent doux et chaud remplaça le vent dur et froid du Dieu Zeref. L'atmosphère de cet endroit était désormais sous mon contrôle !

Je me mis alors à courir de toutes mes forces, je savais où j'étais, où était les autres et où était la sortie. Désolée Wendy, mais je dois aller trouver cette relique pour notre bien. Je deviendrais une Déesse admirable, gérant le monde de manière juste et impartiale. Je ferais de ce monde un endroit chaleureux et sans danger où tu pourras vivre en toute sécurité, Wendy ! Voici mon souhait, voici ce qui alimente ma magie, voici ce qui me permettra de me tenir sur le trône de l'Olympe ! Moi, Charles D'Extalia, deviendrais le 13ème Dieu, je le jure ! Et pour commencer à moi la relique !

-« Zéphyr, que tes vents prennent racines sous mes pieds et me permette de m'élever ! » M'exclamais-je, tandis que je m'élevais dans les airs.

-« Ok, ma belle ! » Me répondit Zéphyr avec un clin d'œil.

Cette technique baptisée par Zéphyr lui-même « planche de surf » était très pratique quand il s'agissait de se déplacer avec vitesse. Bien sûr que je pouvais aisément voler toute seule avec mes ailes, mais planer demandais moins d'énergie et était 10 fois plus rapide ! Avec ça, j'atteindrais la relique en un rien de temps !

Mais c'est alors que je sentis une présence magique au prochain virage…Hum, que faire ? Pourrais-le fuir ? Allais-je devoir combattre ?

Mais c'est avec surprise que je tomba sur…Kinana ! Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux et je su alors que je devais la combattre. Elle me lançait un tel regard enflammé, déterminé. Un regard que j'aimais voir dans les yeux de mes adversaire. Un regard qui disait qu'elle allait tout donner pour protéger les siens. C'était clairement une fille bien, mais il fallait que je me batte. Sinon, c'en était fini pour moi.

-« Je suis désolée, Kinana ! Borée ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Je ne te ferais pas de cadeau, princesse ! Esprit de la terre, golems ! » S'exclama Kinana tout en évitant mon vent tranchant.

De justesse, je redressa ma trajectoire et évita le coup d'un des golems…La terre était son royaume, si je posais ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant mon pied dessus, je serais fichue. Heureusement pour moi, je pouvais voler et rester dans les airs indéfiniment ! Il était temps d'abattre mes cartes, je ne pouvais perdre contre elle. J'avais l'avantage élémentaire, même si ces golems étaient sacrément coriace.

-« Ô vents directionnels, unissez-vous pour donner naissance au vent ultime, j'invoque la rosace des vents ! » M'exclamais-je, tandis qu'une tornade défila sur Kinana, la mettant ainsi K.O.

Je continua alors ma route sans même prendre le temps de lui jeter un regard, j'étais encore bien loin de la sortie ! Fichu labyrinthe ! En fait, étant animé par la magie du Dieu Zeref, il était en perpétuel mouvement, et il était donc encore plus difficile pour moi de me diriger dans un endroit pareil.

Franchement, quelle idée ce labyrinthe, comment pouvait-il espérer que quelqu'un trouve la sortie par hasard ? C'était impossible.

Il me fallait aller encore plus vite, anticiper le prochain changement, garder les 4 vents directionnels sous mon contrôle…Cela me demandait beaucoup trop de mana ! Pourrais-je tenir jusqu'à trouver la sortie…Pourrais-je battre la prochaine adversaire qui me barre la route ? Une fée…Autant l'attaquer tout de suite par surprise.

-« Neutros, lame tranchante. » Soufflais-je.

Je m'élança donc à une vitesse importante et j'eus à peine le temps d'identifier qu'il s'agissait de Juvia que je la frappai déjà. Elle hurla de surprise et de douleur et je cru un instant l'avoir mis K.O mais à ma grande surprise son corps se…Liquéfia et des trompes d'eau se déversèrent sur moi. L'air…De l'air…Vite, j'allais me noyer ! Je rassembla mon mana et le fit exploser afin de disperser l'eau tout autour de moi. Alors que je reprenais à peine conscience, respirant de grande goulée d'air, je vis Juvia se relever face à moi.

-« Je suis étonnée d'une telle résistance, Juvia. » Lui dis-je.

-« Nous nous battons tous pour la même chose après tout, Charles-hime-sama ! Je vais vous prouver que les fées ne sont pas faibles ! » S'exclama-t-elle, en rassemblant toute l'eau autour d'elle.

Son corps était fait d'eau….Les fées possédaient-elles toutes donc des corps aqueux ? Hum, quel esprit invoquer pour gagner…Mais c'est alors qu'un cri de douleur sorti de ma bouche, je venais d'être touchée, mince ! Vite, vite, réfléchis Charles, tu ne peux pas laisser la victoire t'échapper ! Pas comme ça, pas si près du but !

-« Notos, ô grand esprit de l'été, apaise ton cœur troublé et déclenche ta colère ! » M'écriais-je.

C'est alors que le vent se mis à devenir de plus en plus lourd, de plus en plus humide, de plus en plus fort, il se condensait, se consumait, s'entredéchirait…Il tournait, tournait, et tournait encore…Jusqu'à ce qu'une véritable tempête rasant tout sur son passage apparu. Il fallut des minutes de pure angoisse, pour qu'elle cesse enfin, laissant une Juvia inconsciente sur le sol. Mon Dieu, qu'avais-je fait ? Je me précipita vers elle et je constata avec soulagement qu'elle respirait toujours et qu'elle n'avait que des blessures superficielles. Il faudra que je lui présente mes excuses, seulement plus tard car maintenant que la voie était libre, j'allais m'emparer de la 2ème relique.

Utilisant mes dernières ressources de magie, je plana jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive un immense panneau…Sortie. Il se fichait de nous ou quoi ?! Non mais ça alors ! J'empruntais tout de même le chemin pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive une sorte d'autel de pierre avec posé dessus…Le miroir-bouclier ! Superbe ! Les rayons du soleil l'éclairait de mille feux, telle Excalibur posée sur son socle ! Il me suffisait juste de la saisir pour obtenir la victoire !

Je m'approcha donc et tendit une main vers elle mais c'est alors…Que je ressenti un énorme choc ! Mon corps fut propulsé dans les airs et roula de longues secondes par terre, mes vents ne pouvant encaisser l'impact à ma place. Je senti un filet de sang couler le long de ma tête tandis que tout mon corps se tordait de douleur. Ce que ça faisait mal ! Jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle douleur ! Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ?

Incapable de me relever, j'ouvris les yeux et distingua une sorte d'énorme forme noire. Ne réalisant pas du tout ce que cela pouvait être, je me résolu à mettre mes dernières forces à l'épreuve pour me relever…Etais-ce un candidat ? Les démons et leur 1ère relique ? Un piège ?

Mais en réalité ce n'était rien de tout cela, ce qui m'attendait était bien plus horrible, bien plus menaçant. En effet, je me retrouva face à une immense gueule aux dents acérées, doté de 2 immenses yeux rouges et de 3 têtes toutes aussi monstrueuses les unes que les autres.

Voyant cela je ne pus retenir un cri de peur, mais…Que faisait-il donc là ? Etais-ce réellement Céroberos, le gardien des Enfers, créer par les Dieux pour garder la prison des Titans à jamais close ? Le chien de garde de Sa Majesté le 12ème Dieu Zeref ? Impossible ! Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi m'avait-il frapper ?

-« Dieu Zeref ? 12ème Dieu ? Il y a un problème ! Vite, il faut agir ! » M'écrias-je, en espérant que ce dernier m'entende.

Cependant, il n'en fut rien, et à la place le gardien des Enfers tourna ses 3 têtes vers moi et j'eus l'impression de lui paraître absolument délicieuse. Ses gueules grandes ouvertes, ses yeux rouges sang fixés sur moi, son museau se retroussant comme pour sentir mon odeur…

Il fallait que je me défende ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser la peur m'abattre ! Cependant, je ne possédais plus assez de mana pour invoquer mes 4 vents directionnels, Cerbère avait rompu notre connexion en m'attaquant ! Quand à Alizée, il me fallait encore plus de mana pour l'invoquer ! Là je n'avais presque plus rien ! Juste assez pour pouvoir invoquer un vent mineur ! J'étais perdue, fichue, morte ! J'allais mourir, mourir, mourir. Moi, Charles D'Extalia, princesse héritière du royaume des anges, fille de la reine Shargotte et de père inconnu, allait mourir comme cela ! Dévorée par Céroberos, le gardien des Enfers ! Non, non, non, non, non ! Je ne voulais aps mourir ! Sauvez-moi, n'importe qui sauvez-moi ! Je ne veux mourir ! Pas ici et maintenant ! Je voulais encore vivre, découvrir pleins de choses, passer du temps avec ma mère, ma chère Wendy et mes amies ! Je voulais faire tout mon possible pour construire un monde pour Wendy, digne d'elle, un monde où elle pourrait vivre sans crainte ! Un monde où nous serions toutes heureuses !

Mais c'est alors que je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon visage et que je sentis son immense gueule s'ouvrir, sa salive dégoulinante, pour me manger. C'était la fin pour moi. Pardon maman, Wendy, mon peuple. Pardon de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. Je vous aime…

Mais c'est alors que j'entendis un cri et que je sentis quelque chose de percuter à pleine vitesse. Encore une fois ? Un autre Ceroberos ? Pas possible ! Mais c'est alors que je ressenti une impression de chaleur contre moi et que j'entendis une fois s'exclamer :

-« JE NE VOUS LAISSERAIS PAS TOUCHER PAS A CHARLES ! »

J'ouvris les yeux et me mit intensément à rougir. Oh Mon Dieu, j'étais dans les bras du chat-mâle, qui m'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine, et me portait comme une princesse. Devant nous, Cerbère semblait assez contrarié qu'on lui ai enlevé son repas, et se préparait à nous charger.

-« Attends-moi là, Charles. Ce sera vite fait. » Me dit-il tout en me déposant à terre.

-« Chat-mâle… » Murmurais-je.

Et c'est alors qu'il entoura son corps de flammes, et qu'il se propulsa vers Ceroberos à toute vitesse, lui décrochant un coup de poing enflammé dans la mâchoire. C'est pas vrai….Il ne comptait quand même pas se battre contre ce monstre ? Impossible ! Juste…Me protéger ! Impossible ! Vu comment je l'avais traité, pourquoi ferait-il ça pour moi ? Pourquoi me protégeait-il ?

Mais c'est alors que j'entendis un cri de sa part et qu'il retomba au sol violemment. Prise d'effroi, je m'exclamais :

-« HAAAAAPPY ! »

Je me précipita vers lui et le secoua légèrement. Quand soudain, à mon plus grand soulagement, il ouvrit les yeux, planta son poing dans le sol, et se releva pour faire face à Ceroberos.

-« J'en ai pour 5 minutes, Charles. Attends-moi. » Me dit-il avant de s'élancer dans le ciel et de frapper le monstre avec une énorme quantité de feu.

C'était de la folie, de la pure folie…Il ne pourrait arriver à la battre, on parlait de Ceroberos, le monstre pouvant faire face à un titan ! Et nous n'étions même pas des Dieux ! Il ne pourrait y arriver !

Cependant, la flamme qui dansait dans ses yeux, sa façon de se battre, son potentiel magique, ses attaques…Tout ça montrait qu'il était prêt à en découdre ! Rien que pour moi ! Pour me protéger il affrontait un monstre tout droit sorti de la mythologie !

Et, mon Dieu, ce qu'il était fort ! Il donnait tout ! Absolument tout ! Il évitait les attaques de Ceroberos, les parait, les esquivait…Il le frappait sans relâche avec des sorts encore plus puissant, encore, encore ! Incroyable…J'étais subjuguée par lui ! Par son regard, par son courage, par lui tout entier ! Je…C'était incroyable…Non, il était incroyable ! Une âme pure et juste dans toute sa splendeur ! L'âme d'un chevalier brillait au fond de lui !

-« Danse des dragons de feu ! » S'écria-t-il, tout en attaquant le monstre qui évita son attaque.

Je ne pouvais simplement le regarder se faire tuer ! Je devais agir ! Je devais l'aider ! Mais…Comment ? Je n'avais plus de mana, et donc je ne pouvais plus utiliser la magie ! Je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui, j'étais faible…Tellement faible…Misérable…Pathétique…Indigne d'être la princesse héritière d'Extalia.

Quand soudain mon regard se tourna vers le monticule de pierre abritant la relique. Si, je pouvais encore faire quelque chose ! Je me devais de me battre à ses côtés !

Je m'approcha du monticule et le gravit sans grande difficulté et je pus alors admirer la relique qui se trouvait devant moi : un magnifique bouclier dans lequel je pouvais comptenpler mon reflet…Non, pas seulement, dans lequel je pouvais lire dans les tréfonds de mon âme. Je ne devais pas hésité, pas maintenant, pas après avoir parcouru tout ce chemin, je devais aider Happy.

Je me saisit alors de la relique qui se mis à briller de mille feu, entourant mon corps d'une douce chaleur, rechargeant ainsi ma magie. Le bouclier changea de forme et devint rond, plus petit, mais toujours aussi magnifique, se dotant maintenant de motifs divins et de 2 ailes d'anges sur les côtés. Je pouvais maintenant de me battre !

Sans hésiter ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, je fonça sur le monstre tout en invoquant mes vents pour me protéger. Je le percuta de plein fouet et lui asséna un coup traître. Puis, je rejoignis Happy, qui restait coît devant moi.

-« Happy ! Allo la Terre ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Wooooooow…. » Murmura-t-il, tandis que je rougissais.

-« Nous devons nous dépêcher ! Il faudrait que je puisse me retrouver face à lui pour pouvoir l'attaquer avec le pouvoir du miroir-bouclier ! Mais je ne peux pas l'atteindre ni même avoir assez de temps pour charger mon attaque… » Soufflais-je, contrariée.

-« Alors, je te protégerais, Charles ! » Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-« Je compte sur toi… » Murmurais-je, mon cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

Puis, nous nous envolâmes chacun de notre côté et au bout d'un moment grâce au déluge de feu gigantesque d'Happy je pus me retrouver en face de ce monstre. Il essaya bien de me tuer, mais heureusement Happy me protégea et para toutes ses attaques avec brio. Tant de génie et tant d'adresse m'étonnait presque. Mettant mes mains sur ma poitrine, serrant le miroir-bouclier contre moi, je me concentra et m'exclama :

-« Ô relique sacrée, je te prie de me prêter ta force, que je puisse protéger les êtres qui me sont chers ! Je t'en prie, abats ton courroux sur l'ennemi qui se trouve en face de moi ! J'invoque les vents divins ! »

C'est alors que tous les vents des alentours se rassemblèrent pour ne plus former qu'un seul vent, un vent qui n'aurait jamais dû exister, un vent dont la puissance était telle que moi-même je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir contrôler ! J'y mis toute ma force, et toute mon âme dans cette attaque qui fit valdinguer le Cerbère de toutes parts dans tous les sens, il était impuissant et j'étais la puissance même. Je contrôlais tous les vents, tous sans exception, j'étais devenu la maîtresse de l'air.

Puis, cela cessa au fur et à mesure, et je découvris avec stupéfaction que…Ceroberos avait disparu ! Où était-il donc passé ? Mon attaque l'avait mis K.O pourtant ! Mais j'eus beau chercher plus une seule trace du gardien des enfers !

-« Charles…Tu vas bien ? » Me demanda soudainement…Happy.

Ravi de le voir en vie, ayant eu tellement peur pour lui, je ne sais plus trop pourquoi ni même comment, je l'enlaça fortement et me laissa aller dans ses bras avant de tomber dans l'inconscience. La dernière que j'entendis fut Happy, qui d'une voix angoissé, prononça mon prénom.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'attends avec impatience vos reviews ! ;)**

 **A dimanche prochain avec le Chapitre 6 ! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde ! Je suis ravie des reviews que j'ai reçu lors de la publication de ce 4ème chapitre ! Merci à tous de me soutenir ! :3 Voici donc les traditionnels réponses aux reviews !**

 **Vilandel : Hallo ! :3 Eh oui, comme tu dis, classique de l'histoire ! Oui ça tu l'auras deviné, les personnages ne mettront pas longtemps avant de violer ce décret ! xD Ah ! Qu'avais le 1er Dieu derrière la tête en instituant un tel décret ? Bonne question ! Tu penses que la mort de sa mère va jouer un rôle important dans sa relation avec Charles ? C'est à dire ? Peux-tu développer ton idée ? Oui il y aura pleiiins de scène drôles comme ça ! ;) Ah ça ce sera fait ! xD Tu l'auras cette fameuse scène ! JAs-tu bien aimé le combat Charles VS Kinana ? Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ils referont leur appartions ! Et peut-être même dans mes futurs fics ! ;) Ce n'est pas interdit mais ça ne s'était jamais produit avant vu que les équipes sont chacune dans un camp différent. A part l'amour, pourquoi aiderions-nous un candidats d'une équipe adverse ? Au contraire, le but est de le mettre K.O et de l'éliminer ! Carla ET Happy s'évanouissent en fait ! xD Bis blad ! ^^**

 **Rick10 : Coucou Rick ! Comment ça va ? Wow, longue review ! xD Oh allez, Charles ne pensais pas à la victoire en prenant la relique mais bien à protéger Happy ! Non le méchant toutou ne fait pas partie de l'épreuve ! xD Le boss de fin ? Non c'était pas au programme ! Oui c'est ça Carla remporte l'épreuve mais de toute façon Happy n'aurait pu saisir la relique car il n'est pas candidats et que SEULS les candidats peuvent saisir les reliques c'est à dire: Charles, Erza, Laxus et Natsu ! Ahahahaha ! Tout ça pour une robe ! xD Tu verras bien si tu auras raison ! ;) Alors oui normalement on distingue les hybrides car ils ont soit des ailes d'anges avec des cornes de démons, soit une apparence féérique avec des canines de vampires, mais il existe des sorts pouvant cacher sa véritable nature mais il faut être TRES puissant pour les lancer à long-terme. Oh, généralement l'hybride est au courant de ce qu'il est, difficile de cacher ça sans que le porteur soit au courant, il faudrait donc que le sort soit lancer par un tiers, bref c'est possible mais difficilement réalisable. De plus certains signes au niveau de la personnalité en fonction des races font que l'enfant finira par comprendre qu'il n'est pas comme les autres. Ah, pourquoi ! Tu le sauras dans le chapitre 17 ! xD Sting ? Pourquoi pas ? :) **

Fairy Stellar **: Coucou Fairy-san ! (Si je peux t'appeler comme ça ou alors Stella-san comme tu préfères) Hadès et Lucifer ne seront pas dans l'histoire, mais s'ils y étaient eux aussi buvraient ! xD Petite précision, seul les candidats des 4 royames (Natsu, Carla, Erza et Laxus) peuvent devenir Dieu, le reste de leur équipe est là pour les soutenir et les aider à gagner ! Happy ne pourra donc jamais être Dieu ! (Tu remarqueras que les candidats sont tous princes ou princesses) Oui le Dieu aussi est soumis au Code Divin, mais il a la possibilité de faire abroger ou de créer de nouvelles lois. Et oui bien vu pour la référence ! xD Au départ c'était un minotaure à la place du toutou mais vu que ce monstre avait déjà fait une apparition dans une précédente fic(La destinée de Charles D'Extalia) je l'ai remplacé par Cerbère ! Si au contraire tu peux développer ! J'adore les vents c'est presque toujours la magie de Charles dans mes romans ! Tu peux m'envoyer un MP sur le sujet, ça m'intéresserait pour mes prochains romans ! The logic is in Fairy Tail épisode 83 ! xD Charles possède la relique, va voir ce que j'ai dit à Rick10 sur le sujet ! ;) Des révisions ? Moi aussi, je suis en partiel en ce moment..:'(**

 **Wolfy: Coucou Wolfy ! Merci pour ta review ! :) Je suis contente d'entendre tant de compliments ! Eh oui, le corps aqueux de Juvia est l'un de ses principales atouts au combat ! Ah Cereberos ! Toi aussi tu dis ça ? C'est officiellement Cerbère, Ceroberos c'est la bête du seau dans Card Captor Sakura aussi ! xD Honnêtement je ne sais pas si ça se dit ! A cause de ce qu'à raconter Happy dans le chapitre précédent ? C'est à dire ? Oo Non, Happy ne maîtrise pas la magie du Dragon ! Il n'y a pas de magie du dragon dans cet univers. C'est juste une référence à Avatar le Dernier Maître de l'air, je ne sais pas si tu connais ! On va dire que dans ce manga les protagonistes doivent danser pour invoquer les dragons qui leur donneront la maîtrise du feu ! C'est juste une petite référence ! Et dans la suite Natsu nommera plusieurs de ses attaques avec le nom dragon, mais juste parce qu'il aime ça et que c'est une référence à l'oeuvre original !**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 6 !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Repos et conversations**

 **PDV Happy, le lendemain de la 2ème épreuve, maison**

Je m'éveilla doucement, sentant les rayons du soleil sur ma peau, et j'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir un monde blanc. Mur blanc, sol gris, rideau blanc, draps blancs…Ce n'était définitivement pas ma chambre. Mais alors où donc pouvais bien être ?

-« Hey petit pote, comment ça va ? » Me demanda une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Je tourna la tête et aperçu, non loin de moi, Natsu qui me regarda avec inquiétude.

-« Oui ça va mais…Que s'est-il passé ? » Demandais-je, en prenant ma tête entre mes deux mains pour me souvenir.

-« Ne te force pas… » Commença Natsu.

-« Cerbère ! Charles ! Comment va-t-elle ? » M'exclamais-je, inquiet pour l'élue de mon cœur.

-« Cerbère ? » M'interrogea Natsu.

-« Oui, je vais t'expliquer mais avant Charles ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, la petite Wendy a soigné vos blessures. » Me dit-il.

Je soupira de soulagement, puis décida de tout raconter à Natsu.

-« Et donc, quand je suis arrivé à la fin du labyrinthe, après avoir entendu une énorme onde de choc, j'ai vu Cerbère, le chien de garde de Zeref, attaquer Charles. Alors, je l'ai protégé et nous avons vaincu Cerbère ensemble. » Finis-je.

-« Alors ce n'était pas moi ni toi que Cerbère visait ? » S'écria Natsu, surpris.

-« Oui, je l'ai vu, celle qui visait c'était Charles. » Murmurais-je.

-« Mais…Pourquoi ? » Demanda Natsu.

-« Je ne sais pas… » Murmurais-je.

-« Pourquoi le dieu Zeref s'en prendrait à la princesse des anges ? Pour nous permettre de gagner ? Mais…Nous avons beau être du même peuple, nous ne sommes pas du même côté ! Ne le sait-il pas ? Cherche-t-il à éliminer les autres candidats pour garder le clan des démons à la tête des 4 royaumes ? Pense-t-il qu'il pourra m'influencer pour continuer son œuvre ? Ou veut-il éliminer tous ses potentiels successeurs ? » S'interrogea Natsu.

-« C'est un véritable mystère. » Concluais-je.

-« Il va nous falloir voir, lors des prochaines épreuves, s'il réattaque Charles ou non. » Murmura Natsu.

-« Oui, je la protégerais ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Tu as vraiment craqué pour cette ange. » Me dit-il avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

-« Natsu ! » M'écrias-je, rouge de honte.

-« Hahaha ! Assume petit pote ! » Me dit-il.

-« Et toi alors ? Avec cette ange blonde ? Cette petite vertue ! Comment déjà…Ah oui, Lucy ! » Lui répondis-je, avec malice.

-« Tss…Elle est juste marrante. » Murmura Natsu, en rougissant légèrement.

Mais c'est alors que nous entendîmes des bruits de pas, et que nous aperçûmes, dans l'encadrement de la porte, le reste de notre équipe.

-« Les gars ! » M'exclamais-je, surpris.

-« Comment vas-tu, Happy ? » Me demanda Kana.

-« Ça va, je suis en pleine forme et j'ai récupérer tout mon mana. » Lui répondis-je.

-« Rassure-moi, le bleu, tu ne _l_ 'as pas utilisé face à cette ange ? » Me demanda Gajeel.

-« Non, je ne l'ai pas utilisé, je ne suis pas encore débile à ce point, Gajeel. Et puis Charles et moi ne nous sommes pas battu l'un contre l'autre, mais ensemble face à un ennemi commun. » Lui répondis-je.

-« Hein ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Nous avons été attaqué par Cerbère. » Soupirais-je.

Après leur avoir raconté mon histoire une deuxième fois, nous débâtîmes sur les possibles raisons de cette attaque. Je me leva, avec quelques difficultés, et nous finîmes donc tous autour d'une table, prenant notre déjeuner. Pour ma part, un burger/frites m'attendait, et je me jeta dessus. Ce que c'était bon ! Et puis, même si c'était gras, j'avais besoin de reprendre quelques forces ! Le tout avec une pinte de bière pour chacun, boisson démoniaque par excellence. Cela faisait du bien de retrouver ses camarades ! Les démons étaient des personnes géniales, et c'était dommage que les autres peuples aient peur de nous à cause de notre mauvaise réputation. Bien que nous n'étions pas exemplaire, nous étions corrects avec nos invités. Si Natsu devenait Dieu, nous changerions tout ça !

Alors que je discutais gaiement avec Natsu et Cobra, sur la meilleur façon de prendre un adversaire par surprise, quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible, quelque chose d'incroyable de mon point de vue, quelque chose de totalement insensé, se produisit.

-« Happy ? » M'appela-t-on, d'un murmure hésitant.

Cette voix…Je me retourna dans la seconde qui suivit, pour voir apparaître sous mes yeux, une jeune femme d'une beauté incroyable portant une robe blanche mi-longue, toute brodée de fils d'or, laissant apparaître la naissance de ses seins, des sandales tirant elles aussi sur le dorée et quelques bijoux de cette même couleur. Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient libres et quelques mèches se baladaient sur son visage cramoisi.

-« Oui ? » Murmurais-je, le souffle court.

-« Pourrais-je te parler quelques minutes ? » Me demanda-t-elle, en baissant le regard.

Mon cœur manqua un battement après cette demande, mais je lui répondis positivement et sans même un regard pour les railleries de mes camarades, je l'entraîna à l'extérieur. Faisant tout mon possible pour garder mon calme et ne pas exploser de joie, nous nous asseyâmes dans l'herbe et je lui demanda :

-« Comment vas-tu, Charles ? Tu n'es pas blessée gravement ? As-tu récupérer de tes blessures ? »

-« Oui, je vais bien. Je n'ai qu'une fracture au niveau de jambe droite, mais ça va, je serais guérie d'ici la troisième épreuve grâce à Wendy. » Me répondit-elle.

-« Je vois…Et tu n'as pas trop mal ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Non, ça va, la douleur est supportable. » Me répondit-elle.

Puis, il y eut un blanc, je n'arrivais pas à trouver quelque chose à dire. J'étais tout simplement subjuguée par ce nouvel aspect de la personnalité de Charles. La Charles timide et embarrassée était vraiment trop mignonne ! Elle faisait totalement fondre mon cœur !

-« Donc, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » Lui demandais-je, curieux.

-« Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie…Sans toi, je ne serais plus de ce monde, alors…Merci, Happy ! » Me dit-elle avec un sourire.

C'était la première fois que Charles me souriait, à moi ! Yatta ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et de devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate, tellement j'étais submergé par mes sentiments. Charles me souriait ! A moi !

-« De rien, Charles…Si jamais tu étais morte, je n'aurais pu me le pardonner. » Murmurais-je.

-« Happy… » Souffla-t-elle, les joues rouges.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'avenir, Charles ! Je suis là pour toi ! Et si jamais un monstre t'attaque encore une fois, alors je te protégerais ! » M'écriais-je, en me relevant, le regard déterminé.

-« Oui, merci mon preux chevalier… » Murmura-t-elle, en détournant le regard.

Mon preux chevalier….Chevalier…Oh mon Dieu ! Mon cœur battait tellement vite dans ma poitrine, et je réalisais à peine ce qu'il m'arrivait. Et je ne su ce qu'il me pris de faire ce que je fis à la suite, mais si jamais quelqu'un d'autre que Charles me le rappelait je mourrais assurément de honte.

Je m'abaissa devant elle, mis un genou à terre et pris sa main. Je déposa alors un doux baiser dessus et murmura :

-« A vos ordres, ma Dame. »

Et c'est alors que j'entendis un rire clair, cascadeur et angélique, retentir. Je releva les yeux et vis Charles entrain de rire. Oh, son rire, ce qu'il était magnifique… Je ne pourrais jamais plus m'en lasser. Il était tellement ravissant, tellement revigorent. J'étais totalement sous son charme.

-« Happy, voyons ! » Me dit-elle, amusée.

Avec un sourire, je me releva et me rassis à côté d'elle, me rapprochant un peu plus de son corps. Pouvais-je me le permettre maintenant ? Je pense bien que oui. Il y eut un moment de silence, Charles et moi ne sachant que dire. Cependant, peu de temps après, elle repris la parole :

-« Happy, sais-tu pourquoi Ceroberos a disparu si soudainement ? » Demanda-t-elle.

-« Non, malheureusement je n'en sais pas plus que toi sur ce sujet. Mais la magie de Zeref est si puissante…Il se peut que cela n'ait été qu'une illusion. » Murmurais-je.

-« Une illusion ? Tu veux dire…Que nous n'aurions pas combattu le vrai Ceroberos ? » Me demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-« C'est une possibilité, mais il se peut aussi que nous ayons mis le vrai K.O et que Zeref l'ait tout simplement rappelé à ses côtés pour ne pas avoir à se justifier. Ou alors que Zeref n'y soit pour rien dans cette histoire, et que cela ait été l'œuvre d'un autre. » Répondis-je.

-« Mais, si c'est bien le vrai, alors…Pourquoi le Dieu Zeref voudrait-il s'en prendre à moi ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« C'est justement ce que j'allais te demander, Charles…N'as-tu pas une idée ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Non ! Je suis la digne princesse des anges ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Je ne suis pas une criminelle ! J'ai toujours agit selon la volonté des cieux et utilisé mes pouvoirs pour faire le bien ! » S'exclama-t-elle, outrée.

-« Non, non, non ! Je ne voulais pas dire cela, Charles ! Je sais que tu es quelqu'un sur d'honorable ! Je me demandais juste si tu avais une idée…C'est tout de même bizarre d'avoir été attaquée alors que tu étais seule ! A moins que cela n'est un quelconque rapport avec la relique… » Murmurais-je.

-« Je n'ai aucune idée… » Souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Mince, je l'avais mise mal à l'aise avec mes bêtises ! Raaaaaaah, que pouvais-je faire maintenant ? Réfléchis, Happy ! Vite !

C'est alors que pris par une impulsion, je saisis délicatement dans ma main, une des mèches lui cachant le visage, et la remit délicatement derrière son oreille et je lui dis avec un sourire :

-« Je suis désolée, ce n'était pas pour te faire du mal. Je sais bien à quel point tu es une personne droite et fière, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je suis sûr, qu'ensemble, nous trouverons la raison de cette apparition. Fais-moi confiance, Charles ! »

Mon Dieu, j'avais osé ! N'étais-je pas allé un peu trop loin ? J'avais touché ces doux et soyeux cheveux ! Je regarda son visage, qui était totalement cramoisi, et je la trouva encore plus adorable ! Cette fille allait me rendre dingue, il suffisait d'un regard, d'une expression, pour que tous mes sentiments pour elle jaillissent et que l'envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser se fasse de plus en plus présente.

-« Je…D'accord, nous chercherons et nous trouverons. N'empêche, cela ne présage rien de bon pour la suite. » Murmura-t-elle.

-« J'en ai bien peur, mais cela ne sers à rien de ressasser le passé et aujourd'hui, nous n'apprendrons rien de nouveau, il nous faudra attendre la 3ème épreuve de demain. Alors, pourquoi pas se détendre ? » Lui proposais-je, le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure.

-« Oh ! Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? Que me proposes-tu ? » Me demanda-elle, en replaçant une mèche blanche dans sa chevelure.

-« Eh bien…Pourquoi ne pas aller explorer la forêt qui longe le dortoir ? » Lui proposais-je.

-« Allons-y alors, Happy ! » Me dit-elle en se levant et en se mettant à courir.

-« Charles ! Attends-moi ! » M'écriais-je, en la rattrapant.

OOooOO

 **PDV Charles, au même moment, dans la forêt**

Je courais sans me soucier de quoi que ce soit, jamais ces moments-là de liberté, où personne ne me disait ce que j'avais à faire, où je pouvais être moi-même, m'amuser comme une enfant si je le désirais, ne plus être la princesse des anges ni Charles D'Extalia, non juste Charles, juste une jeune fille comme les autres. Ces moments étaient si rares et je savais les apprécier à leur juste valeur.

-« Happy, dépêche-toi ! » M'écriais-je, en franchissant l'orée de la forêt.

-« Charles, attends-moi ! » S'écria Happy tout en me poursuivant.

Je m'amusais comme une folle, en faisant chanter le vent, comme j'en avais envie. En temps normal, jamais un séraphin aurait fait cela, mais…Ici, vu que personne ne me surveillait, je pouvais m'adonner à ma passion pour le chant, tandis qu'Happy m'écoutait calmement. Trouverait-il ma voix jolie ? Mon chant merveilleux ?

C'est alors que je m'arrêta en plein milieu d'une clairière, Happy essoufflé à mes côtés, les démons n'étaient vraiment physique…A moins que cela ne fut-ce une particularité d'Happy. Avec un sourire, je mis mes mains sur mon cœur et commença à chanter, tout en fermant les yeux et en laissant la magie m'imprégner:

 _-« En cette nuit froide où je souffre de solitude,_

 _Je ne pense qu'à une seule chose : juste à toi._

 _Mon cœur souffre encore d'avoir dit au revoir,_

 _Alors je vais aller me coucher en retenant mon envie de te voir._

 _Je voudrais pouvoir entendre ta voix maintenant._

 _Je pense très fort à tes bras maintenant._

 _Si les jours où je ne peux pas te voir se poursuivaient,_

 _Alors je préférerais peut-être dire au revoir comme ça._

 _La route est longue et lointaine et sans réponse, c'est pourquoi_

 _J'ai besoin d'une preuve solide de devoir y croire maintenant._

 _Alors s'il-te-plait, même si c'est juste un petit moment,_

 _Enlace-moi maintenant, car j'ai l'impression que je vais geler._

 _En cette nuit froide où je souffre de solitude,_

 _Je ne pense qu'à une seule chose : juste à toi._

 _Mon cœur souffre encore d'avoir dit au revoir,_

 _Alors je vais aller me coucher en retenant mon envie de te voir._

 _Chaque jour, je vis la même routine quotidienne_

 _Où tu me guéris encore et encore avec ton sourire._

 _Je cherche des prétextes car j'ai envie de te voir,_

 _Je n'ai pas envie de dire au revoir, mais je pense à la fin._

 _Si j'arrivais à exprimer ce que ressent mon cœur,_

 _Je suis sûre que tu me montrerais un visage gêné._

 _Je comprends tellement bien ce que tu ressens que ça me fait mal._

 _Je vais laisser les choses comme elles sont, avant que mon cœur ne gèle._

 _Dans le ciel sans étoile que je regarde lorsque je souffre de solitude,_

 _Je ne pense qu'à une seule chose : juste à toi._

 _Je sais déjà que je ne dois pas continuer ainsi,_

 _Je dois me dépêcher de remettre les choses à leur place._

 _Si nous devions nous revoir un jour quelque part,_

 _J'aimerais garder de bons souvenirs plutôt que du chagrin,_

 _Alors je te fais la promesse qu'à partir de maintenant,_

 _Nous serons toujours capables de rire ensemble._

 _Je pense que je ferais mieux de juste rester avec toi._

 _Ta voix... Tes bras..._

 _Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de t'aimer._

 _Les jours où je ne peux pas te voir..._ »

Je rouvris les yeux timidement et je pus observer un Happy totalement bouche bée et rouge de gêne…Oops, j'en avais peut-être trop fait. Néanmoins, cette vision fit bondir mon cœur de joie, savoir qu'il n'était insensible à mon charme. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de me donner ainsi en spectacle, alors pourquoi l'avais-je fait ? J'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas seulement ce moment de liberté et ma passion du chant qui m'avait poussé à chanter.

-« Quelle belle chanson… » Murmura alors une voix grave, que je ne connaissais pas.

Je me retourna, surprise et aperçut…Mon Dieu, étais-ce bien une…Une…Licorne ?! Effectivement, ce qui me faisait face était un magnifique cheval au pelage blanc comme la neige et à la crinière argentée surmontée d'une corne de la même couleur. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait vers moi, un parterre de fleurs suivait, et je ne pus qu'être émerveillée par une si belle créature.

-« Quel est ton nom, jeune ange ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Charles… » Murmurais-je, encore ébahie.

-« Tu as une très belle voix, me ferais-tu l'honneur de revenir ici un de ses jours pour me chanter une autre chanson ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Je…Bien sûr ! » M'exclamais-je, surprise et heureuse.

-« Tu as une âme magnifique et un cœur pur, Charles, princesse des anges, je te souhaite de devenir une admirable déesse. Si jamais, un jour, tu as besoin de mon aide, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, à l'aide d'une chanson, je serais ravie de venir t'aider. » Me dit-elle.

-« Vraiment ? Je vous remercie, de votre généreux présent….Hum…Quel est votre nom ? » Lui demandais-je gênée.

Avec un rire, l'étrange créature me répondit :

-« Cela faisait bien des années, que je n'avais pas croisée de personne telle que toi ! Que c'est rafraîchissant, je commençais à m'ennuyer dans ma forêt ! De plus, tu es amie avec un…Démon à ce que je vois. Tu es vraiment très intéressante, Charles. Très bien, je vais te dire, mon nom, princesse des vents. Je m'appelle Sleipnir, et pour ta gouverne, je ne suis pas une licorne mais une alicorne ! »

Et c'est alors que 2 magnifiques ailes blanches apparurent sur son dos et m'éblouir tant leur radiance était puissante. Puis, elle pris son envol et disparue dans les profondeurs de la forêt, comme par magie.

-« Wooooow, j'en reviens pas ! » S'exclama Happy, en venant vers moi.

-« Oui, c'est incroyable que nous ayons pu voir une véritable licorne. » Murmurais-je, encore abasourdie pas cette rencontre.

-« Non ! Que ton chant ait pu attirer une licorne ! C'était magnifique, Charles ! Tellement beau que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux ! Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies une si jolie voix ! Ta chanson était si touchante que je n'ai aucun mot pour la décrire ! C'était incroyable, tu es formidable Charles ! » Me dit-il.

Et c'est alors que mon cœur se mit à s'affoler et à battre à un rythme si soutenue que je cru que j'allais défaillir. Mes joues étaient tellement rouge et j'étais prête à sauter de joie. Mon Dieu, quel était ce sentiment ?

-« Merci Happy. » Répondis-je, humblement, en détournant le regard.

-« Continuons-nous cette promenade ? » Me proposa-t-il en me tendant sa main.

Devais-je…Allais-je…Pouvais-je….Nous étions ennemis….Nous étions amis….Je rougissais…Mon cœur s'emballait…Que faire ?

Mais c'est alors qu'il me saisit par le poignet et m'attira vers lui. Oui, le poignet ça allait, ce n'était pas trop embarrassant, je le faisais même des fois avec Wendy. Nous marchâmes en silence, et quand cela devient bien trop embarrassant, je lui posa la question qui m'était venu la dernière fois, alors que j'avais combattu avec lui.

-« Happy, je me demandais… » Commençais-je, hésitante.

-« Oui ? » M'interrogea-t-il, avec un regard bienveillant.

-« Quel rang occupes-tu dans la hiérarchie démoniaque ? » Demandais-je.

Bien qu'étonné par ma question, il me répondit :

-« Eh bien, en réalité, la hiérarchie des démons est un peu, comment dire, pas souvent respecté. Contrairement à vous les anges, où chacun a un rôle bien précis appartenant à un cœur précis, chez nous c'est un peu le bordel ! »

-« Oh ! » Murmurais-je, surprise.

-« Mais, si tu veux tout savoir, vu que Natsu est le prince des enfers et un archidémon, moi je suis sous ses ordres, alors je n'ai pas vraiment de place particulière. J'ai été promu lieutenant, il y a quelques années, par contre ! » Me dit-il, avec un sourire.

-« Wow, lieutenant, c'est pas mal pour toi ! » Répondis-je avec un clin d'œil, tandis qu'il faisait une petite moue trop chou.

-« Et toi, qu'es-tu ? » Me demanda-t-il.

D'humeur joueuse, je lui répondis :

-« Si tu veux le savoir, reviens me voir dans 2 jours, après la 3ème épreuve, je me débrouillerais pour avoir un moment seule, alors je compte sur toi pour venir me rejoindre, ok ? Il se fait tard, il faut que je rentre, cela fait déjà quelques heures que nous sommes ensembles. »

-« Oh, euh, je…D'accord, je passerais te voir. Bonne chance pour la 3ème épreuve. » Murmura-t-il.

-« J'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur toi, Happy, alors sois sûr de ne pas manquer notre rendez-vous, mais que ceci reste secret, je compte sur toi ! » Lui dis-je, d'un ton charmeur.

-« Aye sir ! » S'écria-t-il.

Puis, après un dernier regard, je m'envola loin de lui, le cœur sautillant de joie. J'allais passer un autre moment avec Happy, j'avais hâte d'être dans 2 jours, mais pour le moment, je devais me concentrer sur la 3ème épreuve. Il était temps de réunir mon équipe et discuter stratégie.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'attends avec impatience vos reviews ! ;)**

 **A dimanche prochain avec le Chapitre 7 ! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde ! Je suis ravie des reviews que j'ai reçu lors de la publication de ce 6ème chapitre ! Merci à tous de me soutenir ! :3 Voici donc les traditionnels réponses aux reviews !**

Vilandel **: Hallo ! :3 Oui exactement, et tu ne sais pas encore quelle sera la portée de tes propos, la mère d'Happy sera un point clé dans le rapprochement Happy/Carla du chapitre 8 ! Un grand bravo à toi pour avoir anticipé ce point-là ! :D Ah malheureusement je ne peux répondre à tes questions sans te spoiler la fin de l'histoire ! Mais cela veut dire que tu te poses les bonnes questions ! ;) Oui il y a des hybrides cachés parmi les 4 peuples ! Quand à savoir si les participants commencent à le violer...Tu le sauras dans quelques minutes ! xD Non les hybrides cachés ne s'ignorent pas, ils ont des particularités physiques et morales différentes, ils ne peuvent s'ignorer, ils sont conscients de leurs natures sauf cas particulier. (ex: on a scellé une des 2 natures de l'hybrides mais il faut avoir la puissance d'un Dieu pour faire ça) Oui la licorne aura son rôle à jouer au chapitre 20 ! ^^ Non il n'y a pas d'autres peuples humanoïdes à part les 4 mais il y a des animaux magiques comme les licornes, les dragons, Cerbère ou des plus simples: chats, chiens, insectes, ... Ce sont des créatures libres oui ! ^^**

Rick10 **: Coucou Rick ! Comment ça va ? Ah tes théories, j'ai hâte de les entendre ! Elles sont toujours très intéressante ! Si tu vas lui demander directement, tu vas perdre ta longueur d'avance ! De plus, tu soupçonnes le Dieu régnant...Tu vas pas aller lui dire sans réunir de preuves ! Ahahahahaaha ! Comment tu m'as fait rire ! xD De plus dans le chapitre 3 ou 4, quand Happy va voir Zeref, il dit qu'il ne sont pas du même côté, relis-bien, il y a des indices que tu as manqué ! :) Non c'est pas normal de trouver une licorne, ça serait un item hper rare dans un jeu vidéo ! ;) Eh oui, en plus le chien ne pourrait être qu'une illusion, faite pour que Nastu et Happy percécute Zeref...Peut-être n'est-il qu'une victime dans l'histoire ? Que penses-tu qu'il va se passer si Happy et Natsu vont voir Zeref ? Procès, arrete de la croisade, ...Bref, pas intéressant. J'espère que tu apprécieras celui-ci aussi ! :)**

 **Fairy Stellar** **: Coucou Fairy-san ! Alors clarifions: Cerbère et Ceroberos sont la même personne. Ceroberos est la manière dont on dit Cerbère en Japonais ! :) (problème de pronociation) Et oui, Cerbère (=Ceroberos) était dans le labyrinthe. Les fées ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne les aimes pas ? Et Natsu ? xD Alors merci à My Little Pony que regarde ma petite sœur en boucle ! Une alicorne c'est une licorne avec des ailes ! Voili, voilà, voilou, c'est tout ! xD Oh non ! Je n'ai pas inventé la chanson, c'est la traduction de l'ED 7 de Fairy Tail (l'ED sur Carla dans l'arc Edolas ! ) c'était un petit clin d'oeil à l'anime ! ;)**

 **Wolfy: Coucou Wolfy ! Merci pour ta review ! :) Woooow, merci pour tous tes compliments ! :D Ca fait tellement plaisir de lire ça ! 3 C'est une théorie intéressante, voyons voir si tu as touché juste ! ;) Ah le prochain rendez-vous, tu vas pas être déçu ! Je te le garanti ! ;) J'espère que cette 3ème épreuve te plaira aussi ! ;)**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 7 !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : La 3ème épreuve**

 **PDV Happy, le lendemain matin, salle commune.**

Assis à la table commune pour le petit-déjeuner, je guettais l'arrivée de Charles. Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé avant-hier, nous étions devenu très proches. J'en sautais de joie et en rayonnais, j'étais tellement tellement heureux ! J'aurais voulu passer plus de moments avec elle mais cela était malheureusement impossible, il ne fallait pas trop qu'on nous remarque, si jamais quelqu'un se doutait d'une romance, cela finirait mal pour nous. Dans ce monde, les mariages inter-espèces étaient interdits au même titre que les hybrides après tout. Charles et moi n'avions aucun avenir, et c'était pour éviter ce genre de tentation, pour éviter que de tels amours naissent, que le 6ème Dieu avait imposé un clivage entre les 4 royaumes, qui avec le temps était devenu encore plus imposant. Les occasions de rencontrer quelqu'un d'un autre peuple était très rare pour quelqu'un du commun des mortels…Mais moi je me demandais pour quelles raisons ont voulait empêcher l'amour entre 2 espèces différentes, on ne choisissait pas la personne dont on tombait amoureux ! On ne pouvait pas choisir ! Tout ça parce que Dieu craignait les pouvoirs des hybrides ? C'était tellement injuste ! Comment avait-on pu légitimer ce genre de comportement, ce genre de loi ?

-« Happy ? Je te parle ! Happy t'es là ? » M'interrogea Kana.

Surpris, je releva la tête et répondit :

-« Excuse-moi Kana, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées. »

-« Ce n'est pas grave, Kana, nous lui demanderons plus tard. » Dirent Meldy et Juvia, à ma grande surprise.

-« Mais non ! Alors Happy, que s'est-il passé avec Charles hier ? » Me demanda-t-elle, avec un grand sourire.

-« Hum…Rien de particulier on a juste discuté. » Murmurais-je, mal à l'aise.

-« Je connais bien ma princesse, elle n'irait pas parler à un démon sans raison particulière ! » S'exclama Meldy à ma grande surprise.

-« Est-ce les prémices d'un amour interdit ? Ah, Juvia aimerait bien vivre ça avec ce beau vampire ! Grey-sama, Juvia vous offre son cou ! » S'écria Juvia tandis que je rougis fortement.

-« Juvia ! Voyons, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » S'exclama une autre fée aux cheveux bleus, encore plus rouge que moi.

-« Pourquoi pas, Lévy-sama ? » Lui demanda sa congénère.

-« Tu ne peux pas laisser un vampire faire ce qu'il veut de toi ! Tu ne peux pas devenir sa proie ! Tu mérites quelqu'un qui t'aime et prenne soin de toi ! » S'exclama Lévy, outragée.

-« Juvia est tombée amoureuse de Grey-sama au premier regard. » Lui répliqua la concernée.

-« Quand bien même Juvia, fais attention à ce vampire, déjà que le blanc ne cesse de nous importuner ! » Souffla Lévy et se rasseyant.

-« Pourtant, les regards que ce démon lancent à Lévy-sama n'a pas échapper à Juvia. Nous sommes toutes les deux attirés par les mauvais garçons… » Lui souffla sa congénère avec un grand sourire.

-« Quoi ?! C'est du n'importe quoi, je ne suis pas du tout attirée par ce démon ! » Répondit la petite fée bleu, encore plus rouge de gêne que tout à l'heure.

-« Quel démon ? » Demandais-je, surpris.

-« Allons, Happy, tu étais tellement concentré sur ton ange que tu n'as pas vu le jeu de séduction entre Gajeel et Lévy ? » Me demanda Kana, désespérée.

-« Gajeel ? Avec une fée ? » Demandais-je, surpris au vu des nombreuses conquêtes démoniaques de mon partenaire.

-« Eh oui, moi aussi j'ai été surprise ! Mais il faut croire que Gajeel a un faible pour les petites filles sages et intelligente ! » S'exclama Kana.

-« Je ne suis pas petite ! » S'écria Lévy.

-« Allons, allons, quelle est la source de tout cet agitement ? » Demanda soudainement une vampire rousse, tout en entrant dans la pièce.

-« Il semblerait que le grand démon Gajeel drague la petite Lévy ! » Lui dit Kana.

-« Vraiment ? Mais…Les amours inter-espèces sont interdits ! » S'exclama-t-elle violemment.

-« Oh, allez, Erza ! On n'est plus à ça près, tant qu'on a pas d'enfants avec ! Il suffit de se protéger ! Par exemple, moi j'ai déjà couché avec un magnifique vampire, mon dieu, que ça a été intense ! » Souffla Kana, sous le regard choqué d'Erza.

-« Où l'as-tu connu ? » Demanda Meldy, curieuse.

-« Dans un bar, près de la frontière, il s' était déguisé en démon pour passer inaperçu mais je l'ai tout de suite grillé ! Il parlait trop bien pour nous ! » Pouffa-t-elle.

-« Que….Quelle….Dépravance ! » S'écia Erza.

-« Hum, moi aussi un joli vampire me tenterait bien, mais aucune chance d'en rencontrer au royaume des anges ! » S'exclama Meldy, à notre grande surprise.

-« Ma pauvre, tu devrais tenter ta chance avec un elfe ! » Lui conseilla Kana.

-« M'intéresse pas… » Souffla Meldy.

-« Ou alors, profite d'être ici, il y a de beau mâles dans l'équipe d'Erza ! » Murmura Kana.

-« Quoiiiii ? » S'écria Erza.

-« Interdiction de toucher à Grey-sama ! » Cria Juvia, aussi fort que possible.

-« D'accord Juvia, je te le promets ! Je peux tenter de séduire le blanc ? » Demanda Meldy, calmement.

-« Oui, Juvia est d'accord. » Murmura la bleue.

-« Mais arrêtez ! » S'écria Erza, toute rouge.

-« Oh allez, ma petite Erza, ne me dis pas qu'une vampire telle que toi, est en réalité prude. » Lui souffla Kana, avant que cette dernière ne l'assomme violement.

-« Ce n'est pas que je suis prude, seulement qu'il y a des règles et qu'il faut savoir les respecter. » Souffla Erza, plutôt contrariée.

-« Oh, allez, dis-nous Erza, as-tu déjà eu un amoureux ? » Lui demanda gaiement Lévy.

Mais au lieu de la frapper, le regard d'Erza se fixa sur le sol et devient de plus en plus triste, à tel point qu'à un moment je cru qu'elle allait pleurer. Cependant, elle ne le fit pas et releva la tête, droite et fière et répondit d'un ton sec :

-« Oui, mais ça s'est mal fini. »

-« Oh, excuse-moi Erza. » Murmura Meldy, gênée.

-« Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir ne t'en fais pas ! Mangeons plutôt ! » Lui répondit-elle d'un air doux.

Nous mangeâmes donc gaiement tandis que je guettais toujours l'arrivée de Charles, qui fit son entrée accompagnée de Lucy, Cheria et de Wendy pas moins d'une demi-heure après. Magnifique comme à son habitude avec ses longs cheveux blancs relevé en queue de cheval, un top fluide de la même couleur et un pantalon noir avec une ceinture dorée et ses habituelles sandales montantes de la même couleur. Parée à faire face à une épreuve physique à ce que je vois ! Nos regards se croisèrent et nous nous sourîmes timidement, afin de ne pas trop se faire remarquer par les autres. Déjà que ça jasait !

L'ambiance était bonne ce matin, heureusement malgré les 2 précédentes épreuves, elle était restée bonne enfant. Ce que c'était agréable ! J'avais presque l'impression d'avoir une famille, une véritable famille de cœur, tellement tout le monde était joyeux, c'était le bonheur ! Les autres peuples étaient charmants ! Vraiment, ce clivage était insensé, tout le monde ici s'entendait si bien ! Surtout Natsu qui visiblement n'arrêtait pas d'embêter la belle ange blonde aux formes développées et cette dernière rougissait, riait, s'offusquait, souriait avec lui. Natsu était vraiment devenu accro, il faudra que je fasse connaissance avec cette fille, elle avait l'air sympa ! Luce par-ci, Luce par-là, mon meilleur ami était définitivement tombé sous le charme d'une ange, tout comme moi. Ah, ses anges, tellement belles, tellement pures, qu'elles feraient tourner la tête de n'importe quel homme !

Puis, vient le temps de se mettre en route pour le lieu de la 3ème épreuve, et à 11h tapante nous étions tous réuni dans le salon, faisant face à Zeref et à ses 4 assistants.

-« Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que cette journée de congé vous a fait du bien et vous a permis de vous reposer et de récupérer toute votre magie. » Nous dit-il.

-« Oui. » Répondit Erza.

-« Cependant, aujourd'hui, vous n'aurez pas besoin de cette dernière. Cette épreuve est un peu spéciale, en effet seuls les 4 représentants de chaque nation participeront. Princesses Charles, Erza. Princes Natsu, Laxus. Si vous vouliez bien me suivre, les autres vous resterez là. » Nous dit-il.

-« Heiiiiiiin ? » M'écriais-je.

Mais….Mais….Si je ne venais pas…Je ne pourrais pas protéger Charles !

-« C'est tout ! » S'écria-t-il tout en claquant des doigts se téléportant instantanément avec Natsu, Erza, Laxus et Charles.

Ma princesse, ma belle, mon aimée, j'espère que tout ira bien pour toi. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'ici, mis à part m'inquièter ! Raaaaaaah, c'était injuste, comment pouvais-je te protéger si tu étais loin de moi ? Si je ne savais même pas où tu étais !

Natsu…Je compte sur toi pour protéger Charles…Tu es mon dernier espoir, mon pote. Protège-la, s'il te plaît…

OOooOO

 **PDV Charles, lieu inconnu**

Où étais-je ? Que s'était-il passé ? Comment étais-je arrivé là ? Ah oui, le Dieu Zeref nous avait téléporté et seulement nous, les 4 représentants. Happy, les filles, vous n'étiez pas là…Comment allais-je faire si le Dieu Zeref m'attaquait toute seule ? Comment pourrais-je le battre ? Et survivre ? Happy…Non, je ne devais pas me laisser abattre et me concentrer sur l'épreuve ! Si j'arrivais à la gagner, j'aurais alors 2 reliques en ma possession ! Si je parvenais à devenir déesse alors…Je rendrais ce monde meilleur !

Je jeta un coup d'œil autour de moi et ne vis que nous étions dans une salle aux couleurs chaudes, aux fenêtres ouvertes laissant passer l'air chaud de l'été. Il y avait au fond de la classe un tableau noir avec une craie et un bureau en bois sur une petite estrade, le reste de la pièce étant constituée de tables et de chaise rangé dans un ordre particulier. Quelle était donc cette étrange pièce ? Où étions-nous donc ? Qu'étions nous censé faire ?

-« Mais…Que…Qu'est-ce donc ? » S'écria Erza, visiblement paniquée.

Je me retourna dans la seconde qui suivit et j'eus la surprise de voir que sa tenue avait changé. A la place de son habituelle armure chevaleresque ou de sa tenue de camouflage noir, elle portait une veste rouge cintré à la taille avec un écusson, une sorte de chemisier blanc, et une mini-jupe à quadrillée grise tirant vers le rouge ! Mais, quel était donc cet accoutrement ? Non, est-ce possible que ?

Je baissa la tête et tata de mes mains mon propre corps pour découvrir que je portais les mêmes habits qu'Erza à l'exception près de sa veste ! Et les garçons ? Eux portait une simple chemise blanche et un pantalon gris tirant vers la fin sur le bleu. Tandis que Natsu semblait confus, Laxus prit une chaise et grommela dans sa barbe inexistante.

-« Cher tous, ne paniquez pas. » Nous dit alors le Dieu Zeref en rentrant dans la pièce.

Fait étrange, lui aussi portait une tenue totalement différente de son habituelle toge, il était vêtu d'un costume noir à 2 pièces sous lequel il portait une chemise blanche. Il était suivi des 4 juges qui eux aussi portait la même chose que lui à l'exception de Minerva, vêtue d'un tailleur de couleur bordeaux et de talons hauts.

-« Mon Dieu, je vous prie de m'expliquer la raison de ceci ! » Tonna la voix d'Erza.

-« Très chère, ne paniquez pas ! Ceci est indispensable à cette 3ème épreuve. Prenez un siège, asseyez-vous et laissez-moi vous expliquer les modalités de cette épreuve. » Lui répondit-il.

Devions-nous nous méfier ? Cela paraissait extrêmement louche ! Aucune de nos précédentes épreuves ne s'était déroulée de cette façon ! Et si jamais c'était un piège ? Cependant, je pris la décision de l'écouter avant de tenter quoi que soit, mieux valait rassembler des informations dans un premier temps.

-« Mesdames, Messieurs les représentants des 4 contrées de notre monde, je suis sûre que vous savez qu'une des particularités du pouvoir divin transmis de Dieu en Dieu est incroyablement puissante. Personne ne peut tenir tête au Dieu actuel ! Ce pouvoir est si grand et si vaste qu'il permet d'acquérir des connaissances impossibles à acquérir pour vous. J'ai eu la chance pendant ces dernières 50 années de pouvoir observer les multitudes d'Univers parallèles aux nôtres et d'avoir pu m'en inspirer pour rendre notre monde meilleur. Et c'est donc pour cela que je me suis inspiré d'un de mes univers parallèles favoris pour cette 3ème épreuve. » Nous dit-il.

Des univers parallèles ? Bien sûr que j'étais au courant de leur existence et que je savais que les pouvoirs divins permettait d'y voyager mais jamais je ne me serais doutée que je pourrais vivre une telle expérience. Le sujet, tellement vaste, était si intéressant que j'avais lu beaucoup d'articles écrits par les précédent Dieu sur ces derniers. Mais jamais je n'avais lu la description d'un univers comme celui où je me trouvait actuellement…

-« Cet univers est peuplé par des créatures nous ressemblant mais n'ayant pas de pouvoirs magiques. Elles se ressemblent toutes et il n'existe qu'une seule espèce d'humanoïdes, les humains. L'endroit dans lequel nous sommes s'appelle une école et plus précisément un lycée. C'est dans ce lieu que les jeunes humains viennent acquérir de multiples connaissances, j'ai donc trouvé cet endroit parfait pour cette 3ème épreuve qui jugera votre culture générale ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Notre culture générale ? Sérieusement ? A quoi cela pouvait-il bien nous servir dans notre futur rôle de Dieu ? Se fichait-il de nous ?

-« Prenez place autour de cette table et…Répondez à mon quiz ! Il suffit d'appuyer sur les buzzers que vous avez devant vous, le 1er à appuyer dessus répondra en 1er et celui qui aura le plus de point gagnera la 3ème relique ! Cependant, en cas de réponse fausse vous perdrez 3 points et en cas de réponse juste vous en gagnerez 3 ! Bonne chance à tout le monde, maintenant tester vos buzzers. » Nous dit-il tout en souriant.

Ils se fichaient de nous ? Un quiz ! Un simple quiz ! Pour gagner une relique ? S'en était ridicule ! Tellement facile ! Je n'allais pas me plaindre, après tout j'étais prête pour endosser un tel rôle !

Nous testâmes donc les buzzers, sous les soupirs de Natsu qui grommelait sans cesse que son frère se payait nos têtes et qu'il faisait cela juste pour s'amuser, avis que je partageais.

-« Quiz…Start ! 1ère question : Le royaume le plus étendu est celui des vampires, mais quel est le plus petit ? » Nous dit-il.

-« Le royaume angélique ! » S'écria Erza, en buzzant.

-« Correct ! » S'exclama Zeref.

Rapide ! La vitesse comptait donc aussi énormément dans cette épreuve ! Le pire c'est que je savais la réponse ! Raaaah ! Bon, ce n'est que la 1ère question, je me rattraperais sur la 2ème…

-« 2ème question : Quelle est le numéro de l'article ayant interdit la naissance … ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« 222 ! » S'exclama Erza.

Rapide ! Elle n'avait même pas attendue la fin de la question !

-« Bien ! 3ème question : Quand a eu lieu la Grande guerre des nations opposant les anges et les démons ? »

-« X593 ! » S'écria-t-elle.

Zut, il fallait que je me reprenne ! Que je buzze avant elle ! Que je réponde ! Sinon, la relique allait nous passer sous le nez ! Plaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, je me préparais à bien écouter la question.

-« Excellent ! Question suivante : Le traité relatif à la paix des 4 royaumes a été initié par l'ange Yuri , le vampire Warrod, le démon Precht et la fée … ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Mavis ! » M'exclamais-je, en buzzant.

-« Exact ! Question suivante : En angélique un « _chant à la chapelle_ », comment appelle-t-on un chant sans... ? » Nous demanda-t-il.

-« _A cappella_ ! » M'exclamais-je, avec ardeur, appuyant avant qu'il ne prononce le dernier mot.

-« Très bien, question suivante : Dans la hiérarchie angélique, quelles sont les anges formant le 5ème cœur ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Vertu ! » S'exclama Erza, m'arrachant un cri de frustration.

-« Question suivante : Quel était le nom de mon prédécesseur et de quelle contrée venait-il ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Tatchibana Subaru, ange ! » S'exclama…Laxus.

-« Bien, question suivante : Dans la mythologie, quelle est le nom du chien de garde des Enfers qui garde la prison des titans ? » Murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-« Ceroberos, Cerbère. » Répondis-je, froidement.

-« Bien, bien…Dans le monde des démons, la boisson la plus connue est ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« LA BIERE ! » S'écria Natsu en buzzant.

Oh, je l'avais oublié celui-là ! Mince !

-« Hum, bravo Natsu…Quelle est la chaîne de montagne la plus connue marquant la frontière entre le pays des vampires et celui des démons ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Le mont Yakobe ! » Répondit Erza.

-« Comment s'appelle l'alliance de grand banditisme concernant le transfert de marchandises « exotiques » au sein des 4 grands royaumes ? » Demanda le Dieu Zeref.

-« L'alliance Baram ! » S'exclama encore une fois Erza.

-« Correct, comment se nomme le réservoir contenant la magie dans notre corps ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Aethernano ! » S'écria Laxus.

-« Signifiant qu'un roi est en danger, qu'avait suspendu Denys de Syracuse au-dessus de l'un de ses courtisans ? »

-« L'épée de Damoclès ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Quel sont les 2 continents d'Earthland ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Ishgar et Arakitacia ! » S'exclama Laxus.

-« Dernière Question ! Attention, mesdames, messieurs, concentrez-vous ! Signifiant « Dieu guéri » en hébreu, quel est le nom de cet archange protecteur des voyageurs et des malades ? » Demanda-t-il.

Mince, la dernière, si je répondais j'avais encore une chance, une chance, une chance ! Je le connaissais, mère me l'avait répété des dizaines de fois, mes précepteurs l'avaient aussi fait, et cet archange c'est…

-« Raphael ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Exact ! Et voici donc la fin de ce quiz ! Je vais de ce pas annoncer les résultats ! En dernière place, Natsu Dragneel avec 3 points, 3ème Laxus Drear avec 6 points, 2ème Charles D'Extalia avec 15 points et 1ère… Erza Scarlet avec 18 points ! Nous avons une gagnante ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Oh non ! Je n'étais pas la 1ère ! Mince, alors que je connaissais la réponse ! Raaaah, il y avait tellement de question sur les anges ! J'aurais pu réussir si j'avais répondu à une seule question de plus ! Je suis tellement frustrée ! La culture, c'était mon domaine ! Avoir laissé passer une relique comme ça sous mon nez ! C'est rageant ! Tellement, tellement rageant ! Erza Scarlet…Je te vaincrai la prochaine fois ! Je serais celle qui deviendrait Dieu, je le jure ! Pour mon peuple et pour le monde ! Je ne peux pas décevoir leurs attentes ! Hors de Question ! Tachibana Subaru…Je serais à sa hauteur ! Je surpasserais tout le monde ! Qu'importe, tout n'est pas encore joué, Démons, Anges et Vampires sont à égalité, 1 relique partout ! J'en remporterais 2 autres et serais sacré Déesse !

-« Mesdames, messieurs, je vous remercie d'avoir joué le jeu et d'avoir participé à ce quiz. Je suis sûr que certains d'entre vous se sont demandé quel était le but de tout cela, et je me ferais donc un plaisir de vous l'expliquer. Les Dieux sont libres de choisir les épreuves qu'ils imposeront à leurs potentiels successeurs, et j'ai jugé qu'avoir un minimum de culture sur les autres nations et sur notre histoire était une qualité indispensable à mon futur successeur. De plus, je suis sûr que plusieurs d'entre vous connaissaient les réponses, cependant Madame Scarlet a fait preuve d'une intelligence remarquable, en faisant preuve d'une capacité à analyser tout les éléments des questions et à choisir la bonne réponse dans un temps imparti. En tant que Dieu, il faut savoir que vous auriez à prendre des décisions sur le vif, sans avoir beaucoup le temps de réfléchir. Vous savez, de nos jours, tout va si vite…J'ai donc créer cette épreuve dans cet optique-là, et je remets donc à Son Altesse Erza Scarlett la 3ème relique, l'Anneau de Loi ! Cette relique te permettra d'appliquer tes propres lois au champ de bataille, du moment qu'elle te paraisse juste. Par exemple, tu pourras changer les propriétés du terrain et le transformer en une mer déchainée. » Lui dit le Seigneur Zeref.

Je la vis s'avancer vers ce dernier, se mettant à genoux et lui tendant sa main, sur laquelle il enfila la précieuse bague. Je vis Erza se relever et admirer sa 1ère relique, tandis que Natsu grommelait que malgré tout, seule l'action comptait. Il est vrai que moi aussi j'avais hâte de me retrouver en situation de combat afin de pouvoir tester le pouvoir de ma 1ère relique, le Miroir-Bouclier ! Renvoyant sa propre attaque à l'adversaire, me protégeant, et me permettant d'augmenter la puissance de mes attaques, cette relique était celle qui me correspondait parfaitement. Avec elle, je gagnerais.

Puis, le seigneur Zeref nous re-téléporta dans notre monde, sans changer nos habits, et je fus accueilli par Wendy et Cheria, très inquiètes pour moi et déçue que je n'ai pas pu remporter la victoire, mais trouvant ma nouvelle tenue à leur goût, allant jusqu'à demande au Seigneur Zeref de leur en confectionner une pareille. Allons bon, ces 2 là ne changerons jamais, profitant de la liberté que ce voyage leur offrait, étant toutes 2 des Prêtresses de la Nature et ne connaissant pratiquement rien de ce monde. Cependant, elles n'en restaient pas moins mes 2 petites sœurs adorées. Dans la foule, je remarqua le regard qu'Happy me lança, un regard plein d'inquiétude, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'être touchée par ce geste. J'avais hâte d'être demain, car j'avais rendez-vous avec lui. Oui, faites que demain vienne vite.

-« Princesse Charles ? » M'interpela-t-on.

-« Oui ? » Demandais-je en me retournant, ayant la surprise de tomber face-à-face avec Erza Scarlett.

-« Bravo, vous êtes très douée, c'était un match admirable, j'ai même cru que j'allais perdre à la fin. » Me dit-elle avec un sourire.

Décidément, elle avait beaucoup de facette, entre la Erza gênée de ce matin, la Erza sérieuse de cette après-midi et la Erza douce et souriante de cette fin de journée !

-« Non, c'est vous qui avez gagné à la fin, Princesse Erza. Félicitations pour votre victoire. » Lui répondis-je.

-« Erza, appelle-moi juste Erza, et tutoyons-nous. Tu sais, j'ai hâte que nous nous affrontions de nouveau, tu es une adversaire à ma hauteur, Charles ! » Me dit-elle.

-« Soit Erza, la prochaine fois, je vaincrais. Je t'attends avec impatience, affrontons-nous. » Lui dis-je, avant de partir, un grand sourire aux lèvres, pensant à ma nouvelle rivale.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'attends avec impatience vos reviews ! ;)**

 **Avez-vous su répondre aux questions du quiz ? Avez-vous remarqué les références à l'univers de Fairy Tail ?**

 **A dimanche prochain avec le Chapitre 8 ! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde ! Je suis ravie des reviews que j'ai reçu lors de la publication de ce 7ème chapitre ! Merci à tous de me soutenir ! :3 Voici donc les traditionnels réponses aux reviews !**

Vilandel **: Hallo ! :3 Si une de ses relations a une conséquence inévitable ? Tu veux dire un enfant ? Bonne idée, on verra si tu auras raison par la suite ! ;) Alors pour l'amour tragique d'Erza tu le saura dans le chapitre 18/19, pas tout de suite donc, il faudra prendre ton mal en patience ! ^^ Pour le premier couple c'est bientôt ! ;) Pour ton info, celui a être le plus strict sur le traité c'est le Dieu Zeref. Les vampires sont également très strict avec le traité ! Oui, clairement Kana lui a dit qu'elle le dénoncerait s'il couchait avec elle ! xD Mais tkt pas ce pauvre vampire était quand même consentant ! Je suis heureuse que tu me dises ça, j'ai vraiment travaillé sur ce passage pour le rendre drôle ! :D Carla est très frustrée comme tu le verras dans ce début de chapitre. 2ème c'est bien mais pas de lot de consolation pour elle malheureusement ! :( Ah pour la prochaine victoire il faudra attendre 2 semaines ! Ahahaha, le muscle de sa tête ! Il faudra lui dire ! ;) Je te laisse lire le chapitre alors ! Merci pour ton soutien indéfectible ! :3**

 **Rick10 : Coucou Rick ! Comment ça va ? Ah ! J'ai hâte de lire ta review de cette semaine alors ! Quelles nouvelles théories vas-tu me proposer ? Toucheras-tu du bout du doigt l'intrigue de cette histoire ? J'ai hâte de voir ça ! ^^ Ah et pour la robe blanche, je vais te donner un indice: pense aux portraits anciens, les photos très formelles, les portraits de familles ! J'espère que ton moral remontera en flèche avec ce chapitre ! N'hésite pas à m'écrire cette semaine ! ;) La TV réalité ? Alors ça non, non, non ! Zeref ne va quand même pas faire ça aux candidats ! Les enfermer dans une maison avec des épreuves style Srecet Story ? L'île de la tentation ? Les anges ? La belle et ses princes ? Non, le quiz est quand même plus élaboré pour tester un futur Dieu ! Oui c'est aussi pour élargir vos connaissances sur l'Univers que j'ai eu recours au quiz ! :) **

**Fairy Stellar** **: Coucou Fairy-san ! Alors je n'ai malheureusement pas eu ta review en entier ! Il y a du avoir un problème quand tu as posté, le même que celui de la dernière fois ! Je connais bien le principe alors pour éviter de perdre tout ce que tu as écrit fais "copier" et vérifie ce qui a été poster ! Comme ça si tu as tout perdu tu reposte une review en faisant coller ! ;) J'espère que ma petite astuce t'aidera ! En ce qui concerne Erza, je t'invite à lire les réponses aux reviews de Wolfy et Vilandel, j'aurais déjà tout dit sur les amours de ce perso ! :) Eh bien j'espère que le chapitre 9 te fera changer d'avis sur les fées, une grosse révélation sur ces dernières vous attends ! ^^ Et le couple NaLu ? Tu aimes ? Va t'inquiète pas pour l'Ending, c'est vrai qu'on reconnaît pas les paroles, surtout qu'il y a plusieurs traductions possibles ! J'ai dpu choisir une traduction un peu différente de celle traduite dans les épisodes que tu as regardé, cela suffit à ne pas reconnaître une chanson. En ce qui concerne cette traduction j'ai fait beaucoup de recherches, aidée de mon petit niveau en japonais, pour vous présenter la plus appropriée ! J'espère que tu auras apprécié ! ^^ Eh oui félicitations à Happy ! En parlant de rapprochement, je te laisse lire ce chapitre ! ;)**

 **Wolfy: Coucou Wolfy ! Merci pour ta review et aussi pour l'histoire que tu m'as recommandé, elle était génial ! Je veux trop la suite ! Ah le mode love d'Happy, tu le verra tout au long de ce chapitre ! :) Tu aimes le NaLu ? Moi aussi, j'adore ce couple ! (c'est le paring principal aussi xD) Tu trouveras pleins d'autre références dans les prochains chapitres ! ^^ Erza a eu un amour qui s'est mal fini, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire avant le chapitre 18/19 ! ^^ Et les vampires sont stricts en ce qui concerne le lois en général, il est donc impensable pour leur princesse chasseresse (Erza) de penser à violer le traîté. Les lois sont les lois. Et les vampires sont très stricts en ce qui concerne les hybrides, en plus, tout comme le Dieu Zeref qui est particulièrement intransigeant, mais en même temps c'est dans le Code Divin qu'il se doit de faire appliquer. Dans un Oav ? Ah bon ? Lequel ? Je n'en ai aucun souvenir, c'est bizarre ! Non j'ai eu l'idée de quiz car je regardais un anime sur ça au moment où j'ai écrit le chapitre ! xD Mais si tu te souveins dans quelle OAV c'est dis-le moi ! Merci pour ton soutien quotidien ! :3**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 8 !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Rendez-vous secret**

 **PDV Charles, le lendemain, chambre**

-« Charles, quand cesseras-tu de faire la tête ? » Me demanda Cherrya, en soupirant.

-« Je ne fais pas la tête… » Murmurais-je.

-« Bien sûr que si ! Depuis que tu es rentrée, tu es d'une humeur intenable ! » Me répondit-elle.

-« J'ai perdu, à ça près ! A 1 question près, j'ai le droit de râler et de m'en vouloir, non ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Charles, je comprends, mais c'est du passé, ce n'est pas si grave. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions des fées et n'avions aucune relique. Nous sommes à égalité avec les vampires et les démons. Les prochaines épreuves seront capitales. Alors, cela ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé, viens te détendre et t'amuser avec nous ! » Me dit-elle, avec un sourire.

-« Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te faire gagner, Charles ! » S'exclama Wendy.

-« N'oublie pas qui nous sommes, Charles ! Les prêtresses de la Nature sont pleines de ressources ! » Souffla Cherrya.

-« Je le sais bien ! » M'exclamais-je, en riant.

-« C'est vrai ! Tu as quand même passer quelques années avec nous à suivre les mêmes enseignements ! » Me dit Wendy avec un sourire.

-« Ah, je me souviendrais toujours du jour où tu es arrivée au temple de l'air austral ! Nous attendions toutes la princesse avec tant d'impatience nous qui ne connaissions rien à la société qu'il y avait en dehors de ses murs…Tu étais notre héroïne ! » Me signala Cherrya.

-« Tu semblais si froide, si distance, si impressionnante ! Pourtant…Quand tu as trébuché juste avant de faire ton discours… » Murmura Wendy, se retenant de rire.

-« WENDY ! » M'écriais-je en rougissant.

-« Tu étais aussi maladroite que nous deux ! Le fou rire qu'on a eu ce jour-là…Je ne l'oublierais jamais ! Le regard de la mère supérieur et des dignitaires…Incroyable ! » S'écria Cherrya.

-« Vous deux, alors… » Grognais-je, peu fière que me l'on rappelle un tel évènement.

-« Allez, allez, et si tu nous montrais un peu les pouvoirs de ta nouvelle relique ? Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'aller les tester ! » Me proposa Cherrya.

-« Hum…Pourquoi pas, ce serait bénéfique pour moi de m'entraîner avec ! » Répondis-je, en réfléchissant.

-« Heiiin ? On va encore se battre… » Murmura Wendy, dépitée.

Après, avoir enfiler des tenues adéquates et avoir grignoter un petit quelque chose, nous nous retrouvâmes sur le terrain d'entraînement du manoir. Avant de commencer, j'inspectais le miroir-bouclier pour avoir une idée de comment m'en servir. Cependant, rien ne me venait en tête pour l'instant.

-« Charles, bats-toi contre Wendy et moi ! » Me proposa Cherrya.

-« Pardon ? Mais ensemble, vous êtes invincibles ! » M'exclamais-je, surprise.

-« Mais tu as une relique avec toi maintenant, nan ? Ca compense largement. » Me répondit-elle, tandis qu'à côté ma petite Wendy était toute gênée.

-« Mais je sais pas m'en servir par…Aaaaah ! » M'écriais-je, en esquivant de justesse une bourrasque de vent.

-« Assez parler, Charles ! Plumes noires ! » S'exclama-t-elle, tout en m'envoyant des bourrasques de vents noirs.

-« Ô vent du nord, Borée, réponds à mon appel et donne-moi la force d'abattre mon adversaire ! » M'écriais-je, en m'entourant d'une aura dorée, tandis que mon courant d'air se dirigeait droit vers Cherrya.

-« Deus Eques ! Deus Corona ! Enchant ! » S'exclama alors Wendy, en s'entourant d'une aura argenté, et bloquant mon attaque tout en protégeant Cherrya.

-« Tornade de l'oubli ! » S'écria alors Cherrya, immédiatement après.

Une énorme tornade d'air noir fonçait vers moi à pleine vitesse, jamais je n'aurais le temps de contrer l'attaque ou même d'esquiver ! Mince, que faire, que faire ? J'allais perdre ! Et surtout j'allais avoir très très mal ! Une telle attaque, Cherrya ne savait pas contrôler sa puissance !

Mais c'est alors que je ressenti une douce chaleur dans ma main gauche, je baissa les yeux et pu voir le miroir-bouclier briller de mille feux…Voulait-il que je l'utilise ? Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix après tout.

-« Ô relique sacrée, prête-moi ton pouvoir et fais de moi ta propriétaire légitime ! Protége-moi ! » M'écriais-je de toutes mes forces, tout en brandissant mon bouclier.

Et c'est alors que je sentis une énorme masse d'air affluer vers moi ! De peur, je ferma les yeux mais sentant encore tous mes sens, je les rouvris quelques secondes plus tard et m'aperçu que…Je contrôlais les vents de Cherrya ! Impossible en temps normal, cependant grâce à cette relique…Je pouvais le faire, j'étais pratiquement invincible !

-« Release ! » M'écriais-je, en renvoyant l'attaque aux filles.

-« Cherrya ! » S'écria Wendy.

-« Wendy, protégeons-nous ! » S'exclama Cherrya.

C'et alors que je vis leurs mains se joindre, et créer un bouclier qui arrêta, avec bien du mal, la tornade lancée par Cherrya ! C'était ma chance !

-« Ô relique sacrée, prête-moi ton pouvoir, miroir ! » M'écriais-je, tandis que le peu de vent de Cherrya que j'avais gardé en ma possession, s'abattait sur elles, sous la forme de rafales.

J'avais gagné ! Le pouvoir de cette relique était fou ! Je pourrais même contrôler les autres éléments grâce à cela ! SI on me lançait une attaque de feu, alors le miroir-bouclier absorberait son attaque et sera capable de la renvoyer au porteur, en plusieurs fois. Cependant, le miroir-bouclier ne pouvait garder la magie adverse en réserve que 5 minutes…

-« Woooow, c'était dément, Charles ! » S'écria Wendy, en se jetant dans mes bras.

-« Avec ça, la victoire nous appartient ! » Souffla Cherrya en souriant.

-« Oui, j'ai pioché la meilleure relique du lot, je crois… » Murmurais-je.

-« Alors, que faisons-nous ensuite ? » Demanda Wendy, avec un sourire.

Ensuite…J'avais mon rendez-vous avec Happy ! Oh ! Et je ne pouvais pas y aller comme ça ! Pas dans cet état-là ! Pleine de sueur et en tenue de sport ! Il fallait que je leur fausse compagnie.

-« Un autre match ? » Proposa Cherrya, avec un sourire.

-« Les filles, je me sens fatiguée, je préfère rentrer au manoir. Continuez de vous entraîner, je vais prendre une douche ! » M'écriais-je, en m'envolant, sous leurs regards interrogatifs.

10 minutes plus tard, j'étais dans ma suite. Je pris donc une douche, me lava les cheveux, les sécha et je sortis choisir une tenue…Que pouvais-je bien mettre ? Je n'avais pas tellement envie de mettre une robe longue, les autres filles du manoir mettant principalement des robes courtes. Et puis, il faisait une de ses chaleurs aujourd'hui ! Une robe, peut-être, avec de la couleur…Non, la rose faisait beaucoup trop gamine, la noir était beaucoup trop chic, la bleue nuit faisait beaucoup trop soirée à mon gout…Raaah, je n'avais rien à me mettre ! Du rouge, peut-être ? Hum…Je n'avais rien en rouge, juste un chemisier blanc et rouge…Une jupe crayon ? Trop strict ! Une de mes robes blanches…J'en avais marre de ces robes du paradis, on ne vendait que ça là-bas ! Un top rose et une jupe évasée, un T-shirt noir et une jupe grise, non ! Non, non, non ! Rien, rien, rien n'allait ! Mais alors que j'allais abandonner, j'aperçu au fond de ma penderie une robe bleue ciel et une ceinture de la même couleur avec des pointes argentées. Une robe style empire, parfait ! Une ceinture juste en dessous de la poitrine et une jupe évasée ! Parfait, avec cela des petits talons, pas très haut et j'étais prête ! Je retourna dans la salle de bain, pris un peu d'ombre à paupières argentée et m'en appliqua sur la paupière. Puis, je me mis un coup de crayon noir en dessous de mes yeux et du mascara sur mes cils. Un petit coup de baume à lèvres saveur framboise, et j'étais fin prête…Quoique…Mes cheveux, qu'en faire ? Les laisser libres ? Ou faire un chignon ? Une queue-de-cheval ? Oui, j'allais les relever, cela allait mieux avec la tenue !

Puis, je fila, et fis le tour du manoir en cherchant Happy. En arrivant dans la salle commune, je le vis et je commanda un verre de limonade à Mirajaine, pour qu'il est le temps de me voir. En attendant, accoudée au bar, nos regards se croisaient parfois, et mon cœur jouait une symphonie qui m'était jusqu'à alors inconnue. Mon Dieu, que j'étais impatiente ! Quand enfin, mon verre arriva, je sortis discrètement en lançant un regard à Happy. Puis, je m'assieds sur un banc à l'extérieur et attendit 10 minutes, jusqu'à ce j'entendis :

-« Booooh ! »

-« Kyaaaaaa ! » M'écriais-je, fortement, en activant ma magie.

-« Ola, ola, Charles, tout va bien, c'est moi Happy. » Me dit l'inconnu.

Relavant les yeux, je m'aperçut de ma méprise et murmura en rougissant :

-« Idiot. »

-« Désolé, Charles, je ne pensais pas que ça te ferait peur à ce point-là ! » Me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

-« Ce n'est rien… » Répondis-je en souriant.

-« Dis-moi, as-tu déjà mangé ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Non et toi ? » Répondis-je.

-« Non plus, j'ai préparé un petit quelque chose, ça te dirait d'aller pique-niquer ensemble ? Je connais un coin tranquille près de la rivière. » Me proposa-t-il.

-« Avec plaisir, allons-y ! » M'exclamais-je.

Nous nous levâmes donc et nous nous rendîmes silencieusement à la rivière, afin que les autres ne puissent nous entendre. Une fois arrivé, Happy déplia une serviette et nous nous assîmes dessus. Il sorti de son panier pleins de nourriture : poissons, saumons, chips, beurre, jambon, salade, tomates, poulet, sauces, pains et nous nous fîmes nos propres sandwichs.

-« Alors, tu aimes ? » Me demanda-t-il, en détournant le regard.

-« Oui, beaucoup ! C'est très rafraichissant, cette chaleur commençait à m'insupporter ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Ah bon ? Tu n'aimes pas trop la chaleur ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Ce n'est pas trop que je n'aime pas, c'est plutôt que je n'y suis pas vraiment habituée…Chez nous, les anges, il fait un peu plus frais. » Me dit-elle.

-« Oh ! Au fait…Tu avais dit que tu me parlerais de toi la dernière fois … » Murmura-t-il, l'air gêné, tandis que je riais.

-« Ok, ok ! Je m'appelle Charles D'Extalia, et je suis la princesse héritière du royaume des anges, mais ça tu dois déjà le savoir ! Ma mère est l'actuelle reine des anges, la reine Chargot, quant à mon père je ne l'ai jamais connu. Enfant, j'ai été élevé au palais puis confiée aux Prêtresses de La Nature, afin de parfaire mon éducation. » Lui dis-je.

-« Les Prêtresses de la Nature ? » M'interrogea-t-il.

-« Oui, ce sont de jeunes anges ayant des dons pour la magie et étant envoyées, si elles le veulent, sur la 7ème île de notre royaume, l'île où repose le temple de l'air austral. Chez nous, c'est une sorte de terre sacrée, et seules les prêtresses de la Nature ou les prêtres ont le droit de fouler son sol. C'est là-bas que j'ai rencontré Wendy et Cherrya, qui sont devenues mes plus proches amies. » Lui expliquais-je.

-« Génial ! Et après ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Eh bien, ayant fini mes années d'apprentissages je suis rentrée au Palais et j'ai gravi les échelons jusqu'à atteindre le rang de Séraphin ! » Murmurais-je.

-« Heiiiiin ? » S'écria-t-il.

-« Ça te surprend ? » Murmurais-je, amusée.

-« Mais, mais, mais…Les séraphins….Ont…3 paires d'ailes, non ? » Me demanda-t-il, visiblement sous le choc.

-« Bien sûr, mais je ne les portes pas en permanence, c'est bien trop lourd, ça réduit ma vitesse de moitié ! » M'exclamais-je, en faisant apparaître 2 autres paires d'ailes.

-« Wow… » Murmura-t-il, tandis que je tournais la tête sur le côté, gênée.

-« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, tu sais… » Soufflais-je.

-« Pas grand-chose ? Charles, tu es juste en dessous des archanges recteurs ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Tu connais ? » Demandais-je, surprise.

-« Bien sûr, tout le monde connait les exploits des archanges recteurs, surtout dans le monde démoniaque ! On s'est pas mal fait la guerre à une époque ! » Me dit-il.

-« Je vois, c'est logique après tout…Après avoir été promu séraphin, j'ai rencontré Lucy au palais qui était la fille d'un important homme d'affaires de notre pays et de Yukino, son amie. Nous sommes très vite devenues amies et puis Meldy a vite rejoint notre petit groupe. Nous nous entrainions souvent en cachette, si bien que je n'appris que plus tard, que ma mère et ses ministres nous regardaient de temps en temps. Apparemment, c'est pour cela que j'ai été choisi pour devenir candidate. » Finis-je.

-« Super ! Et sinon, tu aimes quoi dans la vie ? » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Eh bien, j'aime les endroits comme ceux-ci, calmes et magnifiques, cela me rappelle beaucoup le Paradis. Là-bas, il y a pleins de coins comme cela, sur la 1ère île, et j'aime m'y rendre pour lire, chanter ou tout simplement penser. Ca a toujours été une sorte de refuge pour moi. Sinon, j'aime la lecture, la mode, le chant, la magie, l'Histoire, voler dans le ciel, me baigner, le thé Darjeeling, les fraises, les framboises et mon pays. » Répondis-je.

-« Tu es vraiment trop mignonne ! » S'exclama alors Happy, en rigolant.

-« Haaaaappyyyyyy ! » M'écriais-je, outrée.

-« Excuse-moi, Charles ! » Me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Soudain, à la vue de son sourire, mon cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure, tandis que je deviens toute rouge. Je ne pouvais plus arrêter de fixer son sourire, j'aurais voulu le regarder sourire pendant des heures. Ne plus le quitter des yeux, le voir sourire éternellement, l'entendre rire jusqu'à l'épuisement…De plus, une étrange sensation me prit…Pourquoi ?

-« Et…Toi ? » Murmurais-je, doucement.

-« Moi ? Je suis heureux que tu t'intéresses à moi, Charles ! Mon père était un guerrier hors-pair, un des plus puissant du royaume démoniaque et a combattu aux côtés du roi Igneel, le père de Natsu. Quant à ma mère, je ne l'ai jamais connu, elle est morte en me donnant la vie. Suite à cela, mon père a rendu les armes et nous avons construit une maison, non loin du palais, où nous forgeons des armes et où nous cultivons des légumes. Mon père m'a entraîné à la magie du feu, et j'ai rencontré Natsu alors que ce dernier s'était échappé du palais. Nous sommes vite devenu meilleurs amis et j'ai décidé de me consacrer à la protection de Natsu. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas le seul, et quand j'ai du temps libre, je continu d'aider mon père avec son commerce ! Dans la vie, j'aime être heureux, sourire, manger du poisson, pratiquer la magie, m'amuser avec mes amis et voler ! » Me dit-il avec un grand sourire, qui me fit le même effet que le précédent.

-« Alors tu n'as pas connu ta mère, comme je n'ai pas connu mon père… » Réalisais-je.

-« Aye sir, j'aurais aimé la connaître… » Souffla-t-il d'un air dépité.

-« Comment s'appelait-elle ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Marl, elle s'appelait Marl. » Me dit-il.

-« C'est un joli prénom ! » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

Je posa les yeux sur son visage et vis que ce dernier était crispé. Son regard noir était tellement, tellement mélancolique, il exprimait une telle tristesse ! Ses cheveux bleu volaient au gré du vent tandis qu'il se mordait légèrement les lèvres. A ce moment-là, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à quel point il était beau. Son regard noir, soudainement devenu sérieux, m'hypnotisais. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de lui, je ne le pouvais.

-« Tu sais Charles, des fois je me dis que j'aurais fait mieux de ne pas naître… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Pourquoi ? » Soufflais-je, choquée par cette révélation.

-« J'ai pris la vie de mère ! Si je n'étais pas né, elle serait encore en vie ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Happy… » Murmurais-je.

-« Elle méritait plus que moi de vivre, tu sais. C'était une femme formidable, forte, belle, courageuse…Si elle n'était pas morte, mon père aurait été plus heureux. Ils auraient été plus heureux si je n'étais pas né ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Comprenant sa souffrance, je me dirigea vers lui et le pris dans mes bras. Sa tête au niveau de ma poitrine, je lui caressa doucement cheveux en lui disant :

-« Là, là, ne dit pas des choses comme ça. Ta mère t'aimait au point de sacrifier sa propre vie pour toi, alors ne dit pas ça. Elle l'a fait de sa propre volonté alors tu te dois de vivre, pour elle ! Pour que son sacrifice ne soit pas vain, parce que tu es la dernière chose de ce monde que ta mère a laissé à ton père. Tu es unique, Happy et je ne veux pas que tu meures. »

-« Aye sir… » Murmura-t-il, en me rendant mon étreinte et en commençant à pleurer doucement dans mes bas.

Nous étions si proches, lui et moi…Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir, et je sentais mon corps devenir de plus en plus chaud. Ses bras entourant ma taille me paraissait si forts, si rassurants…Son souffle dans mon cou me rendait folle, et je sentais son large dos le long de mes mains qui le caressait pour le réconforter. Que m'arrivait-il ? Entre ça et cette étrange sensation de tout à l'heure…Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez moi, c'était sûr ! Ça ne me ressemblait pas de prendre une telle initiative, mais je ne connaissais que trop bien sa souffrance. J'étais trop gentille me disait souvent ma mère, et je l'étais même envers un démon. Enfin, au final, ça ne me gênait pas plus que ça qu'il soit un démon…Je ne le verrais pas en ange, enfin il n'aurait pas le même charme. Ce petit côté démoniaque, mauvais garçon, insouciant, joyeux, taquin, joueur…Ce qui faisait qu'Happy était Happy ! Je commençais à l'apprécier de plus en plus et dire qu'au début, je l'avais accuser d'espionnage ! Quelle honte maintenant que je le connaissais ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'était passé par la tête à ce moment-là, nom de Dieu ? C'est vrai qu'il a certains côtés bizarre, comme son obsession pour les poissons, mais en même temps c'est ce qui le rendais si original !

-« Merci, Charles… » Me souffla-t-il, d'une voix brisée.

-« De rien, Happy, dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as sauvé la vie comme ce monstre ? » Lui murmurais-je.

-« Mais… » Commença-t-il.

C'est alors que je releva la tête pour me trouver face à lui et que je lui mis un doigt sur les lèvres. Face à lui, je sentais son souffle sur mes joues, son odeur si particulière, la chaleur émanant de son corps…Pour nous, à ce moment-là, le temps sembla s'arrêter pour nous deux. Mon regard plongé dans le sien, je ne repris conscience que quelques dizaines de secondes après et lui chuchota :

-« Happy, si tu n'avais pas été en vie, je serais morte sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Alors ne dit plus jamais que ta vie n'a aucune valeur ! »

-« Aye sir, Charles ! » Me répondit-il avec son sourire habituel, qui me faisait fondre comme neige au soleil.

Je replongea ma tête dans ses bras et nous restâmes comme cela pendant un long moment, juste à profiter l'un de l'autre.

Puis, toute rouge, je releva, remis ma robe correctement et regarda l'heure. Il était presque déjà 16h ! Ce que le temps passait vite avec Happy à mes côtés !

-« Nous devrions y aller, Happy. Sinon, les autres vont se poser des questions. » Lui dis-je.

-« Oui… » Me dit-il, un peu triste.

-« Je peux rentrer en 1ère ? Wendy et Cherrya vont commencer à s'inquiéter ! » Murmurais-je, en ouvrant mes ailes.

-« Attends Charles ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Oui ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Sois prudente pour l'épreuve de demain ! » Me dit-il.

-« D'accord, je le serais. Et puis, j'espère que tu seras là… » Murmurais-je en rougissant.

-« Charles, nous reverrons nous ? » Me demanda-t-il, ses yeux brillants.

-« Oui, le jour après la 4ème épreuve, si tu me vois seule, alors viens. C'est que je serais là pour toi ! » Répondis-je, en souriant.

-« D'accord, Charles ! Bye bye ! Sois prudente! » Me dit-il, tandis que je m'envolais son sourire gravé dans ma tête.

Cette nuit-là, je rêva de lui...

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'attends avec impatience vos reviews ! ;)**

 **A dimanche prochain avec le Chapitre 9 ! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde ! Je suis ravie des reviews que j'ai reçu lors de la publication de ce 7ème chapitre ! Merci à tous de me soutenir ! :3 Voici donc les traditionnels réponses aux reviews !**

Vilandel **: Hallo ! Oui s'il devait y avoir une relation entre Erik et Kinana on en entendrait pas beaucoup parler ! C'est quand même sacrément dangereux ! Oui tu as tout à fait raison pour Erza et je n'ai rien à rajouté si ce n'est que l'identité de son amant ne sera révélé que dans le chapitre 19 ! Mais en attendant tu peux essayer de deviner ! ;) Oui Charles est maladroite ! J'ai décidé de donner un côté un peu mignon à ce personnage et même si c'est un peu OCC, quelle jeune fille de 14 ans n'est pas un peu maladroite ? En plus cela fait référence au côté maladroit assumé par Wendy et Cherrya ! Bah écoute nous les filles c'est ça, 2 heures de prise de tête pour au final que le garçon s'en fiche un peu ! xD Desfois, ça brise le cœur ! Oui tu as raison c'est encore trop tôt pour un 1er baiser et il faudra encore attendre quelques chapitres pour des petits rapprochements supplémentaires, une histoire d'amour ça met du temps à se construire ! :) Révélations dans ce chapitres et éléments intriguants j'espère qu'il te plaira ! ;)**

Rick10 **: Coucou Rick ! Comment ça va ? Oui je confirme que la mère d'Happy n'est pas une ange, dommage pour ton hypothèse ! Presque sympathique ? J'ai encore du chemin à faire alors ! xD Intéressante ta théorie sur Carla, il y a du vrai dedans, tu es proche de la solution cependant certains éléments sont incorrects ! Courage ! :D Alors pour le quiz, le fait qu'il y ait eu beaucoup de questions sur les anges n'est qu'un hazar ! Oui Charles représente un intérêt pour quelqu'un mais qui et pourquoi, telle est la question ! En espérant que ce chapitre puisse t'apporter de nouveaux éléments de réponse ! :)**

 **Fairy Stellar** **: Coucou Fairy-san ! Oh tu me l'as envoyé par MP je n'avais pas vu ! Je te répondrais demain ou ce soir par MP alors ! :) Des vacances bien méritées alors ! ^^ Non malheureusement pas de flash-back sur ce qui s'est passé au temple de l'air austral ! Elles évoquaient juste leurs souvenirs sur le moment ! Le miroir-bouclier de Charles est une relique extrêmement puissante, même si la relique de ce chapitre l'est aussi ! ;) Non Wendy et Cherrya ne sont pas au courant des rdv entre Happy et Carla ! Il ne faut pas oublier l'article 222 du Code Divin ! ;) Eh oui les chips existent ! Heureusement car que serait un monde sans chips ? xD Oui pour les archanges recteurs c'est la vraie définition ! :) Je te laisse lire le chapitre maintenant en espérant qu'il te plaira ! :3**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 9 !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Zeus, divin**

 **PDV Happy, manoir de Zeref, le matin**

Ce matin, je me leva de très bonne heure à ma grande surprise. J'avais très bien dormi et me sentais d'attaque pour la 4ème épreuve ! Rêvais-je, Charles ? Nos 2 rendez-vous m'avaient paru tellement magique ! Je n'arrivais même pas encore à y croire ! Charles, ce qu'elle était belle hier dans sa robe bleue ! Olalala ! Ce que j'étais chanceux d'avoir eu 2 rendez-vous avec elle ! Même si c'était en toute amitié, je pouvais mourir heureux.

Je m'habilla avec un simple T-shirt noir et un jean, puis me brossa les dents avant de descendre dans la salle commune.

-« Un toast au poisson et une bière, je parie ? » Me demanda Mirajaine, déjà levée, avec un clin d'oeil.

-« Oui, comme toujours ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Je commence à bien te connaître, Happy ! » Me souffla-t-elle, près de mon oreille.

Puis, elle retourna en cuisine et me rapporta mon plat moins de 10 minutes après.

-« Mira ? » L'appelais-je.

-« Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Tout va bien pour toi ? Pas de problème particulier ? » L'interrogeais-je.

-« Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout se déroule à la perfection ! Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi ! » Me répondit-elle, en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

-« Miiiira ! Je suis un adulte maintenant ! » Lui répondis-je, en boudant.

-« Oui, je vois ça, tu es même tombé amoureux ! Alors…Qu'avez-vous fait hier avec Charles ? » Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire démoniaque.

-« Hum…Rien de particulier, on a pique-niquer, on s'est promenés et on a beaucoup parlé de nos vies… » Murmurais-je, tout rouge.

-« Elle a aimé le pique-nique ? » Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

-« Oui ! Merci de me l'avoir préparé, Mira ! » Lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

-« Alors, qu'est-ce que je te prépare pour demain ? Une chambre ? » Me demanda-t-elle, en riant.

-« MIIIIIIIIIRA ! » M'écriais-je, mort de honte.

-« Oh, n'étais-tu pas un adulte ? » Me dit-elle, toujours morte de rire.

-« Si mais…Pas dans ce sens-là…Enfin, je…Charles ne voudrait pas…Je ne le ferais jamais sans son accord…Enfin, tu vois ? » Demandais-je en bafouillant.

-« Ah, les anges et leur pureté, c'est tout une histoire ! Il faudrait les décoincer un peu ces prêtresses de la Nature ! Tu vois, Meldy ? Elle drague ouvertement Léon ! Le pauvre vampire a bien du mal à résister à ses avances ! Ah…Si seulement il n'était pas si obsédé par cette fée de l'eau, Juvia ! Mais au moins elle, elle se donnerait tout entière à son beau vampire, Grey ! Tant de couple, tu te rends compte ? » Me dit-elle, sautillant partout.

-« Oui, je vois que tu t'amuses bien ! » Lui répondis-je.

-« Il y a aussi Natsu et cette petite vertu, Lucy ! Ils sont trop choupi ! Et Erik qui regarde la vampire aux cheveux courts, Kinana ! Leurs échanges de regards sont brûlants ! Oh, et le plus improbable ! Gajeel qui lance des regards curieux à notre petite Lévy ! La belle et la bête ! » Continua-t-elle, sa tirade.

Y avait-il autant d'amoureux ou rêvait-elle tout simplement ?

-« Bonjour ! » S'exclama la petite fée concernée en entrant dans la salle commune.

-« Oh ! Lévy ! » S'exclama Mirajaine.

-« Comment allez-vous, Mira, Happy ? » Nous demanda-t-elle.

-« Je vais bien, et toi ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Je suis en pleine forme ! » Me répondit-elle.

-« Tiens, un verre de jus d'orange et une part de cake ! » Lui tendis Mirajaine.

-« Merci ! Où es Natsu ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Il dort encore… » Murmurais-je.

-« J'aurais besoin de lui parler, est-ce que tu pourrais lui transmettre le message pour moi dès que tu le verras ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Compris, lieutenant ! » Lui dis-je, en riant.

-« De quoi étiez-vous entrain de parler avant que je n'arrive ? » Nous interrogea-t-elle en souriant.

-« De ta relation avec Gajeel… » Murmura Mirajaine en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle.

-« Q-Quoi ? Qu-Qu-Quelle relation ? » Demanda-t-elle, en rougissant et bégaillant.

-« Les regards que te lancent Gajeel, tes joues toutes rouges quand il te regarde... » Lui souffla Mirajaine.

-« C-Ce n'est p-pas vrai ! » S'exclama Lévy, encore plus rouge.

-« Alors pourquoi tu rougis comme cela ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

-« P-Pour rien… » Souffla-t-elle.

-« Allez, avoue-le Gajeel te plaît bien ! » S'exclama Mirajaine.

-« Moins fort, Mira ! » S'écria Lévy, encore plus rouge.

-« Tu n'as pas nié, Lévy ! » Lui dit Mira aux anges.

-« Rhooo, ça va, j'ai bien le droit de tomber amoureuse, non ? » Murmura-t-elle, en colère.

-« Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas ? » Lui demanda Mirajaine avec un sourire.

-« Cela ne mènera à rien de toute façon, malgré la gentillesse de papy, Gajeel reste un démon et les lois sont les lois. Et mon peuple doit être ma priorité. » Murmura-t-elle, le regard vers le vide.

-« Si nous y arrivons alors… » Commençais-je.

-« Tais-toi. Rien n'est encore fait. » Me dit-elle d'un ton tranchant.

-« Laxus se sent-il prêt pour l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui ? » L'interrogea Mirajaine, en changeant de sujet.

-« Oui, nous avons beaucoup de retard, nous devons le rattraper ! » Lui répondit-elle.

-« Nous ne te laisserons pas faire si facilement ! » Lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Puis, la matinée passa et je retrouva mes amis démons. Bien que lançant quelques regards de temps à autre à la table des anges, je ne pu saisir le regard de Charles, magnifique dans un legging noir et un petit top rose mettant sa poitrine et son ventre en valeur. Je la préférais bien évidement en robe légère, comme la bleue d'hier, mais il était évident qu'elle n'allait pas abîmer sa jolie robe dans une épreuve. N'empêche, même si elle portait des haillons, elle avait tellement de grâce et de prestance, qu'elle serait toujours aussi magnifique ! Je ne pouvais oublier la sensation de ses bras autour de moi, la douceur de sa poitrine, la tendresse de ses gestes…Charles, je ne faisais que t'aimer de plus en plus chaque jour !

Enfin, vient l'heure de l'épreuve, et Zeref apparu en plein milieu du salon. Après nous avoir salué, il décida (encore) de nous téléporter quelque part et nous atterrîmes en plein milieu d'une vallée. Allons bon, qu'allions-nous devoir faire aujourd'hui ?

-« Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde. Voici donc venu l'heure de la 4ème épreuve ! Je vois que vous commencez à vous connaître et que vous vous entendez très bien ! Sachez que cela vous sera très utile dans le futur vu que vous aurez à vous côtoyer régulièrement entre souverain, et cela sera mieux pour notre monde si vos réunions se passent dans la bonne humeur. L'un de vous deviendra Dieu, ne l'oubliez jamais ! Sur ce, je vous explique les règles de cette 4ème épreuve ! Vous participerez tous, cette fois-ci, et il vous faudra réussir à passer outre le parcours d'obstacle que j'ai moi-même conçu. La relique vous attendra à la fin du parcours, dans une grotte, et seul le candidat de chaque équipe pourra s'en emparer ! Attention aux pièges que j'ai placé, ils pourraient être dangereux… » Nous dit-il.

Dangereux ? Natsu et moi nous regardâmes et hachâmes la tête d'un seul et même mouvement. Il allait falloir être vigilent et non pas seulement envers notre équipe mais aussi envers Charles et les autres candidats. Qui sait le candidat que Zeref piégera cette-fois ci…Vraiment cette histoire de pièges dangereux ne sentait pas bon…

-« Mettez vous par équipe sur la ligne de départ ! » Nous ordonna l'angélique Sting.

Nous nous plaçâmes donc tous sur la ligne de départ et tandis que mes doigts touchaient le sol, je vis Charles s'attacher les cheveux en une haute queue-de-cheval. Rien de bien spécial me direz-vous, si cela n'avait pas fait remonter son petit top bien plus haut qu'il n'aurait dû et si ma position de départ ne m'avait pas offert une vue imprenable sur son ventre plat et son soutien-gorge blanc…

Fermant les yeux, je m'administra une claque mental pour reprendre mes esprits et me reconcentra sur la compétition. Mais oublier la vision de sa peau laiteuse allait me prendre bien plus de temps que j'en avais, ma tentative de concentration était vaine, cette fille m'obsédait bien trop. Je voulais la respirer, la toucher, l'embrasser…Il fallait vraiment que je me concentre ! Seule l'épreuve doit compter, seule l'épreuve doit compter, seule l'épreuve doit compter, …

-« Vous êtes tous prêt ? 3, 2, 1…Go ! »

Je m'élança en prenant de l'élan et commença à courir vers le 1er obstacle, une sorte de haie peu haute que je franchi rapidement sans grande difficulté. Continuant ma course, je vis Natsu me dépasser et nous nous amusâmes lors des mètres suivants à se doubler. Puis, vient le second obstacle où nous attendait Rogue qui nous tendis 2 arcs et quelques flèche tout en nous précisant que nous ne pourrions continuer que si tu touchions le cœur de la cible. Je banda don mon arc et tira la 1 ère flèche qui atterrit non loin du cœur tandis que Natsu réussi du 1er coup. Armant une autre flèche, je me déplaça vers la droite, me concentra, et tira d'un seul coup atteignant ma cible en plein cœur. Déterminé à rattraper Natsu je m'élança, sans même reprendre mon souffle, et au bout de 20 mètres, j'arriva à sa hauteur, même si je le soupçonnais fortement d'avoir ralenti pour que je puisse le rattraper. Nous découvrîmes le 3ème obstacle ensemble, une sorte de saut d'obstacle où nous sautâmes toutes les haies avec plus ou moins de facilité. Certaines étaient vraiment dur et je dus m'arrêter quelques secondes afin de reprendre ma respiration. Puis, nous arrivâmes à l'épreuve de Rogue, consistant à passer une pont suspendu dans le vide, ne tenant que grâce à 2 poteaux en bois. Le pont était suspendue au-dessus d'une falaise dont je ne voyais même pas le fond. Avec prudence, je m'avança et posa mon pied sur la 1ère planche qui grinça sous mon poids. Peu rassuré, je m'accrocha aux cordes et posa un 2ème pied sur la 2ème planche et continua à avancer prudemment jusqu'à réussir à traverser le pont. Malheureusement, Natsu et moi semblions avoir perdu notre avance puisque nous vîmes arriver Laxus et…Lévy ! Etonnés, nous continuâmes quand même notre route en courant, espérant ainsi creuser l'écart entre nos 2 équipes. Cependant, bien que nous continuions de courir nous ne vîmes pas l'épreuve suivante avant 700 mètres. Quand enfin nous y arrivâmes, essoufflés, nous nous précipitâmes sur Minerva, et nous franchîmes une poutre en équilibre. Il ne fallait surtout pas tomber sinon nous tombions dans un bain de boue et, vu la profondeur de ces derniers, nous mettrions longtemps pour en sortir. Heureusement, nous réussîmes cette épreuve sans trop de soucis et nous pûmes continuer notre route. Alors que nous courrions vers le dernier obstacle, nous entendîmes soudain un cri qui me glaça le sang, un cri aigue, profond, empli de peur…Cette voix je ne la connaissais que trop bien !

-« Charles ! Elle est en danger ! » M'écriais-je en me retournant.

-« T'es sûr ? » Me demanda Natsu.

Je devais y aller, je devais la sauver, mais…Si je laissais Natsu ici tout seul nous risquions de perdre l'épreuve ! Que faire ? Que faire ? La vie de Charles ou la relique ?

-« Vas-y, petit pote ! » Me dit Natsu avec un sourire.

-« Natsu…Tu es sûr ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Oui, va la sauver ! Je me charge de tout ici ! » Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-« Merci Natsu ! » M'écriais-je, tout en me mettant à courir en sens inverse.

J'eus l'impression à ce moment là que les secondes se transformèrent en minutes et les minutes en heures. Je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose, à Charles, à sa vie, priant pour arriver au bon moment. Je ne sais d'où venait cette certitude qu'elle courrait un grand danger mais au plus profond de moi-même je le savais, j'en étais même persuadé. Quand enfin, j'aperçu le lieu de l'épreuve, je poussa un soupir de soulagement et couru de toute mes forces. J'aperçu alors Wendy en panique dans les bras de Cherrya et plus bas, dans la boue , je vis Charles se débattre. Elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus et les vents de Lucy et Meldy ne pouvaient rien faire contre cela. Je vis Lévy essayer de les aider avec son eau mais cela ne faisait rien non plus. Ne réfléchissant pas, je me précipita vers elle et attrapa sa main en la tirant de toute mes forces !

-« Happy ! » S'exclama ma dulcinée, surprise.

-« Je vais te sauver, Charles ! » M'écriais-je, en tirant encore plus, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

-« Je… » Murmura-t-elle, en rougissant légèrement.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Des sables mouvants ? » Criais-je.

-« Non, quelque chose me tire vers le bas ! » S'exclama ma douce.

La Terre…La Terre… Mais devant tant de monde…Natsu, Igneel et Gajeel m'avaient explicitement interdit de le dévoiler ! Sous peine de mettre notre plan en péril ! Nous avions mis des années à y arrivés, Igneel le contemplait depuis plus de 50 ans ! Je ne pouvais pas mettre en jeu toutes nos vies pour en sauver une…Nous serions tous tués sur le champ, Charles avec nous ! Mais je ne pouvais pas la regarder mourir comme ça sous mes yeux ! Il fallait que je l'utilise pour…

Soudain, je sentis une vive pression sur mon poignet et avant que je ne puisse comprendre quoique ce soit, je m'enfonça à mon tour dans la boue jusqu'à en être totalement recouvert ! N'y voyant rien et respirant à peine, je serra Charles contre moi de toutes mes forces et me prépara à affronter ensemble la mort. Elle était déjà inconsciente…Je devais l'utiliser mais…Je ne pouvais pas…Il n'y avait pas de sol…Pas de boue…Pas de terre…Cette espace…Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Charles…Désolé de n'avoir pas pu te sauver…

Soudain, je sentis l'air frais sur mon visage et repris immédiatement conscience. J'eus la surprise de découvrir devant nous Erza, en position de combat, ayant ouvert la Terre en 2 afin de nous sauver. Lévy s'empressa de rincer la boue que nous avions sur nous avec son eau, tandis que Wendy administrait les premiers soins à Charles, toujours inconsciente.

-« Mon Dieu ! Sa cheville ! » S'écria Cherrya en se précipitant pour la soigner.

Je baissa mon regard sur sa cheville et ce que j'y découvris me glaça le sang. Sa chair était tellement à vif qu'on aurait dit qu'elle avait été brulée et du sang séché recouvrait tout la partie inférieur de sa jambe. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'avait forcément tiré vers le bas. Encore une fois on avait voulu tuer mon aimée. Le coupable allait payer cher, très cher. On ne s'attaquait pas à Charles sans s'attirer mes foudres. J'allais le tuer.

-« Hum… Tu n'es pas blessé ? » Me demanda Erza avec un sourire.

-« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien grâce à toi. Merci d'avoir sauvé nos vies, Erza ! » Lui répondis-je.

-« C'était tout à fait normal, et puis même si nous sommes ennemis dans le cadre de cette croisade, je suis contente d'avoir pu sauver la vie de 2 de mes camarades ! Jamais je ne permettrais que quelqu'un meure durant cette croisade ! » Souffla-t-elle.

-« Jamais je ne pourrais assez te remercier d'avoir sauvé la vie de Charles, Erza. » Conclus-je en lui serrant la main.

Puis, me précipitant au chevet de ma dulcinée, je m'aperçu que les autres candidats étaient parti reprendre la course depuis bien longtemps. Charles sur les genoux de Wendy, je la regardais respirer doucement toujours inconsciente.

-« Minerva ! » S'exclama Lucy.

-« Pardon ? » Demandais-je.

-« Minerva était censée garder cette épreuve ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Pourquoi elle ? » Demanda Cherrya.

-« C'est simple. Le Seigneur Zeref a préciser qu'il y avait des pièges et je pense que pour assurer notre sécurité, afin d'éviter un incident diplomatique, les 4 gardiens étaient là pour intervenir en cas de déclenchement d'un piège. C'est ce qui est arrivé quand Yukino est tombé du pond suspendu et à été sauvée par Rogue. Elle n'a rien eu mais a été éliminé. Mon cousin, Sting, gardait le 1er obstacle, Rogue le 2ème obstacle et Minerva le 3ème. Elle était censée sauver Charles… » Murmura Lucy.

-« Alors c'est cette Minerva qui a voulu tuer Charles ? » M'écriais-je.

-« Peut-être pas, mais elle est forcément dans le coup, il faudra y faire très attention à l'avenir. » Murmura Lucy, en croisant les bras sur son imposante poitrine.

-« Je me retiens d'aller la torturer tout de suite… » Grognais-je.

-« Happy, tu sais bien que cela ne fera pas plaisir à Charles, et tu ne voudrais pas attirer ses foudres, n'est-ce-pas ? » Me demanda Meldy, d'une voix mielleuse.

-« Non… » Murmurais-je, en m'avouant vaincu.

-« Tu aimes vraiment beaucoup, Charles ! C'est trop mignon ! » S'écria-t-elle, tandis que je rougis fortement.

-« Tu es allé la sauver si courageusement, tel un chevalier ! » S'exclama Wendy, avec un grand sourire.

-« C'était siiii romantique ! » Rajouta Cherrya.

-« Ca a été le coup de foudre ! » Expliqua Lucy avec un clin d'œil.

-« Les filles ! » Râlais-je, toujours aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-« Promis Happy, on fera tout notre possible pour vous mettre ensemble ! » S'exclama Meldy.

-« Oh ouiiiiii ! » S'exclamèrent le reste des filles derrière elle.

-« On va vous organiser une rencontre digne de ce nom, ne t'inquiète pas ! » Me dit-elle.

Alors que j'allais lui répondre, nous entendîmes Charles tousser et reprendre conscience. Elle ouvrit ses beaux yeux miels et sembla totalement désorientée. J'eus envie de la serrer longuement contre moi mais je me retient devant tant de monde. Elle était saine et sauve, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi à cet instant.

-« Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? » Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix si douce que j'entraperçu pour la 1ère fois sa vulnérabilité.

Nous lui expliquâmes tout en détail et je vis se peindre sur son visage toute sorte d'expression, de la tristesse, de la douleur, de l'incompréhension, de la méfiance, de la colère, de la joie et de la gêne. Je ne pu m'empêcher pendant tout ce temps de l'admirer. En même temps, il faut dire que je l'aimais tellement…

Puis, ne pouvant pas marcher, je la pris délicatement dans mes bras, telle la princesse qu'elle était, et nous avançâmes vers la ligne d'arrivée. Blottie dans mes bras, elle se reposait. Elle était si légère ! Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, caché sous ses mèches blanches, mais je me doutais qu'elle devait rougir. Elle était si timide au fond ! Tout chez elle me plaisait, me séduisait, me faisait fondre, absolument tout les côtés de sa personnalité.

J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir être à ses côtés, vivre avec elle, pouvoir voir son sourire tous les jours, mais une fois la croisade passée, je ne pourrais plus la voir. Soit elle deviendra une déesse, soit elle retournera chez elle et se fera sacré reine des anges. Elle m'est impossible à atteindre, je ne suis pas de la royauté, même pas un démon, juste un petit lieutenant de l'armée démoniaque. Je n'ai rien qui puisse la contenter. Elle est une princesse après tout, même si pour moi elle est la reine de mon cœur…Cependant, si je pouvais la protéger, lui sauver la vie, alors je le ferais, je deviendrais son épée et son bouclier. Je le jure, elle sortira vivante de cette croisade, j'attraperais la personne qui essaye de la tuer et lui ferais payer. Je lui rendrais sa liberté, à ma belle Charles.

Puis, tous les éléments se déroulèrent très vite. Rufus nous aperçut et nous demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Après avoir entendu notre récit, il appela le Dieu Zeref par télépathie et nous nous reposâmes en attendant que les autres viennent nous rejoindre.

Grâce à Rufus, nous pûmes suivre la fin de l'épreuve en direct, les vampires étaient tombés dans un piège et avaient été éliminés, Kana et Gajeel n'avaient pas passé l'épreuve du pont suspendu tandis que Juvia, Evergreen et Fried avaient été éliminés au niveau de l'épreuve des poids. Il ne restait donc plus que Natsu, Erik, Laxus et Lévy. Les 4 se faisaient face pour la dernière épreuve qui consistait à éviter les pièges posés dans la salle de la relique. Malheureusement pour nous, Natsu se précipita sur la relique et se fit avoir par un piège de glace. Lévy utilisa donc sa magie et enveloppa Laxus dans une bulle d'eau et le transporta à travers toute la salle, absorbant les attaques magiques des pièges grâce à son élément. L'effort devait être terrible pour elle car elle s'appuyait sur le sol et était aussi pâle qu'un linge blanc. Finalement, Laxus passa le dernier piège d'électricité et attrapa une sorte de lance. Il leva le poing en signe de victoire et poussa un cri de joie. Malheureusement, juste après que Laxus eu rejoint la terre ferme, Lévy se trouva au bord de l'évanouissement. La prenant dans ses bras, il accourut vers nous et demande à Wendy et Cherrya pour leur demander de soigner Lévy. Une fois cela fait, Laxus s'écria :

-« Même pour une relique, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça, Lévy ?! »

-« Nous avons gagné… » Murmura-t-elle, faiblement.

-« Idiote ! S'il t'arrive quelque chose durant cette croisade et que je deviens Dieu qui dirigera le royaume des fées ?! » S'exclama-t-il, manifestement en colère.

-« Je…Désolé… » Murmura-t-elle, en baissant les yeux.

-« Attends, attends…Comment ça qui dirigera le royaume des fées ? » Demanda Gajeel, surpris.

-« Eh bien, je suis 1er dans l'ordre de succession au trône et Lévy est 2ème. » Lui répondit-il tout simplement.

-« C'est ta sœur ? » S'exclama Meldy, surprise.

-« Non, c'est ma cousine, la fille de la sœur de mon père. La princesse Lévy McGarden-Dreyar du royaume des fées. » Répondit-il.

-« T'es une princesse, crevette ?! » S'écria Gajeel, en regardant Lévy qui était toute rouge.

-« Oui ? » Lui répondit-elle, en le regardant avec des petits yeux brillant.

-« Pourquoi tu me l'as dit ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

-« Eh bien…Je ne suis pas encore très habituée à mon titre. J'ai longtemps vécu avec mon père, après la mort de ma mère quand j'avais 5 ans, et je n'ai appris la vérité sur mes origines qu'i ans après le décès de mon père. » Souffla-t-elle, aux bords des larmes.

-« Hey, crevette… » Murmura Gajeel, en posant sa grande main sur la frêle épaule de la jeune fille.

-« Mais depuis que je vis avec grand-père Makarov, Laxus, Juvia et tout le monde, je me sens plus entourée et heureuse que jamais ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-« Lévy-hime-sama ! Juvia est si heureuse d'avoir pu vous donner un peu de bonheur dans votre vie ! » S'écria Juvia, en sautant dans les bras de Lévy.

-« Moi aussi, Juvia… » Murmura Lévy, en lui rendant son étreinte.

-« Promets-moi de ne plus jamais prendre des risques inconsidérés ! » Tonna Laxus.

-« Oui, c'est promis ! » S'exclama Lévy avec un grand sourire.

-« Hum…Princesse Lévy, j'aurais aimé savoir comment vous avez pu absorber la dernière attaque de foudre, l'eau n'est-elle pas conductrice d'électricité ? » Demanda Lucy, timidement.

-« Lu-chan ! Ne m'appelle pas princesse ! Nous sommes amies, non ? Que je sois une princesse n'y change rien ! » S'écria cette dernière.

-« Es-tu sûr que je puisse me le permettre ? Merci Lévy-chan ! » Répondit Lucy avec un sourire.

-« Ce sont les impuretés présentes dans l'eau qui conduisent la foudre. Cependant, une eau pure à 100%, ne présentant pas d'impuretés, ne conduira pas la foudre ! J'ai donc entouré Laxus d'une bulle d'eau pure ! » S'exclama-t-elle, ravie.

-« Cependant, l'eau pure est très complexe à produire, cela demande énormément d'énergie, et nous ne sommes qu'actuellement qu'une vingtaine d'utilisateurs d'eau pure sur toutes les fées et elfes maîtrisant l'élément de l'eau. Juvia, Laxus-oji-sama et Lévy-hime-sama en fond partie ! » Nous expliqua Juvia.

-« Trop fort ! Vous vous battrez contre moi ? » S'écria Natsu.

-« Bien sûr que non, abruti ! Tu risquerais de blesser la crevette ! » Réagit Gajeel au quart de tour.

-« Si tu veux te battre contre quelqu'un, bats-toi contre moi, flammèche ! » Grogna Laxus.

-« Stop ! Tout le monde se calme ! Le Dieu Zeref étant retenu pour régler une affaire urgente, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je déclare Laxus Dreyar, héritier du trône des fées, gagnant ! Sa relique est la lance-éclair, qui permet à son utilisateur d'utiliser la foudre ! Cela est un véritable avantage pour vous, Prince, puisque vous pourrez employer à la fois l'eau et la foudre en même temps ! Sur ce, je vous ramène au manoir ! » S'exclama Rufus, en nous téléportant.

Charles ne s'étant toujours pas réveillée, nous la montâmes dans sa chambre et nous la laissâmes entre les mains de Wendy et Cherrya. Natsu et moi descendîmes jusqu'à la salle commune, et discutâmes de l'épreuve ayant eu lieu et des révélations dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Puis, le soir venu, je m'endormis en ne pensant qu'à une chose : attraper celui ou celle qui avait voulu tuer Charles.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'attends avec impatience vos reviews ! ;)**

 **A dimanche prochain avec le Chapitre 10 ! ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde ! Je suis ravie des reviews que j'ai reçu lors de la publication de ce 9ème chapitre ! Merci à tous de me soutenir ! :3 Voici donc les traditionnels réponses aux reviews !**

 **Vilandel : Hallo ! Eh oui, loin d'être impossible cette relation, comme tant d'autres ! Ahaha ! Quel que soit l'Univers Mirajaine a toujours un 6ème sens en ce qui concerne les couples, c'en est presque un don ! xD Oui Lévy prend son rôle très au sérieux et essaye d'enfouir son attirance pour Gajeel ! En même temps elle est en 2ème position pour succéder au trône alors elle ne peut pas prendre un tel risque ! Alors en ce qui concerne Lyon et Meldy il y aura un sacré développement dans les prochains chapitres ! ;) Non pas de vielle blessure amoureuse, Mirajaine est juste particulièrement laxiste, il y a bien une raison à cela mais tu la découvriras dans les derniers chapitres ! En ce qui concerne les attaques subit par Charles, regarde ce que j'ai dit à Rick10, je ne peux vous en dire plus sans vous spoiler les prochains chapitres et ça serait bien dommage ! Eh oui la relique perdue, je suis ravie que tu t'en souvienne ! :D Oh quel festival ? Sur le MA ? Tu me raconteras dans ta prochaine review de quoi il s'agissait excatement ? Tu es allée voir à chateau fort ? Tu t'es habillé en Dame du MA ? Bisous, à lundi ! Profite bien ! ;) **

**Rick10 : Coucou Rick ! Comment ça va ? Eh oui je te l'avais dit mais j'ai travaillé mon PDV Happy ! Ce n'est vraiment pas facile de se mettre dans la peau d'un garçon et il m'a fallu pas mal de temps pour acquérir l'expérience nécéssaire afin d'améliorer mais PDV Happy ! Mais je trouve que là ils sont bien, non ? Oui tu as raison la loi ne concerne pas les relations juste les hybrides c'est pour ça que Mira&co sont assez laxistes à ce sujet ! Et puis Mira quand on parle de couples...Je doute qu'une quelconque loi l'arrête dans ses délires ! xD Après nous sommes dans un des rares cas de relations inter-espèces alors il faut faire attention à ne pas généraliser ça au reste des 4 royaumes ! Je savais que t'allais aimé le parcours d'obstacle ! :) Oui tu as raison, l'équipe de Natsu n'est pas juste là pour la compétition ! Après à toi de voir ! ;) Zeref n'est pas au courant mais il se doute de quelque chose ! Cette personne cherche plus à la tuer qu'à la capturer, sinon elle n'aurait pas envoyer Cerbère. Et tu as raison, la personne qui souhaite tuer Charles n'est pas seule ! Sur ce, je te laisse lire ce chapitre, la discussion du début t'apportera peut-être de nouveau indice et confirmera peut-être bien ce que tu as pressentit sur Zeref ! Hâte de voir ce que tu vas me dire la dessus ! ;) **

**Wolfy :** **Coucou Wolfy ! Comment ça va ? Merci pour ta review ! :3 Je suis heureuse de voir que leur rendez-vous t'a plu ! Eh oui, il fallait bien mettre une tactique en place pour empêcher de ce faire prendre ! Sinon imagine un peu le scandale ! On en parle dans ce chapitre à la fin d'ailleurs ! Happy t'expliquera ça mieux que moi ! ;) Eh bien tu vas voir comment ils vont arriver à se voir sans soucis dans ce chapitre ! Ils baisseront un peu leur garde mais tant pis ! ;) Eh bien je ne peux pas te dire que ton impression est fausse mais je ne peux pas te dire non plus qu'elle est vraie...Il y a quelque chose sur lequel tu as raison et une autre chose sur laquelle tu te trompes ! Le dialogue en début de chapitre t'aidera peut-être à y voir plus clair ou il faudra que tu attendes que tout soit révélé dans les derniers chapitres ! ;) Quand au pouvoir d'Happy il faudra attendre 2/3 chapitres avant de le découvrir et la raison pour laquelle Minerva n'est pas intervenue...Ce serait du spoil ! xD Allez je te laisse lire ce chapitre ! :D**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 10 !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Un air de vacances ?**

 **PDV Charles, dans la matinée, le lendemain de la 4ème épreuve.**

Je me réveilla en sentant une vive douleur au niveau de ma jambe gauche. Retenant un cri de douleur, je me redressa avec du mal. Soulevant légèrement la couverture, je m'aperçu que je portais toujours mes vêtements de la veille. Que m'était-il arrivé ? Qu'avais-je à la jambe ? Tout ce que je vis, en continuant à soulever la couverture, fut un énorme bandage blanc allant de mon genou jusqu'à ma cheville. Pas étonnant que j'avais mal. Utilisons un sort de guérison pour ce débarrasser de ce léger inconvénient.

-« Ô Lapyx, vent du sud-ouest, apporte-moi ta douce chaleur, et fais disparaître la sensation de douleur ! » Murmurais-je, faiblement.

Une fois cela fais, je m'aperçu que nous devions être dans la matinée. L'épreuve était donc fini…Quelle en avait été la conclusion ? Qui avait gagné ? Les vampires, les fées ou les démons ? Happy…

Puis, tel un flash-back, tous mes souvenirs revirent d'un seul coup. On avait encore essayé de me tuer…Pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Qu'apporterais ma mort ? Qu'aurait-on à y gagner ? J'étais l'unique héritière du royaume des anges…Voulait-on faire tomber ce dernier ? Qui pourrait bien être l'ennemi des anges ? Mère, étiez-vous en danger ? Pourrais-je vous prévenir à temps ? J'espère que les gardes du palais sauront vous protéger !

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit et une voix s'exclamer :

-« Aie aie aie ! » S'exclama…Le Dieu Zeref.

Surprise, je rabattit la couverture vers moi et me tassa dans le lit. Que venait faire le Dieu Zeref ici ? Dans ma chambre ? Allait-il…M'attaquer ? Instinctivement, j'activa ma magie et me prépara à faire face, même si je savais que face à l'actuel Dieu je ne ferais pas le poids.

-« N'ayez pas peur, princesse. Je suis ici pour vous présenter mes excuses ! » Me dit-il.

-« Des excuses ? » Demandais-je, prudente.

-« Oui, pour le malheureux accident qui vous est arrivé ! Il est indéniable que quelqu'un à chercher à vous tuer, et ce pendant la 13ème croisade. Il est de ma responsabilité d'assurer votre sécurité à tous, et avoir mis en danger de mort l'héritière du trône angélique, est une faute grave. Je m'excuse, princesse Charles. » Me dit-il en prenant une chaise.

-« D'accord, j'accepte vos excuses, mais je vous prierais de veiller à l'avenir à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas, Seigneur Zeref. » Lui dis-je, d'un ton tranchant.

J'avais quand même été en danger de mort par sa faute, car il avait relâché sa vigilance durant l'épreuve. De plus, j'avais été attaqué par Cerbère, le gardien des Enfers, alias l'animal de compagnie du Dieu Zeref. Alors illusion ou pas ? Mensonges ou vérité ? Je ne pouvais trancher, alors il valait mieux me méfier de tout le monde.

-« J'irais inspecter les lieux du crime et la magie environnante. De plus, j'irais vérifier la magie alentour afin de trouver le coupable, même s'il est très probable qu'il maîtrise la terre… » Murmura-t-il, pour lui-même.

-« Un vampire ? Pourquoi donc chercherait-il à me tuer ? » M'exclamais-je, surpris.

-« Je ne sais, vous savez j'ai déjà eu à faire à de simples anarchistes. » Souffla-t-il, blasé.

-« Est-ce vrai ? » Lui demandais-je, surprise.

-« Oui, le pouvoir de Dieu attirent les convoitises de beaucoup de mondes et certains sont près à tout pour y parvenir, même à tuer. » Me dit-il, en me regardant droit dans la yeux.

-« Alors, quelqu'un ne voudrait pas que je devienne Déesse ? » M'exclamais-je.

-« Peut-être, peut-être, ma chère Charles. » Murmura-t-il, d'un ton étrange.

-« Je vois… » Murmurais-je.

-« Pour me faire pardonner, j'accepte d'exaucer un de vos vœux, dans la limite du possible, que désiriez-vous ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Un vœux…Que pouvais-je bien souhaiter ? La victoire ? Bien sûr que non ! Passer une journée seule avec….NON ! Hum…Des vêtements ? J'en avais pleins ! Un rêve, de quoi rêvais-je ? Quand j'étais petite, je rêvais d'explorer les autres nations…Avec Wendy et Cherrya nous voulions voir la neige, faire du patinage, du ski…C'est ça !

-« Je voudrais qu'il neige. » Murmurais-je, doucement.

-« Pardon ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Je voudrais qu'il neige, patiner, skier, m'amuser avec tout le monde, comme si c'était des vacances. Pour les remercier d'avoir tant fait pour moi, ils m'ont sauver la vie après tout. » Lui dis-je avec un sourire.

-« Je vois, ce sera fait, pour l'instant reposez-vous princesse et profitez bien de vos dernières vacances. » Me dit-il, en se levant.

-« Dernière ? » L'interrogeais-je.

-« Oui, avant la fin de la croisade ! » Me répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Puis, il parti et fatiguée, je me rendormis. Quand j'ouvris les yeux pour la deuxième fois, je m'perçu que Wendy et Cherrya étaient là.

-« Charles ! » S'écrièrent-elles avec un grand sourire en me sautant dans les bras.

-« Les filles… » Murmurais-je, émue.

-« J'ai eu si peur pour toi, Charles ! » S'écria Wendy.

-« J'ai cru je ne te reverrais jamais ! » S'exclama Cherrya.

-« Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, les filles. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans vous ! » Leur dis-je.

-« A partir de maintenant nous saurons toujours à tes côtés pour te protéger ! » S'exclamèrent-elles.

-« D'accord, je compte sur vous ! » Leur répondis-je.

-« Oh ! Il faut que tu vois ça Charles ! » S'exclama Wendy en ouvrant les rideaux de ma chambre.

J'eus la surprise de constater que le paysage était recouvert d'une couche épaisse de neige blanche. Cette dernière tombait encore du ciel, et je pouvais voir que le jardin s'était transformé en une énorme patinoire. Ce que c'était beau !

-« Allez changes-toi ! Nous allons patiner comme nous l'avons toujours rêvé ! » S'exclama Wendy.

Une fois vêtue d'un pull gris, d'un jean bleu et d'un manteau ¾ assorti à mon pull et une écharpe bleu, mes cheveux relevées en une haute queue-de-cheval, nous sortîmes dehors. Emerveillées par la beauté du paysage, nous entendîmes des sortes de cri non loin de nous et nous nous précipitâmes donc vers la sources du bruit. Surprises, nous trouvâmes nos compagnons entrain de se battre…Avec des boules de neiges ! Natsu et Grey hurlaient en se lançant de la neige à la figure tandis que Lucy et Lévy s'attaquaient grâce à leurs magies, se protégeant des attaques de l'autre. Meldy se collait à Lyon tandis que ce dernier se défendait contre Laxus, entouré de sa cour. Sur le côté, Gajeel se battait au corps-à-corps contre...Juvia ! A ma grande surprise, ses deux-là semblaient bien s'amuser.

-« Charles ! Tu vas bien ? » S'écria soudain Happy en venant vers moi.

Il était vêtu d'un simple jean bleu et d'un pull vert foncé, ses ailes bleues dépliées recouvertes de neige. Il n'était pas spécialement habillé pour une occasion ou quoique ce soit d'autre mais je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir et de le trouver beau. Arrivé devant moi, je pu voir ses joues rouges d'effort et ses yeux brillant d'inquiétude, bien qu'il devait avoir 10 centimètres que moi.

-« Oui, ça va… » Murmurais-je, me rappelant soudain de sa question et sortant de mes pensées.

-« J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi ! » S'écria-t-il, en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

A ce moment-là, j'aurais voulu sauter dans ses bras, le respirer, le remercier, le faire sourire…Cependant, devant autant de monde, je ne pouvais pas le faire. Happy…Depuis quand avais-je de tels sentiments envers toi ? Depuis quand m'étais-tu si important ?

-« Désolée… » Murmurais-je, en baissant les yeux.

-« Ca ne fait rien, l'important c'est que tu sois ici, en vie ! » Me dit-il avec un sourire que je ne pu m'empêcher de trouver magnifique.

-« Oui, encore une fois grâce à toi… » Soufflais-je doucement en lui souriant.

-« De rien ! Allez, allons jouer ! » S'écria-t-il en s'emparant de mon poignet.

Nous courûmes donc vers le reste du groupe suivi de Wendy et Cherria, et nous allâmes rejoindre Lévy et Luy.

-« Tout le monde ! Formons 2 équipes et affrontons-nous ! » S'écria Happy.

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu se retourner, il reçut en pleine tête un boule de neige lancée par…Natsu ! Happy fit fondre la neige en élevant sa température grâce à sa magie du feu, et lança un regard appuyé à Lévy, qui éleva un mur de neige grâce à sa magie de l'eau. Le combat commença alors et j'eus la grande surprise de voir à quel point cela pouvait être amusant. Appuyé contre le mur de neige de Lévy, assise à côté de Wendy, nous allions mener une offensive en plein camp adverse. Nous nous faufilâmes, et nous élançâmes à l'aide de nos vents dans les arbres du domaine et fondîmes sur nos adversaires, surpris. Cependant, il nous fallait rester dans les airs car si nous ne posions qu'un seul pied sur la terre ferme, Erza et ses vampires ne feraient qu'une seule bouchée de nous. Soudain, je reçu de la neige venant…D'une altitude plus élevée que la mienne.

-« Ma revanche pour la dernière fois, Charles-hime-sama ! » S'exclama Juvia, cachée contre un rocher.

-« Pas de problème ! Wendy, Cherria, retraite ! » M'écriais-je, tandis que nous nous envolâmes vers notre camp.

Du coin de l'œil je vis Happy, Natsu, Grey et Gajeel se battre entre eux. Ils étaient marrants tous les 4 ! De vrais enfants !

Je fus surprise de voir à quel point le temps passait vite lorsque l'on s'amusait et après une dizaine d'attaques en territoire ennemi, Wendy, Cherria et moi décidâmes de faire une pause bien méritée. Cependant, cette dernière ne dura pas plus de 30 minutes, puisque j'aperçu un énorme trou dans notre mur de défense.

-« On nous attaque, mobilisation de toutes les forces ! » S'écria Lévy.

-« A vos ordres capitaine crevette ! » S'exclama Gajeel, en pouffant.

-« Charles, Wendy, Cherria, à la défense, Gajeel, Lucy et moi à l'attaque, Happy, Lyon, Meldy, Kana, en renfort ! Allez-y ! » S'écria-t-elle en chargeant le camp adversaire avec une dizaine de boule de neige flotant dans les airs, crées grâce à sa magie.

-« Wendy, Cherria, créons une barrière de vent ! » M'exclamais-je.

Nous nous mîmes en cercle et nous donnant la main nous incantâmes :

-« Ô Vents Divins, répondez-à notre appel et protégez-nous ! »

Une puissante barrière de vent entoura alors la zone et nous pûmes protéger notre « base ». Nous nous élançâmes et combattîmes un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Cherria se fasse avoir par Erza et ses vampires. La barrière perdit alors en puissance et certains de nos ennemis purent pénétrer dedans. Soudain, devant moi apparu Erza et Juvia, et un épique combat commença. Nous nous affrontâmes au corps-à-corps, puis à l'aide de la magie. Cependant, face à leurs attaques combinées, je ne pouvais qu'esquiver ou me défendre, attaquer m'était impossible. A ce rythme-là, autant déclarer forfait.

-« Charles ! Attention ! » S'exclama alors une voix qui ne m'était pas inconnu.

Je me retourna et vis une énorme boule de neige se diriger vers moi…Impossible de l'éviter ! Je ferma les yeux, transi de peur, quand je sentis quelque chose me percuter et que nous tombâmes au sol, dévalant la colline sur laquelle la base était situer. M'accrochant de toute mes forces au corps chaud de mon partenaire, je pria pour que nous arrivions sain et sauf en bas. Et aussi pour que mes blessures ne se rouvrent pas !

Puis, notre vitesse se réduit petit à petit et nous nous arrêtâmes. Ouvrant petit à petit mes yeux, j'aperçu un jeune homme au cheveux bleu, dont le visage et les cheveux étaient recouvert de neiges et dont les joues avaient pris une couleur rouge bien soutenue…Me dominant. Son corps au-dessus du mien ; nos regards se croisèrent, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir moi aussi. Je sentais son souffle dans mon cou, la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, son odeur de brûlé mélangée à celle de la sueur et des fruits de mer.

-« H-Happy… » Murmurais-je, ses lèvres me tentant.

-« Charles… » Souffla-t-il, à son tour, en rapprochant son visage du mien, jusqu'à ce que nos nez se touchent.

Mais alors que nos lèvres allaient se toucher et nos bouches se fondre contre celle de l'autre nous entendîmes des voix nous appeler, et pris d'un sentiment de gêne et de culpabilité, nous nous éloignâmes rapidement l'un de l'autre, avant que quelqu'un puisse nous surprendre dans cette position. Après tout, j'étais un ange et lui un démon, si quelqu'un nous voyaient comme cela, nous risquions énormément…La princesse des anges ne devrait pas flirter avec un démon, cependant…Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir pour lui d'étranges sentiments et sensations, dès qu'il m'approchait, me touchait, me parlait, me sauvait…

Que ressentais-je pour lui au juste ? Pourquoi cela m'arrivait-il maintenant ? Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Il fallait sérieusement que je fasse le point sur mes sentiments. Au plus vite.

-« Désolé… » Entendis-je, soudain.

-« Pardon ? » M'exclamais-je, en me tournant vers lui.

-« Je ne voulais pas…Je n'avais pas prévu que nous nous…Hum…Retrouvions dans cette position…Pardon, Charles… » Me dit-il en rougissant et en baissant les yeux.

-« Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne t'en veux pas ! Ce n'était pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ! Merci de m'avoir sauvé de l'attaque, Happy ! » M'écriais-je, confuse.

-« Vraiment ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ? » Me demanda-t-il avec espoir.

-« Oui, après tout, tu m'as encore sauvée une fois de plus ! » Lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil tandis qu'il riait de bon cœur.

Puis, nous retournâmes au combat et le reste de l'après-midi défila si vite sous nos yeux et que nous dûmes arrêter la nuit tombante, même si les vampires criaient à l'injustice pouvant facilement gagner grâce à leur vision nocturne.

Nous retournâmes au chalet, et nous décidâmes de nous réunir entre filles pour aller patiner vers 21h. En attendant, je décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche et de changer de tenue.

OOooOO

 **PDV Happy, le soir même, bar du manoir.**

Accoudé au bar, je profitais d'une bonne bière en compagnie d'Erik, lorsque je vis Charles et ses amies descendre et commander des boissons. Ma dulcinée était magnifique ce soir-là, elle portait un petit pull noir court avec des rubans et une jupe grise de patineuse avec des collants fins. A ma grande surprise, elles furent rejointes par Erza, Kinana, Lévy, Juvia et Kana ! Que prévoyaient-elles de faire ? La curiosité m'evahissait un peu plus chaque instant, et je brulais de savoir ce qu'elles allaient faire. Soudain, Erik me chuchota :

-« Elles vont patiner sur le lac gelé non loin. »

-« Oh ! » Murmurais-je, soulagé que ce ne fut pas autre chose.

-« Ca risque d'être marrant de voir la p'tite vampire tomber, on y va ! » S'exclama Erik, en me prenant par le bras.

-« Heiiin ?! » M'écriais-je, attirant l'attention sur nous.

Nous nous approchâmes donc de la table des filles, qui furent surprises de nous voir débarquer ainsi, surtout Charles qui baissa les yeux en me voyant, surement du au fait de notre rapprochement involontaire de ce matin. Je fus étonnamment triste en voyant son regard et soudainement l'idée d'Eric ne me paru pas si mal que ça. Peut-être pourrais-je redonner le sourire à Charles ? Erik, quant à lui, semblait dévorer Kinana des yeux, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-« Hey, les filles ! On a entendu que vous alliez faire du patin sur le lac gelé, on pourrait venir avec vous ? » Demanda-t-il, directement.

-« Hum… » Murmura Lévy, gênée.

-« Bien sûr que vous pouvez venir ! Plus il y a de fous, plus on rit ! » S'exclama Erza, enthousiaste.

-« Vraiment ? Vous êtes sûres que cela ne vous gêne pas ? » Demandais-je, surpris.

-« Mais non ! Invitez les autres garçons aussi, si vous le voulez, on part dans 20 minutes. » Me répondit-elle.

-« Ok ! Merci les filles ! A tout de suite ! » Leur dit-il avec un clin d'œil, charmant en m'entraînant avec lui.

C'est ainsi que 20 minutes plus tard, Erik, moi, Natsu, Gajeel, Grey, Lyon et Bacchus descendirent pour retrouver les filles, qui nous attendaient avec impatience surtout Juvia qui sauta dans les bras de Grey quand elle le vit et s'exclama :

-« Grey-sama, Juvia est tellement heureuse de voir que vous avez accepté de patiner avec elle et ses amies ! »

-« Oui, oui, j'aime juste patiner… » Grommela-t-il, en rougissant légèrement.

-« Vraiment ? Grey-sama aime ça ? » Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

-« Ouais, y'avait beaucoup d'occasion de patiner chez moi. » Répondit-il sur un ton neutre.

-« Alors, Grey-sama pourra-t-il apprendre le patin à Juvia ? » S'exclama-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

-« Si tu veux… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Non, Juvia-chan, je t'apprendrais si tu veux ! » S'écria Lyon en s'interposant entre elle et Grey.

-« Lyoooooon ! Moi aussi je veux apprendre à patiner ! Et je voudrais que ce soit un vrai vampire, ayant l'habitude de patiner depuis des années, qui le fasse ! Tu comprends, l'expérience, c'est important pour un professeur… » S'exclama Meldy en se rapprochant dangereusement et sensuellement de Lyon, qui devient rouge en un seul instant.

-« Oui, c'est vrai…Je…Je ne peux pas laisser un moins que rien tel que Grey t'apprenne à patiner, tu ne pourrais pas exploiter tout ton potentiel ! » Murmura-t-il, en réfléchissant.

-« Vraiment ? Tu veux bien ? Super, merci Lyon ! » S'exclama-t-elle, en lui sautant dans les bras.

-« Hum…Allons-y… » Murmura Erza, mal à l'aise en toussotant.

Nous nous retrouvâmes donc sur la glace du lac gelée de la propriété, celui dans lequel j'avais l'habitude de pécher de délicieux poissons, chaussés de patins à glace. Je fus le premier à m'élancer sur la glace, et donc aussi le premier à chuter sous les rires de mes camarades, constatant que cela n'était pas aussi facile que je le pensais. Cependant, je ne me laissa pas abattre par ce premier échec, et grâce aux précieux conseils d'Erza, j'arriva au bout de quelques essais à me tenir debout sur la glace et à avancer sans tomber. Je remarqua alors que Charles faisait son entrée sur la glace. Elle était si belle, et même si elle patinait doucement le vent l'entourant faisait doucement voler sa jupe et dévoilait un peu de ses jambes caché par ses collants. Elle semblait si gracieuse, si calme, si talentueuse…Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer et la désirer. Elle, la princesse héritière du trône angélique, la séraphin à la voix si mélodieuse, la plus belle femme ayant foulé le sol de cette terre, la si intelligente Charles, si calme, si posée…

-« Kyaaaa ! » S'écria-t-elle, tout d'un coup en chutant.

Elle était si mignonne comme ça, étalée sur la glace, les joues rouges et une petite mine boudeuse sur le visage. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire sous son regard courroucée, et me rapprocha d'elle, en lui tendant ma main :

-« Si Madame voudrait bien accepter mon aide. » Murmurais-je, en lui faisant une petite courbette, tandis qu'elle riait légèrement.

-« Cher Monsieur, je vous remercie pour votre aide inespérée ! » Me répondit-elle, en se relevant avec le sourire.

-« Si vous le voulez bien, je me propose pour vous apprendre à patiner correctement. » Lui dis-je, avec un clin d'œil.

-« Cela serait si gentil de votre part ! » S'exclama-t-elle, en rigolant.

-« Donnez-moi vos deux mains et patiner tout droit tout en vous tenant à moi pour ne pas tomber. » Lui demandais-je.

-« Bien. » Me dit-elle, tout en mettant ses petites mains gantées dans les miennes.

Et nous avançâmes donc doucement sur la patinoire, tandis que le soleil se couchait. Charles me souriait et je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux qu'en cet instant. Ne plus devoir se cacher, que c'était reposant. Que c'était bon ! J'aimais le fait de la faire patiner devant les autres sans qu'aucun reproches ne nous soit fait, j'aurais aimé qu'il en soit de tel dans la vie de tout les jours, sans cette stupide loi sur les hybrides. Pouvoir être avec Charles en toute liberté, ne plus devoir cacher mes sentiments, pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras devant tout le monde, que le monde entier sache que je brulais d'amour pour elle ! Quelle utopie ! De nos jours, les relations inter-espèces, hors le cadre de croisade ou de relations purement commerciales, politiques, étaient interdits. Si quelqu'un de mal intentionné nous surprenait moi et Charles, Natsu et Lucy, Gajeel et Levy, Lyon et Meldy, Grey et Juvia, alors nous serions immédiatement condamnés à mort. Le Dieu Zeref ne tolérait aucun rapprochement inter-espèce alors il fallait que je fasse attention pour Natsu, pour Charles. Ils étaient princes et princesses héritiers, un jour ils dirigeraient ce monde, alors s'ils avaient des relations amoureuses avec quelqu'un d'une autre espèce, cela ferait tout de suite scandale. Heureusement que le Dieu Zeref ne nous faisaient pas surveiller 24h/24 sinon Charles et moi n'aurions pas pu avoir de rendez-vous. Alors, autant profiter du temps qu'il nous restait avant la fin de la croisade, avant que nous nous mettions en mouvement pour changer le monde. Charles, ma belle, que penserais-tu de mon choix ? Le respecteras-tu ? M'aimeras-tu encore après ce que j'aurais fait ? J'espère que quoi que nous fassions, quoi qu'il puisse se passer, notre relation restera la même. Aime-moi, Charles…Je t'en prie…Reste à mes côtés, ne m'abandonne pas…Même quand tu sauras qui je suis, qui nous sommes, quel est notre but…Continue de m'aimer, sinon je n'aurais pas la force de mener notre projet jusqu'au bout, ce que je fais, je le fais aussi pour nous. Alors, je t'en supplie, Charles, reste avec moi pour toujours.

-« Happy ? » M'interrogea-t-on.

-« Hein ? Euh…Oui ? » Répondis-je.

-« Tout va bien ? » Me demanda ma belle en me regardant intensément dans les yeux.

-« Oui, excuse-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées ! » Lui répondis-je, en rougissant.

-« Ce n'est pas grave ! Continuons-nous à patiner ? » Me demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-« Aye sir ! » M'écriais-je, en l'entraînant sur la patinoire avec moi.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'attends avec impatience vos reviews ! ;)**

 **A dimanche prochain avec le Chapitre 11 ! ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde ! Je suis ravie des reviews que j'ai reçu lors de la publication de ce 10ème chapitre ! Merci à tous de me soutenir ! :3 Voici donc les traditionnels réponses aux reviews !**

Vilandel **: Hallo ! Woooow ça a l'air trop cool ! J'aurais aimé y aller vu ce que tu me décris ! De l'hydromel carrément ? Oooh trop dommage combien coûtait-elle ? Ok j'irais écouter quand j'aurais un peu de temps ! ;) Ahhaha, tu poses les bonnes questions mais je ne peux malheuresement pas y répondre ! Il faudra attendre la fin de l'histoire pour le savoir ! ;) Oh oui c'est vrai que ce chapitre tombe aubon moment chez moi aussi il fait une chaleur insupportable autour des 30 degrés ! Cela n'a pas du être évident pour le festival mais au moins il faisait beau ! ;) Ah bon ? Hum...C'est vrai mais j'ai récemment lu une fic au sujet de leur amitié ici sur FFN ! J'essayerais de te la retrouver si ça t'interesse ! Il est vrai qu'on en parle peu mais cette amitié m'a toujours fascinée ! :D Et oui cela va vite devenir de plus en plus sombre malheuresement...Un petit moment de CobraxKinana pour te faire plaisir ! ;)** **"Fais attention Happy, un seul faux pas et Carla risque de se retrouver à jamais séparé de toi..." disais-tu dans ta review, je n'aurais pas dit mieux ! Allez je te laisse lire ce chapitre ! A la semaine prochaine ! :3**

 **Rick10 : Coucou Rick ! Ce chapitre est enfin posté ! En moins d'une heure je te l'avais dit ! ;) Ah bon, tu faisais confiance à Zeref toi ? xD Tu penses que "les dernières vacances" avant la fin de la croisade est suspect, peut-être l'a-t-il fait exprès ou alorscela était-il juste évident et dis avec tout innocence ? Mystère, mystère...Ah oui c'est frustant d'être interrompue mais bon, ça arrive à tout les couples ! ;) Aaaah ton hypothèse est intéressante, il faudra plus l'élaborer ! (après je dis pas qu'elle est juste attention) Qu'arriverait-il si Charles mourrait ? Plus d'héritière au trône des anges, plus de royaume à la mort de Chargot mais il y aura forcément un hériter (genre elle peut adopter un garçon ou il y a un cousin germain du 2nd degré qui traine quelque part dans la nature) alors en quoi cela profite-t-il a Zeref ? Comment pourrait-il faire fusionner le royaume des anges et le domaine divin ? Il veut mettre qqn qui lui est favorable à sa place ? Pour quoi faire ? Le plan d'Happy je ne dirais rien dessus mais il y a du vrai dans ce que tu as dit, alors je te laisse lire ce chapitre ! ;) **

**Wolfy :** **Coucou Wolfy ! Comment ça va ? Merci pour ta review pour ton joli compliment ! :3 J'ai tout fait pour rendre ce chapitre mignon à souhait ! Ahahaha ! xD Non le fait que Charles soit tombée n'est pas dû à la mystérieuse personne qui souhaite la tuer, elle a juste été surprise par une attaque de l'équipe adversaire ! Tkt pas ! ;) Ah désolée bisous dans le chapitre 12 ! Tu m'as fait trop rire en écrivant ça ! xD Qui est intervenu déjà ? Pauvre perso ! xD Hum, ton hypothèse par rapport au manga est très intéressante tu es le premier à parler de sa "double personnalité" mais il te faudra attendre la fin de la croisade pour savoir si ton hypothèse était juste ou non ! Allez je te laisse lire ce chapitre bye bye !**

 **FairyStellar: Coucou Fairy-san ! Ooh un voyage en Afrique ? Dans quel pays ? Oh pas grave je pars aussi en vacances pendant 2 semaines la semaine prochaine donc je ne sais pas comment ni quand je posterais les chapitres 13 et 14 ! Ooooh ton histoire sera prête ! J'ai hâte de la lire ! Oui elle possède des pouvoirs de guérisons mais ce n'est pas son domaine de prédilection alors elle s'en sert très rarement, elle n'est capable que de guérir de petites blessures ! Les autres ? Peut-être une personne mais pas plus ! Tkt pas, Happy est encore là alors Charles ne risque pas de mourir ! ;) Zeref est bien un démon, c'est le fils d'Ignir roi des démons et le grand-frère de Natsu, il est le futur roi des démons ! Oui mais il a dit un voeu dans la limite du possible et les attentats n'existe pas dans cet univers ! Et le bonheur du monde...Difficilement exausable ! Non tkt cette histoire aura 20 chapitres, nous en sommes à la moitié et la croisade se finira au chapitre 16 ! Hum...J'aime bien la neige et j'aime bien patiner oui ! :) Je ne suis pas très douée mais je me débrouille sur la glace ! Oui triche magique autorisée ! xD Allez, à dans 2 semaines ! Bisous bisous !**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 11 !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : La légende du roi Arthur**

 **PDV Charles, le lendemain matin, manoir**

Prenant tranquillement mon petit déjeuner dans ma chambre, je regardai par la fenêtre perdue dans mes pensées. Happy…Ce nom m'hantait, je ne pouvais arrêter d'y penser jour et nuit. Cela en devenait inquiétant, jamais je n'avais porté quelqu'un dans mon cœur de cette façon-là. Pouvais-je être tombée amoureuse de lui ? Moi, une séraphin ? La princesse des anges ? C'était absurde ! Je ne pouvais quand même pas tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un avec qui je n'avais aucun avenir ! Ce n'était pas rationnel ! Vraiment, c'était absurde, un tel amour en ferait que nous faire souffrir, je ne devais pas tomber amoureuse de lui. Il fallait mieux qu'il reste à mes côtés, en tant qu'ami. Rien n'interdisait l'amitié entre un ange et un démon ! A moins que je devienne Dieu et abolisse l'article 222 du Code Divin…Mais à qui pensais-je donc ? Ce n'était pas comme si je voulais être avec lui ! Je déraillais totalement depuis ma tentative d'assassinat ! Il fallait que je me reprenne ! Après tout, je n'étais pas n'importe qui, j'étais Son Altesse Royale la princesse héritière du trône angélique Charles D'Extalia ! Je n'avais pas le temps pour des choses futiles comme l'amour ! Je n'étais pas au point de Meldy qui fantasmait de vivre une nuit avec un vampire ! J'avais des responsabilités envers tous les anges de ce monde, je ne pouvais pas me permettre ça ! Je devais donner la priorité à mon peuple, plutôt qu'à mes sentiments confus pour Happy ! J'étais la future reine des anges et peut-être bien la future déesse de ce monde, je m'occuperais de mes sentiments plus tard, il me fallait gagner la 5ème relique, cette croisade touchait presque à sa fin et je devais faire honneur au peuple angélique en tant que candidate et princesse ! Je me devais être digne du poste de Dieu et rien ne devait me faire dévier de mon objectif, même si c'était Happy !

Soudain, j'entendis toquer à ma porte et entrèrent sous mon regard surpris l'intégralité de mon équipe.

-« Bonjour, Charles ! Comment vas-tu ? » Me demanda Wendy.

-« Bien et vous ? Que faites-vous là ? Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? » Leur demandais-je.

-« Nous voulions savoir si vous vous portiez assez bien pour l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui. » Me demanda Lucy, avec respect.

-« Oui, je me sens en forme, il n'y a pas de problème grâce aux soins de Wendy et Cherria merci de vous faire du soucis pour moi. » Leur répondis-je avec un sourire.

-« Super alors ! » S'exclama Meldy en s'affalant sur mon lit.

-« Je suis heureuse de vous savoir en pleine forme, Charles, cela me rassure grandement. » Me dit Yukino avec un sourire doux.

-« Merci, Yuki ! » Lui répondis-je.

-« Je me demande bien à quel sauce on va être mangées cette fois ! La dernière épreuve était vraiment dure ! Et tellement injuste ! On n'a même pas pu la finir alors qu'on aurait pu gagner ! » Râla Cherria.

-« C'est vrai ce que dit Cherria-chan ! On aurait dû nous laisser une chance de repasser l'épreuve ! » S'exclama Meldy.

-« Allons, allons, les filles, le plus important c'est que Charles soit en vie ! » Leur souffla Yukino.

-« C'est vrai mais ça n'en reste pas moins injuste ! Les autres représentants ne se sont pas fait attaquer, eux ! » S'exclama Meldy.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, Charles, cette fois nous te protégerons de toutes nos forces ! » S'écria Lucy, en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-« Oui, moi aussi, je ne laisserais plus personne te faire du mal ! » Rajouta Wendy, en serrant ses petits poings.

-« Oui, après tout, nous sommes là pour vous servir d'escorte, Votre Majesté ! » S'exclama Cherria en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-« Et si nous ne sommes pas capable de vous protéger alors ce démon viendra à votre rescousse ! » Rajouta Meldy en me souriant.

-« Tu parles de Happy ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Oh ! Vous l'appelez même par son prénom ! » S'exclama-t-elle, en gloussant.

-« Je ! Non ! C'est que…Je ne connais pas son nom de famille ! C'est juste pour cette raison ! » M'écriais-je, en rougissant.

-« On vous croit, princesse ! Alors où en es votre relation avec lui ? Ca y est vous avez réussi à le séduire ? Vous avez franchi le pas ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

J'étais si rouge que je devais ressembler en cet instant à une tomate, et mes yeux me piquaient tellement les larmes menaçaient de couler. Mais pourquoi étais-je dans un tel état juste à cause d'un seul garçon ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas nier tout en bloc froidement ? Pourquoi mes sentiments me brulaient ainsi ? Pourquoi me cœur se tordait-il ainsi ?

-« Allons, Meldy, arrête de taquiner Charles ! » Lui dit Lucy sur un ton de reproche.

-« Il n'y a rien entre moi et Happy… » Murmurais-je, d'une voix froide.

-« Charles ! On t'a vu hier avec lui à la patinoire, vous vous teniez par la main ! » Me dit Cherria.

-« MAIS PUISQUE JE VOUS DIT QU'IL N'Y A RIEN ENTRE LUI ET MOI ! RIEN ! » M'écriais-je, en larmes, du plus fort que je pouvais.

-« Charles… » Murmura Wendy, choquée.

-« Excuse-moi, j'ai été trop loin… » Me dit Meldy, en baissant la tête.

-« Dis, Charles, ces démons…Ils sont ensorcelants, n'est-ce pas ? » Me demanda Lucy, avec un petit sourire triste.

-« Oui, beaucoup trop ensorcelant pour notre propre bien… » Murmurais-je, en repensant à ce qu'elle partageait avec le prince des démons.

-« Les vampires aussi ! Le beau Lyon me fait totalement tourner la tête ! Et dire que nous nous sommes embrassés hier soir ! » S'exclama Meldy.

-« Heiiiin ?! » S'exclama le reste de l'assemblée.

-« Bah oui ! J'en avais marre d'attendre qu'il prenne les devants alors je l'ai embrassé ! » Nous dit Meldy avec un grand sourire.

-« Hum…Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux, Meldy… » Murmura Yukino, avec un petit sourire.

-« Et alors ? Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » Lui demanda Cherria.

-« Eh bien, on a continué à s'embrasser pendant environ 10 minutes, mais quand j'ai voulu aller plus loin, il m'a repoussé et il s'est enfui avec sa super vitesse de vampire ! » Nous dit-elle en soupirant.

-« Tu devrais peut-être y aller plus doucement ? » Lui conseilla Lucy.

-« Vous pensez ? Normalement les hommes aiment qu'on prenne les devants ! » Objecta-t-elle.

-« Hum…Moi je pense que tu devrais enfin si je peux me permettre…Je n'ai pas d'expérience mais je pense que Lyon-san…Que tu devrais lui accorder plus d'attention… » Murmura Wendy, en rougissant.

-« Plus d'attention ? » Interrogea Meldy, visiblement perdue.

-« Plus de considération, arrête de le considérer comme un plan cul. » Soupira Lucy, en croisant les bras sur son imposante poitrine.

-« Enfin ! Il vaut beaucoup plus pour moi ! » S'écria-t-elle, outrée.

-« Alors fais lui comprendre. » Lui recommandais-je.

-« Ah, les garçons c'est si compliqué… » Soupira-t-elle, sous nos rires.

-« Et si nous organisions un triple rendez-vous avec Charles et Happy, Lucy et Natsu et moi et Lyon ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Hum…Meldy, ça serait vraiment louche, n'oublie pas la loi divine… » Lui rappela Yukino.

-« C'est une véritable plaie cette loi, abolis-la quand tu seras couronnée déesse Charles, comme ça je pourrais profiter de mon beau vampire tous les jours ! » Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Même dans ses moments-là, elles savaient me réconforter et tourner ce pourquoi je me prenais la tête en quelque chose de si simple. C'était à ça que ça servait les amies ! Elle m'étaient vraiment précieuses, jamais personne ne pourrait les remplacer, même si c'était contre la loi, contre la morale, elles m'encourageait à leur manière…

-« Merci, les filles, je vous adore ! » Leur soufflais-je, en souriant.

-« De rien, Charles ! » Me répondirent-elles en souriant.

-« Allez, gagnons cette épreuve haut la main ! » M'exclamais-je, remplie à bloc.

-« Bien sûr ! Allons-y, Charles ! » S'exclama Wendy en prenant la main et en m'entraînant dehors.

Décidément, ces filles étaient incroyables, tellement joyeuses, pleines de vie, remplies de courage, je ne pouvais que les suivre. Finis la déprime et la mélancolie ! Gagnons cette 5ème épreuve !

OOooOO

 **PDV Happy, lieu de la 5ème épreuve, début d'après-midi**

-« Aaaah, qu'est-ce qui nous attends cette fois ? » Nous interrogea Kana, en soupirant.

-« Aucune idée, avec mon frère ça peut être tout et n'importe quoi. Il n'en a pas l'air mais c'est un véritable excentrique… » Soupira Natsu, à nos côtés.

-« J'espère juste que cette fois on aura le droit à d'la vrai baston ! » S'exclama Gajeel.

-« Un truc cool, quoi. » Résuma Erik.

-« Ca fait trop longtemps qu'on a pas eu une véritable baston, Gajeel a raison ! » S'exclama Bacchus.

-« Mais vous ne pensez qu'a vous battre ou quoi ? Moi, je veux boire ! » S'écria Kana, contrariée.

-« Allons, ma belle, tu peux pas te plaindre de l'alcool qu'ils nous filent ici ! » Lui susurra Bacchus.

-« Mouais mais bon…On a pas assez de temps pour boire… » Râla-t-elle, en rougissant légèrement.

-« On aura tout le temps qu'on voudra quand Natsu sera Dieu, chérie ! » Lui dit-elle.

-« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Soudain, quelqu'un toussa, mettant fin à leur petit altercation. Quand nous nous aperçûmes qu'il s'agissait du Dieu Zeref en personne, encore sorti de nulle part, nous lui accordâmes toute notre attention.

-« Bonjour, mesdames, messieurs, bienvenue sur le lieu de la 5ème épreuve ! J'ai choisi de baser cette dernière sur un mythe d'un monde parallèle que j'affectionne particulièrement, celui des hommes. Ce mythe c'est l'histoire d'un roi, chef militaire des Bretons, qui lutta contre l'envahisseur saxon vers l'an 500. Devenu légendaire, il représente le roi idéal venu rétablir dans leur puissance les Bretons divisés. Maître de l'épée Excalibur, capable de trancher n'importe quoi, il est accompagné des Chevalier de La Table Ronde dont les plus connu sont Lancelot, Gauvin, Yvain et Perceval. Selon les légendes, il est aidé d'un mage extrêmement puissant : Merlin l'Enchanteur et de sa demi-sœur la fée Morgane. Le lien avec notre épreuve ? Vous allez devoir les affronter ! Enfin, il vous faudra leur dérober la relique liée à cette épreuve, l'épée Excalibur ! Alors, qui commence ? » Nous demanda-t-il.

-« Moi ! » S'écria Natsu, en sautillant.

-« Heiiiiiin ?! Maintenant ? » S'écria Kana, surprise.

-« Oui, pourquoi ? Il suffit juste de butter ces mecs et de leur prendre la relique ! » Répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

-« Laisse-moi au moins le temps de désaouler… » Murmura-t-elle, dépitée.

-« Donc, Natsu Dragneel, représentant des démons, allez-y ! » Lui dit Zeref, en matérialisant une énorme barrière autour de notre équipe.

Soudain, un énorme brouillard sorti de nulle part, et quand je pu rouvris les yeux, j'aperçu trois personnes sortant de ce dernier. Une femme et deux hommes. Le premier d'entre eux était un homme aux cheveux bruns clair, couleur caramel, portant une gigantesque armure dorée, et tenait dans sa main une épée qui brillait de milles feux. Celui qui le suivait était un vieil homme possédant une longue barbe blanche et portant une cape dont les motif violet sur fond noir semblait bouger en temps réel. Enfin, la dernière était une femme aux longs cheveux bouclées portant une robe noire et verte fendue au niveau de la hanche.

-« Aaaaah ! Enfin, les voilà ! » S'exclama le jeune homme.

-« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Gajeel.

-« Oh, pardon je me présente ! Je me nomme Arthur Pendragon, je suis le roi de Britannia et le propriétaire de l'épée légendaire Excalibur ! » Nous dit-il avec un grand sourire semblable à celui de Natsu.

-« Quant à moi, jeunes gens, je suis Merlin l'Enchanteur, un simple mage qui veille sur le jeune roi. Et à mes côtés, voici mon apprentie, la jeune demi-sœur du roi, Morgane de Tintagel, plus connue sous le nom de la fée Morgane. » Nous dit le vieillard.

-« Bonjour. » Nous dit la jeune femme.

-« Alors c'est vous qu'on doit battre ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Oui ! C'est ça ! Vous êtes les représentants des démons, non ? Hum…Heureusement que Zeref a boostée nos capacités ! » S'exclama-t-il, toujours avec le sourire.

-« Yosh ! Je m'enflamme ! » S'exclama Natsu avant de charger Arthur.

Sans nous prévenir, il s'élença droit sur le Roi en chargeant sa magie à pleine puissance. Cependant, à notre grande surprise, l'épée d'Arthur, Excalibur…Coupa en deux l'attaque de Natsu. C-Comment étais-ce possible ? Il avait…Couper la magie ?! C'est absurde ! Comment pouvait-on couper en deux une attaque de feu de Natsu ?! Sa puissance était monstrueuse !

-« Heiiin ? Comment t'as fait ? » Demanda Natsu.

-« Je ne vous l'avait pas dit ? La particularité d'Excalibur est de trancher tout et n'importe quoi, même les humains ! » Lui répondit son propriétaire.

-« On va mourir ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Hum…Je vais vous mettre en place une protection magique nommé reflet ! Utilisable qu'une seule fois, vous serez éliminé si jamais elle cède ! Elle vous protégera d'un coup direct d'Excalibur. » S'exclama le Dieu Zeref, en claquant des doigts.

-« Super, grand-frère, merci pour l'aide ! » S'écria Natsu avant de repartir à l'attaque, fonçant sans aucun plan sur Arthur qui découpait toutes ses attaques.

-« Kana, Gajeel, Erik, Bacchus, on bouge ! » M'exclamais-je en m'envolant dans les airs.

-« Tu proposes quoi, gamin ? » Me demanda Gajeel, ses grandes ailes noires dépliées.

-« Un unisson raid de feu ! Natsu saura y résister, c'est une véritable salamandre, n'oublions pas qu'il en consomme. Comme ça on affaiblit les trois autres et Natsu en profite pour voler Excalibur. » Murmurais-je.

-« Tu penses que la tête à flammes comprendra ? » Me demanda Erik.

-« Oui, j'en suis sûr, Natsu a un don inné pour le combat. » Murmurais-je.

-« Allons-y alors. » Souffla Kana.

Nous nous plâcames sur une même ligne, les mains tendue vers le sol et nous commençâmes à incanter :

-« Ô Dieu du Soleil, toi qui incarne la puissance et la gloire, la force et le courage, la noblesse et le devoir, prête-nous ta force ! Toi qui est à l'apogée de ta gloire, roi de la galaxie, premier maître du feu, nous vous en conjurons, pour notre peuple, supprimer notre ennemi ! Ignis Deo ! »

C'est alors que jaillit de nos mains une rafale de feu surpuissante, qui déferla sur le champ de bataille avec une force prodigieuse, brûlant tout sur son passage. Nous nous efforçâmes de déployer tout notre mana, afin de maintenir l'attaque et qu'elle dure encore et encore dans le but de contrer Excalibur ! Cependant, après quelques minutes, Kana, Bacchus et Erik lâchèrent, ne laissant plus que Gajeel et moi pour maintenir l'attaque. Heureusement que j'avais de bonnes réserves de mana ! Puis, estimant que l'attaque avait assez durer, nous lâchâmes prise à notre tour et quelle ne fut pas notre surprise en voyant sortir de l'écran de fumée une bulle d'eau contenant trois personnes léviter dans les airs !

-« I-Impossible… » Murmurais-je.

-« Arthur. » Murmura sa sœur.

-« Oui, j'y vais ! » S'exclama ce dernier, sautant soudainement dans le vide.

Alors que nous pensions qu'il allait tomber, il ouvrit des ailes d'eau, pareilles à celle des fées, et trancha en deux sans aucun remord Bacchus et enchaîna sur Kana, qui tombèrent au sol, évanouis. Erik, grâce à son ouïe, l'évita de justesse.

-« Heeeeey, toi ! Reviens te battre contre moi, espèce de lâche ! » S'écria Natsu en laçant des boules de feu sur Arthur, faisant ainsi évaporer ses ailes.

De nouveau à terre, Natsu lança des attaques qu'Arthur découpa avec une précision folle. Si nous continuions d'attaquer dans le vide comme ça, aucune chance de réussir à dérober sa précieuse épée.

Je m'envola dans le ciel et à pleine vitesse descendit à ras du sol et emporta Natsu avec moi dans les airs.

-« Hey, Happy tu fais quoi ? » Me demanda ce dernier, grognon.

-« Natsu, utilise ta nébuleuse de feu et sers-toi de ta relique pour en augmenter sa puissance, nous on se débrouille pour attirer leur attention. » Murmurais-je.

-« Ok, petit pote ! » Me répondit-il.

-« Gajeel, Erik ! » M'écriais-je, tandis que mes deux camarades me rejoignirent.

Puis, nous nous élançâmes à toute vitesse, en attaquant le roi Arthur et ses compagnons avec notre magie. Même si ce dernier coupait en 2 toutes nos attaques, ils semblaient avoir oubliés Natsu. Nous avions toujours une chance de gagner, même si cela signifiait finir gravement blessé.

-« Lance de feu ! » M'écriais-je, tout en fonçant sur la fée Morgane, qui l'esvita de justesse.

-« Pff…Tu m'as entaillée le bras… » Soupira-t-elle, en m'envoyant une rafale d'eau tranchante.

-« Poing de feu ! » M'écriais-je, en revenant à la charge.

Nous continuâmes à nous battre comme cela pendant une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que nous entendions Natsu s'exclamer :

-« Nébuleuse de feu ! »

-« Q-Que ? Je n'ai rsenti aucun mana ! » S'exclama Morgane à mes côtés.

-« Nous avons gagnés ! » M'exclamais-je, avant qu'un immense voile de feu ne recouvre le terrainnet fasse tout explosé.

Ca faisait vraiment mal ! La relique avait donné à l'attaque de Natsu une toute autre puissance ! C'était incroyable, même moi j'avais du mal à y résister ! Ma peau était totalement brulée et le déluge de feu ne s'arrêtait toujours pas ! Aie, aie, aie ! J'avais vraiment mal !

Mais c'est alors qu'un éclair jaune vif traversa le déluge de feu et…Me coupa en deux ! Quand je repris mes esprits, je vis que seul Arthur était debout, tandis que nous tous étions à terre ayant perdu notre reflet.

-« Nous avons perdu… » Mumurais-je, en baissant la tête et en serrant les poings, frustré.

-« Bah au moins ça m'aura permis de voir à quoi pouvait me servir cette relique ! » S'exclama Natsu, en venant me rejoindre.

-« Natsu… » Murmurais-je, honteux que ma stratégie n'ait pas aboutie.

-« Ce n'est rien, petit pote ! Nous gagnerons la prochaine fois ! » Me dit-il avec un de ses grands sourires.

-« Aye sir ! » M'exclamais-je.

Puis, ce fut au tour des fées de combattre. Tout comme nous elles perdirent, malgré l'utilisation de leur eau pure et de leur lance-éclair. Ils n'avaient pas assez d'expérience au combats, leurs techniques n'étaient pas assez perfectionnés à mon humble avis. Cependant, leur plan était excellent et n'avait échoué que par la capacité de précognition de mage Merlin. Quels ennemis perspicaces !

Après, ce fut au tour des anges. Ma belle Charles donna tout ce qu'elle avait, renvoyant toutes les attaques d'Arthur grâce au bouclier miroir ! Ce dernier était bien embêté ! Elle volait avec une telle grâce, attaquait avec un tel courage, se défendait avec une telle précision, elle semblait invincible ! Cependant, malgré sa déesse des vents îles Alizée, elle ne parvient pas à vaincre Arthur.

Enfin, vient le tour des vampires, et ce fut Erza qui remporta l'épreuve. Apparemment, maître d'arme dans son pays, elle usa de toute sa force et de sa vitesse surhumaine, pour mettre au point un plan afin de désarmer le roi Arthur. Grâce à l'aide de ses compagnons et de sa relique, elle attira Arthur à la limite de la protection magique de Zeref, et changea le terrain en un marécage boueux où il se fit avoir par des sables mouvants. Elle lui prit donc l'épée et moins d'une demi-seconde après, elle vainquit Merlin l'Enchanteur et la fée Morgane, qui disparurent en s'évaporant dans les airs !

-« Mesdames, messieurs, voici donc la fin de l'épreuve. Cette dernière à été remporté par Madame Erza Scarlet, représentante du clan des vampires et seule à ce jour à posséder 2 reliques. Comme vous l'avez surement compris le pouvoir de cette relique est de pouvoir trancher absolument tout et n'importe quoi, alors prenez-en garde quand vous vous en servirez, madame ! » S'exclama le Dieu Zeref.

-« Je me montrerais digne de cette lame ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Vous savez qu'il ne reste plus que deux épreuves, n'est-ce pas ? Avant ces dernières, j'aimerais vous accordez une semaine de repos entre les 2 épreuves afin que vous puissiez regagner votre mana. Et pour fêter ceci, j'organiserais pour vous une soirée demain soir à partir de 19h, j'espère que vous serez nombreux à y participer, afin de promouvoir la bonne ententes entre nos 4 peuples malgré les enjeux de cette croisade. C'est ce que tout bon Dieu devrait faire. » Nous dit-il.

-« Une fête ? Génial ! J'y serais ! Fais couler l'alcool à flot, grand-frère ! » S'écria Natsu.

-« J'y pendrais part, si c'est ce que tout bon Dieu devrait faire. » Murmura Erza, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-« Une fête ? Mouais, pourquoi pas… » Souffla Laxus.

-« Allez viens, Laxus-onii-chan ! » Lui demanda Lévy, les yeux brillants.

-« Hum…D'accord… » Répondit ce dernier en rougissant.

-« Une fête c'est bien pour relâcher la pression de temps à autre. » Murmura ma douce Charles à Wendy, Cherria et Lucy qui sautèrent de joie.

Une fête avec Charles ? Une occasion en or pour passer du temps avec elle incognito ! Super ! J'y serais coûte que coûte ! Rien que pour contempler ma belle Charles en robe de bal !

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'attends avec impatience vos reviews ! ;)**

 **Avant de vous quitter, j'aimerais vous parler un peu ! Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura une scène...Comment dire...Assez chaude entre 2 personnages. Ce sera un Lime et non un Lemon donc il n'y aura pas de scène de sexe explicite (c'est pourquoi cette histoire n'est pas noté rating M) mais il y aura des personnages en sous-vêtements ne faisant pas que des choses très catholiques ! C'est la première fois que j'écris une scène de ce genre et ne voulant pas heurter la sensibilité de mes plus jeunes lecteurs je mettrais des lignes repères comme celle séparant cette partie du chapitre pour les personnes ne souhaitant pas lire ce passage ! Sur ce, à** **dimanche prochain avec le Chapitre 12 ! ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde ! Je suis ravie des reviews que j'ai reçu lors de la publication de ce 11ème chapitre ! Merci à tous de me soutenir ! :3 Voici donc les traditionnels réponses aux reviews !**

Vilandel **: Hallo ! Oh je suis désolée de te savoir peinée ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour le retard, ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose ! J'espère que tu iras mieux très bientôt ! :) Oh ça oui, Meldy est très ouverte, cela fait partie de sa personnalité et contrairement aux autres, elle a reçu une éducation plus laxiste, mais enfin cela tu le comprendras dans les chapitres de la fin ! ^^ Oui, comme tu le dis, l'article 222 du Code Divin ne sera pas facile à abolir et il faudrait quelque chose de très grave pour que cela arrive et encore...Il faudrait que les dirigeants des 4 autres pays l'acceptent sans broncher, ce qui me semble extrêmement difficile mais réalisable ! Honnêtement, j'ai choisi Morgane car elle est la demi-soeur d'Arthur en référence à la relation qui unit Laxus et Lévy ( qui eux sont cousins), je cherchais à retrouver une sorte de complicité entre frères et sœurs ! :) Oui c'est vrai qu'avec Natsu, question stratégie...XD Mais il voulait tester les capacités de sa relique alors pour une fois on peut le pardonner ! xD La relique perdue oui, tu fais bien d'y prêter attention ! ;) Eh bien pour voir quel couple sera le bon, je te laisse lire ce chapitre ! ^^**

Rick10 **: Coucou Rick ! J'espère que tout est prêt pour ton départ en vacances ! Tkt pas pour les reviews, prend ton temps pour les poster ! Cruche ailée sans cervelle ?! Ahahaha ! xD Je suis morte de rire ! Hum, eh bien, cette loi est si importante car elle fait partie de Code Divin, seules lois "internationales" de ce monde, elles sont au-dessus des lois des pays et les sanctions qui punissent ses lois sont très sévères, allant jusqu'à la peine de mort pour les hybrides et leurs parents. Les hybrides peuvent maîtriser 2 éléments à la place d'1 seul alors oui, ils sont très puissants et pour les plus doués, pouvant tenir tête même à un dirigeant ou un Dieu ! Ils peuvent combiner leurs 2 éléments et maîtriser des sorts hyper puissants ! Ahahaha ! Tu soutiendras les démons jusqu'au bout toi ! Ça fait plaisir à entendre ! ;) Une scène plus romantique ? Ahaha ! xD Allez, bisous, je te laisse lire ce chapitre ! Profite bien de tes vacances ! Tu les a bien méritées !**

 **Wolfy :** **Coucou Wolfy ! Comment ça va ? Oh, je suis contente que tu aies apprécié ! :) Désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt sur Snap, j'ai été un peu occupée avec ma nouvelle histoire ces derniers temps ! ^^' Oh oui, pauvre Wendy, c'est bien elle la plus pure des anges ! Même si, grâce à sa gentilesse, elle essaye de régler les problèmes de ses amies, même si elle n'y connaît encore rien en amour ! Ahaha ! Toi aussi tu as pensé ça ! xD En même temps avec Excalibur, les dés étaient jetés d'avance ! Même si j'ai hésité à faire gagner Charles pour tout te dire ! ^^' Alors pour la technique d'Happy, ce sera dans le chapitre 13 et le chapitre 15 (il en a 2) alors patience, patience, ça arrive bientôt ! Je vous aurais fait attendre mais cela vaudra largement le coup ! Je te promets ! Ces techniques seront tellement fortes ! ;) Le personnage d'Happy prendra une toute autre dimension après les événements de ce chapitre, mais au lieu de te spoiler, je te laisse le lire ! ;)**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 12 ! Comme je l'ai précisé la semaine dernière, le Lime (scène entre 2 personnages ne faisant pas que des choses très catholique, voir même plutôt osées) présent dans ce chapitre est signalé par des lignes horizontales comme celle juste dessous séparant les réponses aux reviews du chapitre. Comme cela, ceux qui n'auront pas envie de lire ce Lime pourront directement aller à la ligne horizontale suivante et reprendre leur lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Moments intimes**

 **PDV Happy, le lendemain, début de soirée.**

-« Ah ! Je n'ai rien à me mettre ! » M'écriais-je, ne retournant ma chambre.

-« Evidement que t'as rien à te mettre, t'as pris aucun costume ! » Me répondit Kana, sirotant un cocktail alcoolisé.

-« Comment je vais faire ?! » M'écriais-je.

-« Aucune idée, ne me le demande pas. » Me répondit-elle, affalée dans le canapé de ma chambre.

-« Au fait, Kana, tu ne mets pas de robe ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Non, Zeref a dit qu'il nous ferait livrer nos habits ce soir vers 18h. » Me répondit-elle.

-« HEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ?! » M'écriais-je.

-« Aie ! Pourquoi tu cries comme ça ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Tu ne m'as pas dit que Zeref avait prévu des tenues pour nous ! » M'écriais-je, mort de honte.

-« Ah bon ? » M'interrogea-t-elle, toujours sur ce ton nonchalant.

-« Oui ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Ah, pardon, pardon, Happy ! » Me répondit-elle, en me souriant.

-« Toi alors… » Murmurais-je, en soupirant.

-« Dis, j'aimerais bien un chignon vu que c'est un bal, tu m'en ferais pas un ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Kana, depuis quand suis-je ton coiffeur attitré ? » Lui demandais-je, en soupirant.

-« Hum…Depuis toujours ? » Me répondit-elle, en riant.

-« Dis plutôt que je suis ton larbin, Majesté… » Soupirais-je.

-« Eh ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Tu es la fille illégitime de Guildartz, frère du roi des démons, cousine de Natsu et Zeref, seule princesse du royaume… » Murmurais-je, sachant très bien que ça l'énerverait.

-« Happy ! Ne t'avise pas de répéter cela à quelqu'un ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Je sais, je sais. » Murmurais-je.

-« Je me suis fait un nom à la cour des démons grâce à ma mère, Cornelia Albertona et à ma famille maternelle, des petits aristocrates que j'ai propulsée parmi les familles dirigeantes des démons ! Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre sache que je suis la fille de Guildartz ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Rhooo, mais je sais Kana ! Tu connais mon secret comme je connais le tien, je ne vais le dire à personne ! » Murmurais-je.

-« Hum…Alors coiffe-moi. » Souffla-t-elle, boudeuse.

-« Aye, aye ! » Soupirais-je, amusé.

Je pris dans ses cheveux dans mes mains, une brosse, un élastique et des épingles, et m'attela à la tâche. Je finis par lui faire un chignon assez lâche, cependant bien placé, laissant quelques mèches bouclés cascader sur ses épaules. Il m'était très agréable de la coiffer avec ses magnifiques cheveux noires bien épais.

-« Super, Happy ! » S'exclama-t-elle, en se regardant dans la glace.

-« De rien, c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi tu le sais bien ! » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

-« Génial, va donc chercher nos tenues ! » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Aye, aye… » Murmurais-je.

C'est ainsi que quelque minutes plus tard, je remonta dans la salle commune des démons et distribua les costumes à chacun. Je devais avouer qu'ils étaient fait de la plus belle qualité et que le design dépassait tous mes espoirs. Avec ça, Charles me trouverait très beau. J'appréciais le fait d'avoir un gilet victorien à la place d'une veste, cela mettait mes épaules et ma chemise blanche en avant. De plus la couleur gris clair m'allait à ravir, le pantalon assez large et la cravate stylisé du même bleu que mes cheveux avec des dessins argentées me plaisait particulièrement. Je me sentais tellement confiant en portant ce costume !

En sortant de ma chambre, je m'aperçu que Natsu portait un costume noir avec une chemise rouge sans cravate et une veste, le mettant particulièrement bien en valeur et le laissant assez libre de ses mouvements. De plus, le tout était complété par du cuir à certains endroits ajoutant une petite touche chic. Erik, quant à lui, avait un costume noir avec une chemise violette sans veste et sans cravate, ce qui semblait bien lui convenir. Bacchus portait un costume bleu foncé avec une chemise blanche et une cravate très travaillée. Gajeel avait ronchonné pour enfiler ce costume mais bien que ce dernier était assez simple et du même cris que le mien, il lui seyait à merveille. Enfin, Kana fit son apparition, radieuse dans une robe longue verte clair parsemée de joyaux et de plumes autour du col, extrêmement décolletée. Avec ses ailes et ses yeux verts, elle était sublime. De plus, elle avait piquée une sorte de décoration dans mon chignon qui lui donnait tout l'air d'une dame.

-« Wooooow… » Murmura Bacchus, déjà fou d'elle.

-« Tu es superbe, Kana ! Tu vas mettre une raclée à toutes les autres filles ! » Lui dit Natsu.

-« Une raclée ? Mais on n'y va pas pour se battre, tète à flammes ! » Le repris Gajeel.

-« Heiiin ? T'as dit quoi, le tas de ferraille ? » Lui répondit Natsu du tac-au-tac.

-« Stop ! N'allez pas abîmer vos belles tenues ! Ah, je ne peux vraiment pas compter sur vous 2 ! Bacchus, escorte-moi. » Ordonna Kana, en se collant à lui.

-« Hein ? Tu demandes ça à ton pote alcoolique plutôt qu'à ton cousin ? » S'écria Natsu, contrarié.

-« Grandis un peu, Natsu, et si tu viens à mon bras, penses-tu avoir ne serait-ce qu'une chance avec ta petite vertu ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

-« Je lui dirais que tu es ma cousine ! » Lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

-« Eh bien moi, je ne veux pas qu'on sache que je suis la cousine d'un idiot comme toi et d'un bipolaire comme Zeref ! »

-« T'es méchante… » Murmura-t-il, boudeur.

Après cette petite altercation, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle-à-manger et nous eûmes la surprise de voir que celle-ci avait totalement changé ! Elle avait doublé de volume, son parquet avait totalement été refait et revernis, son papier-paint avait été remplacé par un beaucoup plus chic dans les tons rouges grenats et à son plafond trônait trois lustres de cristal gigantismes ! Wow, que c'était beau ! Sur le côté, une longue table en bois, recouverte d'une nappe rouge, couvrait la salle en longueur et proposait un buffet complet et gourmet.

-« Woooooow ! » M'exclamais-je, tout en remarquant qu'une fois n'est pas commune nous étions les premiers arrivés.

-« Tout le monde ! Venez gouter au buffet ! » S'exclama Mirajaine, en nous faisant signe.

-« Nous avons de la bonne bière pour vous ! » S'écria Lisanna à ses côtés.

-« Un homme doit savoir cuisiner ! » S'exclama Elfman, en rejoignant ses deux sœurs.

-« Bon appétit ! » M'écriais-je en même temps que Natsu en nous jetant sur le buffet préparé pour l'occassion.

Puis, les seconds à arrivés furent le clan des fées. Laxus était resplendissant dans un costume simple mais bien taillé. Fried portait une longue cape et un manteau particulièrement bien travaillé tandis que Bixrow portait un costume gris et une chemise bleue clair. Les demoiselles, quant à elles, étaient sublimes. Elles portaient toutes les deux des longues robes faite d'un tissu bleu clair resplendissant, qui brillait à la lumière, et rappelait l'eau. Autant Juvia avait laissé ses cheveux libres, Lévy les avaient attaché en un beau chignon parfaitement exécuté. La grande différence entre leur deux robes était que celle de Juvia n'était pas aussi bouffante que celle de Lévy, et de plus elle était fendue sur le côté permettant de voir le haut de cuisse. EverGreen avait adopté un choix totalement différent, abordant une robe verte décolleté et une parure de bijoux de la même couleur.

-« Woooooow ! Regarde, Laxus ! C'est magnifique ! » S'écria Lévy.

-« Pas mal ! » S'exclama EverGreen, avec un grand sourire.

Elles vadrouillèrent pendant un moment dans toute la salle, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un saisisse Lévy à la taille et la posa sur son épaule tel un vulgaire sac à patate, ce qui ne plaisa pas à notre petite princesse qui essayait tant bien que mal de tenir son rang !

-« Gajeeeeeeeeeeel ! Lâche-moi ! » S'écria cette dernière rouge de honte.

-« Yo, crevette ! » Lui répondit-il, en la reposant au sol.

-« Ne m'appelle pas crevette ! » S'écria-t-elle en boudant.

-« Hum…Comme quoi les crevettes aussi peuvent être invités aux réceptions et mettre de jolies robes ! » Murmura-t-il.

-« Evidemment que je suis invitée à des réceptions ! Je suis la princesse du royaume des fées, Lévy McGarden Dreyar ! » S'exclama-t-elle, d'un ton magistral.

-« Hum…Comme quoi les crevettes peuvent aussi être des princesses ! » Murmura-t-il.

-« GADJEEEEEEEEEEEEL ! » S'écria-t-elle, rouge de honte, en le frappant légèrement.

Eh bien, cette soirée promettait d'être animée en tous cas ! Même si cela m'étonnait que Gajeel s'intéresse à une petite fée ! Dans le sens où je ne pensais pas que c'était là son type de femmes ! Enfin, je peux parler, moi…

Les troisièmes à arriver furent les vampires. Erza, dans une magnifique robe fendue noire, une parure de rubis au cou, descendit magistralement les escaliers, suivi de Grey dans un costume noir avec une chemise bleue et de Lyon habillé d'un somptueux costume blanc avec une chemise bleu clair lui aussi. Non loin se tenait Lily vêtu d'un costume identique au mien mais dans les tons noirs, Kagura, sublime dans un kimono violet particulièrement travaillé avec des motifs brodées au fils d'or et enfin Kinana, dans une robe violette assez simple avec seulement quelques dentelles mais la mettant plutôt bien en valeur à juger par l'exclamation d'Erik à sa vue.

-« Hey, Kinana ! » Lui dit-il en venant à sa rencontre.

-« Oh ! Bonjour Erik ! » Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

-« Ca te dis que je montre un truc ? » Lui demanda-t-il, en lui tendant son bras.

-« Bien sûr ! » Répondit-elle, en prenant son bras et en se collant contre lui.

-« Greeeeeeeeey-sama ! Juvia est si heureuse de vous voir ! » S'exclama l'ondine en sautant dans les bras de son bien-aimé.

-« Juviiiiiia-chan ! Ne me repousse pas comme ça ! Viens te blottir dans mes bras ! » S'écria Lyon non loin.

-« Non merci. Tout ce que je veux c'est Grey-sama ! » Lui répondit-elle, en lui tirant la langue amicalement.

Enfin, les reines de la soirées apparurent. Wendy était vêtue d'une magnifique robe blanche et argentée, lui donnant l'air d'une sainte. Elle avait attachés quelques mèches de ses cheveux vers l'arrière, ce qui lui donnait un air très mature. Cherria était vêtue d'une robe rose, ses cheveux coiffées comme à l'habitude, elle était très belle. Lucy, quant à elle, abordait une magnifique robe dorée et un décolleté assez profond. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en chignon et grâce à son maquillage, elle brillait de milles feux. Yukino, la suivait, dans une sublime robe blanche et argentée, assez semblable à celle de Wendy, sauf qu'elle abordait de nombreuses plumes et était beaucoup plus bouffante. Meldy avait revêtu une robe rouge, assez sexy, contrastant avec ses cheveux roses.

Enfin, elle apparût. Je n'avais aucun mot pour la décrire tellement elle était belle. A cet instant-là, elle était devenu pour moi la plus belle femme au monde. Elle portait une robe blanche évasée à la taille dont le bustier était composé de paillettes, de dentelles et de pierres précieuses. Sa robe était incrustée de fils d'or formant plusieurs motifs dont des étoiles. Ses magnifiques cheveux relevés en chignon, elle avait glissé un accessoire dedans se mariant parfaitement avec sa tenue, une sorte de broche avec des fleurs blanches. Elle portait également une paire de gants blancs stylisée fait avec de la dentelle, tout comme une partie de sa robe. Dieu, quelle était belle !

Pour moi, le temps s'arrêta à cet instant. Mon cœur résonnait dans ma poitrine et je n'étais plus capable de prononcer un seul mot devant cette divine apparition. Charles D'Extalia, quelle ange sublime ! Elle était la plus à même de représenter le Paradis ! Charles, Charles, Charles…Tout homme tomberait amoureux de toi, rien qu'en croisant ton regard ! Si belle, si divine, si tentatrice !

Soudain, elle tourna son regard vers moi et m'adressa un léger sourire. Immédiatement, je me mis à rougir et lui renvoya son sourire avec tant bien de mal. Je ne devais pas perdre tout mes moyens face à elle, sinon que penserait-elle ? Respire un grand coup, Happy, essaie d'oublier cette image tentante, va prendre un bon verre puis va lui parler calmement. Et surtout contrôle-toi !

Je me servis un bon verre de vin rouge que j'avala d'une seule traite et en repris un deuxième, histoire d'assurer devant elle. Je pris quelques amuse-gueules avec aussi et me retourna vers la salle. A ma grande surprise, elle discutait avec Erza, Lucy et Lévy. Que pouvaient-elles bien se dire ? Cependant, cela allait être difficile de l'aborder dans une conversation exclusivement féminine. Hum…J'allais avoir besoin de l'aide de Natsu et de Kana !

-« Natsu. » Murmurais-je, doucement, alors que ce dernier était entrain de se goinfrer au buffet et faisait un concours avec Grey.

-« Ouais ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Tu vois Charles, Lucy et le reste là-bas ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Yep. » Me répondit-il.

-« Ça te dirait qu'on aille leur parler ? » L'interrogeais-je.

-« Ouais, tu m'étonnes ! Je vais encore aller embêter Luce ! Je prends la sauce tabasco et j'arrive ! » Me dit-il, en riant de sa future mauvaise blague.

Ce fut donc avec un plateau rempli de petits gâteaux, dont certains fourrés à la sauce Tabasco, que nous nous dirigeâmes vers elles.

-« Yo, les filles ! Vous voulez des petits gâteaux ? » Leur demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire d'enfant.

-« Oh, Natsu ! Comme c'est gentil ! » S'enthousiasma Lucy, en lui rendant son sourire.

-« Cela serait avec plaisir, Sire Dragneel. » Lui répondit Erza.

-« Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda Charles, poliment.

Elles se servirent donc dans le plat, jusqu'à ce que Natsu attrape la main de Lucy, et la conseille en gâteau. Olala, parlons à Charles avant que cela ne se finisse en massacre.

-« Vous êtes magnifique ce soir, Madame. » Lui chuchotais-je, en m'éloignant un peu du groupe avec elle.

-« Je vous remercie de ce compliment, Monsieur. Je dois avouer que cette tenue vous sied particulièrement bien aussi. » Me répondit-elle, en riant légèrement, amusée par notre petite comédie devant les autres.

-« Cette soirée vous convient-elle ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Oh oui, la salle est si jolie ! Et les petits gâteaux sont excellents ! J'irais bien en reprendre un ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Je dois alors vous mettre en garde, Madame. » Soufflais-je.

-« Pourquoi donc ? » Me demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-« Il se trouve que mon ami a fourré certains de ses gâteaux avec de la sauce Tabasco, afin de faire une blague à Dame Lucy. Prenez ceux de la première rangée. » Lui dis-je.

-« Monsieur, vous me sauvez la vie ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec un clin d'œil appuyé avant de se diriger vers les petits fours.

Soudain, nous entendîmes un cri effaré, provenant de la bouche de la belle Lucy, suivi d'un autre, provenant cette fois de la chasseresse des vampires.

-« NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU » S'écria Lucy, suivi de peu d'Erza, en le poursuivant dans toute la salle de bal, lui lançant des rafales de vent.

-« Je vais le tuer ! » S'exclama Erza, en faisant apparaître des rochers un peu partout dans la salle.

Olala, il allait se faire laminer, le pauvre ! En même temps...Quelle idée aussi !

-« Madame, il serait plus prudent de s'éloigner. Cela me semble dangereux. » Chuchotais-je à Charles.

-« Oui, allons-nous asseoir dans un coin de la salle. » Murmura-t-elle.

Nous trouvâmes finalement une banquette sur laquelle nous nous asseyâmes tout en regardant le spectacle qui s'offrait à nous. Natsu se fit, comme prévu, détruire par Erza, sous le regard mi-énervé mi-amusé de Lucy, qui l'aida finalement à se relever. Charles et moi discutâmes durant quelques temps jusqu'à ce que nous fûmes interrompu par Mirajaine :

-« Souhaiteriez-vous une coupe de champagne et un petit accompagnement ? »

-« Aye sir ! » M'exclamais-je, ne refusant jamais un verre.

-« Bon, d'accord. » Murmura Charles, légèrement gênée.

-« Madame, j'aimerais porter un toast à cette fête, ce soir ! » Lui chuchotais-je avec un clin d'œil.

-« Si vous le souhaitez, Monsieur ! Santé ! » S'exclama-t-elle, en cognant sa coupe contre la mienne, avec un grand sourire.

Puis, nous discutâmes de tout et de rien pendant une trentaine de minutes. Cela était fort agréable, totalement inespéré de pouvoir converser ainsi avec elle pendant tout ce temps devant tant de monde, alors je profitais de chaque seconde passer en sa compagnie. Cependant, j'avais de plus en plus chaud ! Mais je ne pouvais pas enlever mon gilet victorien devant Charles, quand même ! Etais-ce la température qui montait de plus en plus ou bien l'effet que Charles me faisait combiner avec celui de l'alcool ?

Soudain, quelques notes de musique s'élevèrent, et plusieurs couples se mirent à danser. Je reconnu Natsu accompagnée de Lucy, Grey avec Juvia, Lyon avec Meldy, Gajeel et Lévy et pleins d'autres. Ils étaient tous si beaux à danser la valse sous les feux miroitant des lustres !

-« Allons danser, Happy ! » S'exclama Charles en se levant.

-« Hein ? Mais…Euh…Tu es sûre ? Il y a du monde et euh… » M'écriais-je.

-« Mais non ! Tu vois bien les autres couples, voyons ! Et puis la danse est un art social ! » Me dit-elle avec un sourire.

Nous nous avançâmes donc sur la piste de danse et je la pris dans bras. Elle était si fine ! Mon Dieu, je sentais son souffle dans mon cou, son corps pressé contre le mien, ses mains sur les avants bras, son odeur de rose. J'allais craquer dans peu de temps, j'avais tellement envie d'elle. Envie de l'emmener ailleurs, de la prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, et de lui faire pleins de choses pas très catholiques…Je la voulais pour moi, rien qu'à moi. Ah, depuis quand étais-je si possessif ? Si envieux ? Si désireux d'elle ? Il fallait que je me contrôle !

-« Happy, tu sens bon… » Murmura-t-elle en nichant son visage dans mon cou et en m'embrassant légèrement.

Oh et puis, merde ! Je ne pouvais pas me contrôler si elle me faisait quoique ce soit !

-« Toi aussi, tu sens les roses… » Soufflais-je.

-« Ta peau a un goût de myrtille… » Me dit-elle, en passant sa langue sur ma clavicule.

Tellement surpris, je failli m'arrêter en plein milieu de la salle de bal et laisser échapper un gémissement rauque. Non, non, non ! Concentre-toi sur les pas, merde !

-« Ah…» Murmurais-je, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

-« Happy… » Murmura-t-elle, en pressant son corps contre le mien, et en caressant mes avant-bras d'une manière sensuelle.

-« Charles…Arrête, s'il te plaît, ou je ne pourrais plus me retenir ni me contrôler…Je t'en prie, arrête. » Soufflais-je, impuissant.

-« Pourquoi voudrais-je que tu te retiennes ? » Me demanda-t-elle, innocemment.

-« Hein ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« J'ai envie de toi, Happy… » Souffla-t-elle dans mon oreille.

-« Charles…Moi aussi. » Murmurais-je, d'un souffle rauque.

-« Rejoins-moi dans ma chambre dans 10 minutes. » Me dit-elle en quittant la piste de danse, laissant derrière elle un parfum de rose.

Immédiatement, je me précipita au bar, et demanda un verre à Mirajaine qui me le servit un peu surprise.

-« Tu t'es disputé avec Charles ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Hein ? Non pas du tout ! Elle est montée se coucher, elle avait un peu trop abusé de l'alcool ! » Lui dis-je en souriant.

-« Ah, le champagne de tout à l'heure…C'est vrai qu'il est un peu fort, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû vous en servir. » Murmura-t-elle, gênée.

-« Mais non, il est excellent ! Tiens ressers-moi en un verre ! » M'exclamais-je, heureux de voir une porte de sortie se profiler pour moi.

Hum, c'est vrai qu'il était fort pour un champagne, me dis-je ne portant le verre à mes lèvres. Il fallait que j'aille voir si Charles allait bien, ça se trouve elle vomissait dans les toilettes à ce moment même. Et ses avances…Dues à l'alcool, surement ? A quoi m'attendais-je ? A ce qu'elle m'aime ?

Oh, mais qu'est-ce que j'avais envie d'elle ! Rien qu'un baiser, rien qu'une fois…Oh, Charles, ma déesse ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi ! Je deviendrais même ton esclave si tu le voulais ! Charles, dans cette robe, tu étais tellement belle, tellement séduisante…Ce bustier mettant bien en valeur ta poitrine, ce corset mettant en valeur ta fine taille…Oh Dieu, que tu étais tentatrice ! Je ne pouvais pas te résister, même avec toute ma volonté !

-« Merci pour le verre, Mira ! Je crois que moi aussi j'ai trop abusé de l'alcool ! Il est vraiment fort ! Je vais aller me coucher avant de faire des bêtises comme Natsu ! Bonne nuit ! » M'exclamais-je, en vitesse avant de monter les marches de l'escalier principale.

-« Fais attention à toi ! Passe une bonne nuit ! » Me répondit-elle, en souriant.

OOooOO

 **PDV Charles, peu de temps après.**

Happy…Allait-il venir ? Avait-il envie de moi autant que j'avais envie de lui ? Ne m'étais-je pas tournée en ridicule ? Aaaaaah, pourquoi ne venait-il pas ? Pourquoi me résistais-tu ? Savais-tu seulement à quel point j'avais envie de toi ? Envie de tes lèvres sur les miennes, de tes mains sur mon corps, de ton souffle dans mon cou…Oh, Happy, viendras-tu ?

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit contre ma fenêtre. Curieuse, je l'ouvris et c'est alors que je vis un magnifique jeune homme entrer dans ma chambre.

-« Happy ! Tu es venu ! » M'écriais-je, toute heureuse, en lui sautant dans les bras.

-« Bien sûr ! Pourquoi je ne viendrais pas ? » Me demanda-t-il, surpris.

-« Eh bien j'avais peur…Que tu ne veuilles pas de moi… » Murmurais-je, en embrassant le creux de son cou.

-« Charles… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Happy… » Soufflais-je.

-« Je te veux… » Me dit-il, d'un regard brûlant de désir.

-« Moi aussi, j'ai tellement envie de toi…Embrasse-moi… » Lui dis-je, d'un ton suppliant.

* * *

Et c'est alors qu'il franchit l'espace entre nos corps et qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes en m'entraînant dans un doux baiser. Puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre. Il dévorait mes lèvres. Plus nous nous embrassions, plus les baisers devenaient approfondis et sensuels. Je me surpris à gémir lorsque nous nous embrassions. Ah, c'était tellement bon, j'aurais voulu passer ma vie à l'embrasser…Encore, j'en voulais encore. Qu'il continue de m'embrasser comme ça…Non, ce n'était pas suffisant, je voulais plus. Plus, plus, plus…Je le voulais tout entier, je brûlais de désir pour lui. Je l'aimais tellement…Et même si je ne pouvais pas être avec lui, je voulais qu'il soit mon premier. Rien qu'une seule nuit, rien qu'une seule fois, je le voulais pour moi…Rien que pour moi. Mon amour, l'homme que j'aime, Happy.

-« Plus… » Murmurais-je.

-« Hein ? » M'interrogea-t-il.

-« Je veux plus… » Lui dis-je, d'un ton sensuel.

-« Charles…Tu es sûre ? Ce n'est pas bien, je suis un démon et tu es la princesse des anges. » Me répondit-il.

-« Je sais mais moi…Je t'aime, Happy ! » Murmurais-je, les larmes débordants de mes yeux.

-« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Charles. Plus que tout, je suis fou de toi. » Me dit-il, avant de me m'embrasser fougueusement et de nous faire tomber doucement sur mon lit, lui au-dessus de moi.

A ce moment-là, je cessa de raisonner et me concentra sur toutes les sensations qu'il m'offrait. Oh, ces baisers, quel délice c'était ! Je ne pouvais m'arrêter de l'embrasser tellement c'était bon ! Happy, Happy, Happy…Je caressais ses cheveux d'une main, l'autre nichée au creux de son cou. Encore, encore plus, plus…Je sentais sa langue contre la mienne explorer ma bouche dans une sorte de frénésie sensuelle. Ah, je me sentais tellement bien dans ces bras ! Jamais ailleurs je ne voudrais être ! Juste rester là avec toi, dans tes bras, un peu plus longtemps ! Oh, Happy, Happy, je te voulais !

Mes mains commencèrent à le caresser et lui-même en fit pareil. Comment de simples caresses pouvaient-elles être aussi agréable ? Je me tendais sous leur effet tandis que le désir commençait à monter en moi. Soudain, je me rendis compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de dur contre ma cuisse…Se pourrait-il que…Lui aussi en avait envie alors…

Doucement, je remonta mes mains vers ses épaules et commença à déboutonner sa chemise en embrassant son torse musclé. J'entendis un petit gémissement, puis un second, et cela ne fit qu'attiser mon désir.

-« Je vais t'aider… » Me dit-il, en enlevant son gilet et sa chemise.

-« Happy… » Murmurais-je, tandis qu'il enlevait son pantalon.

-« Oui, chérie ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Pourrais-tu m'enlever ma robe, s'il te plaît ? Je n'y arrive pas… » Murmurais-je, d'un ton sensuel.

-« Bien sûr, ma belle. » Me dit-il, en venant derrière moi, et en embrassant mon cou et mon épaule d'une façon délicate et sensuelle.

Puis, je sentis ses mains frôler ma peau, et chercher la fermeture éclair de ma robe, tout en me caressant. Ah, ces caresses…Soudain, il fit glisser la fermeture et ma robe tomba, me laissant en sous vêtement vis-à-vis de lui. Je rougis légèrement tandis qu'il me regardait mais fut rassurée lorsqu'il nous fit retomber sur le lit et qu'il me murmura à l'oreille avant de m'embrasser :

-« Tu es sublime… »

Je sentais son torse chaud contre le mien, ses mains baladeuses caresser mon ventre et mes jambes tandis que les miennes faisaient pareils. J'aimais le découvrir, le voir se raidir sous mes caresses, j'aimais tant les sensations qu'il me procurait. Je l'aimais tellement, j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui, folle amoureuse. Ah, que cette sensation d'être proche de lui était plaisante. Je ne voulais plus faire qu'un avec lui…

Soudain, il quitta mes lèvres, et j'émis un petit gémissement de surprise. Pourquoi ? Mais je me rassura vite quand il embrassa longuement mon cou avant de descendre vers ma poitrine, de me soulever légèrement, et de m'enlever mon soutien-gorge blanc non pas sans quelques difficultés. Une fois que cela fut fait, je le surpris à m'observer avec un regard empli de désir, mais à un point totalement différent de celui de tout à l'heure. Il m'observait avec une sorte de regard de prédateur…

Puis, il prit un de mes seins dans sa bouche et j'oublia tout sous l'effet du plaisir.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Que…Qu'étais-ce donc ? Cette sensation…C'était tellement bon que je me cambrais sous l'effet de ses caresses. Il léchait mon sein, mordillait mon téton, l'aspirait, passait sa langue délicatement dessus…

-« Ah, Happy ! » M'exclamais-je, sous l'effet du plaisir.

Il continua et redoubla d'ardeur pour combler mes attentes. Oh, mon corps n'en pouvait plus, je me cambrais, bougeait mon bassin, le serrais contre moi. C'était donc ça le plaisir charnel ?

Soudain, il lâcha mon sein et j'émis un gémissement de plaisir et de frustration. Pourquoi avait-il arrêté ?

-« Happy…Continue… » Murmurais-je, encore perdue dans les limbes du plaisir.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie. » Me dit-il, en prenant dans sa main mon autre sein et en embrassant mon cou de milles petits baisers.

* * *

Ah, ça aussi c'était bon…J'aimais sentir son souffle sur ma peau, ses lèvres m'embrasser, ses mains me caresser. Ah, s'il continuait comme ça, j'allais partir…Toute forme de conscience et de raisonnement n'était déjà plus qu'un mirage. J'aimais tellement ce sentiment…Etais-ce donc ça l'amour ? Faire l'amour ? Une communion entre 2 âmes, une union charnelle…Surement. Happy, il était le bon, j'en étais sûre. Je sentais toujours ses mains palper mon sein, caresser mon ventre mes jambes et revenir vers ce dernier. Ses caresses étaient magiques, tout comme ces baisers…J'en voulais encore, encore, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter.

-« Excuse-moi, mon ange. » Me dit-il soudain.

Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre pourquoi ni comment que je sentis une vive douleur s'emparer de moi. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je dus me mordre la joue pour ne pas hurler de douleur et alerter tout le manoir. Que…Qu'étais-ce donc ? Pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal ? Je sentais quelque chose déchirer mes chairs ! C'était pointu, extrêmement pointu ! Arrête, arrête, arrête ! Ça fait mal ! Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait faire aussi mal ?

Enfin, cela s'arrêta et Happy se redressa. Instinctivement, je porta ma main à mon cou afin de calmer la douleur et ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Happy était là devant moi, dans le noir, éclairé par la faible lumière de la lune. Rien ne semblait avoir changé chez lui, il avait toujours ses belles ailes bleues, ses cornes, ses cheveux de la même couleur et son caleçon gris foncé mais…Il avait du sang autour de la bouche. Je remarqua alors que ses yeux avaient pris une teinte rouge/dorée et quand il ouvrit la bouche pour me parler, j'aperçu alors 2 canines proéminentes :

-« Charles, je… » Commença-t-il.

-« Ne me touche pas ! » M'écriais-je, morte de peur.

-« Je… » Murmura-t-il, semblant perdu, comme dans les vapes.

-« Que m'as-tu fait ? » Lui demandais-je, en colère.

-« Charles, je suis désolé, je… » Souffla-t-il, misérablement.

Énervée au plus haut point, blessée, souillée, je lui administra une claque magistrale. Le son résonna pendant quelques secondes, tel un écho fracassant, comblant ainsi le silence pesant entre nous deux.

-« Ça fait mal. » Me dit-il enfin.

-« J'espère bien ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Charles, je suis désolé, je ne sais ce qui m'est arrivé, j'ai perdu le contrôle, je te voulais tellement... » Murmura-t-il, en baissant la tête.

-« Je ne veux rien savoir ! Pars, pars, pars ! » M'écriais-je, en prenant une couverture afin de cacher ma poitrine dénudée.

-« Charles, écoute-moi, je… » Murmura-t-il, désemparé, en prenant ma main.

-« Juste pars, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin d'être seule après tout ça… » Lui dis-je, les larmes dévalant mon visage.

Il ferma les yeux, inspira un bon coup, et se leva. Il prit ses habits éparpillés dans la pièce, remit son pantalon, reboutonna sa chemise, le visage fermé. D'un seul coup, il ouvrit la fenêtre et grimpa sur le rebord. Juste avant de s'envoler dans la nuit noir, il me dit :

-« J'espère que le jour où tu sauras toute la vérité, tu sauras me pardonner. Je t'aime, Charles. »

Je ne savais plus quoi en penser, même que faire, quoi faire dans cette situation. Mes souvenirs étaient anormalement flous, bien que tout cela s'était passé moins d'un quart d'heure avant. J'entendais de ma musique et des rires provenir d'en bas tandis que les larmes redoublait sur mes joues. Je me sentais tellement vulnérable, moi qui avait forgé toute ma vie un personnage afin de ne plus jamais ressentir cela. J'étais une princesse, la future reine des anges, alors comment ? Comment avaisu-je pu laisser tout cela se produire ? J'aimais passionnément un démon et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Rien ne pouvait étouffer mes sentiments même pas le fait que nos n'ayons aucun avenir ensemble. J'étais pitoyable, tellement pitoyable que j'étais entre le rire et les larmes ! Et puis, que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi m'avait-il mordu ? Ses grandes mains, son torse chaud, son odeur de myrtilles, son souffle de braise…Ah, rien que de me rappeler tout cela mon cœur se mettait à battre. A quel point étais-je amoureuse de lui ? Depuis quand l'étais-je ? Alala, qu'allais-je faire ? Qu'allions-nous devenir ?

Mais pour l'instant, j'avais juste besoin de dormir, je me sentais si fatiguée, comme à chaque fois que je pleurais. Je me mis sous la couette et laissa les bras de Morphée apaiser mes pleurs.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'attends avec impatience vos reviews ! ;)**

 **Avant de vous quitter, j'aimerais vous parler de nouveau un peu ! Je pars en vacances 2 semaines à partir de lundi en camping (avec un Internet pratiquement inexistant) alors le rythme de sortie des chapitres 13 et 14 sera un peu bouleversé ! J'essayerais de les poster entre le vendredi et le dimanche mais je n'aurais malheureusement pas le temps de répondre aux reviews ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je les lirais quand même et vous répondrais à chacune d'entre elle par MP à mon retour ! :) Sur ce à la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 13 !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde ! Je suis ravie des reviews que j'ai reçu lors de la publication de ce 12ème chapitre ! Merci à tous de me soutenir ! :3 Je suis en vacances alors je ne pourrais malheureusement pas répondre à vos reviews ! Mais je le ferais à mon retour ! ;)**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 13 !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Course de dragon**

 **PDV Charles, le lendemain matin au réveil**

Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal à la tête, pensais-je, en me réveillant. Presque nue dans mes draps, transie par le froid, je décida de prendre une bonne douche. Je n'avais que de vagues souvenirs flous de cette soirée : le bal, l'altercation entre Lucy et Natsu, la danse avec Happy, puis tout devenait flou. Je n'avais que des images : je me voyais embrasser Happy dans ma chambre, je le voyais enlever son gilet et sa chemise, je le voyais torse-nu au-dessus de moi…Non mais, depuis quand faisais-je ce genre de rêves ? Franchement, qu'est-ce que c'était embarrassant ! Surtout avec Happy !

Sortant de la douche, enfilant une serviette autour de ma taille, je me regarda dans le miroir et j'y vis quelque chose de bizarre au niveau de ma clavicule. Surprise, je découvris une trace violacée et en plein milieu 2 petites cicatrices. Oh mon Dieu ! C-Ce…C'était…Une marque de morsure ! Faite par un vampire ! Sur mon épaule ! Oh mon Dieu ! Comment cela avait-il pu m'arriver ? Sans que je n'en ai aucun souvenir ? Impossible ! Pourtant cette marque était bien là !

-« Ô Zéphyr, vent de l'Ouest, toi qui volage, aime les femmes, montre-toi devant moi ! » M'exclamais-je, en activant ma magie, et en faisant apparaître l'esprit du vent.

-« Hello Charles ! Comment vas-tu ? Oooooh ! Quelle belle vue j'ai sous les yeux ! » S'écria-t-il, tandis que je soupirais.

-« Je sors de la douche. Bref, j'ai un problème et il faut que tu m'aides. » Lui dis-je.

-« Tout ce que vous voudrez, ma reine. » Me répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-« Cette marque, c'est bien une morsure de vampire ? » Lui demandais-je, en découvrant mon épaule.

-« Hum…Oui c'est bien une morsure de vampire mais… » Murmura-t-il, en réfléchissant.

-« Mais ? » Demandais-je.

-« On dirait celle d'un enfant qui ne sait pas mordre correctement…Cependant, les cros sont ceux d'un adulte. » Soupira-t-il.

-« Un vampire adulte qui ne saurait pas mordre correctement ? » Interrogeais-je, surprise, me demandant d'où il pouvait bien sortir une telle idée.

-« Est-ce que tu as mal ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Oui, très. » Lui répondis-je.

-« Princesse, qui vous a fait ça ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Je ne sais pas…Je ne m'en souviens pas…J'avais bu… » Murmurais-je.

-« M'autoriseriez-vous à regarder vos souvenirs ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Oui, c'est pour cela que je t'ai fait venir ! » Répondis-je.

-« Bien. » Me répondit-il, en posant ses mains sur mon crâne.

Je me vis alors dans la salle de balle, vêtue de ma belle robe, danser avec Happy. Puis, soudainement, je me mis à lui dire des choses étranges, sensuelles, à l'embrasser, à le caresser. Démuni, il ne put résister et nous fînimes dans ma chambre, où nous commençâmes à nous embrasser langoureusement sur mon lit et nous nous retrouvâmes bien vite en sous-vêtements puis il m'ôta mon soutien-gorge et me mordit violement le cou. Suite à la douleur, je retrouva mon bon sens et le chassa de ma chambre.

-« Oh Mon Dieu…Happy m'a mordue ? » M'écriais-je, surprise.

-« Oui. » Me répondit Zéphyr.

-« Mais…Happy est un démon ! » M'exclamais-je, sûre de moi.

-« Il faut croire que non, princesse. » Murmura-t-il.

-« Mais…Que…Comment ? » Soufflais-je, surprise.

-« L'avez déjà vous vu manipuler le feu, l'élément des démons ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Oui, plusieurs fois ! Il m'a même sauvé avec ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Alors, princesse, ce jeune homme est un hybride vampire-démon. » Me dit Zéphyr.

Happy ? Un hybride ? Choquée par la nouvelle, mes jambes lâchèrent et je dus m'assoir. Comment étais-ce possible ? Happy était un hybride ? A moitié vampire à moitié démon ? Q-Que ? Pourquoi ? C'était impossible qu'Happy soit un hybride, un de ses êtres que les différentes générations de Dieux ont interdit ! Ces êtres apatrides, sans nations vers qui se tourner, sans mère-patries. Ces enfants illégitimes, nés d'un amour interdit, controversé, malsain…Un vampire et un démon ? C'est donc ce qu'était Happy ? Un de ses êtres pourchassés par le gouvernement du 12ème Dieu ! Happy, que faisais-tu ici ? Si près de l'homme qui avait tué des dizaines de tes semblables ? Qu'étais-tu venu faire ? Quel était ton objectif ? Pourquoi risquais-tu ta vie ?

-« V-Vraiment ? » Lui demandais-je, encore sous le choc de cette révélation.

-« Je ne vois pas d'autre option. Mais il doit être sacrément fort pour pouvoir dissimuler sa nature de vampire dans la maison du 12ème Dieu… » Me dit-il.

-« Pour être fort, il l'est. » Murmurais-je, avec un sourire attendrie.

-« Dîtes, princesse, vous l'aimez au point de l'allumer pendant un bal officiel et finir dans son lit ? » Me demanda Zéphyr.

-« Q-Que ? Q-Quoi ? J-Je n'aime pas cet espèce de chat-mâle ! E-Et je ne l'aurais jamais…Allumer…Comme ça… » Murmurais-je, en détournant le regard.

-« C'est bien ce que je me disais, vous êtes bien trop timide pour faire ce genre de choses, en excellente princesse des anges si innocente que vous êtes ! » S'exclama-t-il, en pouffant de rire.

-« Heeeeeey ! Zéphyyyyyyyyr ! » M'écriais-je, rouge de gêne.

-« Dîtes-moi, princesse, à partir de quel moment avez-vous commencé à ne plus vous souvenir de rien ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Hum…A partir de la danse… » Murmurais-je.

-« Princesse, puis-je vous jeter un sort pour vérifier quelque chose ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Oui. » Répondis-je.

-« Ô vent des voyageurs, je t'implore, trouve la cause du mal qui la ronge. » Murmura-t-il, tandis que je sentis une douce chaleur envahir mon corps.

-« A-Alors ? » Demandais-je.

-« Princesse, vous et votre ami avez été drogués. » Me dit-il soudainement, d'un air sérieux que je ne lui avais jamais vu auparavant.

-« D-Drogués ? » Répétais-je, surprise.

-« Oui, avec un puissant aphrodisiaque. » Me dit-il, gravement.

-« M-Mais q-que ? Comment ? » Demandais-je.

-« La serveuse aux cheveux blancs, Mirajaine, vous a servi deux verres de champagne, juste avant de danser, non ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Alors ça serait Mira ? » M'écriais-je, surprise.

-« Je ne pense pas. Celui qui essaye de vous tuer est bien plus prudent. » Me dit-il.

-« T-Tuer ? » Répétais-je.

-« Princesse, l'incident avec Cérbère, puis lors de la 4ème épreuve et maintenant ça…Ce n'est pas un hasard. » Me dit-il.

-« M-Mais que cherche mon ennemi ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Imaginez que son plan se soit dérouler comme prévu et qu'au petit matin on vous retrouve nue dans le même lit qu'un démon. Quel scandale cela aurait été ! La princesse des anges ayant couché avec un simple démon…On vous aurait surement retiré votre titre de candidate et banni du royaume des anges à vie. Quand à votre ami, il aurait surement été tué par les démons…Ce que je veux dire, c'est que quelqu'un ici ne veut pas que vous deveniez la 13ème Déesse et est prêt à tout pour y arriver. » Me dit-il.

-« Mais pourquoi ? » L'interrogeais-je.

-« Quelqu'un vous voit comme une menace, mais je ne saurais dire qui. Je vous en conjure, princesse, soyez prudente. » Me chuchota-t-il.

-« Je serais sur mes gardes, 24 heures sur 24, ne t'inquiète pas Zéphyr ! » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

-« Heureusement que la morsure de cet hybride a annulé les effets de l'aphrodisiaque magique ! » Me dit-il.

-« Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« La morsure d'un vampire émet normalement, pour celui qui se fait mordre, un grand plaisir. Mais vu que ce devait être une des premières fois de votre ami, il n'a pas su s'y prendre, et vous a arraché à l'état de plénitude où vous étiez, mais vous a permis de reprendre à peu près vos esprits. » M'expliqua-t-il.

-« Hum, ça pour faire mal, je crois que c'est la plus grande douleur que je n'ai jamais éprouvée de toute ma vie entière... » Murmurais-je, en portant une main à mon cou.

-« Pour l'instant, faites attention, camoufler cette morsure, et comportez vous comme d'habitude. Ne chercher pas à contacter votre ami, même si c'est dur, attendez quelques jours. Il vous faut être sur vos gardes ! Descendez vite déjeuner ! » Me dit-il, avant de partir.

Je décida de revêtir un chemisier blanc étincelant, avec un col Claudine noir cachant ma morsure, une jupe de cette même couleur sombre et coiffa ma chevelure avec un nœud tout aussi noir. Enfilant mes chaussures, de petits talons eux aussi noirs, je me précipita pour aller retrouver mes amies dans la salle commune.

-« Charles ! Enfin ! Que faisais-tu ? J'ai cru que j'allais devoir venir te réveiller ! » Me dit Lucy.

-« Excuse-moi, j'ai trop bu hier, j'ai bien failli faire la grasse matinée. » Lui dis-je.

-« Tu es allée te coucher vraiment tôt hier soir, dis donc ! » S'exclama Meldy.

-« J'étais très fatiguée par l'épreuve et tu sais très bien que je ne supporte pas très bien l'alcool… » Soupirais-je.

-« Haha, je le sais bien, princesse ! » Me répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-« N'empèche, le bal d'hier soir était fantastique ! » S'exclama Cherria, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-« Oh que oui ! Nos robes étaient tellement belles ! » Lui répondit Wendy.

-« Et les danses étaient superbes ! » Renchérit Yukino.

-« Ah, si seulement Natsu ne m'avait pas fait cette blague pourrie, la soirée aurait été parfaite ! » Soupira Lucy.

-« En plus, nous avons une semaine pour nous reposer avant les 2 dernières épreuves ! » S'exclama Meldy.

-« Oui, des vacances bien méritées ! Nous allons pouvoir nous entraîner ! » Nous dit Lucy.

-« Prévoyons deux entraînements par jour. » Proposais-je.

Nous continuâmes à bavarder comme cela toute la matinée puis nous allâmes nous entraîner l'après-midi. Nous rentrâmes en début de soirée, puis nous finîmes épuisées au lit avant 22 heures. Toute la semaine, les journées se déroulèrent de cette façon et je pu, à mon grand malheur, entrevoir Happy qu'à quelques occasions lors du dîner. Il avait l'air un peu plus sombre et renfermé sur lui-même. Qu'est ce que je n'aurais pas donner pour pouvoir aller lui parler et m'excuser de l'avoir traité d'une telle façon ! Pour pouvoir lui dire que je l'aimais toujours, que ce qui nous était arrivé n'était pas de sa faute ! Pour pouvoir lui expliquer la situation ! Cependant, il était toujours bien entouré, et même lorsque je sortais seule dans l'espoir qu'il me rejoigne, jamais il n'était venu me voir. Il semblait presque m'ignorer…En même temps, vu ce que je lui avais dit, vu ce que nous avions fait…C'était normal qu'il ne veuille plus de moi dans sa vie. Notre relation allait-elle rester ainsi ? Quelques baisers, quelques caresses, et puis rien ? Happy, je t'aimais, tu m'aimais, alors pourquoi cela devait-il se finir comme ça ? Pourquoi ne pouvions-nous pas être ensemble ? Pourquoi ? Je te voulais tellement ! Je voulais être avec toi, te voir tout les jours, les partager avec toi ! J'étais tombée amoureuse de toi dès le jour où tu m'avais sauvé de Cerbère, tu étais mon premier amour, la seule personne que j'avais aimé en ce monde ! Happy, Happy…Ce côté démon, mauvais garçon, m'avait séduite. Ta joie, ta bonne humeur, ton sourire, ton courage, tout cela me plaisait chez toi ! Je brûlais d'amour pour toi, alors pourquoi ne venais-tu pas me voir et t'expliquer avec moi ? Pourquoi me fuyais-tu ? J'avais beau t'attendre des matinées entières, toute seule sur ce banc, dans ce jardin peuplé de roses, tu ne te montrais pas…Happy, un jour, aurons-nous occasion de nous parler ? Ou alors allons-nous nous quitter comme ça ? Sur la base d'un premier amour inachevé ? Je savais que ce que nous faisions était dangereux, contre les mœurs et les règles de ce monde, mais je ne pouvais pas contenir mon amour pour toi et faire comme si de rien était ! Je ne le pouvais tout simplement pas ! Les sentiments que je nourrissais en ton égard m'étaient tellement précieux que rien ne me les ferait abandonner. Pour toi, j'étais prête à prendre tout les risques. Happy, pourquoi ne venais-tu pas me parler ? Avais-tu honte de ce que tu m'avais fait ? De m'avoir mordu ? De m'avoir blessé ? De m'avoir embrassé ? De m'avoir touché ? De m'avoir caressé ? Moi aussi, je regrettais d'avoir fait ça, alors je t'en prie Happy reviens vers moi. Parle-moi, écris-moi, fais quelque chose ! Donne moi un signe d'espoir, juste un petit peu d'espoir, la preuve que notre histoire d'amour est toujours vivante quelque part dans nos cœurs. S'il te plaît, montre-moi la preuve dont j'ai besoin, s'il te plaît deviens l'espoir auquel je pourrais me raccrocher.

Puis, vient le matin de la 6ème épreuve, et nous nous étions toujours pas parler. Happy, reviendras-tu vers moi ou traceras-tu ton propre chemin en me laissant sur le côté ?

Je t'en prie, Happy, reviens-moi…

OOooOO

 **PDV Happy, peu de temps après, lieu de 6ème épreuve**

-« YOOOOOOOOOOOSH ! Nous allons gagner cette épreuve ! Prêt, Happy ? » Me demanda Natsu en me souriant.

-« Aye sir ! » Lui répondis-je.

-« Hey, Happy, tout va bien ? » Me demanda Natsu, soudainement sérieux.

-« Ben oui, pourquoi tu me le demandes ? » Lui répondis-je.

-« Bah comme ça, ton sourire était moins joyeux que d'habitude, mais si tu dis que tout va bien alors je te crois ! » Me dit-il.

-« Merci Natsu ! Je suis juste un peu stressé par cette épreuve ! » Lui répondis-je, en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

Bien sûr que ça n'allait pas, que je jouais la comédie devant lui et mon équipe. D'abord comment aurais-je pu leur confier ce qui me tracassait ? Que j'avais failli coucher avec Charles et qu'en plus je l'avais mordu ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Depuis qu'elle m'avait chassé de sa chambre, je n'avais osé poser mon regard sur elle. Je ne revoyais que son regard empli de peur me regardant, me suppliant de partir. Elle me voyait comme un monstre. Obligé, car après tout c'était bien cela que j'étais. Rien de moins qu'un monstre…Alors qu'espérais-je faire avec la divine princesse des anges, la belle Charles, si pure, si belle, si charmante ? J'aurais déjà dû m'estimer heureux de pouvoir lui parler, l'approcher, rire avec elle. Alors pourquoi avais-je tout foutu en l'air pour un quart d'heure de baisers et de caresses passionnées ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pu contenir mon désir ? Et dire que je l'avais mordu ! J'avais bu son sang…Quel délice, jamais je n'avais bu un sang aussi bon, aussi doux, aussi sucré. Le sang de Charles, il avait un goût divin…Je n'étais pas habitué à boire « à la source » en raison de mon identité et les seuls fois où je l'avais fait, je n'avais pas particulièrement ressenti la différence avec les poches de sang dont je me contentais habituellement mais là…Ce fut une explosion de chaleur, de goût, de couleur…Jamais je n'avais ressenti cela en buvant du sang. J'aurais voulu en boire pour l'éternité, la faire mienne, et boire son sang tous les jours. Qu'avait-il de spécial me demanderez-vous ? Je ne saurais le dire exactement mais ce fut semblable à la 1ère fois où, affamé, j'avais goûte au sang de mon père. Je sentais que plus jamais de ma vie je ne pourrais oublier ce goût. Oh Charles, comment avais-je pu te faire subir ça ? Comment avais-je pu mettre en danger la candidature de Natsu en tant que 13ème Dieu ? Avais-tu réalisé la vérité ? Me pardonneras-tu un jour, ma belle ?

-« Bonjour mesdames, messieurs, j'espère que vous avez bien profité du bal organisé à la fin de la 5ème épreuve, comme le veut la tradition, et de cette semaine de repos ! Nous allons tout de suite passer à la 6ème épreuve, avant-dernière ! Pour l'instant, les vampires mènent la compétition avec 2 reliques, s'ils gagnent aujourd'hui, la victoire leur est pratiquement assuré. C'est à vous, autres nations, de tirer votre épingle du jeu ! Cette épreuve sera une course de dragons ! Créatures intelligentes, il vous suffira de leur transmettre vos souhaits pour qu'elles vous obéissent ! Je compte sur vous pour me divertir ! Bien sûr, votre dragon sera de votre élément afin de vous faciliter la tâche. Allez-y, lâchez les dragons ! » S'exclama le Dieu Zeref.

Et c'est alors que des dizaines de dragons traversèrent le ciel et virent se poser tout près de nous. Avec leurs ailes dépliées, les écailles luisant au soleil, leurs gueules grandes ouvertes montrants leurs cros féroces, ils semblaient sortir tout droit d'une autre époque.

-« Wooooow ! » Murmura Kana à côté de moi.

-« Maintenant, Mesdames, Messieurs, faites votre choix ! Rappelez-vous bien, vous ne pouvez monter qu'un dragon possédant le même élément que vous ! » Nous signala Zeref avant d'aller s'assoir.

Il y avait tellement de dragon ! Comment faire un choix ?

-« Je te veux ! » S'exclama Natsu en montrant le plus grand des dragons de feu, possédant une cicatrice au niveau de l'œil.

-« Hein ? T'as déjà choisi, tête à flammes ? » Lui demanda Gajeel.

-« Oui, c'est Igneel, le roi des dragons de feu, comme mon père le roi des démons ! » S'écria-t-il, en montant sur son dos.

Il me fallait en choisir un…Hum, lequel ? Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion mon choix se porta sur un élégant dragon rouge dont les écailles présentait quelques reflets dorés. Bien que plus petit que la normale, je capta quelque chose dans ses yeux qui m'attira. Me rapprochant de lui, je lui tendis une main en lui disant :

-« Je suis Happy, enchanté ! »

 _Démon ?_

-« Euh…Oui. » Lui répondis-je, surpris par l'utilisation de la télépathie.

 _Il y a bien une odeur de braise présente mais.. Je sens aussi quelques résidus d'une odeur peu familière…_

-« Pardon ? » Demandais-je, ne comprenant pas de quoi il voulait parler.

 _Tu es mi-démon mi-vampire, n'est-ce-pas ?_

-« Q-Que ? C-Comment ? » Murmurais-je, le souffle coupé.

 _Oh allons, tu ne pensais quand même pas cacher ça à un dragon de mon âge !_

-« Je…Non…Enfin… » Murmurais-je, perdu.

 _Bon, donc tu veux que je sois ton partenaire pour cette course ? Bon choix, gamin !_

-« Ça ne vous gêne pas que je sois... ? » Lui demandais-je.

 _Oh bah tu sais à mon époque, les hybrides étaient plutôt nombreux !_

-« Vraiment ? Je ne peux pas m'imaginer une époque pareille ! » M'exclamais-je, avec un sourire.

 _Je m'appelle Odrin, enchanté._

Puis, lorsque chaque participant eut choisi son dragon, nous nous mirent en selle et je m'autorisa enfin à jeter un regard vers ma bien-aimée. Vêtue d'une tenue de draconien, un ensemble assez formel composé pour les femmes d'un chemiser blanc, d'une veste serré et d'une jupe noir, ses longs cheveux coiffées en une natte étincelante, je ne pu que l'admirer. Son regard était posé sur un magnifique dragon couleur argentée dont les écailles reflétait la lumière : un dragon digne d'elle. Elle semblait si déterminée…J'aurais tant voulu aller lui souhaiter bonne chance pour cette épreuve, lui dire deux mots, échanger un regard, rien qu'un regard…Mais après ce que je lui ai fait subir, je n'en avais pas le droit.

 _Des problèmes de cœur ?_

-« Oui, on peut dire ça… » Répondis-je, en soupirant

 _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'elle soit fâchée comme ça ?_

-« Pour faire court, un soir on était bourrés et on a failli…Hum…Enfin, tu vois. » Murmurais-je tout bas.

 _Avec la petite princesse des anges ? Ahahaha ! Et c'est tout ?_

-« Non, je l'ai mordu… » Rajoutais-je.

 _Elle n'a pas apprécié ? Pourtant les morsures de vampire font planer leur victime !_

-« Il faut croire que je ne sais pas mordre vu que je lui ai fait très mal… » Soupirais-je.

 _Et elle t'a quitté ?_

-« Elle ne savait pas, je ne lui avais rien dit…De toute façon, dans ce monde, quelqu'un comme moi n'est pas digne d'elle… » Lui dis-je.

 _Pauvre petit, laisse-moi te dire une chose. Si vos sentiments sont plus forts que ça, alors vous finirez par vous réconcilier et cette histoire d'amour vaudra la peine d'être vécue. Sinon, c'est que vous n'étiez pas fait l'un pour l'autre._

-« Elle est la princesse héritière du royaume des anges et moi… » Murmurais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

 _Et alors ?_

-« Eh bien, par l'article 222 du Code Céleste, 2 personnes qui ne sont pas de la même race n'ont pas le droit de… »

 _Oh ! Mais tu vas la bouffer ta foutue loi ?! Comme si une loi pouvait régir l'amour ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se contrôle, qui s'interdit ! Et tu en es la preuve vivante ! La preuve que l'amour est plus fort que tout ! Montre un peu de respect envers tes parents et tes aînés plutôt que de suivre une stupide loi comme un bon toutou !_

-« Je…Désolé… » Murmurais-je.

 _Et tu me fera le plaisir d'aller récupérer cette fille après la course !_

-« Aye sir ! » M'écriais-je, avec un grand sourire.

 _Et maintenant allons remporter la victoire !_

Je tourna mon regard vers le Dieu Zeref qui nous ordonna de tous nous mettre sur la ligne de départ. Dociles contre toute attente, tous les dragons obéir à leurs dragonniers d'un jour. Après un petit rappel des règles, nous rappelant que c'était un parcours d'obstacle et que tout était permit, même l'usage de la magie, et que le gagnant serait le premier à franchir la ligne d'arrivée.

-« A vos marques ! 3,2,1…Partez ! » S'écria-t-il.

Et nous nous envolâmes tout d'un seul ensemble, faisant un bruit monstrueux lorsque les dragons se mettaient à grogner ! Le mien allait particulièrement vite, et je ne tarda pas à rejoindre Natsu, tout heureux sur son dragon rouge. Devant nous se tenait Grey et Luxus. Nous ne pouvions pas perde. Mais comment établir une stratégie dans ce cas-ci ?

-« Odrin, peux-tu communiquer avec les dragons de mon équipe ? » M'écriais-je.

 _Bien sûr !_

-« Les gars, vous m'entendez ? » Interrogeais-je.

 _Happy ? S'exclama Natsu_

-« Yo ! Je te propose une petite stratégie ! Il te suffit de foncer toi et Eric et lorsque que la ligne d'arrivée est en vue moi, Kana, Gajeel et Bacchus on dresse une barrière de feu pour ralentir les autres candidats. » Lui dis-je.

 _Super, on fait comme ça ! S'exclama Kana_

 _Yooosh, je m'enflamme ! S'écria Natsu_

 _Depuis quand c'est Happy qui décide ? Grogna Gadjeel_

-« Ahahaha ! Depuis que je suis le plus intelligent ! Nous attendons ton signal, Natsu ! » Leur répondis-je.

Je pris petit à petit de l'avance, me rapprochant de mes camarades et plus particulièrement de Natsu. L'air me fouettait le visage et la vitesse devait être proche des 150 km/h. L'ivresse me gagnait petit à petit, ce que je pouvais aimer cette sensation ! Voler était ma plus grande passion ! Cela apaisait mon cœur blessé et me permettait de tout oublier. C'était l'épreuve idéal pour me changer les idées. De plus, Odrin était une excellente monture ! Il n'hésitait à faire des piques, histoire de s'amuser, contrairement à d'autres dragons ! Natsu et moi, nous nous éclations ! Nous surveillâmes à toujours talonner Grey et Laxus, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à environ 15 km de la ligne d'arrivé. Natsu me regarda moi et les autres et à son sifflement, nous nous mirent à accélérer d'un seul coup franchissant la barre des 180 km/h ! Cependant, Laxus et Grey en firent bientôt de même, menaçant la longueur d'avance de Natsu ! Quand la ligne d'arrivée fut en vue, je m'écria :

-« Maintenant ! »

Kana, Bacchus, Gajeel et moi-même formèrent une ligne et tandis que Grey arrivait vers nous à pleine vitesse, nous incantâmes :

-« Ô Dieu du Soleil, toi qui incarne la puissance et la gloire, la force et le courage, la noblesse et le devoir, prête nous ta force ! Toi qui est à l'apogée de ta gloire, roi de la galaxie, premier maître du feu, nous vous en conjurons, pour notre peuple, supprimer notre ennemi ! Ignis Deo ! »

C'est alors que je sentis quelque chose d'inhabituel se produire en moi. Ce fut comme si mon corps débordait d'énergie, de magie, comme si je ne pouvais plus la garder en moi-même, ni même la contrôler. Je sentis un feu puissant s'emparer de mon corps et transforma notre barrière en un véritable océan de flammes dans lequel se noyèrent Grey et Laxus. Sous les visages choqués de mes camarades, j'augmenta le rayon d'action de la barrière, puisant dans mes propres réserves plutôt que dans les leurs et fini par maintenir la barrière pratiquement tout seul, laissant mes amis en soutien. D'où venait toute cette magie ? Comment avais-je pu autant progresser en si peu de temps ?

Ma barrière absorbait toutes les attaques ennemis qu'elles qu'en soit la nature : aqueuse, terrestre ou aérienne. Plus, beaucoup plus…Je pouvais encore bien plus ! Si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais pu transformer le ciel entier en un océan de flammes ! Cependant, je n'allais quand même pas risquer de blesser ma précieuse Charles. Fait étrange, lorsque je me mis à penser à elle, mes flammes se tintèrent peu à peu de bleu et commencèrent à dégager une chaleur plus intense. Et plus je me remémorais mes souvenirs avec elles, plus les flammes devenaient puissantes et bleues.

Soudain, nous entendirent une sorte de sifflement et je réalisa alors que c'était le signe que la course était fini. Natsu avait gagné ! _Yatta_! Nous avions une deuxième en notre possession ! Bravo, Natsu, Erik !

-« Super ! Nous avons gagné ! » S'écria Bacchus.

-« Ouiiii ! » S'exclama Kana en se jetant dans ses bras.

-« Gihii ! » Souffla Gajeel.

 _Hey, Happy, tu peux annuler ton sort ! Me dit mon dragon_

-« Mon sort ? » Interrogeais-je, avant de m'apercevoir que ma barrière de feu était toujours érigée.

 _T'es sacrément puissant dis donc ! Même pour un hybride ! Qu'est-ce que ça doit être quand tu laisses ta véritable forme apparaître !_

-« Je n'ai jamais trop eu l'occasion de l'utiliser ! » Lui répondis-je.

 _Ah oui, c'est vrai. C'est justement car ils étaient si puissants que le 7ème Dieu à interdit les hybrides…Même si je trouve que c'est du gâchis !_

-« Ahahaha, merci Odrin ! » Murmurais-je avec un sourire.

 _De rien, petit, si besoin n'hésite pas à m'appeler ! Il suffit que tu penses à moi et je te répondrais !_

-« Vraiment ? Merci de votre soutien ! » M'écriais-je avec un sourire.

 _Je ne peux vraiment pas laisser un jeune hybride seul par ces temps qui courent..._

Puis, nous nous dirigeâmes tous à grande vitesse vers la ligne d'arrivée, et quand j'aperçu Natsu et Erik, je m'envola vers eux et me jeta dans leurs bras en m'écriant :

-« Vous avez réussi ! »

-« Ahahaha ! Bien sûr que nous avons réussi, nous sommes le peuple des démons ! » Me répondit Erik.

-« Une relique de plus pour moi ! » S'exclama Natsu.

-« Petit frère, les reliques ne sont pas des jeux. Je te prie d'en prendre le plus grand soin. » Soupira Zeref, en apparaissant à nos côtés.

-« Compris, Zeref nii-san ! » Lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

-« Alala, je me fais du soucis pour mon trône si c'est toi qui me succèdes…Mais, bravo pour cette victoire Nastu, je suis fier de toi. » Dit-il en souriant.

-« Vraiment ? Merci Zeref, nii-san ! » S'écria-t-il, en lui sautant dans les bras.

-« Alala, Natsu… » Soupira-t-il, en souriant.

Voir un telle scène entre les 2 princes démoniaques était assez rare, même si Natsu et Zeref étaient très proches. Ils s'aimaient, même s'ils avaient des idéaux différents et rien ne pourrait changer ça. Nous ramènerions notre Zeref, celui qu'il était avant l'accident, celui qu'il l'était en ce moment de relachement, celui que nous aimions !

Une fois que nous fûmes tous rassemblés et que nous ayons ramenés nos montures, Zeref s'exclama depuis son balcon :

-« Mesdames, Messieurs, je déclare Natsu Dragneel, second prince du royaume démoniaque, vainqueur de la sixième épreuve. Ayant franchit la ligne de départ en 1er, suivi de son compagnon Erik, grâce au formidable travail d'équipe accomplit et à cette sublime barrière de feu bleu, je proclame l'équipe des démons gagnante ! La 6ème relique se nomme l'amulette de l'œil du dragon et possèdent plusieurs pouvoirs : celui de faire appel aux dragons de vos choix et de les contrôler en toutes circonstances ainsi que celui de pouvoir fusionner la puissance du porteur avec l'âme du dragon contenu dans l'amulette. Sur ce, je vous revois dans 3 jours pour la dernière épreuve, reposez-vous bien ! »

Lorsque nous franchîmes le portail de téléportation nous ramenant au manoir, mon regard croisa celui de Charles et je lui souris. Cependant, elle ne me rendit pas mon sourire, se contentant d'une sorte de grimace forcée. Charles…Oh, Charles…Pourras-tu me pardonner un jour, ma belle ? Je l'espère et même si cela prend des années, je jure de t'attendre. Après tout, tu es celle que j'aime, et personne ne pourra te remplacer dans mon cœur. Tu es la femme que j'aime plus que tout au monde.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'attends avec impatience vos reviews ! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews du 13ème chapitre qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Je vous rappelle que je suis encore en vacances alors je ne pourrais répondre à vos reviews, mais je le ferais dès que je serais de retour, alors n'hésitez pas à en écrire !**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 14 ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Sentiments**

 **PDV Charles, le lendemain matin.**

Je m'éveilla doucement dans mes draps de soie, me rappelant peu à peu le rêve que je venais de faire. Happy et moi marchions tranquillement main dans la main. C'était la seule chose dont je pouvais me souvenir. Oh, Happy…Tes magnifiques cheveux bleus, de la même couleur que tes ailes et tes cornes, tes yeux noirs rieurs, ton sourire éclatant, tes douces lèvres que je mourrais d'embrasser. Happy, happy, happy…Dès le matin, je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose : toi ! Quand avais-je commencé à t'aimer ? Depuis quand mes sentiments envers toi étaient-ils aussi forts ? Ah, il me suffisait de me souvenir de la chaleur de ton corps pressé contre le mien, de tes lèvres contre les miennes, de tes mains me caressant, de ta boucle m'embrassant…Il me suffisait de ça pour redevenir folle de toi. Quand je me souvenais de ta voix qui me disait : « Je t'aime »…Je ne pouvais empêcher mon cœur de battre, ni même refouler mes sentiments. Je voudrais que tu sois là avec moi, que tu me parles, que tu m'embrasses, que tu me touches ! Rien que tenir ta main, rien que ça, cela me suffirait ! Happy, happy, happy ! Je t'en prie, reviens vers moi !

Raaaaaaaaaaaaah, mais à quoi pensais-je dès le matin ?! Je me mettais vraiment à dérailler ! Ma pauvre fille, depuis supplies-tu un homme de revenir vers toi ? Tu peux te débrouiller toute seule, tu es une princesse, non ? Tu te dois d'être forte et de montrer l'exemple dans tous les cas de figure ! Ne sois pas si faible parce que tu t'es entiché d'un homme, qui plus est un hybride ! Reprends-toi, Charles D'Extalia, princesse héritière du royaume des anges !

En descendant déjeuner, vêtue d'une robe d'été bustier noire et blanche et de petits talons noirs, un léger foulard noir noué autour de mon cou pour cacher la trace de morsure d'Happy, mes longs cheveux libres, je croisa la petite princesse des fées et Lucy discutant gaiement.

-« Bonjour Charles ! » S'exclamèrent-elles.

-« Bonjour Lucy, Princesse Lévy. Que faîtes-vous ? » Leur demandais-je.

-« Nous discutions d'un auteur particulièrement en vogue en ce moment ! » Me répondit Lucy.

Elles semblaient bien s'entendre. Parfait, cela créerait des liens dont j'aurais besoin une fois au pouvoir. Que soit ici ou chez moi.

-« Au fait Lucy, as-tu réglé le problème avec ton cousin ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Malheureusement non, il refuse toujours de se conduire en un exemplaire ambassadeur, préférant largement courtiser toutes les gorges lui passant sous les yeux… » Soupira-t-elle.

-« Je devrais peut-être en parler à Mère. » Lui répondis-je, en réfléchissant.

-« Effectivement, je n'aimerais pas que Sting déshonore les Eucliff et les Heartfillia. » Soupira-t-elle, affligée.

-« Je ne pense pas que votre cousin puisse déshonorer votre famille en étant l'ambassadeur des anges, Lucy. » Nous dit Lévy.

-« Oh détrompez-vous, ma chère Lévy ! Tant de femmes étrangères succombent à ses charmes que c'en est presque devenu un scandale ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« A ce point ? » Interrogea Lévy, surprise.

-« Oui ! De plus, il paraît qu'il aurait séduit une noble vampire de haut rang ! Il aurait même vendu son corps à ses morsures en les exposant à la vue de tous. » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Si c'est le cas, je pense qu'une petite discussion s'impose. Allons-le voir. » Ordonnais-je.

-« Nous accompagnes-tu, Lévy ? » Demanda Lucy.

-« Oui, pourquoi pas, cela m'intrigue fortement. » Répondit-elle, en se préparant.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers le téléporteur permettant l'accès au palais du 12ème Dieu. C'était la 1ère fois que nous le prenions alors nous eûmes un peu de mal à le faire marcher mais au bout du 5ème essai, nous furent transporter sur place.

Lorsque que nous arrivâmes sur place, il y avait une telle foule que le Palais des Cieux, aux tons bleu ciel et blanc pur, en était presque noir !

-« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Il est bientôt 10 heures, nous assistons à la traditionnel audition des ambassadeurs des 4 pays. » Nous appris Lévy.

-« Oh ! Il nous faut donc traverser cette foule avant de pouvoir trouver Sting. » Résumais-je.

Nous avançâmes avec difficultés tranchant donc la foule des ambassadeurs, qui sans mes vêtements traditionnels, ne semblaient pas me reconnaître. Pourtant avec deux princesses, on aurait dû se retourner sur notre passage !

-« Il y a tellement de monde, c'en est épuisant ! » S'écria Lucy, appuyée contre un mur.

-« Oui, c'est surtout surprenant que nous n'atterrions pas du tout l'attention. » Murmurais-je.

-« Oh ! C'est grâce à mon sort de camouflage aqueux ! Je l'ai revêtu sans vous en parler par simple habitude ! Je suis désolée ! » S'exclama Lévy.

-« De la magie ? Vraiment ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Oui, je suis désolée, princesse Charles. » Me dit-elle, en baissant les yeux.

-« Non, au contraire, c'est très pratique. Je m'étonnais juste de toutes les applications de votre magie ! » Lui répondis-je.

Puis, après avoir discuté une dizaine de minutes supplémentaire, nous reprîmes notre route. Ce palais était si beau ! Si je gagnais la dernière épreuve alors il y avait peut-être une chance que cela devienne mon lieu de résidence ! Si je devenais Déesse…Aurais-je à gérer tout ça ? C'étaient de bien lourdes responsabilisées ! Cependant, c'était pratiquement les mêmes que celles de diriger un jour un royaume. J'avais été élevée pour ça depuis ma tendre enfance, alors il fallait que je sois plus confiante. Après tout, j'étais Charles D'Extalia, la seule et l'unique.

-« Princesses, Dame Heartfillia, quelle surprise. » Nous interpella quelqu'un sur un ton sans expression.

Nous nous retournâmes et nous eûmes la surprise de voir Rogue, vêtu de noir, nous regardant d'un œil sombre.

-« Vous nous percevez malgré mon sort ? » S'exclama Lévy, surprise.

-« Oui, en effet, grâce à ma magie de terre, j'ai senti votre présence. La prochaine fois, pensez à voler si vous ne voulez pas vous faire remarquer. » Lui répondit-il.

-« Hum…Merci. » Lui répondit-elle, surprise qu'il lui donne une telle astuce.

-« Dame Aguria n'est-elle pas avec nous ? » Nous interrogea-t-il.

-« Yukino ? Non, elle dort surement encore à l'heure qu'il est. Elle n'a jamais été du matin ! » S'exclama Lucy.

-« Je vois. » Nous répondit-il avec un tout petit sourire.

-« Nous sommes venues car nous avons à parler à Sting, auriez-vous l'obligeance de nous conduire jusqu'à lui, Monsieur ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Bien sûr, princesse Charles. Sans vouloir être indiscret, de quoi voulez-vous vous entretenir avec Sting ? » Nous demanda-t-il.

-« De ses très nombreux conquêtes qui menace la réputation du royaume des anges. » Répondis-je.

-« Je vois, il est vrai que cela est problématique même pour moi et les autres ambassadeurs. Par ici je vous prie. » Nous dit-il.

Puis, nous le suivâmes dans un dédale de couloir jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions devant une magnifique porte dorée et blanche, ornée de têtes de lions et d'autres décorations extravagantes.

-« C'est le bureau de Sting, il devrait se trouver dedans, en réunion, à l'heure qu'il est. »

Je voulu alors ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci refusa de le faire et j'entendis alors :

 _Désolé, je suis indisponible pour le moment, veuillez repasser plus tard_

-« Pardon ? » M'écriais-je.

-« Ah, c'est toujours ce qu'il met. Regardez. » Souffla Rogue.

Il s'aprocha alors de la tete de lion centrale et s'exclama :

-« Oh Sting, mon apollon, tu es le plus beau d'entre tous les hommes ! Ouvre-moi que je puisse couvrir ton corps de mes baisers d'amour ! »

Lucy et Lévy éclatèrent alors de rire, et je fus surprise de voir que moi aussi. Voir le lunatique vampire dire une chose pareille ! Il y avait de quoi rire.

-« C'est une sorte de mot de passe pour ses amantes. » Nous dit-il en rougissant.

Nous nous dirageâmes donc dans l'antichambre, franchissant quelques salons, avant d'entendre d'étranges cris aigues. Inquiètes, Lucy et moi, nous dépêchâmes et ouvrîmes la porte du bureau principal sans même toquer. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Cependant, nous eûmes la surprise d'apercevoir, dans un canapé, une femme aux longs cheveux noirs, entièrement nue, chevauchant Sting dans le plus simple appareil, sa généreuse poitrine se soulevant à chacun de ses mouvements de bassin.

Lucy et moi nous arrêtâmes nettes, et le rouge nous monta tout de suite aux joues. Croisant le regard vert de la femme, qui forcément était une vampire, à la vue de ses canines et des traces de morsure sur le torse de Sting, nous restâmes interdites jusqu'à ce que Lucy s'écria :

-« STIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING ! »

Le réveillant brusquement, il releva la tête et en nous aprecevant il blêmit et fus à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Nous nous précipitâmes dehors sous le regard interrogateur de Rogue et de Lévy encore plus rouge que nous.

-« Oh. Mon. Dieu. » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Princesses, Lady Heartfillia, je suis attristé que vous ayez du voir un tel spectacle. Attendons dans le salon. Puis-je vous servir un thé ? » Nous demanda Rogue, toujours avec un visage calme.

-« Oui, un Darjeeling s'il vous plaît. » Répondis-je, encore secouée.

Un peu plus tard, apparu Sting tenant la main de la vampire aux longs cheveux que nous avions vu tout à l'heure.

-« Princesse Charles, ma très cousine, que me vaut donc cette visite ? » Nous demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

-« Sting ! Comment as-tu osé montré un tel spectacle à notre innocente princesse ?! » S'exclama Lucy en rage.

Innocente…Je ne pensais plus l'être vu que j'avais failli faire la même chose avec Happy l'autre jour, mais bon ça personne ne le savait…

-« Je n'y suis vraiment pour rien ! Vous n'étiez pas censées rentrer dans ce bureau ! » Se défendit-il.

-« Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ! Tu viens de commettre un crime de lèse-majesté, on devrait te condamner à mort ! » S'écria Lucy.

-« Mon Dieu, Lucy, tu exagères toujours les choses ! » Lui répondit-il.

-« Non mais tu te fiches de moi ? Même en venant à l'improviste on te retrouve à coucher avec la première paire de nichons qui te passe sous le nez ! Espèce de pervers, il faudrait penser à te faire soigner ! » S'exclama-t-elle, en se levant.

-« Allons, Lucy, ne dis pas de telles choses. Il est vrai que j'aime les femmes et je ne m'en cache pas. Et puis, je ne pense pas que tu puisses me comprendre vu que tu n'as jamais connu d'homme, ma chère. Une fois que tu sais ce que sais que le plaisir, tu ne peux plus t'arrêter. » Soupira-t-il, théâtralement.

-« Q-Que ? » S'écria-t-elle en se rasseyant, sous le choc.

-« N'empêche Sting, ce n'est pas une excuse pour coucher avec une femme sur ton lieu de travail. Ma mère, la reine du royaume des anges t'a nommé ambassadeur du royaume, Sting ! Tu te dois de nous faire honneur et de nous représenter au près des autres peuples ! Sais-tu quelle est ta réputation ? » Lui demandais-je, en venant au secours de Lucy.

-« Hum…Laisse-moi réfléchir, celle d'un bel Apollon volant le cœur des femmes ? » Me répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-« Bien au contraire, tu as la réputation d'un coureur de jupons sautant sur tout ce qu'il bouge ! Cette situation ne peut plus durer ! As-tu au moins conscience de l'importance de ce problème ? Qu'imagines-tu que ma mère fera une fois qu'elle sera au courant ? Ecoute Sting, je viens te prévenir afin que cela n'entache pas le prestige de votre famille, à toi et à Lucy. » Lui dis-je avec autorité.

-« Vraiment ? Violet, Rogue, est-ce la réputation que l'on me donne ? » Interrogea-t-il.

-« Oui. Et encore son Altesse a filtré ses propos… » Répondit Rogue.

-« Effectivement, mais cela fait partie de ton charme, Sting ! » Lui répondit la femme dénommé Violet.

-« Je vous conseille, Sting, d'arrêter de pratiquer ses activités en public et de garder vos parties de jambes en l'air chez vous. » Déclarais-je, froidement.

-« Je comprends, princesse Charles… » Murmura-t-il, en serrant les poings.

-« Ne m'obligez pas à prévenir ma mère, Sting, et devenez un ambassadeur dont notre patrie puisse être fière ! » Lui dis-je avec un sourire, en me levant.

-« Attendez, princesse, puis-je peut-être vous offrir quelque chose ? » Me dit-il.

-« Bien sûr, avez-vous quelques gâteaux ? De quoi voulez-vous me parlez ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Honnêtement, princesse Charles, pensez-vous gagner la dernière épreuve et vous qualifier parmi les finalistes ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Hum, il est vrai que nous n'avions qu'une seule relique et que notre dernière de nous qualifier parmi les finaliste était de gagner la dernière relique ! Raaaaaah ! Je n'avais pas encore senti la pression par rapport à cela mais maintenant si ! Il fallait absolument que je gagne ! Si je voulais avoir ne serait-ce qu'une chance avec Happy ! Si je voulais rendre ma patrie fière de moi ! Si je voulais mettre ma vision du monde à l'épreuve ! Je ne pouvais pas perdre, pas maintenant !

-« Je vous promets de gagner la dernière épreuve et de décrocher ma place en finale. » Lui dis-je droit dans les yeux.

-« Bien, si vous gagnez cette place en finale alors je ferais des efforts pour arrêter de coucher à droite à gauche. » Me dit-il en me serrant la main.

-« Au fait, Sting n'étais-tu pas censé être en rendez-vous avec un industriel vampire pour conclure un contrat ? » Lui demanda Rogue.

-« Si, justement je vous présente Violet Kurtz, présidente de l'entreprise en question ! » Nous dit-il avec un grand sourire, tandis que la femme rigolait.

-« Alala, toi… » Soupira-t-il.

-« Sur ce, Sting, nous allons prendre congé. » Lui dis-je.

-« Permettez-moi de vous raccompagner, princesse, Lucy. » Nous dit-il.

Nous nous dirageames donc dehors et au détour d'un couloir, discutant avec Lucy et Lévy, je ne fis pas attention et bouscula quelqu'un.

-« Je suis désolée ! » M'écriais-je.

Et c'est alors qu'en levant les yeux, je m'aperçut que j'étais tombé sur…Happy ! Oh mon Dieu, même ici ! C'était ma chance ! Ma chance de lui parler !

OOooOO

 **PDV Happy, au même moment**

Alors que je me dirigerais vers le bureau du Dieu Zeref, où Natsu devait prendre le thé avec lui et parler stratégie, au détour d'un couloir quelqu'un me bouscula. Au même moment, je sentis mon sang se mettre à bouillir et mes joues devenir toutes rouges. La personne qui venait de me tomber dans les bras n'était autre qu'une magnifique ange aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux couleur miel, vêtue d'une robe noir et blanche assez courte, et d'un petit foulard…Charles ! Que faisait-elle ici ? Dans mes bras qui plus est ! Le destin nous jouait-il un mauvais tour ? Nous ne nous étions plus parler depuis la fois où je l'avais mordu. Que pensait-elle de moi ? Elle devait me détester à coup sûr ! Mais bon, même si dans le cas où elle pourrait me pardonner, jamais plus je ne pourrais la toucher sans avoir peur de lui faire du mal. J'étais indigne d'elle. Je ne voulais pas lui parler parce que…Que pourrais-je lui dire ? Comment pouvais-je me justifier d'un tel acte ? Comment aurais-je pu la regarder droit dans les yeux après ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous ?

-« Happy… » Murmura-t-elle surprise, tandis que mon cœur se mettait à battre plus vite.

-« Princesse Charles, allez-vous bien ? » Lui demandais-je, en nous relevant.

-« Oui, et vous ? » Me répondit-elle, en rougissant.

-« Je vais bien. » Répondis-je surpris qu'elle prenne de mes nouvelles.

-« Que faîtes-vous ici ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« J'ai accompagné Natsu voir son frère, et je vais de ce pas l'attendre afin de rentrer au manoir, et vous princesse Charles ? » Répondis-je.

-« Lucy, Lévy et moi sommes allées voir notre ambassadeur Sting afin de régler un problème. » Souffla-t-elle.

-« Oh, rien de grave j'espère ? » Lui demandais-je, inquiet pour elle.

-« Non, non, cela a été vite réglé » Me dit-elle.

-« Vous m'en voyez ravi ! Faites quand même attention à ne pas vous foulez la cheville pour l'épreuve de demain ! » Lui dis-je, poliment.

-« J'y ferais attention. » Me dit-elle d'une manière adorable en rougissant.

-« Eh bien, sur ce, princesse Charles, princesse Lévy, Dame Heartfillia, je me permets de prendre congé de vous. » Dis-je, ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps avec elle.

Je vis à ce moment, en regardant les yeux de Charles, une pointe de tristesse, et elle m'offrit un sourire triste en me disant :

-« Au revoir, ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir, Happy. »

Cela me fit culpabiliser un peu et nous restâmes quelques secondes à nous regarder, les yeux dans les yeux, comme s'il fallait que nous gravions l'image de l'autre dans notre mémoire. Elle était si belle avec sa robe, sa veste de smoking noir, ses talons et son petit foulard, surement là pour masquer la trace de morsure que je lui avait faite. Oh, Charles, comment pouvais-je encore me tenir devant toi après t'avoir fait subir ça ? J'avais cédé à mes pulsions sous l'emprise de l'alcool et j'avais répondu à ses avances. Nous avions fini dans ce lit, si proche l'un de l'autre, et avions failli le faire…Clairement je n'étais plus digne de me monter devant Charles, il fallait que je parte.

-« Bonne chance, Charles. » Lui soufflais-je au creux de l'oreille en m'en allant.

Et lorsque je parti, ce fut tel un véritable déchirement pour moi. Je ne pouvais penser qu'à elle, qu'à sa peau, à son odeur. Cette femme allait me rendre fou ! Ah, et comment aurais-je pu dire non à ses avances ? Je ne pouvais que lui obéir, j'étais son esclave, elle était maîtresse de mon cœur ! Tout ce qu'elle voulait, tout ce qu'elle m'ordonnerait de faire, je le ferais. Je l'aimais tant que je ferais n'importe quoi pour me racheter, même si je savais pertinemment que je n'étais pas digne d'elle. Il avait fallu que je lui saute dessus tel un prédateur affamé, pour m'en rendre compte. Imaginez le mal que j'aurais pu lui faire ! Je suis instable, cela est dû à ma nature. C'est pour ça que je ne devrais pas exister. Tant que je ne saurais pas me contrôler, je ne pourrais être digne d'elle. Sinon, qu'arriverait-il si la mordait jusqu'à la tuer ? Si jamais je la forçais à faire quoi que ce soit ? Jamais je ne pourrais de le pardonner.

-« Hey Happy, tu m'écoutes ? » Me demanda Natsu, en me sortant de ma rêverie.

-« Oui, oui, t'inquiètes. » Lui répondis-je.

-« Donc je te disais que Zeref m'avait dit d'être diplomate avec mes adversaires lors de la prochaine épreuve mais bon…Moi tu sais les adversaires je les dégomme ! Et paf, ils se transformeront tous en brasier ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Nous rentrâmes à la maison peu de temps après et heureusement je ne vis pas Charles à l'heure du repas. Je n'aurais pas pu la regarder dans les yeux de toute façon. Je discuta gaiment avec mes camarades, prenant un plus de bières que d'habitude, dévorant mon hamburger. Sans la bière, je ne pense pas que j'aurais supporter la douleur. Je souffrais d'amour…Je souffrais tellement de ne pas pouvoir la voir, la toucher, l'admirer…Que notre relation se soit fini comme ça ! Me donner un avant-goût du paradis puis tout me reprendre d'un coup ! Oh, la saveur de sa peau, le gout fruité de son sang…J'en raffolais ! Je n'avais jamais gouté à un tel sang, si puissant et en même temps si doux. Bien loin du goût de la bière dans ma gorge…Ah, vivement que cette croisade se termine que je puisse passer à autre chose ! Mais si jamais je le voyais plus jamais…Je serais trop triste, beaucoup trop triste ! Jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier, elle était l'amour de ma vie, mon âme sœur, la propriétaire de mon cœur.

En remontant me coucher dans ma chambre avant tout le monde, j'eus la surprise de trouver une sorte d'oiseau transparent sur mon lit tenant dans son bec un bout de papier. A ma grande surprise, il vient se poser dans le creux de ma main, y déposa le papier, chantonna quelques notes, puis s'en alla par la fenêtre. Ok, c'était quoi ça ? Curieux, j'ouvris la bout de papier et y lu :

 _Mon cher Happy,_

 _Il faut qu'on parle, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire à tout prix malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer entre nous la dernière fois. Que dirais-tu de se voir le lendemain de l'épreuve final, lors du banquet qui sera organisé, à minuit sur ce banc où nous nous donnions rendez-vous autrefois ? Je t'en prie, viens m'y rejoindre, Happy. Je t'y attendrais toute la nuit s'il le faut._

 _Passe une bonne nuit et repose-toi bien,_

 _Charles_

Charles voulait me voir ? Moi ? Mais pour me dire quoi ? Que voulait-elle bien pouvoir me vouloir ? Je croyais qu'après tout ce qu'il s'était passé jamais plus elle ne voudrait de moi ! Alors pourquoi ? Que voulait-elle me dire ? Quelque chose d'important…Voulait-elle parler de ma véritable identité ? Me menacer de la révélé au grand jour ? La dire au Dieu Zeref qui me tuerait et disqualifierais Natsu de force ? Olalala ! Qu'allais bien pouvoir faire ? Qu'aillais-je bien pouvoir devenir ? Natsu pourra-t-il se qualifier pour la final ?

Et c'est sur ces pensées douloureuses que je finis par m'endormir, tombant le coeur lourd dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Si c'est le cas, faîtes-le moi savoir ! ;)**

 **A la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 15 et les tant attendues réponses aux reviews ! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde ! Je suis de retour de vacances ! Un peu triste à l'idée de reprendre la rentrée mais il me reste 1 mois que je vais occuper par l'écriture de la prochaine fic' ! J'ai déjà fini le chapitre 1 ! Mais au niveau du scénario c'est pas trop ça...Enfin il me manque encore pas mal de choses ! Mais, bref, voici donc les réponses aux reviews que vous attendiez tant ! ;)  
**

 **Rick10: Pile à l'heure, hein ! ;) Alors surpris qu'Happy soit un hybride? Comment l'as-tu pris ? Penses tu que cela soit une bonne idée ? Que ça soit cohérent ? Aimes-tu Happy comme avant ? CA a du te faire un choc, tu ne t'y attendais absolument pas ! Oui Mira n'est pas la coupable, elle a trouvé la bouteille bien placée dans la réserve c'est tout. Alors hasard ou non qu'elle l'ait servi à Charles et Happy ? Oui Sting n'est pas le méchant de cet histoire, il est du côté de Charles et des anges. La bienséance, très cher, une notion fondamentale ! C'est l'art et la manière de se comporter pour faire honneur à son rang ou à sa place dans la société ! Pour une princesse et une noble, ce genre de choses là (ce qu'a fait Sting) est particulièrement outrageux ! Mais en même temps, il l'a bien cherché, il a clairement abusé là ! Si on arrive à une égalité entre 3 parties c'est un combat entre les représentants qui aura lieu pour les départager !**

 **FairyStellar: Coucou, comment vas-tu ? Woooow, je vois que tu t'es amusé pendant tes vacances ! :) Oui j'aimerais bien avoir les détails par MP, ça serait super ! Qu'as-tu vu comme animaux ? Des antilopes ? Des guépards ? Des éléphants ? Et comment se passe la vie là bas ? :) Woooow super ! Félicitations pour tes examens ! C'est une SUPERBE mention que tu as là ! Même moi au BAC j'ai pas eu ça, juste au brevet ! xD Tu es un vrai génie ma parole, ça te fait combien de moyenne G sur 20 ? Alors pour le Lime il est vrai qu'habituellement Charles ne parlerais JAMAIS comme ça mais vu qu'elle était sous l'emprise de l'alcool ET d'un puissant aphrodisiaque...Cela a eu comme effet de libérer sa parole, ce qui explique ses faits et gestes ainsi que ses dires. Tu n'as pas aimé le Lime ? Ahaha, oui Happy hybride ! Et tu aimerais encore plus son feu bleu quand l'origine de son power up sera dévoilée ! ;) Oui Happy comme tous les démons a des cornes, et la couleur des cornes (et des ailes qui est la même) correspont à peu près à celle des cheveux (bleu pour Happy, rouge pour Natsu, gris pour Gadjeel...A l'exception de Kana dont les cornes et les ailes sont verts jades et de Cobra et Bacchus qui sont violettes) A part le jour de la nuit rose ? Pardon ? QU'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Je ne comprends pas ! ^^'Elle vouvoie ses amis car elle est une princesse et que cela est la politesse, même entre elles. Oui Sting et Lucy sont cousins mais Sting n'est pas le frere de Rogue vu que Sting est un ange et Rogue un vampire ! xD La mère dont Charles parle est sa propre mère, la reine Chargot du royaume des anges ( 1) Ahahaha, les histoires gardent les caractères des personnes et Sting est...Comme ça c'est tout ! xD Oui Violet Kurtz est un personnage secondaire créer par moi-même et qui ne réaparaitra pas dans l'histoire. Ah la nuit rose ! Je vois ce que sait mais pourquoi rose ? xD Oki, j'attendrais la semaine pro alors pour ton histoire ! ;)**

 **Eaonya : Hello ma belle, comment vas-tu ? Tes vacances se passent bien ? Quoi de neuf pour la rentrée ? :) Merci pour ta belle review ça me fait super plaisir ! :D Eh oui, Happy est bien un hybride ! Heureuse ? :) Non non sa mère est belle et bien morte, désolée ! ^^' Ah c'est gentil, tu as aimé le Lime ? Dis-moi, qu'en as-tu pensé ? ^^ Oui la finesse est importante pour ne pas tomber dans la vulgarité ! Et puis, le langue cru c'est pas trop ma tasse de thé ni celle de Charles ! ;) **

**Redness: Enchantée de te rencontrer Redness ! C'est toujours un immense plaisir et honneur de voir un nouveau reviewer se manifester ! Je suis ravie que tu te sois donné la peine de m'écrire une review, ça me conforte dans l'idée de continuer à écrire des fics surtout qu'au moment où j'ai lu ta review je venais à peine d'entamer la rédaction de ma nouvelle fic' sur Carla et Happy ! :D Le destin peut être ! ;) Je te remercie de me suivre depuis maintenant plus de 7 mois et j'espère que tu continueras à me suivre et à me faire part de ton avis sur les différents chapitres de cette fic' ! Fais-moi savoir si tu as des questions au sujet des personnages, de l'univers ou si simplement tu as un avis à me donner ou des conseils pour m'améliorer ! Encore merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review si touchante ! :D**

 **Vilandel : Hallo ! Wie geht's ? Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te surprendre avec le fait qu'Happy soit hybride ! Je n'avais laissé que quelque indices très maigres, rien de concret, et je crois avoir réussi mon pari d'avoir su trompé tout le monde ! J'en suis heureuse ! :D Alors le père d'Happy a eu la "chance" que son fils naisse avec une apparence démoniaque (et non vampirique) et a pu le cacher grâce à ses relations d'ancien général du roi Igneel ! Il s'est reconvertit maintenant et a ouvert sa propre boutique ! Non, Zeref n'est pas au courant pour Happy mais je pense qu'il a quand même des doutes ! Et la mère d'Happy est morte car quelqu'un l'a dénoncé elle et non Lucky que personne ne fait chanter ! Tu as un indice capital sur Mira, continue à réfléchir, il y a une révélation à son sujet aussi ! ;) Oui comme tu dis le calme plat avant la tempête ! Ah je suis heureuse d'avoir su te faire rire ! Le ton de cette fic devenait trop sérieux, il fallait que je détente l'atmosphère ! Oui, pour Lucy, Charles est doublement innocente par sa nature de princesse des anges et par le fait d'avoir passé son adolescence chez les prêtresse de la Nature ! Oui RoYu rien que pour toi ! ;) Ton vote contre Natsu a été pris en compte (j'ai bien compris que tu n'en voulais pas comme Dieu), la sentence sera irrévocable. (On se croirait à Kohlanta xD) Allez, je te laisse lire ce chapitre ! ;)**

 **Wolfbut: Coucou Wolfy, comment ça va ? Excuse de pas avoir répondu sur Snap pendant ces 2 semaines, je n'avais pas d'Internet ! ^^' (Ça a été dur, très dur...) Et même le trafic de donné ne marchait pas, la zone était brouillé par un fournisseur Internet de la région apparemment ! Non contrairement a ce que tu crois ce n'est pas Mira qui a mis l'aphrodisiaque dans leur verre, elle est innocente. C'est la personne qui veut tuer Charles qui l'a fait ! Qui est-elle après, à toi de le deviner ! ;) Oh, vraiment ? Ne te fais pas mal en lisant mes fics ! xD J'espère que quand la raison de ce power up sera revelé tu seras aussi surpris, voir même plus ! Ou peut-être as-tu déjà fait le lien ? Odrin pas Godrin ! xD Alors la loi interdisant les hybride a été mise en place par le 7ème Dieu et renforcer par le 12ème Dieu (Zeref) mais quand je dis renforcer c'est drastiquement. Accident mystérieux, mais important ! Tu es le seul à avoir relevé ce point là, BRAVO ! :D Ta petite théorie sur Mavis m'a beaucoup amusé, ça aurait pu être ça, mais malheureusement je n'aurais pas le loisir de détaillé la haine de Zeref contre les hybrides dans cette fic, tu comprendras pourquoi au chapitre 19 ! ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : La dernière relique**

 **PDV Happy, le lendemain matin**

Je m'éveilla dans mon lit sans bruit, ouvrant tout simplement les yeux et observant le plafond. Il devait être très tôt car le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Il me sembla que personne n'était encore debout, ce que je su grâce à ma nature de vampire. Ce matin-là, il semblait que cette dernière avait pris le dessus sur mon côté démoniaque. Mes canines étaient de sortie et la soif de sang se faisait ressentir. C'était surement elle qui m'avait réveillé ! Soupirant, je me leva de mon lit et me dirigea vers le petit frigo de ma chambre, dans lequel je stockais mes poches de sang. Je pouvais survivre ici grâce à Mirajaine qui au courant de mon secret, m'amenait chaque soir de quoi me ravitailler. Sinon je serais mort de soif depuis bien longtemps !

Chez moi, dans le monde des démons, je me nourrissais aussi avec de poches de sang, sauf que je pillais chaque mois la banque de sang de l'hôpital de la capital. J'étais très discret, je ne prenais que ce dont j'avais besoin pour survivre, mais jamais je ne m'étais fait attrapé, malgré toutes les fois où ils avaient renforcés la sécurité ! La première fois que j'avais mordu quelqu'un j'en avais été dégouté. Ce fut à l'âge de 6 ans que j'ai mordu mon père pour la 1ère fois. Il parait que je lui ai sauté dessus sans prévenir et que j'ai enfoncé mes crocs dans sa gorge sans qu'il n'est eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Il faut dire qu'une super-vitesse ça aide pas mal ! Cependant, je n'ai jamais pu me le pardonner. Mon propre père ! Depuis ce jour, je ne me nourris plus que de poches de sang. La 2ème fois que je mordu quelqu'un ce fut un jour d'été où je perdis totalement le contrôle. N'ayant pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours, je sauta sur Natsu et le mordis. Ce fut comme cela qu'il découvrit ma véritable nature. La raison de ma perte de contrôle ? Une dispute bête et méchante, mais tellement importante pour le petit garçon de 9 ans que j'étais. Heureusement, Natsu m'accepta telle que j'étais. Et la 3ème fois que je mordis quelqu'un, ce fut Charles il y a quelques jours. Je détestais mordre à la source parce que je savais très bien que cela faisait mal aux autres ! J'avais bien essayé de m'entraîner à mordre pour que cela procure du plaisir à mes victimes mais…Cela n'aurait été très discret ! On aurait tout de suite recherché un vampire dans le royaume des démons et l'on m'aurait surement découvert. Il faut dire que je n'étais pas très discret.

Avalant le contenu d'une poche, je dégusta le délicieux goût du sang dévalant ma gorge. Cependant, même au bout de 3 pochettes de mon groupe préféré (O+), je n'étais pas rassasié. Il faut dire que depuis que j'avais gouté le sang de Charles, ma consommation avait nettement augmenter. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de comparer leur goût à celui de Charles, qui était tout bonnement divin ! Un goût doux mais fruité, laissant un arrière-goût de framboise dans la bouche. Un grand cru, voilà ce quoi on pouvait comparer le sang de Charles. Absolument divin !

Dieu, ce que j'avais envie d'elle ! De goûter à son sang, de l'embrasser, de la caresser…Même le matin j'avais envie d'elle…Ah, c'en était déprimant ! Comment pouvais-je avoir de tel pensées envers une ange ? Surtout Charles ! Cela venait-il de mon côté vampirique ou démoniaque ? Aucune idée, mais je n'avais jamais désiré aucune autre femme, cela me rassura un peu. Un tout petit peu. Oh Charles, ma belle, ma douce, on amour…Sauras-tu me pardonner un jour ?

A cette heure-ci, tu devais surement dormir ! Peut-être pourrais-je aller jeter un coup d'œil ? Un tout petit coup d'œil ? Mais, si tu me surprenais à t'épier, je ne doute pas un seul instant de mon sort, alors autant abandonner cette idée.

Ah, que pouvais-je faire maintenant ? Me rendormir semblait impossible ! Hum…Je ne savais que faire ! Et dire qu'aujourd'hui avait lieu la dernière épreuve ! Si nous gagnions cette relique, Natsu deviendrait Dieu ! Dieu, vous rendez-vous compte ? Quelque soit l'issue de cette épreuve, elle sera capitale. Même les anges et les fées avaient encore une chance ! Tout allait se jouer dans quelques heures ! Mais bon, honnêtement j'anticipais plus mon Rendez-Vous avec Charles que l'épreuve en elle-même ! Il suffisait de donner le meilleur de moi-même ! Et puis avec cet technique du feu bleu, j'étais pratiquement aussi puissant que Natsu ! D'ailleurs je me demandais bien comment ce feu était apparu ! J'avais senti que quelque chose avant changé en moi tandis que les flammes se teignaient petit à petit en bleu ! J'avais ressenti en moi un regain d'énergie et de puissance ! Comme si je regorgeais de puissance ! A vrai dire, j'avais failli perdre le contrôle de mes flammes bleues à un moment...La chaleur qu'elles dégageaient étaient phénoménal ! Etais-ce la ma vraie puissance d'hybride ? Surement…J'avais tout fait pour garder mon côté vampirique de côté et ce durant toute ma vie, mais ma rencontre avec Charles avait fait ressortir ce côté de ma personnalité, de mon identité. Elle avait réveillé le vampire qui était en moi ! Vampire ou démon ? Qui étais-je enfin de compte ? Il y a quelques mois j'aurais répondu démon sans aucune hésitation mais maintenant…Je ne savais plus trop où j'en étais. Comme si un véritable changement s'était opéré en moi sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. Elle avait changé mon Univers du jour au lendemain, telle l'ange qu'elle était.

Je vida une poche de sang supplémentaire et m'affala sur mon lit. Définitivement, j'avais besoin de mordre…Je pris mon oreiller et le mordis à pleines dents en me ruant dessus. Au bout de quelques minutes, il n'en resta plus que des plumes. Désespéré par la soif de sang, je décida de me rendre dans la salle de bain commune et une fois face au miroir, je fus stupéfait de ce que je vis. Mes canines étaient de sorties bien évidement mais la couleur de mes yeux avait changé. Il étaient d'un mélange de rouge et de dorée et j'eus du mal à croire que celui qui me regardait dans le miroir était bien moi. Ce regard de prédateur…Il me faisait peur. Etais-ce cela que j'avais montré à Charles la dernière fois ? Pas étonnant qu'elle ait eu peur et qu'elle m'ait chassé de son lit. Qui pourrait être rassuré sachant qu'on a chez soi un prédateur qui risquerait de nous tuer à tout moment ? Son regard apeuré, son corps tremblant peu à peu, sa bouche formant un rond parfait…Cette image était gravé à jamais ans mon esprit ! Quand je m'en rappelais, je n'avais qu'une seule envie : la rassurer. Comment avais-je pu m'abaisser à une telle bassesse ? Avoir souiller la pure Charles…Ah, à croire que les Dieux de ce monde cherchait à me rendre fou ! Tomber amoureux de la plus belle créature de cette Terre, savoir que ce dernier était réciproque, me donner un avant-goût du Paradis…Pour tout me reprendre en l'espace de quelques secondes ! J'allais finir fou ! Charles, Charles, Charles…Je ne pouvais penser qu'à toi en cette nuit noire. Tu étais celle qui éclairait mes ténèbres.

Je decida d'aller prendre l'air dehors et de me défouler un peu, histoire de ne pas devenir plus fou que je ne l'étais déjà. Inspirant l'air frais de la nuit, je me sentais tout de suite mieux. Les rayons de la lune m'éclairait doucement, comme une mère essayant de rassurer son fils. Maman, étais-ce toi ? Ah, j'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois encore en vie pour te parer de mes problèmes, toi tu aurais surement su t'y prendre mieux que moi avec les filles ! Et puis, tu m'aurais appris à mordre correctement ! J'aurais évité tous ces ennuis…Enfin, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais préféré…Je ne me sentais pas prêt à le faire avec Charles alors pourquoi ce soir je me sentais l'être ? C'était bizarre, c'est comme si tout mes doutes et toutes mes craintes avaient disparu en un instant ! Comme si je n'étais plus vraiment moi-même…Un pouvoir de vampire ? Encore un ? Une sorte de pouvoir d'hypnose sue j'aurais lancé sur moi-même et sur Charles sans m'en rendre compte ? Ah…C'était ce qui était le plus probable, ça expliquerait tout…

Ah, il fallait au plus vite que je trouve un vampire capable de m'apprendre tout ce que devait savoir ! Mais qui donnerait des cours à un hybride tel que moi ? Cependant, je ne pouvais plus rester comme ça : à rejetter ma moitié de vampire. Il fallait que j'accepte ce que j'étais pour pouvoir continuer à avancer ! Oui, c'est décidé, à la fin de croisade, quoi qu'il puisse passer, j'irais passer quelques mois seuls au pays des vampires, histoire d'en apprendre un peu plus sur leur mode de vie. Et puis, au moins là-bas je ne manquerais pas de sang. Il fallait juste trouver un moyen de cacher mon apparence de démon. Essayons ce sort :

-« Ô flammes illusoires, cachez ma vraie nature et ne laissez que le vampire en moi apparaître sans que personne ne puisse se douter de quoique ce soit ! »

Et c'est alors que je sentis mes ailes disparaître petit à petit ainsi que mes cornes. En tâtant ma tête et mon dos, je ne sentis absolument…Rien ! Il me fallait un miroir et vite ! Prenant mon élan, je grimpa sur le mur du manoir et je le gravit sans grande difficulté ! Arrivé dans ma chambre, j'ôta la capuche de mon sweat et découvrit un véritable vampire devant moi. Plus d'ailes, plus de cornes, juste des yeux perçants et des dents aiguisées. Hum, j'étais plutôt séduisant comme ça ! Charles aimerait-elle ? J'aimerais bien lui faire la surprise un jour ! Il me semblait même que j'étais plus rapide sous cette apprance…

Je remis ma capuche et m'élança sous la pleine lune. Oui, c'était bien vrai, j'allais 2 fois plus vite sous cette apparence ! Mes capacités de vampire étaient excarbées, à moins que ce ne fut l'effet de la pleine lune. En tout cas, cela me faisait un bien fou ! Courir comme ça, sans penser à quoi que ce soit, j'adorais ! J'essaya de manipuler la terre, et m'en sorti plutôt bien ! J'ouvris mêe une faille dans le jardin du 12ème Dieu, ce qui me fit bien rire. Je créea un parterre de roses de sables, trouvant cela très joli. Puis, fier de moi, je décida de refermer la faille et de laisser mon rosier des sables. Alors que je m'apprêtait à rentrer à la maison, j'entendis d'étranges bruits. Me cachant dans l'ombre d'un arbre, j'entendis :

-« Meldy ! Ce n'est pas bien de faire ça… »

-« Oh allez Lyon, tu ne peux dire que tu n'aimes pas ça… » Répliqua Meldy.

-« Tu es un ange et moi un vampire… » Lui dit-il.

-« Arrête de me résister et amusons-nous ! » Lui répondit-elle.

-« Mais, Meldy, si quelqu'un nous voit… » Lui dit-il.

-« Il n'y à personne ici à 4h du matin voyons Lyon ! Bon à toi de savoir si tu veux me mordre et passer un moment avec moi ou non. Sinon je rentre. » S'exclama-t-elle, en partant.

-« Attends Meldy ! » S'écria Lyon en la retenant par le poignet.

-« Si on ne s'amuse pas maintenant quand on est jeunes et qu'on en a l'occasion, on fera jamais rien ! » Lui dit-elle.

-« C'est vrai, je te reconnais bien là, Meldy ! Tu es si intrépide ! » Lui dit-il en embrassant sa joue.

-« Roooh Lyon ! » S'exclama-t-elle, les joues rouges

-« Alors dépêche-toi d'enlever cette robe ! » Lui dit-il tandis qu'elle rigolait.

-« Oh Lyon… » Murmura-t-elle peu de temps après.

-« Meldy, ma belle Meldy… » Souffla-t-il contre son cou en enfonçant ses dents dedans.

Hum…Ça devenait un peu trop chaud pour moi, il fallait que je m'en aille. Me faufilant parmi l'ombre des arbres, j'arriva à regagner ma chambre sans encombre. Soupirant, je me recoucha et avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, je me demanda s'il y avait encore de l'espoir pour Charles et moi, comme il y en avait pour Lyon et Meldy. Cette nuit-là, ressemblions-nous à ça, Charles et moi ?

OOooOOO

 **PDV Charles, quelques heures plus tard**

-« Bonjour, les filles ! Allez on se lève ! » M'exclamais-je, en ouvrant les portes des chambres de toute mon équipe.

-« Charles…Quelle heure est-il ? » Me demanda Lucy.

-« 9 heures ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Déjà ? » S'écria Meldy en se levant précipitamment.

-« Oui, tu ne sembles pas avoir beaucoup dormi Meldy. » Murmurais-je.

-« Oh, mes cernes ? » Me demanda-t-elle en se cachant les yeux.

-« Non, une jolie marque au creux de ton cou ! » S'exclama Lucy, en riant.

-« Oh ! » S'exclama-t-elle, en la cachant.

-« Meldy, qu'as-tu fais hier soir ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Oh, je…Princesse, je vous prie de me pardonner, je ne pensais pas à mal hier soir. Je vous jure que Lyon ne dira rien sur moi ! Il m'aime ! Je n'ai pas su lui résister hier soir et cela a fini…Mais nous n'avons rien fait de concret alors veuillez me pardonner cet écart, Charles. » S'exclama-t-elle en panique.

-« Juste ne te fait pas prendre Meldy ! » Lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

-« Charles, tu es la meilleure ! » S'écria-t-elle en me sautant dans les bras.

Oh que non ! Bien loin de là ! Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas condamner ta liaison avec un vampire vu que moi-même j'en avais eu une avec un démon ! Donc bon…Je ne pouvais que te comprendre Meldy ! Vu que le mien était à moitié vampire en plus…

-« Euh…Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Demanda Wendy, à peine réveillée.

-« Nous allons commencer par un petit jogging pour nous mettre en forme avant la dernière épreuve ! Changez-vous, je vous attends dans 10 minutes top chrono ! La dernière arrivée fera les lits de toutes les autres ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Heiiiiiin ? » S'exclamèrent-elles.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions prêtes à affronter la dernière épreuve, quelque qu'elle soit. Nous allons gagner, c'était sûr ! Vêtue d'un chemiser blanc à manches courtes et d'un short en jean, j'attendais sagement avec mes amies la venue du Seigneur Zeref dans le salon. Les seuls qui manquaient à l'appel étaient les démons…Encore en retard, Happy, Natsu ? Alala, vous alors ! Qu'elle surprise ! Dépêchez-vous d'apprendre à être à l'heure ! Le Seigneur Zeref s'avança vers nous, soupira en constatant l'absence de Natsu, et claqua des doigts. Nous vîmes alors avec stupeur l'équipe des démons apparaitre dans la salle. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir en voyant Happy qui ne portait rien d'autre qu'un pantalon et détourna le regard les joues rouges, me souvenant de ce moment passé ensemble. Ca alors ! Ils venaient juste de se lever ou quoi ?

-« Zeref ! Comment oses-tu ? » Lui demanda Natsu, en colère, vêtu seulement d'un caleçon.

-« Hum…Eh bien, tu es censé être à l'heure pour la dernière épreuve, petit frère. » Lui répondit-il.

-« Laisse-moi le temps de m'habiller ! Je ressemble à l'autre exhibitionniste ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Quoi ? Qui tu traites d'exhibitionniste, flammèche ? » S'exclama Grey.

-« Toi, pervers ! » Renchérit Natsu.

-« Viens te battre ! » S'exclama-t-il, en lui mettant son poing dans sa joue.

Heureusement pour nous, le Dieu Zeref les interrompis, régla le problème et pu enfin commencer son discours :

-« Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous remercie de vous êtes rassemblé ici. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que cette épreuve est la dernière. Je suis honoré d'avoir pu servir ce monde qui a tant fait pour moi, qui m'a offert un endroit pour vivre, une famille merveilleuse et un but dans la vie. Bientôt, je redeviendrais un simple démon mais j'aimerais faire ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour aider mon successeur à assumer la lourde tâche qui va lui être confier. J'espère que l'issue de cette épreuve sera la plus favorable pour ce monde et que celui qui en ressortira vainqueur saura digne d'être choisi pour guider ce monde. Maintenant, allons-y ! Téléportation ! » S'écria-t-il, en claquant des doigts.

C'est à notre grande surprise que nous nous retrouvâmes dans une vaste prairie où l'herbe portait à perte de vue. Mis à part nous, il n'y avait personne, pas un seul animaux, pas une seule fleur, pas un seul arbre, pas âme qui vive. J'eus beau essayer de localiser un être vivant, je n'y parviens pas et cela me glaça le sang. Cet endroit était totalement vide. Des frissons me parcourent l'échine et je pris la main chaude de ma chère Wendy dans la mienne afin de me rassurer. Quel était ce sentiment d'oppression ? C'était étrange, je me sentais observer, scrutée, chassé par quelqu'un, comme un prédateur qui chasserait sa proie.

-« Hey Zeref, que doit-on faire ? » Demanda Natsu.

-« Mesdames, Messieurs je vais ici et maintenant vous annoncer le contenu de la dernière épreuve : celui qui apportera la victoire à son équipe sera le dernier qui se tiendra debout ! Battez-vous ! Entre vous ! Il vous faudra d'abord éliminer les membres de votre équipe et les 4 survivants s'affronteront dans un combat épique ! Allez-y, donnez-nous un beau combat ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Q-Q-Quoiiiii ? Il faut se battre contre ses propres camarades ? » S'exclama Meldy.

-« Impossible ! » Renchéri Lucy.

-« N-Non… » Souffla Kinana, regardant son équipe, des larmes perlant dans ses yeux.

-« Sérieux ? » Commenta Gajeel.

-« Faire du mal à Laxus-onii-sama et à Juvia-chan ? Murmura Lévy, perdue.

-« Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous, chers candidats, votre détermination à devenir Dieu est-elle si faible que ça ? » Nous demanda le Dieu Zeref.

-« Zeref, espèce de…Tu vas me le payer… » Grogna Natsu, prêt à sauter sur son frère.

-« Calme-toi, Natsu. Ne craque pas maintenant, alors que nous sommes si proches de la victoire. » Le retiens Kana.

-« Mais… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Pense aux enfants de l'orphelinat, Natsu ! Pense à ce bonheur que tu veux leur offrir ! Alors ne réponds pas à la provocation de Zeref ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Ok, désolé de t'avoir fait peur, Kana ! » Lui répondit-il en souriant.

-« Alors toi… » Souffla-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

-« Battons-nous alors. » Déclara-t-il.

Et c'est avec horreur que je vis tout les autres clans se battre autour de moi. Les vampires n'avaient aucune pitié, Kinana et Panther Lily avaient été éliminer et Erza luttait vaillamment contre Grey tandis que Lyon se faisait battre par la redoutable Kagura, qui n'avait même pas daigné dégainer son sabre. Du côtés des démons, Natsu se battait contre Happy, feu rouge orangé contre feu bleu et malheureusement pour mon amoureux, Natsu semblait avoir le dessus. Kana et Bacchus étaient K.O d'un côté tandis que Gajeel et Erik se faisaient face dans un combat de flammes monstrueux. Même du côté des fées, Lévy et Juvia était entrain de se battre, tandis que Laxus affrontait Fried avec toutes ses forces. La terre, l'eau et le feu se déchainait autour de moi et de mes petites camarades, telle une scène d'horreur, les éléments se confrontaient entre eux et aux autres. Cet endroit s'était transformé en un champ de bataille effroyable, où un seul survivrait en tuant tous les autres.

Comment en étions-nous arriver là ? I peine une heure nous rigolions ensemble, sourions, parlions ! Alors pourquoi nous battions-nous entre nous en ce moment ? Pour la dernière relique ? Cette relique en valait-elle la peine ? La peine que nous blessions nous propres camarades ? Fallait-il tout sacrifier pour devenir Dieu ? Fallait-il être supérieur pour le devenir ? Ecraser tous les autres et se tenir en possession d'un monopole ? Fallait-il transcender les âmes des autres ? Etre le meilleur ? Le premier ? En quoi cette épreuve était-elle une leçon pour devenir Dieu ? Quelle qualité fallait-il exprimer ici pour être choisi par la relique ? Pourquoi le Dieu Zeref souriait-il en nous regardons nous battre, en regardant la haine s'engouffrer dans nos cœurs ? Pourquoi cela semblait l'amuser ? En quoi étais-ce amusant ? La course de dragons l'était bien plus ! Nous faire du mal mutuellement n'était drôle ! Ce n'était pas une qualité ? Pourquoi fallait-il donc faire cela pour devenir Dieu ? Blesser ceux à qui je tiens ? Ma chère Wendy, Chelia, Happy…Devais-je prendre les armes et vous blessez jusqu'à ce que vous ne puissiez plus vous relever ?

-« Charles ! Que faisons-nous ? » Me demanda Yukino.

Je ne pu lui répondre, j'étais tétanisée par la scène qui se déroulait devant moi. Mes amis étaient en train de s'entretuer. Fallait-il que ça arrive pour devenir Dieu ? Devais-je sacrifier des vies en tant que Dieu de ce monde ? Cette épreuve…La dernière épreuve…Devais-je vraiment devenir Dieu à tout prix ? Pourquoi faire ? Imposer ma vision tel un tyran ? N'étais-ce pas ici la loi du plus fort qui prônait ? C'était injuste ! Cela ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça ! Cela ne choquait donc personne de voir Erza tabasser Grey, de voir Happy et Natsu se blesser gravement, de voir Juvia pleurer en achevant Lévy ? Ce n'était normal ! Ce n'était normal ! Cela ne devrait pas se passer comme ça ! Je ne voulais faire de mal à personne, surtout pas à ceux que j'aime.

Soudain, je sentis une vive douleur dans mon dos et me retourna. Je vis avec surprise, Lucy des larmes dans les yeux me dire :

-« Il faut se battre, Charles. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Si tu ne le peux, j'apporterais la victoire aux anges et à la reine Chargot ! Je te ferais devenir Déesse pour le bien de notre peuple. Pardonne-moi. »

Et elle continua à m'attaquer sans relâche. Je fus beaucoup trop surprise pour me défendre. Pour le bien de mon peuple ? Etais-ce pour cette raison que je devais devenir déesse ? Abattre mes camarades sans pitié ? Il fallait que je devienne Déesse pour les anges ? Pour ma mère ? Pour les préserver ? Les avantager ? Mais un Dieu…Un Dieu ne devait-il pas être juste et aimer tous ses sujets de la même manière qu'ils soient démons, anges, fées ou vampires ? Nous ne devrions pas choisir un peuple mais un leader ! Une personnalité, une individualité, un être capable de guider les peuples, de les protéger et de les aimer ! Un Dieu ne devrait pas avoir à abattre ses camarades comme ça ! D'une manière si vulgaire ! Ma croisade…N'était pas une guerre sans-merci ! C'était un chemin à la recherche de moi-même !

-« Kyaaaaaa ! » Entendis-je soudainement.

Je vis alors sous mes yeux Wendy terrasser Cherria et non loin de là Meldy abattre Yukino. Mes amies souffraient ! A cause de moi ! A cause de mes incertitudes ! A cause du fait que je n'étais pas capable de prendre une décision ! Parce que je doutais de moi-même, je ne savais pas qui choisir ! Entre ma mère, le bonheur de mon royaume, la gloire, la fierté, l'envie et mes amies, mes précieuses amies qui m'accompagnait depuis ma naissance, mon équipe, une partie de mes sujets. Mais maintenant tout était clair ! Je savais quoi choisir ! Ma résolution était absolue !

-« ARREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ ! » M'écriais-je, en déclenchant une véritable tempête.

-« Charles ? » M'interrogea Meldy.

-« Arrêtez de vous battre ! » M'écriais-je de toutes mes forces, parvenant ainsi à les arrêter de se castagner.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Charles ? » Me demanda Erza.

-« Je refuse de faire du mal à mes précieuses amies ! Ni même à tout être vivant ! » M'écriais-je de toutes mes forces.

-« Pourquoi ? » Murmura Lévy.

-« Pensez-vous que battre ses camarades jusqu'à la mort soit une bonne façon d'être digne de Dieu ? Pensez-vous qu'il soit nécessaire de tout abandonner, même l'amour de vos camarades qui se sont battu avec vous pour récupérer ces reliques ? Pensez-vous que vous pouvez piétiner ses sentiments comme si de rien n'était ? Comment pouvez-vous massacrer vos propres troupes ? Tuer les siens n'est pas digne d'un Dieu ! Au contraire, un Dieu se doit d'aimer tous ses sujets, quel qu'ils soient de la même manière, un Dieu se doit de protéger ses sujets, de faire régner la paix entre les 4 royaumes, afin d'éviter les guerres ! Et pourtant que faisons-nous maintenant ? La guerre ! Nous sommes sur un champ de bataille où il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur, le prochain Dieu ? Eh bien s'il faut faire ça pour devenir Dieu, s'il faut tuer ses camarades, blesser ses amis, prendre des vies, je préfère de ne pas le devenir ! Je…Ne veux pas être une Déesse qui blesse ses camarades ! Je préfère abandonner plutôt que de devenir un Dieu pareil ! » M'écriais-je, en convoquant mes vents.

Mais alors que je m'attendais à subir les foudres de Zeref, il apparut dans mon cœur un éclat de lumière que je saisis et qui me fit briller. Ouvrant mes ailes, je m'envola dans les air, brillant de toutes mes forces. Ce sentiment…Je voulais rendre ce monde vivant ! Plus, plus, plus ! Je voulais des sourires sur les visages sur les visages, entendre des rires, sentir l'air chaud sur mon visage, compenser la paix dans ce monde, vivre avec Happy, abolir les discriminations, préconiser l'amitié et la bonne entente entre les 4 royaumes…Je voulais rendre ce monde meilleur !

 _Pas tout de suite, Charles ! Ton heure viendra mais pour l'instant il faut que tu gardes cette lumière en toi, d'accord ? Entendis-je d'une voix joyeuse et enfantine._

 _Oh…D'accord. Répondis-je_

Je m'attela donc à renfermer cette lumière au plus profond de mon cœur et redescendit de cet instant de transcendance. Quand je repris mes esprits, j'étais au sol, tenant dans mes mains une sorte de couronne…Non, un diadème resplendissant, brillant de mille feux, incrusté de diamants plus beaux les uns que les autres. J'entendis alors la foule autour de moi applaudir et rencontra avec surprise le regard sans émotion du Dieu Zeref, malgré le sourire qu'il essayait d'aborder.

-« Je crois que je vous dois une explication. Le but de cet épreuve était de tester votre amour envers vos peuples, vos camarades, votre loyauté, votre fidélité envers vos sujets. Pour réussir cet épreuve, il ne fallait donc pas blesser ses camarades mais raisonner les autres avec des mots, comme l'a fait la princesse Charles. Je déclare donc Charles d'Extalia vainqueur ! La dernière relique, le diadème des anges, confère à ceux dont le cœur est juste d'immenses pouvoirs magiques. Je déclare donc, en vertu des règles imposées par le 1er Dieu, qu'Erza Scarlett, représentante des vampires, Natsu Dragneel, représentant des démons et Charles d'Extalia, représentante des anges, s'affronteront dans 3 jours lors d'un combat final dont l'issue décidera de mon successeur ! » S'exclama le Dieu Zeref.

Je…J'avais gagné ? La dernière relique ? J'avais ma place en finale ?

-« Charles ! » S'écria Wendy en pleurant dans mes bras.

-« Désolée Charles, nous aurions dû t'écouter ! » Me dit Cherria en venant me rejoindre.

-« Allez, les filles… » Murmurais-je en les câlinant.

-« Ca ne peut pas se passer comme ça ! Je ne peux pas avoir perdu ! Le royaume des fées ne peut pas avoir perdu ! » S'écria soudainement Laxus.

-« Seigneur Laxus, votre défaite est total. » Lui dis le Dieu Zeref.

-« Je refuse de l'accepter ! Je trouverais un moyen de gagner ! Je le trouverais ! Je deviendrais Dieu et rétablirais le prestige du royaume des fées ! Je mettrais en application la vision de mon père ! Moi, Laxus Dreyar ! » S'écria-t-il.

C'est alors qu'il déclencha sa magie et s'entoura d'une énorme bulle d'eau pure et qu'il utilisa sa relique, la lance-éclair, pour courcicuiter l'eau avec des éclairs. Puis, il se mit à briller soudainement, faisant déferler sa magie dans une explosion de puissance, et disparut d'un seul coup.

-« Laxus-onii-sama ! » S'exclama Lévy, en pleurant.

-« Lévy-hime-sama, nous avons perdu… » Murmura Juvia, en laissant couler ses larmes.

Mais alors que le Dieu Zeref s'apprêtait à aller vers elles deux garçons furent plus rapides et tendirent leurs mains vers elles :

-« Allez, crevette, ça va aller, je vais t'aider ! » Murmura Gajeel.

-« Sèche tes larmes, Juvia, je préfère te voir sourire. » S'exclama Grey.

Nous rentrâmes donc à la maison pour fêter ma victoire, malgré le cœur lourd d'une perte, celle de Laxus qui, fou de rage, s'était enfui avec une relique afin de chercher un moyen de participer au combat qui m'opposerait à Natsu et à Erza dans 3 jours. Totalement épuisée par la tournure des évènements, ne réalisant pas ma victoire, je m'effondra sur mon lit, tout simplement soulagée d'avoir réussi à arrêter ce massacre.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'attends avec impatience vos reviews ! ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde ! C'est bientôt la fin de cette histoire ! Je vous remercie pour m'avoir soutenue et pour ce total de plus de 50 reviews ! :) Voici donc les réponses à ces dernières :  
**

 **Rick10: Pile à l'heure, hein, comme la semaine dernière ! ;) Oui Zeref a des soupçons sur Happy si tu veux tout savoir ! Ahaha ! Ta théorie est très intéressante, tu as raison quand tu dis qu'elle n'est pas 100% ange mais est-elle féérique pour autant ? On verra bien tout ça dans les derniers chapitres écoute ! Tu penses qu'elle est 25% fée ? Quels seraient ses pouvoirs ? En quoi cela lui donnerait-il l'avantage dans la croisade ? Oui Laxus va mettre le désordre dans la prochaine épreuve tu t'en doutes ! xD Bisous, bisous ! :3**

 **FairyStellar: Coucou, comment vas-tu ? Ok pas de soucis, j'attendrais ton MP ! ;) Tu n'as pas trop aimé le Lime ? Mon petit frère a eu pareil que toi au brevet, 711 il a eu je crois ! ^^ Les humains n'existent pas dans ce monde, juste dans l'univers parallèle ! Mira a des rations pour les vampires de la maison et leur en pique un peu pour Happy ! Oui Happy peut boire plusieurs groupes sanguins ! Il a AB+ ! Nastu veut faire le bien ! Pour les âges, ils ont entre 17 ans (Wendy) et 28 ans (Laxus) ! Place Charles a 19 ans et Happy a 21 ans ! Oui tu as bien vu la référence ! :D Euh non Lily est un vampire bien vivant ! Non tout le monde maitrise 1 éléments parmi les 4: le vent pour les anges, le feu pour les démons, l'eau pour les fées et la terre pour les vampires. Donc Lucy utilise le vent. Démons: 2 reliques, vampires: 2 reliques, ange: 2 reliques, fées: 1 relique...Donc la finale se jouera entre démons, vampires et anges, c'est tout ! :)**

 **Redness: Woooow ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir parmi mes reviewers de la semaine ! :D C'est génial ! Merci pour tout tes beaux compliments, cela m'encourage à continuer ! :) J'espère que tu appréciras ce chapitre et j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas en penser ! Il y a une si belle scène à la fin ! ;) En plus, tu es le 1er (ou la 1ère ?) à avoir posté une review sur mon chapitre ! 3 Comment as-tu découvert mes fictions ? Au hasard sur le fandom ? Alors je comprends que tu aies du mal avec Charles, moi aussi, mais il faut savoir qu'au japon c'est un prénom de fille et il faut que tu le prononces: Chalulu ! (ça s'écrit Charuru, et le son du l est un mélange entre le "l" et le "r" de notre alphabet) ! Et je me sers vraiment du prénom Charles pour le vrai prénom, celui de la princesse et du prénom Carla pour l'identité secrète ! Et ça sera comme ça dans ma prochaine fic' ! :) A la prochaine fois pour le prochain chapitre alors ! :)**

 **Vilandel : Hallo ! Wie geht's ? Tkt pas pour les reviews, prend ton temps, je sais que tu es débordée en ce moment ! :) Sur quel animé écris-tu maintenant ? J'aimerais bien allé voir ! :) Nastu a des ressources insoupçonnées tu le verras bien dans les prochains chapitres ! ;) Tu poses les bonnes questions, et oui, dans cete fic' la recherche de sa propre identité est au coeur du texte ! C'est un message de tolérance et on pourrait presque faire le parallèle entre les 4 races et les couleurs de peaux chez nous ! La tolérance est le message clé de cette fic' ! :) Et les hybrides peuvent être comparés aux métisses ! ^^ Oui c'est vrai Charles est devenue vraiment tolérante ! Et oui je ne peux rien te cacher, la relique perdue va faire sa réapartition dans le prochain chapitre (le 17) avec Laxus ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Réconciliation et révélation**

 **PDV Happy, le lendemain, quelques heures avant le banquet**

-« Ô Dieu des flammes, apporte-moi ta protection ! » M'écriais-je, en bloquant avec difficulté un déluge de feu.

-« Danse du dragon de feu ! » S'écria Natsu en réunissant une énorme quantité de feu et en la faisant exploser juste au-dessus de moi.

J'essaya de maintenir mon sort de protection le plus longtemps possible, mais face à Natsu je ne pus tenir que quelques minutes et je m'effondra dans un vain effort de résistance.

-« Ça va, petit pote ? » Me demanda Natsu en me tenant une main.

-« Oui, t'inquiètes ! » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

-« Depuis le temps, je sais bien que la défense est ton point faible ! » Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-« Je me suis bien amélioré pourtant… » Soufflais-je, dépité.

-« C'est vrai, c'est vrai, surtout depuis que tu as ton feu bleu ! Merci de venir t'entraîner avec moi ! » Me dit-il.

-« De rien, mais cet entrainement n'est pas très bénéfice, je suis loin du niveau d'Erza ou de Charles… » Murmurais-je.

-« J'aimerais bien m'entraîner contre la magie de la terre et du vent surtout...Je connais pas trop leurs faiblesses… » Dit Natsu dans un éclair de génie.

-« Mais oui c'est ça ! Je peux régler ton problème, Natsu ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Vraiment ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Ô flammes illusoires, cachez ma vraie nature et ne laissez que le vampire en moi apparaître sans que personne ne puisse se douter de quoique ce soit ! » M'exclamais-je tandis que mes flammes m'entourèrent.

-« H-Happy ? » M'interrogea Natsu, choqué par la disparition de mes ailes et de mes cornes.

-« Tu voulais t'entraîner contre un vampire alors voilà ! » Lui dis-je avec un sourire.

-« T'as fait quoi ? » Me demanda-t-il, toujours sous le choc.

-« J'ai revêtu ma forme vampirique. » Lui expliquais-je.

-« Troooooooop cool ! Bats-toi contre moi ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Aye sir ! Laisse-moi juste le temps de mettre un sweat, histoire de ne pas me faire reconnaître ! » Lui demandais-je avec un sourire.

Une fois cela fait, je me précipita sur Natsu avec ma vitesse améliorée et m'exclama :

-« Ô Terre mère, je te prie de répondre à mon appel, déchaîne-toi ! »

C'est alors que des dizaines de pics de pierres apparurent sous Natsu qui s'envola pour les éviter.

-« Danse du dragon ! » S'écria-t-il, en m'envoyant sa fameuse attaque.

-« Ô Terre Mère, protège-moi ! » M'écriais-je, tandis qu'un dôme de pierre me permit de me protéger de l'attaque de Natsu.

-« Géniiiiiiial ! Ailes du dragon de feu ! » S'exclama-t-il en fonçant sur moi.

Mon dôme ne tiendrait pas face à une telle attaque…

-« Ô Terre Mère, prête-moi ta lance ! » M'écriais-je, tandis que nos 2 attaques se rencontrèrent et explosèrent.

-« C'est pas fini ! Supplice du dragon de feu ! » S'exclama-t-il tandis qu'une gigantesque boule de feu se dirigeait sur moi.

Cependant, grâce à ma vitesse je fus capable de l'esquiver et glissa jusqu'à me retrouver par terre. Il fallait que Natsu revienne sur Terre pour que j'ai une chance de le battre. Je n'étais pas assez entraîner au combat à distance pour ça…Quoique, je n'étais pas obligé de combattre directement.

-« Ô Terre-Mère, je te prie de me prêter ta force nourricière : golems ! » M'écriais-je tandis qu'à mes côtés apparurent une dizaine de golems de pierres.

-« Wooooooooow ! » S'exclama Natsu dans les airs.

-« Tirez ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Hein ? HEIIIIIIIN ? Feeeeeeeuuuuuuu ! » S'écria-t-il, dépasser par le nombre de projectiles qui lui arrivait dessus.

Comme je le pensais, il perdit de l'altitude. Parfait, il fallait que je l'achève. Qu'utiliser ? Hum…Allons-y pour ça !

-« Ô Terre-Mère, répond à mon appel, et fais trembler de peur mes adversaires ! » M'exclamais-je, tandis que la terre se mit à trembler et que des dizaines de rochers aussi gros que le manoir se dirigeais vers lui.

-« Si je ne peux pas éviter alors je n'ai qu'à tout brûler ! Fournaise du Lotus Pourpre ! » S'écria-t-il.

La chaleur et l'ampleur de l'attaque fut tel qu'elle réduisit mes rochers en cendres et moi-même par la propre occasion. Si je n'avais pas repris ma forme démoniaque, cette attaque m'aurait surement été fatale ! Je tomba au sol et regarda le paysage dévasté sur des kilomètres autour de moi ! Nous y avions peut-être été un peu trop fort mais bon…Rien ne valait mieux qu'un bon entraînement.

-« Tu étais extra, Happy ! » S'exclama Natsu.

-« Au moins maintenant tu auras un peu d'expérience contre les vampires ! » Lui dis-je.

-« Oui, ça m'aide beaucoup ! Merci, Happy ! » Me répondit-il.

-« J'ai soif… » Murmurais-je.

-« Attrape ça ! » Me dit-il en me laçant une poche de sang de la glacière que Mira nous avait donné.

Je me rua sur la poche de sang et la vida en 2 secondes, me sentant revivre ! Après un combat utilisant la terre, j'étais toujours obligé de me nourrir. Je ne savais pas si cela était dû aux vampires en général ou juste dû à ma forme d'hybride. C'était bien embêtant mais bon…Tant que je prévoyais du sang, ça allait. Sinon, je finissais anémique et m'effondrait jusqu'à ce que l'on me nourrisse. Gênant. Très gênant. Embarrassant. Dangereux.

-« Je revis ! » M'écriais-je, après avoir vidé 2 poches supplémentaires.

-« Je vois ça ! Allons manger ! » Me dit Natsu.

Nous étalâmes donc notre casse-croûte gigantesque et nous ruâmes sur les différents mets que Mira nous avait préparé. Sandwich, saucissons, charcuteries, viandes, …, tout passa dans notre estomac ! Il en fallait quand même plus pour rassasier 2 démons ! Après un bon petit rot, nous nous effondrâmes et commençâmes à roupiller.

-« Au fait, je ne te vois plus avec Charles ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » Me demanda-t-il soudainement.

-« Ouais. » Répondis-je.

-« Tu veux m'en parler ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Si tu veux, hum pour faire simple on s'est embrassés et pas que, j'ai voulu aller plus loin et elle m'a rejeté. » Lui dis-je.

-« Moi j'ai voulu embrasser Luce mais je n'ai eu le droit qu'à une grosse claque… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Vraiment ?! » M'exclamais-je, surpris.

-« Oui, j'ai eu mal, elle s'est enfui et depuis j'attends. » Me dit-il en soupirant.

-« Mon pauvre, je suis dans la même situation que toi, sauf qu'elle m'a donné rendez-vous ce soir pour en parler. » Lui confiais-je.

-« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« J'hésite encore à y aller, je veux m'expliquer avec elle mais je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est ma nature vampire qui m'a poussé à…Enfin, tu vois. » Lui dis-je, en rougissant.

-« Vous êtes allés loin ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Plutôt oui, on était tous les 2 bourrés alors… » Répondis-je.

-« Je vois. Tu sais, tu peux peut-être mettre ça sur le côtés un peu pervers des démons. Tu sais la libidos, ce genre de chose. » Me dit-il.

-« Bonne idée ! » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

-« Et tu pourras tout lui dire après le dernier combat ! » S'exclama Natsu.

-« Aye siiiiiir ! » M'exclamais-je, revigoré.

-« Si je deviens Dieu, je la ferais convoquer juste pour que tu puisses la voir ! » Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-« Ahahaha ! Merci ! Je pense que toi aussi tu devrais donner rendez-vous à Lucy ce soir ! » Lui répondis-je.

-« Pourquoi faire ? Elle m'a rejeté… » Souffla-t-il.

-« Donne lui rendez-vous ! Si elle vient c'est qu'elle a juste été surprise, si elle ne vient pas tu te seras fait rejeter en beauté » M'exclamais-je.

-« Pas la peine d'insister… » Grogna-t-il.

-« Moi, je suis sûr que Lucy a des sentiments pour toi. C'est juste que…C'est une vertue et elle a peut-être pris peur à l'idée d'aimer un démon ! » Lui confiais-je.

-« Tu penses ? » Me demanda Natsu avec espoir.

-« Aye sir ! Allez écris lui un petit mot ! » Lui indiquais-je.

Et c'est sous mes yeux ébahi que Natsu se mit à écrire :

 _Luce,_

 _Je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé, si tu penses que ça va trop vite ce n'est pas grave pour moi. Même si tu es un ange et moi un démon, ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour toi. On est bien ensemble, non ? On en a rien à faire de l'avis de ploucs comme la princesse des glaces, l'homme-éclair ou l'alccolique ! Notre histoire n'appartient qu'à nous ! Si tu es d'accord, viens me voir demain soir à 23h dans ma chambre, je te ferais pleins de bisous ! ; ) Et aucune blague promis ! : P_

 _Natsu_

-« Euh…Natsu ? Tu veux vraiment lui envoyer ça ? » Demandais-je.

-« Bah oui, pourquoi ? »

-« Ah…Il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle vienne si tu es si maladroit avec les mots, voyons ! Laisse-moi faire ! » Lui dis-je.

J'écrivis alors :

 _Ma chère Luce,_

 _Je suis désolé pour mon geste de la dernière fois. Je ne le referais plus sans ton autorisation. Même si tu es un ange et moi un démon, ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour toi. On s'en fiche de l'avis des autres, notre histoire n'appartient qu'à nous deux, elle est unique ! J'aimerais tant te voir, Luce, alors pourrais-tu venir demain soir à 23h sous le grand cerisier ?_

 _Natsu Dragnir_

 _P.S : Promis, je ne te ferais pas de mauvaises blagues._

-« Wow, t'es trop doué, Happy ! C'est tellement mieux ! » Me dit-il tout content.

-« T'inquiète ! » Lui répondis-je.

-« On dirait une lettre officielle ! » Commenta-t-il.

-« Hum…Quand même pas… » Murmurais-je.

-« Je suis sûr que ça plaira à Luce ! Elle aime bien ce genre de truc ! Rentrons que je lui donne ! » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Aye sir ! Pose le sur son lit dans sa chambre, je suis sûre que tu sais où elle se trouve ! » Lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

-« Ahahaha ! Tu me connais vraiment par cœur, Happy ! » Me dit-il, un peu gêné.

-« Evidement ! On est ensemble depuis toujours, non ? » M'exclamais-je.

-« C'est vrai ! » Murmura-t-il.

OOooOO

 **PDV Charles, banquet, dans la soirée**

Robe noire fourreau s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse, parfait. Décolleté plongeant, raisonnable. Talons, 5 cm, il faudra faire attention. Maquillage, excellent, merci Meldy. Coiffure style impératrice, absolument magnifique. Relique, sur ma tête. J'étais fin prête ! Imaginez-vous qu'il m'avait fallu 2 heures pour me préparer ! Ca avait été long mais bon…Pour Happy, j'étais capable de faire n'importe quoi ! Me trouverait-il jolie ? Je l'espère bien car je m'étais dépassé pour arriver à ce résultat absolument divin ! Jamais je n'avais été plus belle que je ne l'étais aujourd'hui…Peut-être était-ce dû à cet éclat de malice qui était né dans mes yeux après ma rencontre avec Happy ? Peut-être bien !

-« Charles, tu es prête ? Nous y allons ! » S'exclama Lucy.

-« Oui, j'arrive ! » M'écriai-je, en sortant.

-« Tu es magnifique, Charles, une vraie séductrice ! » Commenta Lucy, en me souriant.

-« Toi aussi, Lucy, tu es aussi étincelante que le soleil ! » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

-« Oh, tu en rajoutes Charles ! » Me dit-elle en rougissant.

-« Non, je le pense vraiment ! » Murmurais-je, poliment.

Ah, mon cœur battait tellement fort ! J'attendais minuit, l'heure fatidique, avec refus et impatience...Viendra-t-il ? Happy viendra-t-il ? Que nous dirions-nous ? Que fera-t-il, ? M'embrassera-t-il ? Ah, j'étais vraiment trop impatience !

En descendant, je vis la salle commune totalement transformé : le magnifique parquet de chêne noir, la grande table en bois non poli, les lumières tamisées, les tonneaux de vin exposés pour le plus grand bonheur de Kana…Le Dieu Zeref avait visiblement voulu donner à ce lieu une ambiance bar/taverne, ce qui était réussi ! Je comprenais maintenant la raison pour laquelle je portais une telle robe et je devais dire que ce petit côté rock me plaisait beaucoup ! Et aussi le côté sexy ! Mais…Est-ce que le noir m'allait bien ? Je n'avais pas l'habitude de porter de tels vêtements ! N'étais-ce pas trop indécent ? La jupe était vraiment courte par rapport à mes robes qui m'arrivait aux chevilles…Non, il ne fallait pas que tu te dégonfles, Charles ! Ce n'était qu'un garçon ! Tu allais peut-être devenir la Déesse de ce monde alors un peu de courage !

Je jeta un discret coup d'œil dans sa direction : il était de boire une bière avec plusieurs de ses camarades. Oh, ses cheveux bleus, ses yeux rieurs et son sourire…Dieu que je l'aime ! Tourne, tourne dans ma tête les images de ce mirage que je n'ai jamais pu oublier…Ses baisers, ses caresses, ses gémissements…J'avais envie de lui…Mon corps le réclamait sans cesse ! Il avait fait naître en moi une nouvelle émotion, normalement inconnue aux prêtresses de la Nature : le désir. Ce même désir qui me tiraillait. J'avais juste envie de me laisser aller dans ses bras sans me soucier des conséquences. Un instant de pur bonheur pour relâcher la pression de cette croisade qui s'intensifiait de jour en jour. Ma mère, la Reine, m'avait fait parvenir une lettre dans laquelle elle me félicitait d'avoir décrocher ma place en finale et plaçait en moi tous ses espoirs de voir revenir un ange au pouvoir et de reprendre le travail inachevé du Dieu Subaru. Cela me stressait beaucoup…Je ne voulais pas la décevoir ! Cependant, face à Natsu et Erza…Je ne savais pas si j'avais le pouvoir de gagner. Mais, laissons tout cela de côté, il était bientôt 23h30…Il fallait que j'y aille, que je sois fixée sur ses sentiments. Allez courage Charles !

L'air froid de la nuit claqua sur mon visage et me fis trembler. Ce que c'était bon ! Rien de mieux qu'une bonne bouffé d'air frais pour me donner du courage. Je m'assieds sur le banc et commença à attendre patiemment ! Balançant mes jambes nues, je les fixais pour passer le temps. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort et l'appréhension commençait à monter. Je pris une marguerite et commença à détacher les pétales me demandant à chacune « Viendra-t-il ou ne viendra-t-il pas ? »…Et lorsque la dernière pétale tomba le verdict fut qu'il ne viendrait pas. Soupirant, je balança ma tête en arrière. Ah, pourquoi me mettais-je dans de tels états juste pour un garçon ? J'avais vraiment changé depuis ma rencontre avec lui…Etais-ce donc ça être amoureuse de quelqu'un ?

-« Charles…Bonsoir. » Entendis-je soudain derrière moi.

Je me retourna avec espoir, le cœur battant, et ce que je vis m'arracha un véritable sourire venu du fond du cœur. Happy était là ! Je failli lui sauter dans mes bras mais seul le fait qu'il me rejette m'empécha de le faire. Rougissante, d'un coup, je ne savais que dire. Timidement je murmura :

-« Merci d'être venu, Happy. Ça fait du bien de te revoir. »

-« Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué. » Me répondit-il avec franchise avant de mettre ses mains sur sa bouche, surpris.

-« A moi aussi tu m'as manqué ! » Lui dis-je en riant.

-« Désolé Charles… » Me dit-il soudainement.

-« Pourquoi ? » Lui demandais-je, tandis qu'il prenait place sur le banc à mes côtés.

-« D'avoir profité de toi alors tu étais soûle… » Souffla-t-il.

-« Happy… » Murmurais-je, émue.

-« Jamais je n'aurais dû faire ça, je te présente mes excuses pour tout ce qui s'est passé, Charles. Je savais pertinemment que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal, que tu ne tenais pas l'alcool, et jamais je n'aurais dû céder à tes avances. Je suis désolé d'avoir cédé à mes pulsions et de t'avoir fait toutes ces choses-là. » Me dit-il, d'un air sérieux en rougissant.

-« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Happy. » Répondis-je, en posant ma main sur son avant-bras.

-« Si ! J'étais celui qui était le plus conscient ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Non, Happy, tu n'aurais rien pu faire, nous avons été piégés. » Murmurais-je.

-« Piégé ? » Interrogea-t-il, surpris.

-« Oui, quelqu'un a mis un puissant aphrodisiaque dans nos verres de champagne. » Expliquais-je.

-« QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? » S'écria Happy, en se levant.

-« C'est cet aphrodisiaque qui nous a rendu fou l'un de l'autre, enfin qui nous a poussé à faire ça… » Répondis-je, gêné.

-« Je vois. » Me dit-il en se rasseyant, le visage fermé.

Pourquoi semblait-il triste ? Avait-il mal interprété mes paroles ? S'était-il renfermer en pensant que les sentiments que j'éprouvais était seulement dû à l'aphrodisiaque.

-« Mais ça n'aurait pas marché si nous n'avions pas déjà des…Hum…Sentiments…L'un vers l'autre… » Soufflais-je en rougissant comme jamais auparavant.

Soudain, il prit mon visage entre ses mains et je deviens aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Je le vis s'approcher ses lèvres des miennes et…Il effleura ma joue.

-« Quand bien même, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça sans ton accord, je m'en veux beaucoup, Charles. Tu ne méritais pas ça, tu mérites un homme qui te respecte. » Murmura-t-il, au creux de mon oreille.

-« Je te pardonne. Tu as des circonstances atténuantes il faut dire ! » Répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

-« Charles…Vraiment ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Oui ! Je te pardonne, Happy ! Tu ne m'aurais rien fait si cette personne n'avait pas glissé de l'aphrodisiaque dans nos verres de champagne ! » Lui répondis-je en souriant.

-« J'espère. » Me répondit-il.

-« La prochaine fois, demande-moi mon autorisation ! » M'exclamais-je tandis qu'il rougissait.

-« L-La p-prochaine f-fois ? » Bégailla-t-il.

-« Oui tu n'as quand même pas cru qu'on allait s'arrêter là ? » Lui murmurais-je au creux de l'oreille, satisfaite de la réaction que je provoquais chez lui.

-« Charles… » Murmura-t-il, ému.

-« Au fait Happy… Est-il vrai que tu es…Un hybride ? » Lui demandais-je doucement en baissant les yeux.

-« Alors tu l'as découvert… » Souffla-t-il.

-« Oui… En même temps, tu m'as mordu alors ce n'était pas très compliqué… » Murmurais-je.

-« C'est sûr. » Me répondit-il avec un sourire triste.

-« Tu sais si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je ne te forcerais pas. » Lui dis-je.

-« Non ! Ce n'est pas ça…Juste jure-moi que tu ne t'en serviras pas contre Natsu… » Me demanda-t-il, soudainement sérieux.

-« Je te le jure. » Lui répondis-je, comprenant ses craintes.

-« Ma mère était une puissante vampire faisant partie d'une escouade spécial effectuant des missions hors du territoire des vampires. C'est lors d'une de ces dernières qu'elle a rencontré mon père, un des généraux du roi Igneel, le père de Natsu. Ils sont tombés amoureux et se sont revus plusieurs fois après. Ma mère a quitté le service de la Reine des vampires, Irène, la mère d'Erza, et elle et mon père se sont installé dans une grotte dans les bois. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils l'avaient aménagés pour que ça soit plus confortable ! Et puis, je suis né un jour du mois de juillet, je ne sais pas exactement lequel. Cependant, la reine Irène et le Dieu Zeref avaient envoyés des hommes à la poursuite de ma mère, n'acceptant sa décision de vivre avec un démon. Mon père a essayé de nous protéger, mais ma mère était trop affaiblie par l'accouchement pour survivre alors elle a demandé à mon père de se sauver et de la laisser se faire tuer. Revenant quelques jours plus tard, on a découvert le corps de ma mère, égorgée sauvagement. » Me dit-il en regardant au loin.

-« C'est horrible… » Murmurais-je, choquée.

-« Tu sais, ils voulaient juste vivre tranquillement, fonder une famille et être heureux. Ils étaient pacifistes malgré leur passé. Ensemble ils avaient trouvé que l'amour était plus important à leurs yeux que les guerres entre leurs pays. Mais le Dieu Zeref ayant appris leur trahison par la reine Irène décida de convaincre celle-ci d'envoyer des troupes nous tuer au nom de l'article 222 du Code Divin ! » Me dit-il.

-« Le Dieu Zeref qu'on connaît ? Le frère de Natsu ? » Interrogeais-je, surprise.

-« Oui. » Me répondit-il froidement.

-« Oh… » Murmurais-je, bouleversée par tant de haine.

-« Mon père m'a caché toutes ses années et je suis devenu ami avec Natsu. Quand il a découvert qui j'étais vraiment il m'a tout de même accepté. Il a écouté mon histoire et nous avons décidé de nous renseigner sur le Dieu Zeref. Nous avons trouvé qu'il avait fait sauvagement assassiné une trentaine d'hybride et leur famille. » Me dit-il.

-« Mon Dieu ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Cependant, c'est ma vengeance. Pour avoir tué ma mère et autant de mes semblables. Tu n'as pas à y prendre part, Charles. Mais une fois le moment venu, j'espère que tu nous soutiendras. » Me dit-il avec un sourire.

-« C'est d'accord, je ferais ce que je pourrais pour t'aider. » Soufflais-je, pas sûre de savoir ce que je pourrais lui apporter dans sa quête de vengeance.

-« Et hum…Je suis désolée de t'avoir mordu si sauvagement… » Murmura-t-il, en rougissant.

-« Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Au contraire c'est grâce à cela que nous avons pu empêcher le plan de notre ennemi de se réaliser ! » Lui répondis-je, gênée à mon tour.

-« Le plan ? » M'interrogea-t-il.

-« Oui eh bien tu sais retrouver une ange et un démon nu dans un lit…Cela aurait fait scandale. » Lui expliquais-je.

-« Oh ! » S'écria-t-il, n'ayant pas compris.

-« Heureusement que la douleur m'a fait reprendre mes esprits et que ma magie m'a permis de savoir à quoi cela était dû. Sinon, nous n'aurions pas pu nous réconcilier. » Murmurais-je.

-« Dis Charles, quel est cet ennemi qui t'en veux à ce point ? Entre Ceroberos, la tentative d'assassinat de Minerva et maintenant le fait que quelqu'un ait voulu utiliser notre relation pour te faire tomber…Ca commence à faire beaucoup ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Malheureusement, Happy, je ne sais qui m'en veux à ce point ni même pourquoi. Je n'ai jamais quitté le royaume des anges durant ma tendre enfance et j'ai été élevée par les Prêtresses de la Nature. Je n'ai jamais rien fait dans ma vie qui puisse provoquer une telle haine. » Murmurais-je, troublée.

-« Je le sais, Charles, je le sais. Cependant, promet-moi d'être vigilante à tout instant durant la dernière épreuve. Je ne voudrais pas te perdre, ma belle. » Me dit-il en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

-« C'est d'accord, je le serais. » Murmurais-je en rougissant.

-« Je te protègerais quoi qu'il arrive, Charles. » Me dit-il.

Je profita de ce moment pour le regarder dans les yeux et je ne pu que me perdre dans ses beaux yeux noirs pendant plusieurs minutes. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, qu'un seul désir à ce moment-là…

-« Embrasse-moi. » Murmurais-je.

-« Q-Quoi ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Embrasse-moi » Répétais-je en me rapprochant doucement de lui.

-« Je… » Murmura-t-il, en se penchant vers moi.

Et c'est alors que je rapprocha mon visage du sien et que nos lèvres se touchèrent. Notre chaste baiser se transforma vite en quelque chose de beaucoup plus passionné. Je sentais mon cœur battre à cent à l'heure, mon corps se réchauffer, mes bras enlacer son cou. Oh, jamais je ne voudrais m'arrêter ! L'attirant à moi, malgré le manque d'air, je prolongea le baiser. Soudain, il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres et j'étouffa un gémissement de plaisir. Suivant ce mouvement, je fis pareil. Et ses mains descendirent sur ma taille et commencèrent à caresser mon dos, puis à ma grande surprise, mes jambes nues. Mais alors que j'allais continuer, il rompit le baiser à regret. L'interrogeant du regard, il me répondit :

-« Il faut mieux s'arreter là. »

-« Pourquoi ? » Demandais-je, boudeuse.

-« Parce qu'il se fait tard et qu'il faut que la princesse aille se coucher. » Me répondit-il en rigolant.

-« Menteur ! L'épreuve est à 13h, j'aurais le temps de dormir. » M'écriais-je.

-« Ne faut-il pas 10 heures de sommeil pour être resplendissante ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Comme si je ne l'étais pas ce soir… » Soufflais-je, un peu vexée.

-« Tu es plus que resplendissante ce soir et j'avoue que j'aurais bien du mal à te résister. » Me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

C'était donc pour ça !

-« Pas de problème ! Il ne faudrait pas recommencer les mêmes bêtises. » Lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Et c'est après des éclats de rires et un dernier baiser que nous nous séparâmes et rejoignirent nos chambres chacun de notre côté.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'attends avec impatience vos reviews ! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde !**

 **Redness: Salut Red ! (Si je peux t'appeler comme ça ? J'aime bien donner de petits surnoms ? Une idée ? ;) ) Merci pour le compliment, et oui en effet Zeref est le principal antagoniste de FT et le restera dans mon UA, j'aime bien rester proche de l'oeuvre original même dans un UA ! Même sa personnalité reste la même, pas question de changer, sinon mis à part les noms, ce ne serait plus l'oeuvre de Mashima-sensei ! Oh, je vois ! :D Les fics sur Carla et Happy sont rares en français, c'est pourquoi j'ai commencé à écrire sur eux ! :3 ;) Tu es un fan de CaPpy (carlaxhappy) depuis quand ? Et de Fairy Tail ? Ma fic...Celle de Noel ? C'est à dire ? Celle SUR Noel ou celle que j'ai posté POUR Noel ? ^^' J'en ai une bonne vingtaine maintenant alors... ! xD Mais de rien, j'aime beaucoup le japonais, alors si tu veux des informations n'hésite pas à m'en demander ! :) Oh ne t'inquiète pas ! J'accepte toutes les reviews même les critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives et pas juste pour basher un couple ou un auteur que l'on aime pas ! Je souhaite m'améliorer dans l'écriture alors tout les avis sont les bienvenus et si tu as quelque chose de négatif ou que tu n'oses pas dire, fais-en moi part, s'il te plaît ! Je ne suis pas du tout le genre de personne à m'énerver ou à me mettre en colère ! xD A la semaine prochaine alors j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu vas me dire sur ce chapitre ! :)**

 **Vilandel : Hallo ! :3 Wie geht's ? Si bien sûr que je connais Nanastu no Tazai ! J'adore ! J'en suis presque autant fan que FT ! :D Je lis les scans et j'attends avec impatience la sortie de la VUS du chapitre 278 ! J'irais lire tes histoires quand j'aurais un peu de temps ! ^^ S'entraîner contre un ange sera plus difficile, il y a encore plus d'animosité entre les anges et les démons qu'entre n'importe quelles autres espèces ! Eh oui, un sacré parallèle entre Nastu et Happy qui sont tous les 2 en difficultés face à leurs anges bien-aimés ! ;) Le tacte est une qualité qui manque cruellement à Natsu...Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime nous, fans de FT ! ;) Heurese d'avoir encore réussi à te faire rire ! ;) Quelque chose de louche avec cette loi, hein...Oui comme tu dis rien n'est ni blanc ni tout noir, tout est gris, la réalité n'est jamais simple... Quand à ce que mijote Zeref tu auras des éléments de réponses dans ce chapitre ! ;)**

 **Wolfbut: Coucou Wolfy ! Comment vas-tu ? :D Ah, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! J'espère que le 17 te plaira autant ! ^^ Ahaha, je t'ai eu ! :P Je n'ai pas fini de te faire peur ! ;) Attends-toi à pleins de rebondissements jusqu'à la fin ! :) Notre princesse préférée ne ferait jamais de mal à ses précieuses petites camarades ! :) La bonté est une des qualités de Charles ! ^^ Tu verras si tu as raison sur Laxus dans ce chapitre ! Et il va bien falloir te décider car l'un des 4 représentants deviendra Dieu à la fin de la fic' ! ;) Lector et Frosh n'apparaissent pas dans cette fic' mais ils seront bien là dans ma prochaine fic' ! ;) Et en tant que perso principaux ! Tu stressais encore plus que Carla ! xD Allez je te laisse lire ce chapitre !**

 **FairyStellar : Coucou Fairy-san, comment vas-tu ? Non tkt pas, tu es pile à l'heure ! Je comprends tout à fait que tu sois débordée, je suis dans le même cas ! Non, la finale se fera entre Natsu, Erza et Charles ! (Oui c'est une finale à 3 mais bon ! xD) Tu comprendras pourquoi le pourquoi et le comment des flammes bleus ! ;) Ahaha ! Carla est BEAUCOUP plus forte qu'il n'y parait, fais attention ! ;) Tu vas voir ce que je lui réserve dans le chapitre 18 à cette chère Carla ! ^^ Oui, Happy a de nouvelles capacités, il commence enfin à accepter ses origines vampiriques, ce qui le fait progresser ! ;) Oui, Happy écrit mieux que Natsu mais c'est pas compliqué ! xD Ne dit pas que tu ne buvras pas d'alcool, tu es trop jeune ! ;) Oui autorisation pour un bisous ! Ahahaha ! Happy est un vampire après tout ! ;) Début de NaLu oui mais tu ne verras pas le rdv, désolée ! ^^'**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : La dernière bataille**

 **PDV Charles, 13 heures, salon**

La tension était à son comble dans le petit salon bleu. Nous nous tenions tous là, droit comme des piquets, sans nous adresser un mot. J'étais vêtue d'une jupe rose pâle et blanche au tissus fluide m'arrivant juste au-dessus des genoux, un plastron en fer protégeant ma poitrine et des protège-tibias protégeant mes jambes. Mes cheveux étaient relevés en chignon et je portais mon diadème juste dessus. Les diamants brillaient de milles-feux tandis que les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur mon miroir-bouclier que je portais à la main. Ma tenue était à peu près semblable à celle d'Erza qui portait un plastron recouvrant toute la partie haute de son corps et une jupe plissé bleu marine arrivant au niveau de ses genoux avec de grandes bottes montantes. A son doigt, l'anneau de loi était bien présent tandis qu'elle tenait dans son autre main l'épée sacrée : Excalibur. Natsu, quand à lui, portait sa tenue de tous les jours, mais semblait bien plus tendu que d'habitude. A son cou étincelait l'amulette de l'œil du dragon tandis qu'autour de lui flottait l'orbe du chaos. Nos amis quant à eux portaient leurs tenues habituelles, ce qui était normal étant donné qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin de combattre cette fois-ci. Je croisa le regard d'Happy qui me sourit légèrement, ce qui me rassura. Il faut dire que je commençais à stresser ! L'avenir du monde dépendait de cette bataille…Mon avenir…Non, mon avenir et celui d'Happy ! L'avenir du royaume des anges ! Je me devais de gagner cette bataille ! Pour nous tous ! Pour l'avenir ! Si je pouvais devenir Dieu, protéger ma famille, mon peuple, Happy et ses semblables…Alors je le ferais ! C'était actuellement mon but ! Protéger tout le monde ! C'était cela qi me poussait à vouloir accéder au prestigieux titre de Déesse de ce monde ! Et je montrerais dans cette dernière bataille que j'en étais digne plus que personne d'autre !

Soudain, un homme vêtu de noir apparut dans le salon, une tasse de thé à la main, un livre dans l'autre, nous scruta et éclata de rire. Puis, finissant son thé et son chapitre, il se décida enfin à nous adresser la parole :

-« Bien le bonjour ! Aujourd'hui est un jour important, il s'agit du dernier jour de la 13ème croisade et ce soir, enfin, nous saurons lequel d'entre vous sera appelé à me succéder ! Cette bataille décisive décidera du cours du monde ! J'appelle donc ici la princesse héritière du royaume des vampires : Erza Scarlet ! Le second prince du royaume des démons : Natsu Dragneel ! La princesse héritière du royaume des anges : Charles D'Extalia ! Chacun d'entre eux possède 2 reliques, ils sont à égalités ! Mais ce combat va tout changer ! Un seul en sortira gagnant et deviendra l'ultime dirigeant de ce monde : un Dieu ! N'étant pas apte à décider de ma succession, je nomme donc Minerva Orlando arbitre de ce match ! Soyez prêt à combattre pour le destin de ce monde ! Téléportation ! » S'écria le Dieu Zeref, en nous téléportant.

Nous arrivâmes donc dans une gigantesque prairie où un _coliseum_ fait de pierres blanches trônait fièrement. Avec appréhension, nous pénétrâmes dedans. C'était tellement gigantesque ! Une folie ! Il y avait au milieu un espace immense ! Le Dieu Zeref envoya nos amis dans les tribunes nous laissant donc seuls moi, Erza et Natsu, le temps de finir les préparatifs. Il plaça une bulle de protection au-dessus du stade afin de laisser nos amis nous regarder sans danger ainsi que d'autres sorts dont je ne compris pas bien la signification. Il traçait des glyphes noirs dans le sol dans une langue qui m'était inconnue. Pourtant, j'étais cultivée ! Ce n'était ni de l'elfique, ni même une de ses formes antiques. Cela ressemblait à un mélange de Satanique, la langue utilisé dans le pays des démons, avec une autre langue que je ne connaissais point. Une langue d'un de ses mondes parallèles qu'il affectionnait tant ? Des sorts de sécurité ? Des entraves ? J'espère que cela n' était pas risqué. Intérieurement je me promis de ne pas poser pied sur ce sol une fois que le combat aurait commencé. Il valait mieux être prudente !

-« Ayons un bon combat, juste et loyal. » Nous dit Erza avec un sourire.

-« Aye siiiir ! Amusons-nous ! » S'exclama Natsu avec un grand sourire.

-« Pas le choix...Réglons ça vite fait que nous puissions faire la fête ! » Soufflais-je sous les rires des 2 autres.

-« Candidats, je vous prie de vous placer et de vous préparer à combattre. » S'écria la voix de Minerva dans le micro.

Nous nous apprêtâmes à nous déplacer quand soudain quelqu'un franchit la porte nord du colisée et s'exclama :

-« Attendez ! »

Nous nous retournâmes et nous découvrîmes avec surprise…Laxus Drear ! Il portait un long manteau noir avec de la fourrure violette…Son aura semblait inquiétante, voir menaçante.

-« Zeref, je demande à participer au combat ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Je suis désolé, Seigneur Laxus, mais il te faut 2 reliques pour participer au combat et tu n'en as qu'une seule. » Répondit le Dieu Zeref avec un sourire.

-« J'en ai 2. » Répondit-il en sortant une sorte de chaîne de sa poche.

Le Dieu Zeref, visiblement surpris, recula et murmura :

-« La 8ème relique…Où l'as-tu trouvé ? »

-« C'est pas vos affaires. Vous me laissez participer ou non ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Vous avez 2 reliques alors oui, je suis obligé. Bon combat. » Lui dit-il.

-« Quelqu'un d'influent m'a aidé à la trouver. » Souffla Laxus avant de parcourir l'arène et de choisir une place.

-« Mesdames, messieurs, suite à la redécouverte de la 8ème relique par Laxus Drear, prince héritier du royaume des fées, je suis obligé de lui accorder un droit de participation à ce match ! » S'exclama-t-il dans un micro.

-« Laxus ! C'est injuste ! » S'écria Erza.

-« Boucle-là, petite vampire. Si tu trouves ça injuste alors viens me battre. » Lui répondit-il.

-« Je vais te botter le cul, sale tricheur. » Lui répondit-elle en partant rejoindre sa place avec grâce.

-« Allez-y…3,2,1…Partez ! » S'exclama la voix de Minerva dans le micro.

Je vis alors Erza s'élancer sur Laxus avec une vitesse folle. Alors qu'elle allait l'empaler grâce à Excalibur, il bloqua l'épée avec sa lance et lança sa chaîne qui s'accrocha au pied d'Erza. Utilisant une force sur humaine celle-ci se dégagea et fis trembler la terre sous lui. Se servant de ses ailes, il s'élança dans les airs évitant les pics rocheux d'Erza. Lançant sa chaîne il l'aurait toucher si Natsu ne lui avait pas balancer un poing enflammé dans la figure. M'élançant dans les airs, je décida de les blesser à l'aide de rafales puissante. Invoquant ces dernières, ils furent tous pris au piège. Cependant, alors que l'issue du combat était entrain de se déterminer dans les airs, Erza utilisa sa force pour sauter et failli m'avoir avec Excalibur. Natsu déclencha ses flammes et nous fûmes emporté dans un tourbillon de feu. Mes vents attisant le feu, je ne fis rien, et attendit que Laxus disperse son eau pour nous libérer ! Cependant Erza décida de me réattaquer à ce moment-là, m'envoyant des rochers à la figure. Bien qu'heurter par l'un deux, je parviens à peu près à tous les éviter et je l'attaqua avec Zéphyr mais je ne parvins même à la déstabiliser tant elle était ancrée au sol. Me souriant de toutes ses dents, je la trouva extrêmement menaçant et, prudente, je décida d'invoquer ma déesse des îles, Alizée, afin de la mettre au tapis. C'était maintenant ou jamais ! Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à commencer l'incantation, j'entendis :

-« Gravity Chain ! »

Et c'est alors qu'une force inconnue me propulsa à terre, me blessant fortement. Du sang s'écoulait de mon bras et si je n'avais pas utilisé ma protection j'aurais surement été éliminé. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? J'étais incapable de me relever ! J'avais beau essayer de toute mes forces, j'étais clouée au sol ! Je remarqua peu de temps après que Natsu et Erza était dans le même cas que moi ! Le seul debout, entouré d'une aura noir, était Laxus qui riait d'un rire mauvais. Je remarqua alors que mon corps était entouré d'une chaîne à l'aura noir que ne semblait pas voir Erza ni Natsu. Concentrant mon pouvoir dans ma main, le canalisant, j'essaya de briser la chaîne tandis que les autres discutaient :

-« Laxus ! Enfoiré ! Libère-nous ! » S'écria Natsu.

-« Quoi ? J'ai pas bien entendu ! » Lui répondit-il.

-« Viens te battre si t'es un homme ! » S'exclama Natsu.

-« Non merci ça ira, je me contenterais d'attendre qu'une petite tapette privilégiée comme toi ait fini de se vider de son énergie. » Lui répondit-il.

-« Tu viens de me traiter de quoi, sale tricheur ? » S'écria-t-il, en réchauffant l'atmosphère autour de nous.

-« Oh ! Génial, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais servir de poêle ! » S'exclama Laxus en riant.

-« Viens te battre à la loyale et relâche-nous, Laxus ! » Ordonna Erza.

-« Mais je me bats à la loyale ! Si tu veux, je t'assomme, tu es déclaré K.O et je gagne, ok Erza ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

-« Relâche-nous ! Cette aura n'est pas celle d'une relique normale ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Et alors ? Tant qu'elle est plus puissante ! » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

-« LACHE NOUS ET VIENS TE BATTRE ! » S'écria Natsu.

Arrivant enfin à concentrer assez de magie pour faire exploser le seau, j'attendis quelques seconde et m'exécuta, me libérant de mes chaînes et m'exclama :

-« Au nom de notre pacte, montre toi, déesse du vent des îles : Alizée ! Crée une tornade, déverse tes larmes sur ce monde, rapproche-toi un peu plus du déluge, détruis-le ! »

Et c'est alors qu'un gigantesque ouragan déferla dans le colisée et balaya tout sur son passage, libérant ainsi Natsu et Erza de leurs chaînes. Cependant, vu la puissance de mon vent ils furent eux aussi balloté dans tous les coins de la salle. Vu son attitude, il me fallait éliminer Laxus au plus tôt, désolée Lévy, mais c'est pour le bien de ce monde ! Fermant les yeux, je perçu sa présence et dirigea ma tornade vers lui. Cependant, celle-ci fut absorbé par une sorte d'aura sombre. Sur mes gardes, je me prépara à attaquer mais c'est alors que j'entendis :

-« Au nom de notre pacte, je te prie de déchainer ta fureur sur notre monde, Zeus ! »

Mince ! Des centaines d'éclairs m'arrivaient droit dessus et je n'avais aucun moyen de les contrer avec mes vents ! Un simple bouclier ne suffirait pas…Quoique…

-« Ô relique sacrée, je te prie de me prêter ta force, que je puisse protéger les êtres qui me sont chers ! Je t'en prie, abats ton courroux sur l'ennemi qui se trouve en face de moi ! J'invoque les vents divins ! Miroir-Bouclier ! » M'écriais-je.

Et c'est ainsi que je pu renvoyer son attaque à Laxus qui a ma grande surprise ne sembla pas encaisser trop de dégâts. En colère, il forma une bulle d'eau et m'attaqua à l'aide de tranchant d'eau que j'évita facilement grâce à mon agilité. Mais alors que j'allais l'attaquer encore une fois, c'est un Natsu enragé que je vis se précipiter sur Laxus et l'attaquer enlaçant des flammes plus imposantes les unes que les autres. Avec agilité, il réussit à lui mettre un coup de poing dans le ventre et à l'envoyer balader quelques mètres plus loin. Et je fus encore plus surprise quand je vis Erza arriver sous lui et le balancer encore plus loin à l'aide d'un coup de pied super puissant. Wow, wow, wow ! Une attaque synchro !

-« Charles, tu nous aide ? » Me demanda Natsu avec un sourire.

-« Avec plaisir ! » M'écriais-je en envoyant des rafales de vent dans la direction de Laxus.

Cependant, ce dernier se releva, essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche, et nous lança :

-« Bande d'enfoirés…C'est de la triche de m'attaquer groupé ! »

-« Et c'est pas de la triche de se ramener avec une relique super puissante sortie de je ne sais où ? » Rétorqua Natsu, en colère.

-« Non puisque je l'ai trouvé ! » Répondit-il.

-« Avec l'aide de quelqu'un d'influent… » Cracha Erza, d'un ton méprisant.

-« Et alors ? Un futur roi doit savoir se servir de ses relations pour obtenir ce qu'il veut ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« C'est de la triche ! Evidement qu'on se ligue contre toi pour avoir une chance de gagner ! » Lui répondis Erza.

-« Normal après tout, les faibles se regroupent pour faire face aux forts. » Railla-t-il.

-« Et les faibles ensemble sont plus forts que les forts et finissent par gagner. » Dis-je.

-« Tais-toi, princesse pathétique ! » Me dit-il, violement.

-« Pourquoi ? Qu'avons-nous donc fait pour mériter ta haine ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Votre vision du pouvoir est radicalement différente de la mienne, je ne peux le tolérer. » Souffla-t-il.

-« Tu as changé, Laxus, et en mal. Que t'est-il arrivé durant ces derniers jours ? » L'interrogeais-je.

-« Je suis devenu plus fort. » Me répondit-il.

-« Qu'est-ce donc cet aura noir qui t'entoure ? Provient-elle de la relique ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Peut-être, j'en sais rien, mais si ça me permet de devenir plus fort alors j'accepterais tout ! » Me dit-il.

-« Ta quête de pouvoir compte-elle autant que ça ? » M'écriais-je.

-« Plus que tout ! » S'exclama-t-il

Ca ne servait à rien de le raisonner, il fallait le mettre hors d'état de nuire sinon cette aura sombre allait devenir dangereuse. Et puis un tel homme en tant que Dieu ! Jamais je ne l'accepterais !

-« Ô vent du nord, Borée, réponds à mon appel et donne-moi la force d'abattre mon adversaire ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Fournaise du Lotus Pourpre ! » S'exclama Natsu.

-« Danse, danse, ma chère Terre, pour protéger ta patrie ! » Murmura Erza.

Et c'est alors que nos 3 attaques convergèrent en une seule attaque, surpuissante, se dirigeant tout droit sur Laxus. Je ressentis de la pitié pour lui, mais je ne pouvais me permettre de ressentir cela dans cet situation. Il était devenu mauvaise, la 8ème relique l'avait corrompu. Tout dans son comportement l'indiquait, tout absolument tout. Lévy, je te prie de pardonner le mal fait à ton cousin.

Cependant, au lieu d'exploser dans les airs, l'attaque se dispersa en heurtant…Un sorte de bouclier noir ! Soudain, les seaux gravés par le Dieu Zeref dans le sol s'activèrent, et alors que nous nous attendîmes à ce qu'ils emprisonnent Laxus, nous fûmes tous retenus par une force encore plus sombre que celle émise par la 8ème relique ! Elle s'entoura autour de nous et nous étouffa en même temps qu'elle nous entrava. Je pouvais à peine respirer ! Cette chose…Elle aspirait mon mana et me vidait de mes forces. Q-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? J'avais beau essayer de faire comme tout à l'heure, cela ne suffisait pas cette fois-ci ! La magie qu'elle émettait était d'un tout autre niveau ! Elle était terrifiante et titanesque ! Cette magie…Ca ne pouvait être que celle…

-« Rebonjour tout le monde, je suis désolé d'interrompre votre petit jeu mais il va falloir l'abréger. » S'exclama une voix masculine dans les airs.

Et c'est alors que je découvrir le Dieu Zeref, vêtu d'une armure de samouraï rouge et noir un katana à la main. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur vengeresse et son aura immense s'imposait à nous. Nous avions là un Dieu dans pleine puissante. Soudain, il dégaina son katana et s'approcha de nous :

-« Alala, Laxus, et dire que je comptais sur toi…Tu me déçois beaucoup ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Grand-frère ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'écria Natsu.

-« Eh bien…Il faut absolument que je supprime l'un d'entre vous. C'est une véritable menace pour mon pouvoir. Mais bon, j'eus beau essayer de la supprimer pendant tout ce temps, elle a toujours trouvé le moyen, de s'échapper de les pièges. Alors j'ai décidé d'aller la tuer directement ! Et tant qu'à la tuer autant tuer les autres ! Entre un traître, une erreur de l'univers et la fille de cette vampire maudite…Autant les supprimer tous ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas Natsu, jamais je ne toucherais à mon petit-frère adoré ! Je vais même t'offrir un avenir radieux et te permettre de devenir Dieu ! Mais bien sûr tu écouteras les conseils de ton grand-frère, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui répondit-il.

-« Tu es fou ! » S'écria Natsu.

-« Tu comprendras les rouages de la politique plus tard quand tu aurais un peu grandi, Natsu. » Lui répondit-il.

-« Pourquoi voulez-vous me tuer ? » Demandais-je au Dieu Zeref.

-« Ah ma chère Charles, ma très chère Charles, que tu ressembles à ta mère ! Toujours à garder son sang-froid dans toutes les situations ! » Me dit-il.

-« Je ne vous ai personnellement rien fait à ce que je sache alors pourquoi désirez-vous tant me tuer au point de remettre votre poste de Dieu en question et votre règne ? » Murmurais-je.

-« C'est ton existence même qui me gêne, tu es une erreur de l'univers, une aberration, jamais ô grand jamais tu n'aurais dû exister ! Tu n'as pas le droit de vivre dans ce monde ! Jamais je n'ai tolérer ta naissance ! Tu es comme tous ces êtres abjectes ! Si jamais tu n'étais pas né alors tout, tout, tout, absolument tout serait à moi ! J'aurais eu le pouvoir absolu ! Mais non, il a fallu que tu naisses et que tu me voles la moitié de mon dû ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Je ne comprends traître mot de ce que vous disiez, je priais de vous expliquer, mon Seigneur ! » Répondis-je.

-« Tu ne sais rien, pauvre ignorante ! » S'écria-t-il, furieux.

-« J'aimerais au moins savoir pourquoi vous voulez ma mort ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« D'accord, d'accord, je vais te le dire, pauvre créature. Ta mère t'a vraiment tout caché. » Me dit-il.

-« J'attends. » Murmurais-je.

-« Charles D'Extalia, tu es la fille de Chargot D'Extalia, 23ème reine des anges, et de Tatchibana Subaru, 11ème Dieu. » Me dit-il.

Cette révélation me fit un véritable choc. Moi…La fille du précédent Dieu des anges ? Impossible ! Pourtant…Etais-ce donc la raison pour laquelle ma mère avait fait taire le nom de mon père à tous ? Serais-je vraiment la fille de 11ème Dieu ? Moi ? La fille d'un ancien Dieu ?

-« Monsieur, je suis peut-être sa fille, mais ça n'explique en rien vos propos ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« C'est là que tu te trompes. Tu sais bien qu'une fois intronisé un Dieu n'est pas autorisé à avoir d'enfant ! Pourtant Tatchibana Subaru a enfreint cette règle et a conçu un enfant avec la reine des anges elle-même, lui transmettant la moitié de ses pouvoirs divins ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Des pouvoirs divins ? C'était donc cela qu'il voulait ?

-« Je n'ai jamais présenté le signe d'un quelconque pouvoir étrange. » Constatais-je.

-« Effectivement, tu ne t'ai pas encore éveillé en tant que demi-déesse, une chance pour moi ! Je ne peux permettre qu'il y ait dans ce monde un être égal à Dieu ! Tu es une menace pour mon règne et celui de Natsu ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Je peux peut-être vous donner ses pouvoirs et régler cette histoire ? » Proposais-je, diplomatiquement, voulant éviter de mourir.

-« Impossible. Seule ta mort me permettra de récupérer mes pouvoirs ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Arrêtez, vous ne pouvez pas vous interposer et choisir votre propre succession ! C'est contraire à la loi ! De plus, tuer une jeune fille pour ces origines…C'est un homicide ! » S'exclama Erza, indignée.

-« Oh tais-toi, fille d'Irène. Tu es bien pire que ta mère ! Une véritable petite justicière ! Elle, au moins, n'hésitait pas à tout faire pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. » Dit-il, en lui lançant un regard méprisant.

-« Je ressemble plus à mon père, cela vous pose-t-il problème ? » Demanda-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-« Non, aucun, puisque tu vas toi aussi mourir ! » Lui répondit-il d'un ton hautin.

-« Attendez ce n'est pas ce que vous m'aviez promis en me donnant la 8ème relique ! » S'exclama Laxus.

-« Tu n'as pas été capable de tuer Charles alors je ne te dois rien. Je te ferais taire au silence toi aussi ! » Dit-il.

-« Grand-frère ! » S'exclama Natsu.

-« Petit-frère attends 10 minutes que j'en ai fini avec ces trois-là. Après, je modifierais la mémoire de tout le monde et on croira à un accident. Tu seras le seul survivant et deviendra Dieu à la mémoire de ce tragique accident. » Lui dit-il.

-« Tu es fou ! » S'écria Natsu en se débattant.

Soudain, nous entendîmes un énorme bruit et des vibrations qui semblaient tout droit sorti de la terre. Nous sentîmes la magie du Dieu Zeref se propager dans l'espace et face à un tel déploiement de pouvoir je ferma les yeux de peur. Quand je les rouvris, je constata avec horreur que le Dieu Zeref avait fendu la terre en deux afin de créer une faille. Au fin fond de cette dernière, nous pouvions apercevoir un lac de lave. La chaleur se faisait de plus en forte, jusqu'à être intenable ! La température devait avoir augmenté d'une dizaine de dégrée au minimum. Je regarda la fond de la faille avec aprhéension. Allais-je vraiment mourir maintenant ? Moi, Charles D'Extalia ? Sacrifiée par un Diue fou ? Je refuse ! Je me devais de survivre ! Pour Happy, pou mes amis, pour ma famille, pour tous les gens qui m'aimaient et m'encourageaient ! Je ne pouvais pas abandonner maintenant ! Ces fameux pouvoirs divins…Serais-je capable de les utiliser ? Me m'éveiller dans une telle situation ? Ou alors Alizée serait-elle capable de me sauver ? Si seulement je pouvais utiliser la magie ! A l'aide ! J'allais mourir !

OOooOO

 **PDV Happy, hors de l'arène, au même moment.**

Ce qui se déroulait sous nos yeux relevait de la science-fiction : le Dieu Zeref retenait en otage les 4 candidats au poste de 13ème Dieu et semblait prêt à tous les éliminer ! Natsu ! Charles ! Je ne vous laisserais pas mourir !

-« Tout le monde ! Unissons nos pouvoir pour briser la sphère de protection ! A ce rythme là il va les tuer ! » M'écriais-je.

-« D-D'accord… » Murmura Lucy, surprise.

-« Attendez ! Si nous intervenons, ils seront disqualifier ! » S'exclama Grey.

-« Tu préfères peut-être qu'ils meurent ? Tu vois bien que ce qui se passe n'est pas normal ! » M'écriais-je, en réponse.

-« Ecoutons Happy et brisons cette barrière ! Je veux sauver mon cousin ! » S'exclama Lévy.

-« Moi aussi, je veux sauver Natsu ! » S'exclama Kana.

-« Allons-y ! Tous d'un coup ! » M'écriais-je.

Et c'est alors qu'une immense vague de magie se propagea contre la protection mise en place par le Dieu Zeref ! Les 2 puissances magiques s'heurtèrent avec forces, faisant de multiples dégats autour de nous, mais il fallait croire que ce n'était pas assez puissant pour la faire céder. Il nous fallait mettre les bouchées doubles ! Incantant une fois de plus, je sortis mes flammes bleus et dévasta tout sur on passages. Supporter par la magie des autres, nous purent briser la barrière.

C'est alors que nous entendîmes :

-« Eh bien, regardez ça, vos équipes viennent assister au final ! » S'exclama le Dieu Zeref.

-« Sire Zeref, relâchez-les, d'après l'article 183 du Code Divin vous n'avez pas le droit d'intervenir dans le combat décidant votre successeur ! » S'écria Lévy.

-« Mais la loi, la loi, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? Je suis Dieu, et dans quelques instants j'aurais le pouvoir absolu ! » S'exclama-t-il, tel une furie.

-« Quel pouvoir absolu ? » Demanda Gajeel, soutenant la pauvre Lévy qui menaçaient de s'envoler à cause du vent puissant.

-« Celui qui aurait dû me revenir et que je regagnerai après la mort de la fille de Subaru ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Quoi ? Subaru ? Le 11ème Dieu ? » Demanda Kinana.

-« Sur ce, Dame Charles, j'espère que votre existence vous aura plu ! Vous m'aurez du fil à retordre mais bon cela prouve au moins la supériorité des êtres d'essence divine. Je prendrais grand soin de vos pouvoirs. Adieu ! » S'écria-t-il.

Et c'est alors, qu'à ma grande horreur, il lâcha Charles qui se précipita tout droit vers le lac de lave. Recouverte de la magie noire de Zeref, elle ne pouvait utiliser ses ailes ou sa magie…Elle était condamné à mourir ! Je la regarda avec effroi tomber vers la faille et dans un éclair de lucidité je me mis à voler vers elle en m'écriant :

-« Charles ! »

Cependant, vu la distance qui nous séparait maintenant, je n'avais aucune chance de la sauver ! Elle allait mourir ! Non ! Charles ! Ma belle ! Je n'avais pas d'autre choix ! Je suis désolé Natsu mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de reprendre ma véritable forme !

-« Rompt ! » M'exclamais-je.

Et c'est alors que je posa le pied sur le sol et que je me mis à parcourir les centaines de mètres restants en moins de quelques secondes grâce à ma vitesse et ma force vampire ! Arrivé au bord du ravin, sans m'arrêter je sauta dedans, ouvrit mes ailes et me dirigea vers Charles à pleine vitesse. La rattrapant in extremis, je fus néanmoins brulé par des projections de la lave du lac qui se tenait quelques centimètres en dessous de nous. Remontant la faille avec le peu de force qui me restait, je m'échoua par terre, faisant une chute sur plusieurs mètres, Charles dans les bras.

Avec crainte, je vis qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, mais je fus rassuré quand j'entendis sa respiration au creux de mon cou. Laissant quelques larmes s'échapper, je la serra contre moi avec amour et profita de son étreinte chaleureuse.

Cependant, je me releva, il ne fallait pas oublier que celui qui en voulait à la vie de Charles, le Dieu Zeref, nous regardait avec un air menaçant et semblait prêt à en finir avec nous. Mais, je ne dirais pas mon dernier mot ! Je protégerais Charles avec toutes mes forces ! Je le jure !

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'attends avec impatience vos reviews ! ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde !**

 **Redness: Salut Red ! ;) Comment vas-tu ? ^^ Oui dans mes fics Happy s'est spécialisé en sauvetage in extrémis de Charles ! xD Merci pour tes beaux compliments qui me donne le courage de continuer cette fic' ! :D Si si je vois laquelle c'est, c'est bien celle dont Noël est le thème principal, le titre est "Joyeux Noel" et c'est une des premières que j'ai publiée ! :) Tu l'as bien aimé ? Et j'ai hâte de voir ta réaction quand aux révélations de ce chapitre ! A la semaine prochaine, bisous ! :3**

 **Vilandel : Hallo ! :3 Wie geht's ? Je comprends, j'ai découvert Nanastu no Tazai en cherchant un manga similaire à FT et je n'ai pas été déçue, j'adore l'histoire et surtout la place que la romance tient dedans ! Autant le couple principal que les couples secondaires qui sont très bien assorts, de plus le message de la tolérance m'a aussi fait beaucoup aimé le manga et l'anime ! A quand une saison 3 ? J'avoue que je prefère le couple DianexKing, parce que le fossé qui les séparent est énorme mais ils n'hésitent pas à le franchir, l'histoire commune qu'ils ont, le sacrifice de King, l'amour de Diane pour Méliodas, toutes ses épreuves ont fait que j'ai adoré ce couple ! Mais j'aime également beucoup MéliodasxElizabeth et BanxElaine ! Je trouve par contre que la relation fraternel entre King et Elaine n'est pas assez élaborée, c'est dommage ! Pour tout te dire :** **Zeref garait la 8ème relique et l'a donné à Laxus en l'échange que ce dernier tue Charles "par accident" pendant le combat ! Laxus n'est pas méchant, juste un peu perdu, Zeref lui a proposé de lui redonner une chance de devenir Dieu, tout un peuple compte sur lui, alors il a accepté...Zeref aurait plus un dédoublement de la personalité: tout gentil toute sa jeunesse jusqu'à un événement (en rapport avec Mavis) qui l'a rendu à moitié fou et a fait resortir une 2 ème personnalité, obsédée par la conquête du pouvoir ! Il n'est manipulé par personne, il fait ça de son propre chef, mais même lui a perdu peu à peu la raison de cette envie de pouvoir...Il est à moitié fou ! C'es un personnage complexe Zeref et j'ai essayé de faire ressortir et accentué ce côté dans ma fic ! Subaru a rencontré Shargot alors u'il était déjà Dieu et ça a tout de suite été le coup de foudre, ils ont entretenue une liaison passionnée malgré l'interdit et Charles est arrivé, même si elle était absolument pas prévue ! mais ils ont quand même décider de la garder et de sceller ses pouvoirs et d'en faire la princesse des anges pour qu'elle soit en sécurité et qu'elle puisse participer à une croisade, la gagner et comme ça tout serait revenu dans l'ordre...Mais Zeref a tout fait foiré le plan de Subaru ! xD Subaru est un ange qui a gagné la 11ème croisade et est devenu Dieu, il est d'origine noble et un guerrier qui a prouvé sa valeur au combat ce qui fait qu'il a été choisit comme candidat des anges. Ecoute, Il manquait une partie de ses pouvoirs à Zeref (la partie qui a donnée à Charles par Subaru) et il a donc cherché où était parti ses pouvoirs ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Nanastu no Tazai nous pouvons en parler ici pas de problème ! :D Je suis heureuse de voir qu'il y a un autre manga qui nous passionne toutes deux ! ;)**

 **Eaonya: Hello, hello Eaonya-chan, comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? La rentrée se profile bien pour toi ? Pas trop stressée ? Quoi de neuf ? Merci pour ces 3 reviews, elles me font super plaisir ! :) Oui, tu as été la seule à avoir vu ma référence à la bataille de Zeref ! Je suis super heureuse que quelqu'un l'ait remarque ! :D Bravo, bravo, ma belle ! ^^ La référence était un peu difficile à voir mais elle était bel et bien là, tu sais bien que j'adore semer quelques références par-ci par-là dans mes fic ! :) Ahahaha ! J'ai mis quelques références au GreyZa pour toi, et tu verras ça dans le chapitre 19, il y a une belle référence ! ;) Oui tu as raison, Charles est une hybride, mi-ange, mi-dieu, elle est une demi-déesse, sa mère est la reine des anges Shargot et son père est le 11ème Dieu, Tachibana Subaru ! Et oui c'est parce que son père lui a transmis une partie de ses pouvoirs divins que Zeref cherche à la tuer pour les récupérer et achever sa quête de pouvoir ! Ah mince que n'as-tu pas compris dans ce chapitre ? Je me ferais un plaisir de t'expliquer ! :) En attendant je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre ! ;)**

 **FairyStellar : Coucou Fairy-san, comment vas-tu ? Oui j'ai déjà bu: cidre, champagne et vin, je suis quand même plus âgée que toi, j'ai presque la vingtaine ! ^^ Oui imagine-toi un colisé romain sous l'Antiquité c'est exactement ça ! Oui Zeref garait la 8ème relique et l'a donné à Laxus en l'échange que ce dernier tue Charles "par accident" pendant le combat ! Laxus n'est pas méchant, juste un peu perdu, Zeref lui a proposé de lui redonner une chance de devenir Dieu, tout un peuple compte sur lui, alors il a accepté... Ola, non, Charles est la fille de la reine des anges Shargot et du 11ème Dieu Tachibana Subaru. C'est le père de Charles qui est un dieu non pas sa mère, elle n'est que la reine des anges ! Charles est une hybride Dieu/ange, à 50% d'essence divine et à 50% ange, une demi-déesse angélique pour faire plus court ! :) Oui, Charles possède donc des pouvoirs divins...Dont tu verras toute l'étendue dans ce chapitre ! ;)**

 **Rick10: Salut Rick, comment ça ? :) Pile à l'heure comme toujours ! ;) Zeref a ce plan depuis qu'il a accédé au trône divin et qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il manquait une sacrée parties de ces pouvoirs divins ! Tu peux considérer Carla comme une hybride dieu/ange, une demi-déesse, à 50% ange et 50% déesse ! Alors il existe plusieurs formes de schzophrénies et celle dont est atteinte Zeref serait plus un dédoublement de la personalité: tout gentil toute sa jeunesse jusqu'à un événement (en rapport avec Mavis) qui l'a rendu à moitié fou et a fait resortir une 2 ème personnalité, obsédé par la conquête du pouvoir ! Non, il n'est sous l'influence de personne ! Les arbitres ont été soudoyées ! xD En ce qui concerne Shargot, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et avec qui, et Dieu peut se téléporter (comme le fait souvent Zeref, donc Subaru pouvait aussi le faire), alors ta petite ruelle dans le noir tu peux la remplacer par la chambre de la reine ! xD Et imagine le scandale si quelqu'un avait su pour l'asendence divine de Charles et la partie manquante des pouvoirs de Zeref ! Déjà Charles n'était pas prévue, mais ils ont quand même décider de la garder et de sceller ses pouvoirs et d'en faire la princesse des anges pour qu'elle soit en sécurité et qu'elle puisse participer à une croisade, la gagner et comme ça tout serait revenu dans l'ordre...Mais Zeref a tout fait foiré le plan de Subaru ! xD**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Essence Divine**

 **PDV Happy, lieu du dernier combat, dans l'après-midi**

-« Charles ! Charles ! Répond-moi ! » M'exclamais-je.

Mais seul le silence me répondit. Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit dans la vaste plaine où nous étions. Je sentais la poitrine de Charles se soulever faiblement et je trembla de peur à l'idée qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un à seul pas de la mort. Grâce à mon feu, je décida de l'entourer de flammes pour la réchauffer dans l'espoir que cela puisse l'aider. Il me fallait l'aide de Wendy et Chelia. Me relevant, faisant face à Zeref, je vis soudainement que Lévy, Erik, Kinana, Gajeel, Meldy, Lucy, Rufus et Lyon s'étaient placés tous en cercle à la même distance du Dieu Zeref. Un sort d'entrave élémentaire ? Bonne idée ! Il fallait que je distraie l'attention du Dieu Zeref en le provoquant en combat singulier mais avant cela je devais ramener Wendy auprès de Charles ! Allons-y !

D'un bond, j'ouvris mes ailes et lança un sort de flammes face au Dieu Zeref qui l'éteignis grâce à sa maîtrise de l'eau. Il possédait 4 éléments, moi seulement 2…Mais je pouvais vaincre ! J'étais un hybride, j'avais ça dans la peau contrairement à lui ! Nous combattîmes quelques minutes durant et je ne pu le toucher qu'avec mon feu bleu, mes autres flammes ne marchant pas. Seules les bleus semblaient en mesure de le blesser ! Pourquoi ? Je lança sur lui un océan de flammes bleues et il hurla de douleur en s'écriant :

-« Où as-tu eu ce pouvoir ? Le sang de Charles…Le sang de Subaru…Le sang divin ! »

Alors c'était en buvant le sang de Charles cette fois-ci que j'avais pu développer un nouveau pouvoir ? Cela semblait coller ! J'aurais donc acquérir des flammes divines ? M'enfin, tant que ça me permettait d'écraser mon ennemi ! Merci Charles, je ferais bon usage de ce pouvoir que tu m'as confié ! De ce pouvoir qui représente notre union, nos sentiments, ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre ! Ce pouvoir né de l'union de deux êtres qui normalement n'auraient jamais dû exister dans ce monde ! Ce pouvoir réalisera des miracles ! Je te le promets, mon aimée !

-« Ô Dieu du Soleil, toi qui incarne la puissance et la gloire, la force et le courage, la noblesse et le devoir, prête nous ta force ! Toi qui est à l'apogée de ta gloire, roi de la galaxie, premier maître du feu, nous vous en conjurons, pour notre peuple, supprimer notre ennemi ! Ignis Deo ! » M'écriais-je, en sortant mon plus grand sort.

Avec ma forme d'hybride dévoilée, ma magie semblait de plus en plus répondre à mes ententes et je ne fu satisfait que lorsque j'entendis le Dieu Zeref hurler de terreur. Je sentis en moi quelque chose se réveiller et je poussa des cris de douleur tout en étendant la portée de ma magie et en augmentant la température de mes flammes ! Il me fallait plus, bien plus pour vaincre un Dieu, même s'il n'avait pas tous ces pouvoirs ! Mais j'avais le feu bleu divin ! Je ne laisserais personne toucher à Charles ! Même si je devais abattre un Dieu pour ça ! Ici et maintenant était ma seule chance d'en finir ! Ce pouvoir était si puissant ! Je sentais mes circuits magiques surchauffer, mon mana s'emballer ! Mon corps ne le supportera plus longtemps ! Mais il fallait que je continue ! Pour le bien de Charles ! Même si cela me coûtait la vie, au moins cette dernière aura servie à protéger ma bien aimée !

-« Ô Dieu du Soleil, je t'en supplie, je t'en conjure, prête-moi toute ta puissance et réveille-toi via ce feu divin ! » M'écriais-je.

Et ce fut alors que l'intensité de mes flammes déborda que tout devient incontrôlable. Le feu bleu recouvrit tout le ciel et je ne fus plus en mesure de savoir ce qui se déroulait. J'étais bien trop fatigué. Je sentis ma conscience tomber dans l'oubli, tant la puissance de mon sort était telle, mais c'est à ce moment que j'entendis plusieurs voix s'exclamer :

-« Ô Mère-Nature, toi qui nous a confiée le pouvoir des 4 éléments qui régissent la vie, permets-nous de t'emprunter ton pouvoir et de servir de vecteur pour tu puisses punir celui qui n'a pas su respecter les règles que tu as imposé ! Entraves des 4 éléments ! »

Je vis les yeux de Zeref s'écarquiller dans l'horreur de la situation et avant même qu'il ne puisse prononcer quelque chose, je remarqua un énorme seau se déposer sur lui et le figer en pierre dans la position exacte dans laquelle il était ! Avec prudence, reprenant peu à peu conscience, je replia mes flammes bleus, et me précipita avec ma vitesse vers Charles, attrapant Wendy et Cheria au passage.

-« Soignez la, s'il vous plaît. » Les implorais-je.

Elles se mirent au travail et je soupira de soulagement en m'effondrant. Ce sort était extrêmement dangereux, il avait bien failli emporter ma conscience avec lui ! Je n'étais pas encore de taille à utiliser un tel sort. Il me faudrait être prudent et ne pas trop abuser de ce pouvoir ! Le feu divin…C'était ironique que ce soit un hybride tel que moi qui ait obtenu ce pouvoir ! Et dire que certains tueraient pour l'avoir ! Enfin, ce combat semblait fini ! Il avait été épuisant mais j'avais pu sauver Charles et neutraliser le Dieu Zeref ! Tout se finissait sans le meilleur des mondes ! Je ne pouvais qu'en être heureux !

-« Happy, laisse-moi te soigner ! » S'exclama Wendy.

-« Non, concentre-toi sur Charles, s'il te plait… » Murmurais-je, faiblement.

-« Mais, dans ton état… » Me dit-elle, paniquée.

-« Retourne auprès de ta souveraine, je vais m'en charger. » Déclara soudainement une voix grave.

A travers mes yeux mi-clos j'aperçu une femme à la chevelure aussi rouge que le sang se diriger vers moi et prendre dans ses bras. M'y reposant, je sentis qu'elle me transmettait de son mana par un simple toucher. Ah, je sentis soudainement la vigueur de la jeunesse m'envahir ! C'était si reposant !

-« Je ne vous savais pas si douce, Dame Scarlet. » Murmurais-je.

-« Je suis une femme avant d'être une guerrière. » Me répondit-elle.

-« Merci… » Murmurais-je, faiblement.

-« Dîtes-moi, Happy, qu'êtes-vous ? Je vous sens étrangement proche de nous autres vampires. » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Je suis mi-démon, mi-vampire. » Murmurais-je, maintenant que j'avais révélé ma véritable nature au grand jour en combattant le Dieu Zeref.

-« Je me disais bien que je sentais un vampire au fond de toi. » Me dit-il.

-« Vous continuez de me soigner ? » Demandais-je, surpris.

-« Moi aussi, un jour, j'ai failli pécher avec un homme. C'était un ange, émissaire de son royaume qui résidait au palais, et malgré sa nature, je suis tombée folle amoureuse de lui. Alors je ne peux condamner tes parents. » Me répondit-il simplement.

-« Vous ? » Demandais-je, surpris.

-« Oui. Dis-moi, tes cheveux bleus me rappelle quelqu'un…Comment s'appellent tes parents ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Lucky et Marl. » Répondis-je.

-« M-Marl ? » Répéta-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

-« Marl l'ombre chasseresse. » Murmurais-je.

-« Tu es…Le fils de Marl ? » M'interrogea-t-elle.

-« Vous connaissiez ma mère ? » Lui demandais-je, extrêmement surpris.

-« Oui, elle a été ma nourrice un temps. » Me répondit-elle, sous le choc.

-« Nourrice ? » Interrogeais-je, surprise.

-« Oui au sens où elle s'occupait de moi et de mon éducation. C'était comme une mère pour moi. » Me dit-elle, le regard lointain.

-« Ah… » Répondis-je.

-« Elle partait souvent en mission mais revenait toujours avec le sourire. C'est vraiment une vampire formidable, elle a vraiment des aptitudes hors du commun. Elle est une des plus douée de sa génération. » Me confia-t-elle.

-« Vraiment ? » Demandais-je, en toussant.

-« Oui, avoir la chance de rencontrer son fils est quelque chose d'inespéré. Je vous remercie pour cela, Happy. Se porte-elle bien ? » Me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-« Elle est morte peu après ma naissance, je suis désolé. » Répondis-je.

-« C-Comment est-elle… » Murmura-t-elle.

-« En apprenant sa liaison avec un démon, des vampires sont venus la tuer sous les ordres du 12ème Dieu. » Lui expliquais-je.

Et c'est alors que je sentis de la pluie tomber sur mon visage. Clignant de yeux, je compris quelques minutes plus tard qu'il s'agissait en réalité des larmes d'Erza. Elle semblait vraiment attachée à ma mère. En même temps si elle l'avait éduquée…Nous étions tous les deux liés par le même chagrin : la perte d'une mère, d'une femme exceptionnelle, morte pour ses idéaux.

-« Ne pleurez pas, Dame Erza. Je suis ici pour venger ma mère. » Lui dis-je, en essayant de me relever.

-« Il vous faut boire du sang pour recouvrer vos forces sinon vous aller mourir ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Ah… » Murmurais-je.

-« Je ne vous laisserais pas mourir comme Marl ! Alors buvez mon sang ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Hein ? Quoi ? N-Non…P-Poches de sang… » Murmurais-je, faiblement me sentant partir.

-« Et comment je fais pour m'en procurer ? Ce ne doit pas être dans vos habitudes mais faites un effort, bon sang… » Me dit-elle.

-« J-Je ne sais pas…Mordre… » Avouais-je en rougissant.

-« Oh ! » S'exclama surprise avant d'éclater de rire.

-« Ne… » Murmurais-je.

Elle s'ouvrit alors le bras et porta son sang ma bouche. L'avalant avec difficulté, je ne récupéra cependant pas et j'eus l'impression de mourir de faim. Tout comme avec les poches de sang, ma gorge me brulait. Ca faisait mal, très mal ! C'était comme si mon corps ne voulait pas de sang…

-« T-Tu… » Murmura Erza, choquée.

-« Non… » Soufflais-je, en me tordant de douleur.

-« Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? » S'exclama Lucy, en venant à mes côtés.

-« Il a pris une compagne. » Déclara Grey.

-« Euh…J'ai rien pris… » Murmurais-je, les yeux demi-clos.

-« Pauvre petit hybride, il ne sait même pas ce que c'est ! » Déclara Lyon.

-« Ne te moque pas ! » S'exclama Erza, en le foudroyant du regard.

-« Je sais que c'est le fils de Marl, Erza, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour lui. » Lui dit Grey.

-« Que se passe-t-il ? » S'écria Natsu.

-« Il a bu le sang de celle qui lui est destiné. Dorénavant, il ne pourra plus en boire d'autre, son corps le rejettera. » Expliqua calmement Grey.

-« Celle qui lui est destiné, chez les vampires une fois que nous avons trouvé notre âme-sœur nous ne pouvons plus que boire son sang. C'est une sorte de marque de fidélité. » Rajouta Kinana.

-« Que c'est romantique ! » S'écria Juvia.

-« Ca risque bien de le tuer, si nous ne pouvons découvrir à qui il s'est lié ! » La reprit Erza.

-« Oh…Je ne savais pas… » Murmura-t-elle, en baissant les yeux.

-« Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée de qui ça pourrait être ? » Demanda Erza, très sérieusement.

-« Bah…C'est Charles, pourquoi ? » Lui répondit Natsu.

-« Tu en es sûr ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

-« Bah oui, je le connais mon petit Happy ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Dame Wendy, apportez-moi Dame Charles, s'il vous plaît. » Demanda-t-elle.

-« Attends, attends, Erza ! Tu ne vas pas faire ça quand même ! » S'écria Grey.

-« Faire quoi ? » L'interrogea-t-elle.

-« Donner le sang de la princesse des anges à un hybride ! Ça ne va pas la tête ! Déjà qu'il n'aurait jamais dû exister ! » S'écria-t-il, outré.

-« Tu me demandes de laisser un camarade mourir sous mes yeux ? » Le défia-t-elle.

-« C'est un hybride, Erza ! Son existence est interdite ! Imagine les conséquences que ton geste pourrait avoir ! Tu représentes le royaume des vampires ! » Lui dit-il.

-« Et pour toi cela justifie amplement le fait de le laisser mourir devant nos yeux ? » S'exclama-t-elle, outrée.

-« Oui, c'est un hybride, ça sera mieux pour lui de le laisser mourir ici. » Trancha-t-il.

-« Grey ! » S'exclama Erza, furieuse.

-« Même si tu les laisses vivre, jamais ils ne pourront être ensemble ! Ca ne sert à rien d'avoir de la pitié pour un hybride, après tout ils n'auraient jamais dû exister ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Et n'as-tu pas vu les regards que ton frère lance à Dame Meldy ? N'as-tu rien remarquer dans son comportement ? » L'apostrophia-t-elle.

-« Lyon ? » Interrogea Grey en se retournant vers son frère qui rougissait.

-« Quoi ? » Répondit-il.

-« Tu n'aurais pas pu…Avec une ange… » Souffla-t-il, pris de court.

-« Je suis désolé, Grey. Meldy est ma compagne. » Murmura-t-il, en baissant les yeux.

-« Tuerais-tu ton propre frère comme tu souhaites laisser mourir Happy ? » Lui demanda Erza.

-« Non. » Répondit-il.

-« Y'a bien intérêt sinon je t'aurais coller mon poing dans ta gueule ! » Lui rétorqua Natsu.

-« Dame Wendy, Dame Chelia, Dame Charles s'est-elle réveillée ? Va-t-elle bien ? » Demanda-t-elle.

-« Oui ! » Répondirent-elles en apportant Charles à mes côtés.

Mon ange me caressa les cheveux doucement, d'un air doux et je ferma les yeux, laissant le goût de son sang caresser ma langue.

-« Tout ira bien, Happy. Je te protégerais. » Me dit-elle.

OOooOO

 **PDV Charles, peu avant, au même endroit.**

Happy me dévorait littéralement. Je sentais ses dents pointus sur mon poignet et serrait la main d'Erza à mes côtés afin de supporter la douleur. Elle était aiguisée, si pointue, …

-« Pitié la prochaine fois, apprends-lui à mordre avant ! » M'écriais-je.

-« C'est promis, c'est promis. » Me répondit-elle en rigolant.

-« Mais pourquoi tu rigoles ? » M'écriais-je, en rougissant.

-« Parce que c'est trop mignon, on dirait un petit enfant qui te mordille. » Me répondit-elle.

-« N'empêche que ça fait mal ! » Répondis-je.

-« Charles, ça va ? » Me demanda Wendy.

-« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Happy m'a sauvé la vie, c'est la moindre des choses de lui rendre la pareille ! » Lui répondis-je.

J'étais quand même inquiète. Happy ne semblait plus vouloir me lâcher d'un centimètre. Soudain, il se releva et tenta de me plaquer par terre. Hurlant de surprise, il se retrouva sur moi à sentir le creux de cou. Il allait y poser ses dents quand soudain…Erza le frappa à la tête. Se relevant avec douleur, je vis néanmoins des larmes perler de ses yeux. On aurait dit un petit enfant ! Trop mignon ! Eclatant de rire, le reste du groupe me regarda bizarrement, comme si j'étais devenue folle !

-« Désolé, Charles… » Me dit Happy, honteux.

-« Pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas Happy ! » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

-« Tu es sûre ? » M'avait-il redemandé en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

-« C'est grâce à toi que nous avons pu vaincre le Dieu Zeref et en sortir vivant ! » Lui répondis-je, doucement.

-« Aye sir ! » S'écria-t-il, en me serrant dans ses bras.

Très surprise par cette étreinte je me laissa cependant aller, savourant cette victoire inespérée et la paix qui s'offrait à nous. La chaleur de ses bras me montait aux joues et bien que les autres nous fixait du regard je ne pu m'empêcher d'être heureuse de cette démonstration d'affection.

Cependant, nous entendîmes un éclair claquer dans le ciel, qui s'assombrit d'un coup et nous sentîmes peu de temps après le sortilège retenant le Dieu Zeref se dissiper. Nous mettant sur nos gardes, nous activâmes nos magies. Ce dernier en sortant victorieux, s'exclama :

-« Vous pensiez que votre petite entrave allait me retenir, moi, un Dieu ? J'ai déjoué votre sort le plus puissant en moins de 15 minutes ! Pauvres ignorants ! »

-« Pas possible… » Murmura Lucy.

-« Et si ! Maintenant obéissez-moi sagement. Ô Déesse de la nuit, prête-moi tes pouvoirs et abats ton courroux sur mes ennemis ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Et c'est alors qu'une vague noire nous cloua au sol. Hurlant de douleur, la magie était entrain de nous brûler vivant ! Le feu noir de l'Enfer, cela ne devait être, cela ne pouvait exister, pas entre les mains d'un Dieu ! C'était une magie interdite, censée être secrète ! Je pouvais le sentir, les sentir, ces milliers d'âme jadis brulés par ce feu, qui hurlaient à la mort de douleurs toutes aussi inimaginables les unes que les autres. Je sentais leurs mains s'agripper à mon corps et le tirer dans le bas, le tirer dans leur monde à eux, dans cet enfer vivant ! Hurlant à mort, j'essaya par tous les moyens de m'échapper et de fuir loin de cet endroit.

-« Ceci est de la magie noire, il est impossible pour vous de le contrer. Mourrez sagement. » Nous dit-il.

Mourir ? Je ne pouvais pas mourir maintenant, pas qu'après qu'Happy est sacrifié sa vie pour protéger la mienne, me sauvant d'un sort cruel ! Pas après tout les efforts qu'il avait fourni depuis ce jour où il m'avait sauvé de Cerbère ! Pas maintenant ! Pas si proche du but…Si proche du but ! Pas alors que je tenais en moi l'espoir de la promesse d'une vie ensemble !

-« Charles… Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas su te protéger ! » S'exclama alors Happy en tenant une main vers moi.

-« Moi non plus. » Rajouta Wendy, un petit sourire triste.

-« Et moi de même. » Soupira Chelia.

-« Désolée princesse. Nous avons failli à notre mission. » Me dit Yukino en me regardant.

-« Je ne suis pas digne de retourner au Paradis, ni même d'être une de vos garde du corps, mais…J'ai fait de mon mieux ! Acceptez mes excuses…» Murmura Meldy en larmes.

-« Si vous aviez choisi Sire Lector à ma place, peut-être que… » Commença Lucy, en se retenant de pleurer.

Pourquoi donc autant de gens s'excusaient-t-ils de n'avoir su me protéger ? Pourquoi donc ? Etais-je vraiment faible au point d'être protégée de la sorte ? Au point que des dizaines de vies sacrifiées pour moi en valaient la peine ? Je n'étais pourtant que Charles D'Extalia, princesse héritière d'Extalia, fille de Chargot D'Extalia et de Tatchibana Subaru 11ème Dieu ! Une simple fille ! Mais…Je n'étais pas une petite file ! Je n'étais faible du tout ! Au contraire ! J'étais plus forte que n'importe qui d'autre ! Moi aussi…Moi aussi…Moi aussi…Je voulais les protéger ! Je voulais devenir une Déesse assez forte pour pouvoir tous les protéger ! Une Déesse qui ne laisserait jamais personne derrière, une Déesse juste et bonne ! Une Déesse…Que seule moi pourrait incarner ! Une Déesse qui pourrait tous les sauver et faire régner l'équilibre entre les 4 nations ! Une Déesse qui réduirait en cendres les discriminations, le racisme, la pauvreté…Une Déesse qui ferait de son règne l'âge d'or de ce monde !

Et c'est alors que je ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir dans un espace blanc. En face de moi se tenait un homme tout de blanc vêtu. Ses longs cheveux d'or tombait sur ses épaules vêtu d'un long manteau rouge et blanc décoré de nombreuses détails. Sur sa tête trônait fièrement la couronne divine et dans ses mains il tenait une dague à la forme étrange. Cette dernière était tel une vague figée dans l'éternité, reflétant les rayons du soleil, elle semblait avoir été bénie par les cieux. Plongeant mes yeux sans ceux de l'inconnu, je fus la surprise de voir les miens s'y refléter, comme dans un miroir. Et c'est alors que je compris qui était en face en moi. Cet homme n'était autre que Tachibana Subara, 11ème Dieu, mon présumé père. Tombant à genoux devant lui, je murmura :

-« C'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer, Mon Dieu. »

-« Voyons relève toi, je serais gêné de voir ma propre fille s'agenouiller devant moi ! » Me dit-il en rigolant légèrement.

-« Alors…Tout cela est vrai ? Je suis donc bien votre fille ? » Lui demandais-je, avec espoir.

-« Oui, tu es ma fille et celle de Chargot...Cela te déplaît-il ? » Me demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire triste.

-« Bien sûr que non ! Je suis juste…Un peu surprise. » Lui répondis-je, sincèrement.

-« Tu es aussi belle que ta mère. » Me dit-il en prenant une de mes mèches entre ses mains.

-« Il faut croire que j'ai hérité de vos yeux, père. Les nôtres sont à ce point semblables ! » M'exclamais-je, ravie de ce geste d'attention.

-« Excuse-moi, Charles, de n'avoir jamais pu être à tes côtés et à ceux de ta mère. » Murmura-t-il, le regard lointain.

-« Votre fonction vous y obligeait, père, ne culpabilisez donc pas à ce point. » Lui répondis-je.

-« Ta naissance devait absolument rester secrète, personne ne devait savoir à ton sujet. J'aurais aimé que tu vives heureuse, sans avoir à assumer tout ça, sans avoir à connaître les responsabilités des pouvoirs divins. Charles, es-tu sûre de vouloir continuer ? Es-tu sûre de vouloir renaître en tant que Déesse ? Tu ne pourras plus faire marche arrière ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Je risque de mourir, mes amis risquent de mourir, le monde risque de tomber sous le joug d'un Dieu fou…Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois le faire ! Qu'importe les conséquences, je serais prête à les assumer, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. Merci de m'avoir offert la possibilité de faire un choix, père. Mais je tracerais ma propre route. » M'exclamais-je.

-« Je vois. Alors laisse-moi t'éveiller. » Me dit-il.

-« Je suis prête. » Déclarais-je.

-« Je reconnais en cet instant, Charles D'Extalia, en tant que la chair de ma chair, le sang de mon sang, mon héritière, mon enfant, ma princesse, digne de recevoir l'essence divine ! Ô choses de tous mondes, tous êtres vivants, toutes magies, répandez-vous en elle, et révélez sa vraie nature ! Faîtes en une Déesse dont le monde pourra en être fière ! Charles, Déesse angélique du courage, puisses-tu guider les hommes sur le bon chemin ! » S'écria-t-il.

Et c'est alors que je sentis un océan de magie m'envahir, vagues par vagues, je ne pouvais plus respirer. Toutes ses choses, tous ses mondes, ils m'envahissaient, se déferlaient en moi, essayaient de me briser ! Ma conscience était entrain de se briser, non, mon être tout entier ! Comme si…Je devais abandonner celle que j'étais pour renaître ! J'avais besoin de ce pouvoir alors…Adieu, ancienne moi, bonjour nouvelle moi. J'espère que tu ne feras pas les erreurs qu'à fait l'ancienne moi, j'espère que tu ne seras pas aussi pitoyable et surtout…Protège-les, ma Déesse.

-« Charles ? Tout va bien ? » Entendis-je Subaru me demander.

-« Oui…Je crois…Je me sens revivre… » Murmurais-je encore sous le choc.

-« Permets-moi de t'offrir cette dague, qui, bénie des cieux, sera la preuve de ton ascendance divine, Charles. Elle te permettra de trancher tes ennemis et de défendre tes alliées. Oh, elle peut changer de forme à volonté aussi ! » Me dit-il.

-« Je vous remercie pour ce présent, père. » Lui dis-je en prenant la dague et en m'inclinant légèrement devant lui.

-« Maintenant, allons combattre le Dieu Zeref. Ma fille, permets-moi de t'aider à contrôler ton pouvoir divin nouvellement éveillé. Je me dois de réparer ce que j'ai déclenché. » Me dit-il.

-« Je compte sur vous alors, père. Je m'en remets à vous. » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

Et je ferma les yeux et quand je les rouvris, je constata sans grande surprise que j'étais revenue à l'endroit où j'étais. Cependant, seuls quelques secondes semblaient s'être écoulées. Tant mieux, c'était maintenant ta grande entrée en scène, Charles, tu ne devais pas faillir. Pour la vie de tes amis.

Me libérant du feu noir, d'un seul coup, je m'envola dans le ciel et me mit à scintiller d'une lumière dorée, si éblouissante que je vis le Dieu Zeref fermer ses yeux. Laissant mon aura se dévoiler aux yeux de tous, je me retrouva face à Zeref, et inspirant une bouffée d'air je déclara :

-« Ce sont ses pouvoirs que tu veux ? Viens les chercher alors ! »

-« Q-Que… » Murmura-t-il.

Continuant de monter dans le ciel, brillant d'un éclat dorée, je décida de réveler ma forme divine. Concentrant tous mes pouvoirs, mon aura s'entoura et mes vêtements changèrent. J'étais désormais vêtue d'une magnifique robe blanche drapée me tombant jusqu'aux chevilles, de multiples bijoux dorées dont des colliers et de somptueuses boucles d'oreilles. J'avais décidé d'opté pour une coiffure style impératrice, majestueuse et facile à faire. Mon diadème trônant fièrement sur ma tête, je changea ma dague en une épée dorée serti de rubis, et la brandi face au soleil en déclarant :

-« Je suis désormais la Déesse Charles ! La déesse angélique du courage ! Zeref Dragneel, je vais maintenant te punir pour avoir essayer d'attenter à la vie de mes amis et d'avoir mis l'équilibre de ce monde en danger ! Subit mon châtiment divin ! »

Et c'est alors, que combinant ma force de Déesse avec celle de mes 2 reliques, je lança un puissant tourbillon dorée sur lui combiné avec des tranchants d'eau, des golems de pierre et des flammes elle aussi dorés. Cette dernière fut malcontreusement contrée par la force obscure du Dieu Zeref. Nos énergies colossales se contraient à une puissance égal ! Si je voulais battre cet homme, il me fallait quelque chose de plus puissant !

-« Ô guerriers célestes, répondez à mon appel, et anéantissez ce Dieu déchu qui me fait face ! » M'écriais-je.

 _Non, Charles !_ _Entendis-je mon père s'écrier._

Malheureusement, ce fut trop tard et je uime sentis basculer dans les airs…Le temps que je récite mon invocation, Zeref en avait profité pour m'atteindre avec une petite flèche magique. Raaah, elle était empoisonnée en plus. Lançant le sort de guérison, toujours dans ma chute, j'eus la surprise de sentir contre moi quelque chose de plus doux que le sol. Relavant les yeux, j'eus la surprise d'apercevoir qu'un homme aux cheveux bleus portant un étrange tatouage rouge sur le visage m'avait rattrapé. Cependant, ce ne fut pas cela qui me choqua le plus, non, ce fut ses ailes aux plumes toutes noires. Aussi noire que la nuit, aussi noire que l'encre. Un ange déchu…Jamais encore je n'en avais vu. C'était un ange qui avait sombré dans les ténèbres, un ange dont la divinité avait été perdue, un ange tel Lucifer, créateur des démons, ennemis éternels des anges. Pour être déchu de sa divinité, il fallait qu'un Dieu ou qu'un Roi vous l'enlève. Seuls les crimes les plus graves étaient punis par cette sentence.

Me reposant à terre, l'homme s'agenouilla devant moi et me dit :

-« Votre Altesse, je me nomme Jellal, et je suis le représentant de l'organisation Fairy Tail dont le but est la destitution de Zeref Dragneel. S'il vous plaît, veuillez laisser notre armée vous aider, nouvelle Déesse. »

-« Euh…Oui ? » Répondis-je surprise.

Et c'est alors que cet homme s'envola dans le ciel et fit face au Dieu Zeref sous mon regard ébahi. Des dizaines et des dizaines d'hommes sortirent tout d'un coup des bois et se mirent tous à attaquer le Dieu Zeref : des anges, des démons, des fées, des vampires et des hybrides de toutes sortes. Que se passait-il ici ? Qui étaient tous ses gens ? Quel était leur but ?

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'attends avec impatience vos reviews ! ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde !**

 **Redness: Salut Red ! ;) Comment vas-tu ? ^^ Je te remercie beaucoup pour tes jolis compliments ! ^^ Ils me font chaud au cœur ! J'espère ne t'avoir pas trop surprise avec mes révélations ! T'attendais-tu à ce que Charles soit une demi-déesse ? J'espère que non, car les révélations continuent dans ce chapitre ! C'est la bataille finale, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre après celui-là ! ^^Bien sûr que tu peux t'amiser à deviner ce que je vais faire ensuite, il n'y aucun problème, Red ! ;) Par contre je te préviens, je voulais essayer un peu un nouveau genre, qui ne correspond qu'à 2 de mes fics déjà postée ! Bonne chance ! :)**

 **Wolfblut: Hello, Wolfy ! Comment vas-tu à l'approche de la rentrée ? Que fais-tu cette année ? ^^ Ahaha, écoute je crois que personne ne s'y attendait ! Mais pour moi, Charles a toujours été ainsi, je voulais vraiment vous suprendre et je crois que j'ai réussi mon pari ! :) Tu as été le seul à remarquer la référence au combat de la bataille de Fairy Tail, un grand bravo à toi pour être aussi perspicace ! :) Je te remercie pour le "Rompt", je me suis dis que ce n'était pas le genre d'Happy d'inventer des invocations, il lui falait quelque chose de plus simple ! Oui Zeref ne sera pas battu si facilement, aucun intérêt sinon ! xD Pourquoi étais-tu tellement content concernant la révélation Happy/Erza et Jellal ? Pour Mira e les autres tu as à 100% raison, mais les membres de Fairy Tail ne sont pas tous des hybrides tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre ! ;)**

 **Vilandel : Hallo ! :3 Wie geht's ? Maiiiis oui, tu as raison, ils sont beaux-frères en plus, enfin seulement si Ban et Elaine se marrient mais ça ne saurait tarder ! xD Mais je ne crois pas qu'ils l'aient réalisé comme tu dis ! Ca serait vraiment troooop marrant ! J'avoue que j'en avais un peu marre des mangas où l'amitié prenait place devant l'amour mais je n'avais pas autant envie de lire des Shojo ! C'est vraiment un EXCELLENT compromis ! :) Gowther et Nadja, cette semaine ! 3 (j'espère ne pas te spoiler) La réaction de Escanor quand il voit l'attachement de Merlin à Arthur est vraiment trop touchante, j'étais tellement mal pour lui ! D'accord, je vois, je n'ai pas particulièrement craqué pour ce couple, mais j'irais lire tes fics cette semaine ou la semaine prochaine et te laisserais des reviews ! Je peux lire les fics en anglais mais pas en allemand ! ^^' 20/20 pour la transition, Vivi ! ;) Alors j'ai prévu la trame de l'histoire avec les principales révélations mais le reste à été fait au feeling, en écrivant, comme ça, ça m'est venu à l'esprit et tout s'est bien enchaîné, même si j'ai du réécrire certains passages pour coller ! Pour l'histoire entre Erza et Happy c'étiat du feeling ! xD Ahaha, tu verras à quel point ta phrase est juste dans ce chapitre ! :) Grey a protesté car c'est lui qui a le plus de crédit après Erza, Lyon n'aurait pas protester (Meldy en cause), Kinana est trop gentille pour laisser un de ses semblables mourir et Panther Lily est tolérant ! Grey est le plus à cheval sur les règles mais il va tomber des nues dans ce chapitre ! Ahaha, ta phrase sur la princesse Charles reflète tellement sa personnalité que j'en ai rigolé ! ;) Non non Charles n'est pas encore la 13ème Déesse à proprement parler, elle n'a que la moitié des pouvoirs de Dieu, si elle vut devenir la 13ème Déesse il faut qu'elle batte Zeref et récupère ses pouvoirs ! Pour les révélations sur Fairy Tail je te laisse lire le chapitre ! ;)**

 **Eaonya: Hello, hello Eaonya-chan, comment vas-tu ? Moi je suis rentrée de mes vacances il y a un sacré bout de temps, début août ! Je prends ma rentrée le 10 moi, je suis chanceuse ! ;) (Mais je finis que le 10 juillet prochain...) Oui passage GreyZa et JerZa dans ce chapitre, rien que pour toi, ma copine ! ;) Ah bon ? Tu étais fatiguée ? Pourquoi ? Non, non, non, les vampires font attention à leur compagne, c'est comme un trésor pour eux, ils prennent une quantité de sang raisonnable chaque jour comme ça tout va bien ! :) Mais ton idée m'a fait vraiment rire ! xD Hum...Tu ne prends compagne que lorsque tu mords quelqu'un, sinon tu ne peux pas le savoir, et Grey n'a jamais mordu ni Erza, ni Juvia, alors il ne peut pas savoir ! Ahahaha ! Marrant, mais son double d'Edolas y st quand même alors on va faire genre ! xD Mais ce n'est pas le chef de Fairy Tail ! Ultear apparaît enfin dans ce chapitre ! :) Je te laisse lire alors ! ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : La révolution nommée Fairy Tail**

 **PDV Charles, monde de Zeref, peu après.**

-« J-J-Jellal ? » Murmura la voix d'Erza, choquée à mes côtés.

-« Erza, tu connais cet homme ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Je… » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Erza, que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Grey, en se précipitant à ses côtés, et en la prenant dans ses bras.

-« Tout va bien ? » Lui demanda Lyon.

Soudain, l'homme qui m'avait sauvé sorti des bois et s'approcha de nous.

-« Erza, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait. Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça et te laisser seule…Mais je ne pouvais pas te mettre en danger, tu comprends ? Je suis sûre que tu m'en veux et nous aurons tout le temps d'en reparler après cette bataille. Cependant, nous sommes tous dans le même camp maintenant. Allions-nous pour défaire ce Dieu factice. » Lui dit-il en lui souriant.

Erza s'approcha alors de lui et tête baissée murmura :

-« Je comprends…Mais as-tu vraiment cru qu'une phrase bidon suffirait ? »

Et c'est alors qu'elle lui mit un puissant coup de pied dans les côtés en enchaînant avec de puissants coups de poing. Cependant, elle eut un moment d'inattention et Jellal en profita pour l'entraver de sa liberté. S'approchant de son cou, il huma son parfum, et baisant son cou lui souffla :

-« Toujours aussi farouche, ma belle, tu n'as pas changé depuis des années, j'en suis ravie. »

-« Arrête de raconter des conneries et viens te battre, Jellal ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Il ne s'est pas passer un seul jour sans que tu hantes mes pensées. » Lui souffla-t-il tandis que son visage prenait une somptueuse couleur rouge.

-« Dis, Erza-san, est-ce ton copain ? » Lui demanda Juvia curieuse.

-« Non ! Cet homme n'est en aucun cas mon amant ! » S'écria-t-elle, avant de se libérer.

Utilisant sa magie de la terre, elle se fabriqua une armée de golem et fonça sur Jellal avec des centaines de golem de pierre. S'apprêtant à mettre ce dernier à terre, son armée fut cependant balayé par un puissant vent du nord. Découvrant que ceci était l'œuvre Meldy, je ne pu qu'être surprise, et encore plus quand cette dernière s'exclama :

-« Ne touche pas à mon grand-frère. »

-« Merci, Meldy. » Lui dit-il en se relevant.

-« Ton frère ? » Interrogea Erza.

-« Oui, je suis la petite sœur de Jellal, et quelle que soit votre relation, je te prierais d'arrêter de l'attaquer ! Sinon, je me verrais dans l'obligation de riposter. » Lui dit-elle en se redressant.

-« Comme si tu me faisais peur, Meldy ! » Répondit-elle, en se remettant en garde.

-« Si vous touchez ne serais-ce qu'à un seul cheveux d'Erza, je vous étripe ! » S'écria Grey, en se mettant devant sa future souveraine.

-« Jeunes vampires, je vous prierais d'arrêter d'attaquer mon meilleur élément. » S'exclama soudainement une voix grave.

Nous vîmes alors sortir des bois un homme de toute petite taille, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un lutin, mais dégageant un pouvoir magique immense. Je pouvais le certifier, cet homme avait la carrure d'un roi. Ce ne pouvait être qu'Harlequin, le maître de la foret des fées. Sa grandeur d'âme était telle qu'on aurait pu y mettre un océan entier. Ce personnage m'inspirait le respect. Le suivant peu en arrière, je reconnu avec surprise Mirajaine et Lisanna. Il nous dévisaga, me sourit puis s'exclama :

-« Enchanté, je suis Makarov, le grand-père de Laxus et de Lévy, l'ex-roi du royaume des fées, et le maître actuel de Fairy Tail. Nous sommes un groupe de personnes aux idées progressistes, nous souhaitons une société où les 4 pays n'existeraient plus et ne formeraient qu'un seul et unique pays. Nous soutenons les hybrides et cherchons à empêcher la domination du Dieu Zeref. N'est-ce pas, Natsu, Happy, Kana, Lévy, Juvia, Lily, Meldy ? »

-« Q-Que ? » Murmura Lucy à mes côtés.

-« Eh oui, nous faisons tous parties de Fairy Tail ! Nice timming, master ! » S'exclama Natsu.

-« Aye Sir ! » S'écria Happy à ses côtés.

M'approchant de lui, je lui demanda timidement :

-« Happy, es-tu de Fairy Tail ? »

-« Oui, c'est Fairy Tail qui m'a permis de survivre dans ce monde, qui m'a permis de vivre comme je le voulais, de trouver des semblables, des camarades, un chez-soi, un idéal, une raison de vivre, une raison de se battre…Nous souhaitons un monde meilleur dans lequel où être ange, vampire, démon ou fée n'aurait pas d'importance, un monde dans lequel nous pourrions vivre en paix, nous aimer en toute liberté, un monde où les hybrides auraient le droit de vivre, un monde avec un Dieu juste et bon. » Me dit-il.

-« Je vois… » Murmurais-je, trouvant ce but juste et beau.

-« Es-tu déçue ? » Me demanda-t-il, tout penaud.

-« Non, au contraire, ça te ressemble tant ! » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

Puis, je m'approcha de Makarov et lui souriant, j'attendis sa requête.

-« Votre Altesse Divine, nous souhaiterions votre aide et celle de vos amis afin de battre Zeref Dragneel. Votre apparition est aussi inattendue que divine, qui aurait pensé que le Dieu Subaru avait eu une fille ? Quoi qu'il soit, je vous en prie, Déesse, coopérez avec Fairy Tail, vous seule pouvez défaire le Dieu Zeref. Je vous en supplie, venez à la nôtre rescousse. » Me dit-il en s'agenouillant devant moi.

-« Sire, je vous prie de vous relever, je ne mérite pas d'être traité ainsi, je suis une toute jeune Déesse, à peine née. Je vous sied grâce de la confiance que vous mettez en mon pouvoir. Nous avons les mêmes buts, alors battons ensemble, mains dans la mains, et défaisons Zeref une bonne fois pour toute ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Charles… » Murmura Happy, avec émotion.

-« Nos forces compte actuellement 16 anges, 29 démons, 40 vampires et 33 fées. De plus, 17 hybrides, dont Happy, Mirajaine, Lisanna et Elfman, sont de notre côtés. Et à partir de maintenant, je peux rajouter les candidats et leurs équipes en plus d'une Déesse. La victoire sera à nous ! » S'écria Makarov.

-« Il nous faut une stratégie avant d'attaquer le Dieu Zeref… » Murmurais-je à voix haute.

 _Pour le battre, ma fille, il te faudra user d'un sort spécial nommé le Briseur de Dieu._

 _Il existe une telle chose ?_

 _Oui, mais le sort te demandera 30 minutes pour le préparer et tu devras mettre toute ton âme dedans, il constitue d'utiliser la puissance du soleil._

 _Je le ferais, je n'ai pas le choix._

-« Je peux éliminer Zeref en un seul coup, mais il me faut 30 minutes pour lancer le sort. » Annonçais-je.

-« D'accord. » Me répondit Makarov

-« Les hybrides et moi attirons l'attention de Zeref tandis que les autres attaqueront d'en bas. » Proposa Happy, sérieux d'un coup.

-« Mais…Le Dieu Zeref remarquera tout de suite ma présence et le sort que je serais entrain de lancer… » Murmurais-je, me rendant compte de l'évidente faille de notre plan.

-« Je te protégerais, Charles, je l'empêcherais de t'atteindre ! » S'exclama Happy.

-« Happy, cela me touche profondément, mais je ne te ferais que te gêner, tu ne peux pas combattre sérieusement contre un Dieu si tu dois me protéger. » Murmurais-je avec un doux sourire.

-« Mais… » Murmura-t-il, penaud.

-« Il me faudra un sort capable de cacher ma présence…Mais, un tel sort existe-t-il ? » Me demandais-je.

-« J'en connais un. » S'exclama tout d'un coup Lévy.

-« Vraiment ? » M'exclamais-je.

-« Oui, c'est un sort qui permettrait de cacher la présence même d'une Déesse, cependant il faut 4 utilisateurs d'eau pure pour pouvoir l'utiliser. » Me dit-elle.

-« Il y a toi, Juvia et Laxus si je me souviens bien. » Répondis-je.

-« Oui et encore…Laxus-onii-sama, nous aideras-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle, avec de petits yeux brillant.

-« Oui, c'est le moins que je puisse faire après avoir cédé au pouvoir des ténèbres. » Répondit-il.

-« Mais nous ne sommes toujours encore que trois et je ne suis même pas sûre que notre magie suffisse…Il nous faudrait quelqu'un d'exceptionnellement doué. » Réfléchit-elle.

-« Alors, j'ai une vielle amie qui pourrait vous aider. Elle est un peu spéciale mais ne vous en faîtes pas. » S'exclama Makarov.

-« Vraiment, oji-sama ? » S'exclama Lévy.

-« Oui, d'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, la voici. Toujours au courant de tout ce qui se passe te concernant, Ultear, ton don me fascinera toujours. » S'exclama-t-il.

Et c'est alors qu'une femme d'une grande beauté aux longs cheveux noirs et au regard perçant sortit de la foret en émetant un petit rire. Elle était vêtu d'une longue cape noire qu'elle enleva pour montrer un body assez révélateur vue ses formes généreuses. Elle nous fascinait rien que par sa présence. Elle avaient de magnifiques ailes d'un violet tirant sur le carmin, qui semblaient preque disparaitre à la lumière. Une fée ! Hum…Vraiment ? Il y avait une sorte d'aura sombre au-dessus d'elle que je ne parvenais pas à interpréter.

-« Bonjour, je suis Ultear, désirez-vous que je vous aide à lancer ce fameux sort ? » Nous demanda-t-elle.

-« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, oui. » Répondis-je.

-« Charles…Alors comme ça, c'est toi la nouvelle déesse…Ton regard ressemble à celui de Subaru… » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Euh...Oui. » Murmurais-je, comme intimidée.

 _Foutue sorcière, grogna alors mon père._

 _Oh, voyons, Subaru, un peu de respect ! S'exclama soudain une voix de femme dans mon esprit…Ultear ?_

 _C'était amical, Ultear, ne le prend pas mal._

 _Oui, nous étions rival après tout, c'est normal, amical comme tu viens de le dire._

 _C'est surtout toi qui as fichu pas mal le bazzar après mon élection !_

 _Olala ! Je jouais juste un peu, histoire de dégourdir mes pouvoirs ! Pas de ma faute si nous n'étions pas dans le même camp !_

 _Tu as failli tuer la moitié du continent et déclencher la pire guerre de l'histoire !_

 _J'aide ta fille, là, donc un peu de respect, monsieur le 11ème Dieu._

 _Maiiiiiiiiis ! Arrêtez de parler dans mon esprit ! Pensais-je, très fortement._

-« Dame Ultear, si je puis me permettre de vous appeler ainsi, êtes-vous une utilisatrice d'eau pure ? » Demanda Lévy.

-« Oh, tu es la petite-fille de Makarov ! » S'exclama Ultear en la scrutant attentivement.

-« Oui ? » Répondit Lévy, franchement intimidée.

-« Makarov, tu as déjà des petits-enfants ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, ton ainé n'était encore un enfant ! Combien de temps s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-elle, devant notre surprise.

-« Hum…Je dirais une quarantaine d'années. » Répondit l'ancien roi des fées.

-« 40 ans ?! » S'exclama Lévy, étonnée.

-« Oh, j'ai passé un peu trop de temps en vacances apparemment ! » S'excusa-t-elle, gênée.

-« Tu devrais reprendre tes responsabilités au conseil, tu sais. » Lui souffla Makarov.

-« Excusez-moi, mais qu'êtes-vous, Dame Ultear ? » Lui demandais-je, d'un air méfiant.

-« Je suis un hybride fée vampire né au siècle dernier, et en raison d'expériences pratiqués sur les hybrides à mon époque, je suis devenue immortelle. » Me répondit-elle.

-« Immortelle ? » Répétais-je sans trop y croire.

 _C'est vrai, Ultear est bel et bien immortelle, c'est le fruit d'une expérience scientifique particulièrement affreuse sur les hybrides. Tu pourras lui planter un pieu dans le cœur et lui trancher la gorge qu'elle sera encore vivante. C'est le fruit d'une malédiction très puissante lancée par des chercheurs ambitieux qui ne savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Ca fait plus d'un siècle qu'elle erre sur ces terres sans que personne ne puisse lever sa malédiction._

 _C'est triste, trop triste…Est-ce la seule dans ce cas ?_

 _Oui, à ma connaissance._

 _Pauvre Ultear…_

-« Et si nous nousallions ? » Nous proposa Erza, en soulevant son épée.

-« Une fois le sort lancé par les fées, j'irais me placer face au soleil et 30 minutes plus tard il faudra que vous ayez évacuer le champ de bataille, sinon vous mourrez tous. » Les prévenais-je.

-« Compris, nous sommes tous prêt à donner nos vies dans cette bataille. » Répondit Makarov.

-« Mes amis, pourriez-vous me confier vos reliques ? » Leur demandais-je.

-« Bien sûr, Charles. » Me répondirent-ils.

Et ce fut ainsi que je me retrouva avec les 8 reliques entre les mains. Elles se complétaient parfaitement.

-« Ô Anciens Dieux, de nos jours disparu, je fus celle, qui en ce jour, réussi à réunir les reliques ! Ecoutez ma voix, mes volontés, mes rêves, nourrissez-vous de ma magie, et révélez-moi votre vraie forme ! » M'écriais-je, en faisant léviter les reliques dans le ciel.

Et c'est alors qu'elles se transformèrent en un magnifiques spectre. Serti de lapis lazuli, fait en en or pur, gravé de tous les côtés, il n'y avait d'arme qui ne correspondaient mieux à un Dieu. Le prenant dans ma main, je fus surprise de constater que sa puissance était phénoménale et presque égale à la mienne ! Vraiment, quelle arme formidable ! Avec ça nous pourrons gagner !

-« Dispersion ! Lancez-vous à cœur perdu dans la bataille ! » M'écriais-je à mes troupes.

Avec un dernier regard pour Happy, je lui souffla un baiser, et m'envola vers le ciel à la rencontre de ma destinée.

OOooOO

 **PDV Happy, même lieu, même moment.**

Je me dirigeais en ce moment même vers le Dieu Zeref avec mes amis et le reste des hybrides. Notre armée était puissante, nous avions Charles, la Déesse Charles, avec nous, nous pouvions gagner. Je pouvais rêver d'un future avec elle si nous réussissions aujourd'hui. Un futur avec Charles, une vie de couple, un royaume, un mariage, des enfants, une longue vie, … Je voulais tout ça ! L'hybride que j'étais ne pouvait prétendre à épouser la princesse des anges aujourd'hui…Cependant demain je le pourrais peut-être ! Si gagner cette bataille revenait à avoir une chance, une infime chance, de me tenir toute ma vie aux côtés de Charles alors j'affronterais même un Dieu !

-« Nous y sommes enfin, prêt, petit pote ? » Me demanda Natsu à mes côtés.

-« Oui, plus que tout ! » Répondis-je.

-« Et toi, Luce ? Tu es sûre que tu veux te battre avec nous ? » Demanda Natsu à Lucy, qui était à nos côtés.

-« Bien sûr ! Ma Déesse, ma princesse, ma future reine, se bat pour nous tous alors moi aussi je me battrais ! Quelle sorte d'amie serais-je sinon ? » Nous répondit-elle.

-« Alors t'inquiète Luce, je te protégerais ! » Lui dit Natsu avec un clin d'œil tandis que cette dernière devenait toute rouge.

-« Je ne suis plus celle que j'étais autrefois, j'ai changé, et je le prouverais aujourd'hui ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Soudain, alors que j'allais répondre, nous entendîmes des bruits d'explosions. Ca avait commencé. Chargeant notre magie, nous attendîmes sagement notre tour jusqu'à ce que nous entendîmes :

 _Happy, Lucy, Natsu…Chargez !_

Et c'est alors que je m'élança dans la bataille corps et âme perdu. Ne perdant pas une minute, je m'envola à pleine vitesse et atteint sans grand obstacle le Dieu Zeref. Il faut dire que déployer mon feu divin, telle une aura, m'aidait grandement. Le feu divin…Ce pouvoir que m'avait donné Charles, symbole de notre amour, de notre union cette nuit-là, ce pouvoir permettant même de mettre un Dieu à terre….Je m'en servirais ici et maintenant !

-« Mon cher hybride, nous revoilà une fois de plus en face ! Où en étions-nous la dernière fois ? » Me demanda le Dieu Zeref, avec un sourire méchant.

-« Ô Dieu du Soleil, toi qui incarne la puissance et la gloire, la force et le courage, la noblesse et le devoir, prête nous ta force ! Toi qui est à l'apogée de ta gloire, roi de la galaxie, premier maître du feu, nous vous en conjurons, pour notre peuple, supprimer notre ennemi ! Ignis Deo ! » M'écriais-je, en ne prêtant que peu d'intérêt à ses paroles.

-« Ténèbres obscurcissantes. » Murmura-t-il, en s'entourant d'un voile noir, afin que mes flammes ne l'atteigne pas.

-« Ignis Deo ! Ignis Deo ! Ignis Deo ! » M'écriais-je, plusieurs fois en perçant sa barrière.

-« Seul un Dieu peut battre un Dieu. Libère mes pouvoirs, déesse de la nuit, Nox ! » S'exclama alors le Dieu Zeref en me lançant des rafales obscures.

Malheureusement, malgré ma vitesse, l'une d'entre elles me toucha et j'hurla de douleur. Fermant les yeux, quand je les rouvris, je ne fus plus capable de voir quoi que ce soit. Mon monde entier était noir, aussi noir que la nuit. Hurlant de terreur, je me frotta les yeux de toute mes forces.

-« Cela ne sert à rien, ton cœur est envahi par les ténèbres. » Souffla Zeref, jubilant de sa future victoire.

Quel était ce monde ? Mon cœur était gelé, glacé même par les ténèbres ! Je ne voyais plus rien ! Comment pouvais-je me battre dans ces conditions ? Je sentais la douleurs des rafales obscures de Zeref me lanciner le corps. Aie, aie, aie ! C'en était devenu un supplice ! Il jouait avec moi ! A ce rythme-là, il allait me tuer !

-« Ignis Deo.. » Murmurais-je, faiblement.

Mais alors que les flammes auraient dû envahir l'espace, rien ne se produisit. Je ne pouvais plus me servir de ma magie ! Pourquoi ? Que se passait-il ? Non…Si proche du but…Pourquoi maintenant ? Allais-je vraiment perdre ? Mourir ? Seul dans le noir ?

Quelques instants plus tard, je me laissa aller, bercé par la froideur des ténèbres environnantes. Je tombais, plus bas, encore plus, j'avais l'impression que cela n'allait jamais s'arrêter…Comme si le temps autour de moi n'existait plus. Etais-ce donc cela la mort ? C'était assez agréable en fait.

Mais c'est alors que j'entendis une voix douce et tendre me dire :

 _N'abandonne pas, Happy, souviens-toi de la chose la plus précieuse pour toi._

La chose la plus précieuse ? C'était une femme…Je ne me rappelais plus bien d'elle mais j'étais sûre qu'elle avait de longs et magnifiques cheveux blancs comme la neige. Oh ! Et des yeux aussi doux que le miel ! Une robe bleue ! Des ailes blanches ! Un diadème ! Un bouclier ! Un douce brise ! Des Dieux du vent ! Ma princesse…Charles ! Charles ! Charles ! Comment avais-je pu l'oublier ? Si j'étais ici et maintenant c'était pour elle. Ma vie allait prendre un terme ici et maintenant ? Charles…Désolé…Désolé…Tu sais, j'aurais voulu que nous vivions une longue et heureuse vies ensemble avec pleins d'enfants dans une maison que j'aurais construite moi-même. C'était mon rêve le plus cher. Mon rêve…Charles…Je t'aime. Alors.. Je ne peux pas encore abandonner avant d'avoir réalisé mon rêve !

Plus je pensais à Charles, plus une douce chaleur envahissait mon cœur qui se refauchait. Et peu à peu, mon cœur devient aussi brulant que la braise et je recouvra la vue. Mon amour pour Charles m'avait sauvé.

-« Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement, Zeref ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Tss… Ô nom de notre pacte, montre toi, déesse de la nuit : Nox ! » S'écria-t-il, en libérant tous ses pouvoirs.

Et c'est alors que je vis apparaître devant moi sa déesse totem, la déesse de la nuit, Nox, aussi déesse des mages noirs. Quelle puissance ! Quelle présence ! Il était à peine 15h que la nuit commençait déjà à tomber rien que par sa présence ! C'était trop puissant ! Mon Feu Divin, mon Ignis Deo, ne pourrait la vaincre ! Seul un Dieu peut vaincre un Dieu ! Il me fallait invoquer ma déesse Totem !

-« Ô Gaia, mère de toute choses, de toutes vies, toi qui a lié ton destin au mien, réponds à mon appel ! »

Et c'est alors que se matérialisa devant moi une femme aux longs cheveux bruns bouclés, vêtue d'une tunique de lin blanc et de nombreux bijoux fait d'or. Son pouvoir était tel qu'il créa un tremblement de terre.

-« Est-ce toi qui m'a appelé, hybride ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Oui. » Répondis-je.

-« Alors je te servirais, possesseur des flammes divines. Prête-moi ce pouvoir, j'ai envie de le tester. » M'ordonna-t-elle.

N'osant désobéir à une Déesse, je lui passa quelques une de mes flammes, et je fus surprise quand elle déclara :

-« Ca pique un peu, c'est marrant ! »

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que la Déesse de la nuit nous attaquait déjà. Elle nous lançaient des sortes de trous noirs aspirant tout ce qui se trouvaient à ses côtés. Beaucoup de mages y furent entrainés et je ne pu malheureusement rien y faire. C'était déjà tellement difficile de maintenir la Déesse Gaia sur cette Terre ! Et cette dernière s'amusaient à lancer des flammes divines un peu partout, n'atteignant jamais sa cible, la Déesse Nox, qui se fondaient dans le paysage nocturne. Puis, virent à notre rencontre des loups, des hiboux et des ours. Des animaux nocturnes…Histoire d'occuper les mages. Raaah, à ce rythme ils allaient être débordés ! Je me devais de mettre un terme à ce combat !

-« Invoque mes pouvoirs, petit hybride. » Me murmura la déesse Gaïa.

-« Ô Terre-mère, écoute le vent, écoute la nuit, écoute les pleurs de tes enfants ! Dévoile-toi et efface tous nos malheureux ! » M'écriais-je en chargeant mon pouvoir magique.

Et c'est alors que la Terre se mit à trembler et que le sol se fendit en deux laissant voir ces entraves brulantes. Les montagnes, les chutes d'eau, les forets…Tout absolument tous semblait lui obéir. Mais à ma grande surprise ce ne fut pas que la terre qui se déchaina, le ciel s'y mit lui aussi, la pluie s'abattit avec rage et les éclairs tombèrent, laissant apparaître un véritable paysage apocalyptique. Moi-même, je faillis trembler de peur, cependant, je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. J'étais celui qui jouait avec les forces de la nature. Rassemblant mon pouvoir magique, qui commençait à s'épuiser, j'ordonna à tous les éléments d'attaquer la Déesse de la Nuit qui fut plus que débordée. Luttant vainement contre Gaïa, cette dernière afficha un air ravit, la déesse de la nuit, vêtue de son plumage de corbeau, fut contrainte de se soumettre à la Terre-mère et disparu dans un nuage de paillettes.

-« Noooooooooooooon, Nox ! Tu vas me le payer ! » S'exclama Le Dieu Zeerf en se jetant à ma gorge.

Mais alors que je contrais les coups de son épée, j'entendis soudain une voix s'exclamer :

 _Fuis, Happy, je vais lancer mon ultime attaque_

 _Charles ?_

 _Oui, fuis Happy, vite !_

 _Je ne peux pas, je retiendrais le Dieu Zeref pour toi, ma déesse._

 _C'est de la folie, pars, s'il te plaît !_

 _Il me suivra, il m'en veux d'avoir tué sa déesse totem ! Je suis l'appât parfait !_

 _Je ne veux pas que tu meures, Happy ! Un monde sans toi n'aurait pas d'intérêt !_

 _Je ne mourrais pas, tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir !_

 _Mais c'est impossible ! Je vais tuer Zeref ! Toi aussi tu vas mourir !_

 _Je compte sur mon amour pour toi pour te protéger de ton sort_

 _Mais, enfin, que racontes-tu ?_

 _Ce n'est pas le moment d'hésiter, Charles ! Pour le bien de ce monde, tu dois tuer Zeref et devenir la nouvelle Déesse !_

 _Je ne peux pas te tuer !_

 _C'est ta mission en tant que Déesse du courage, Charles. Prends le à deux mains et tue-nous, moi et Zeref. Je te promets qu'on se reverra à nouveau un jour, que je ne mourrais pas !_

 _C'est promis, Happy ? On se reverra ?_

 _Oui, ma bien-aimée, Charles._

 _Alors, je t'attendrais, mon chéri, j'attendrais autant de temps qu'il le faudra ! Je prierais autant de temps qu'il faudra pour ta résurrection !_

 _Pas besoin, je te jure sur mon amour pour toi que nous nous reverrons dans cette vie, ma chérie._

 _Je t'aime, Happy, alors tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse !_

 _Moi aussi, je t'aime, Charles. Sois forte pendant mon absence et deviens une Déesse dont ce monde pourra être fière._

 _J'y vais, mon amour, survis je t'en prie, n'oublie jamais que je t'aime plus que tout dans ce monde !_

Et c'est alors que je vis un éclair de lumière traverser le ciel et le soleil se lever sur un nouveau jour. Baignant dans les couleurs rose et orangé de l'aube, brillait une étoile dorée plus forte que toutes les autres, qui émettait une lumière divine. Je pus apercevoir ma chère Charles, ses longs cheveux relevés dans le style impératrice, sa robe en lin blanc presque transparente volait tout autour d'elle dévoilant ainsi ses formes, ses nombreux bijoux plus beaux les uns que les autres scintillaient tandis que sa tiare brillait de mille feux. A sa main, elle tenait son spectre dont le pouvoir magique me surpris, et lorsque je voulu croiser une dernière fois son regard, je vis dans ses yeux une tristesse infinie et un sourire triste. Une telle expression de mélancolie…Sous cette apparence elle était vraiment divine, il n'y avait d'autre mot pour décrire sa beauté. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était éthérée…Oui, éthérée…Tellement magnifique qu'aucun mot ne pouvait décrire toute sa beauté en ce moment même. C'était donc ça l'apparence d'une déesse, de la déesse que j'aimais…C'était sans aucun doute la plus belle femme du monde ! Je ne pouvais être que comblé de voir cela avant ma mort ! Ma Déesse, je comptais sur vous pour faire de ce monde un véritable paradis, le monde dont je rêvais !

-« Q-Que ? » Murmura Zeref, en se retournant pour apercevoir Charles, qu'il avait surement oublié vu la rage qui le consumait.

C'est alors que je vis Charles s'élever dans le ciel et se positionner face au soleil. Puis, elle leva son spectre et c'est alors que ce dernier se mit à briller de mille feux, à un tel point que je du détourner le regard pour ne pas que mes yeux me brûlent.

-« 12ème Dieu, Zeref Dragneel, voici venu l'heure de ton dernier jugement. Tu es accusé d'avoir massacré plus d'une trentaine famille d'hybrides, d'avoir privilégié les nations des démons et des vampires aux autres, d'avoir vicié l'administration, d'avoir fait passer des lois injustes, contraignant le peuple à ton idéologie, d'avoir accentuer la division entre les 4 pays pour ton propre compte, d'avoir voulu prendre le pouvoir absolu en créant une dynastie de Dieu régnant provenant de ta famille, à commencer par être intervenu pour choisir ton successeur et pour tentative de meurtre sur un membre de la famille royale des Anges ! Pour le bien de ce monde, je ne peux laisser cela impuni ! Un Dieu se doit d'être impartiale et de veiller au bien-être de ce monde et de ses habitants, pas de vouloir y assurer sa domination ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Nooooooooooooon ! Tu ne m'auras pas ! » S'écria le Dieu Zeref en essayant de s'échapper.

Me ruant sur lui, je le ceintura et lança un dernier regard plein d'amour à Charles qui me répondit par un léger sourire.

Puis, elle joignit ses mains et baignée dans un torrent de lumière, elle s'exclama :

-« Ô Anciens Dieux de ce monde, vous qui avez fait régner la loi, je vous prie de bien vouloir me prêter votre pouvoir afin de juger les actes du 12ème Dieu ! Divina Iustitia ! »

Et c'est alors que je vis un énorme rayon de lumière dorée se précipiter sur moi et Zeref et nous absorber littéralement. Sa puissance était phénoménale, extraordinaire, comme si je sentais me traverser la puissance de dizaine de Dieu tous aussi différents les uns que les autres mais tous aussi puissants l'un que l'autre. Je sentis au bout de quelques minutes, le corps de Zeref se transformer en poussière tandis qu'il hurlait de douleur. Puis, ce fut mon tour de sentir une chaleur brûlante envahissant mes entrailles et je ne pu m'empêcher d'hurler de douleur. Jamais de vie, je n'avais ressenti telle douleur même lorsque la soif de sang me prenait. C'était totalement autre chose, comme si j'étais sondé par des forces qui me dépassaient…Oh, je n'en pouvais plus, si cette douleur continuait de me brûler les entrailles comme ça, je ne tiendrais plus ! Assez, assez, assez, arrêter ! Arrêter, je vous en supplie, je vous en conjure ! Enfin, la douleur atteint son paroxysme et la dernière chose à laquelle je pensa avant de m'éteindre à tout jamais fut le visage de la femme que j'aimais : Charles D'Extalia, déesse du courage.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'attends avec impatience vos reviews ! ;) Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier et je vous remercie sincèrement de m'avoir soutenu jusqu'ici et d'avoir continuer à lire ma fic' !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde ! Voici enfin la fin de cette histoire tant attendue ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ! :)**

 **Redness: Salut Red ! ;) Comment vas-tu ? ^^ Oulala ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? J'ai eu du mal à me retrouver dans toutes tes reviews ! Mais tkt si tu publie la même review 2 fois, ça me rapproche deplus en plus de mon objectif de 100 reviews ! ;) Et je sais bien que le site bug souvent en ce qui concerne les reviews des non-inscrit ! Que dirais-tu de te créer un compte (c'est gratuit) pour que nous puissions discuter après la fin de cette histoire ? :) Oui, c'est la 1ère fois que je décide de sacrifier un de mes perso, je me disais que ça rajouterais une belle dimension tragique à mon histoire ! :) Oui, tu as raison ça se passera à l'Université dans le monde réel ! Bravo pour avoir trouver ! ;) Alors je n'ai jamais fait une fic en prenant les persos originaux des lecteurs, et je ne sais vraiment pas si je le ferais, car il faudrait que je modifie quelques détails des personnages, je ne pourrais pas les prendre tels quels et alors ça ne serait plus vraiment les tiens...Tu comprends ? Mais tu peux toujours me les présenter, je cherche des seconds rôles pour ma nouvelle fic' (monde humain, à l'Université d'Extalia, toutes couleurs de cheveux sauf blanc) alors si tu veux me les proposer cela me ferait très plaisir ! ^^**

 **Guest: Salut ! Alors je ne sais pas trop qui tu es, si tu es un nouveau reviewer, je te remercie de tout mon coeur d'avoir pris le temps de commenter mon histoire, si tu es Redness/Wolfy/... qui a oublié de mettre son pseudo eh bien...XD ! Je peux finir un chapitre comme ça pour créer une dimension tragique qui apportera un supplément de frissons à l'oeuvre ! Je me suis dit qu'il manquait une dimension tragique, que je n'avais jamais exploré jusque là dans mes fics et que cela pouvait apporter une profondeur supplémentaire à l'oeuvre ! Mais tu verra que je ne suis pas cruelle avec ce pauvre petit Happy dans le chapitre ! ;) Et j'aimais l'idée de séparer Happy et Charles pour voir si la profondeur de leurs sentiments pourraient surmonter n'importe quelle épreuve ! Oui, le plan était parfait théoriquement mais ça n'a pas marcher dans la pratique ! Happy n'a pas pu immobiliser Zeref avec sa magie, il résistait encore, et Charles arrivait à la fin du temps limite pour lancer son sort. Alors Happy a décider de retenir Zeref avec sa propre force, son propre corps et se sacrifier pour que le sortigèle fonctionne et touche bel et bien Zeref et qu'il ne puisse pas en réchapper. Ça a été une décision difficile à prendre mais il a préféré se sacrifier pour sauver Charles, son monde et ses congénères hybrides et amis. Je suis contente de t'avoir surprise ! :) Gaia est une déesse, une existence supérieure à Happy, qui ne s'était pas amusé depuis longtemps, la dernière personne qui l'a invoqué devait vivre une centaine d'années avant le début de cette histoire !**

 **Vilandel : Hallo ! :3 Oui ça serait tellement génial un peu plus d'interactions entre ces 2 couples ! Cela apporterait une touche d'huour en plus au manga ! La réaction de King et Ban serait vraiment TROP marrante ! :) Oui Escanor est le personnage de manga le plus CHEAT ! J'aimerais tellement qu'il prenne un peu plus de place dans l'histoire ! Autant que son passé que de la manière dont il a été choisi par son pouvoir (Sunshine, la grâce de Maël ?) Oui ! Tu as vu dans le dernier chapitre que Derrierie tombe sans que personne ne la rattrape...Ca ne peut pas se finir comme ça, je suis sûre que l'auteur nous réserve quelque chose pour elle ! Garde espoir et tu auras peut-être une belle surprise ! :) OOooooh ! J'ai tellement hâte de lire l'OST sur Ban et Elaine traduite ! Et quelles illustrations t'ont inspiré ta prochaine fic ? Oui je comprends, Nanastu no Tazai est juste TELLEMENT génial !Je te remercie pour ton magnifique compliment qui gonfle mon coeur de joie ! C'est une véritable réussite pour moi ! :) Eh oui, le plus grand indice caché etant une cnversation entre Mirajaine, Happy et Lévy dans les premiers chapitres de la fic' ! Relis là pour trouver les indices si l'envie t'en prend ! Il y en a partout ! ;) Hum...Eh bien Zeref a fait du mal à beaucoup d'Hybride et Natsu quand il a appris la vérité (en rencontrant Happy puis Fairy Tail) voulait remettre son frère sur le droit chemin mais il a découvert les 2 différentes personnalités de Zeref et ne savait que faire pour l'aider alors il a décidé d'intégrer Fairy Tail pour empêcher son frère de faire plus de mal et d'aider en aide aux hybrides pour soulager les péchés de son frère ! :) Eh oui, la petite touche qui ajoute une dimension tragique au roman, lis le commentaire que j'ai écris à Guest, j'explique dans ce dernier le pourquoi du comment j'ai "fait tuer" Hapy par le sort de Charles ! ;) Je cesse de te faire languir alors et je te laisse lire ce dernier chapitre ! Merci, Vivi ! ;)**

 **FairyStellar : Coucou Fairy-san ! Comment vas-tu ? ;) J'ai posté un com' sur ton histoire ce matin, va voir ! ;) Et tkt pas pour le chapitre 18, je sais ce que c'est le manque de temps ! Oui Meldy est la petite soeur adoptive de Jellal ! Ils ont tous les 2 été élevés dans un orphelinat angélique puis adopté par le même noble et introduit au palais royal où Jellal s'est mis au service de la reine Chargot, puis du Dieu Zeref qui l'a déchu et quant à Meldy elle a pu rencontrer Charles ! Alors non Erza est la leader des vampires, c'est Laxus le leader des fées ! Quand au GreyZa, il faudra se mettre d'accord avec Eaonya une autre de mes revieweuse, qui est est fan du GreyZa ! Alors je ne peux pas faire plaisir à tout le monde moi ! xD Oui Levy et Luxus sont les petits-enfants de Makarov ! Si tu veux rejoindre Fairy Tail, c'est Makarov qui te sélectionne et non c'était Minerva qui était arbitre pas Ultear ! :) Le père de Charles est Subaru Tachibana, le 11ème Dieu ! ^^ Oui, référence pour Ultear ! ;) Pour la suite je te laisse lire ! ;)**

 **Rick10: Coucou Rick ! J'attends les résultats de l'épreuve théorique du Code de la route ! J'espère que je vais pas échouer encore une fois...:'( Je déteste cette stupide épreuve et ces foutues questions qui n'ont aucun sens ! Et demain c'est ma rentrée ! Donc voilà, je stress ! ^^'Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu s'y prendre avant ? Les membres de Fairy Tail ? Ils guettaient l'occasion parfaite ! ;) Grâce à ces pouvoirs d'hybrides, il a pu absorber le sang divin de Charles et débloqué un pouvoir divin qui lui a permit de tenir tête à un Dieu ! Simple, comme bonjour ! Il est exceptionnel notre petit Happy ! Eh si j'ai tout les droits que je veux, je suis l'unique reine de mes fic's ! Et si je décide le personnage principal masculin, je le ferais ! Je suis une Drama Girl après tout, le tragique c'est un peu comme la cerise sur le gâteau ! ;) Ecoute, Happy s'est sacrifié pour son monde idéal, pour les siens, pour les hybrides, pour ses semblables ! Je trouve ça magnifique, pas toi ? Et tu verras ce qu'il est devenu dans ce chapitre ! Le suspense jusqu'au bout ! ;) Je te remercie pour avoir remarqué que celle-ci me tenait plus à coeur que les autres, ça se voit que tu me connait vraiment bien ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Un nouveau monde sans toi**

 **PDV Charles, quelques années après la bataille, palais divin**

-« Déesse Charles, voici l'ordre du jour. » S'adressa à moi une voix masculine.

-« Je vous remercie, mon brave Lily. Que nous réserve cette journée ? » Lui répondis-je.

-« Ce matin, de 9h à 11h, nous avons une réunion avec l'assemblée mondiale pour débattre de votre proposition de décret. » Me répondit Lily, vêtu d'un très chic costume.

-« Quelles sont les chances pour que ce décret, concernant la création d'une organisation mondiale du maintien de l'ordre et de la paix, soit approuvé ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Très favorable, la plus part des membres de la nation angélique et féerique voteront pour nous. Les membres vampiriques de l'assemblée ne s'y opposeront pas et sous l'influence de leur Reine, certains voteront même pour. Et grâce à l'aide de l'ambassadeur angélique du pays des démons, les membres démoniaques voient notre proposition d'un très bon œil. Il vous incombera cependant la tâche de convaincre, par votre éloquence, les derniers récalcitrants, Déesse. » Me dit-il, d'un ton calme et posé.

-« Bien, après ? » Demandais-je.

-« Nous reprendrons dès 12h, où aura lieu une rencontre avec les dirigeants des 4 pays dont le thème sera l'organisation d'appartenance des hybrides à un pays ou à un autre, puis vous enchaînerez à 14h sur la traditionnelle session des plaintes, où les habitants de ce monde viendront vous y exposer leurs problèmes. Enfin, votre cabinet se réunira vers 18h pour que vous puissiez rédiger les nouvelles lois divines. » Me répondit-il.

-« Est-ce tout ? » Demandais-je.

-« Oui, cela est déjà bien plus qu'assez, Votre Divine Majesté. » Me répondit-il avec un sourire.

-« Dis-moi, Lily, la politique te plaît-elle ? » Lui demandais-je, en me levant.

-« Oui, j'avais envie de tester autre chose que le combat, et je dois dire que la politique m'intéressais au plus haut point. Je ne puis vous exprimer ma gratitude de m'avoir nommé chef de cabinet. » Me répondit-il.

-« Mais de rien voyons, c'est ton éloquence à la fin de la guerre qui m'a plu, ce poste tu ne le dois qu'à ton talent. Mais plus important, es-tu épanoui ici ? » L'interrogeais-je.

-« Oui ! » Me répondit-il avec un sourire.

-« Alors, que notre journée commence ! » M'exclamais-je, en passant les portes de mon bureau.

Vous l'aurez surement compris, à la fin de la guerre, j'avais été déclaré gagnante de la 13ème croisade et était devenue la 13ème Déesse de ce monde. J'avais réalisé le rêve d'Happy et la première mesure de mon règne avait été d'abolir l'article 222 du Code Divin. Cela m'avait valu beaucoup de critiques de la part des 4 pays, mais en leur montrant le mal qu'avait fait le Dieu déchu Zeref à ses familles d'hybrides, le monde avait été ému et avait réussi à accepter les hybrides dans la société. Aujourd'hui, un couple de nationalités différentes pouvaient sortir ensemble, se marier et avoir un enfant sans être inquiétés. Ils pouvaient offrir à leur enfant la meilleure éducation possible. Cependant, il y avait encore quelques problèmes à régler comme l'appartenance d'un hybride à telle nation ou à une autre, le contrôle des naissances, le cursus scolaire, leurs régimes juridiques, etc…Cependant, j'avais une excellente équipe pour m'aider ! Commençons par les ambassadeurs que j'avais nommé : Pour le pays des démons, Gajeel Redfox, pour le pays des fées, la princesse Lévy McGarden-Dreyar, pour le pays des démons Rogue Cheney et enfin pour le pays des anges Sting Eucliff ! En voyant l'amour que se portaient Gajeel et Lévy, j'avais décidé de nommer ces 2 derniers ambassadeurs de leurs patries respectives pour qu'ils puissent avoir un prétexte pour se voir. Il ne fallait pas oublier que Lévy est une princesse et si la presse avait su qu'elle entretenait une relation avec un démon, cela aurait fait scandale. Les grandes familles royales n'étaient pas toutes ouvertes aux changements provoquées par l'entrée des hybrides dans ce monde. Cependant, j'avais pour espoir que cela change bientôt, mais en attendant j'avais fourni un certain prestige à Gajeel et leur avait offert un prétexte pour pouvoir se voir tous les jours. De son côté, Sting avait arrêter ses histoires de cœur en public et m'aidait grâce à son expérience. De plus, j'avais nommé Yukino comme son assistance pour pouvoir l'aider à garder un bon comportement et pour qu'elle me prévienne si jamais elle soupçonnait quoi que ce soit. Et aussi parce que l'ambassadeur du pays des vampire, Rogue, semblait avoir un faible pour celle qu'il appelait tendrement « Dame Agria ». J'avais également nommé une nouvelle ambassadrice, celle de la cause des hybrides, représentée par Mirajaine Strauss. Son charme, sa personnalité et son intelligence faisait d'elle la parfaite égérie de la cause des hybrides. Déjà populaire auparavant, elle était désormais élevée aujourd'hui au rang de super-star et de femme engagée. Et avec l'aide de Makarov, nous avions officiellement enregistré la guilde de Fairy Tail comme une association au soutien des hybrides en partenariat avec le gouvernement divin. Désormais, c'étaient Lisanna, Elfman et les autres hybrides qui s'occupaient de cet endroit. C'était un endroit tellement agréable, où j'allais souvent dès que j'avais un peu de temps libre. L'ambiance était tout simplement féérique, un petit coin de Paradis sur Terre. De plus, ils m'aidaient quotidiennement dans mon combat pour la légalisation des hybrides. L'endroit c'était même transformer en pension pour les hybrides les plus mal en point. Et c'est à ma plus grande surprise, que Wendy et Chelia s'étaient porté volontaire pour faire de cet endroit un mini-hôpital réservés aux hybrides, le seul existant dans ce monde. A elles deux, grâces à leurs magies de soins, elles s'étaient occupé d'hybrides parfois au bord de la mort. J'admirais leur force et leurs courages. Elles m'avaient confié de ne pas vouloir retourner chez les Prêtresses de la Nature, vouloir découvrir le monde de leurs propres yeux et vouloir être utile à une cause : celle des hybrides qui les avaient profondément touchées. Chez les Prêtresses de La Nature, nous avions appris que la tolérance était une valeur que les anges se devaient de transmettre au reste du monde et c'est ce qu'elles faisaient tous les jours. J'étais tellement fière d'elles. Et puis, le fait qu'elles restent à la Capitale Divine me permettaient de les voir toutes les semaines, ce dont je ne pouvais me passer. Nous étions toutes les trois des sœurs de cœurs après tout ! Au bar de Fairy Tail, la barmaid était Kinana à la place de Mirajaine. Cette dernière aimait son métier plus que tout et le fait de pouvoir porter soutien aux hybrides ne faisait que l'embellir. Elle avait été formé par Mirajaine peu après la 13ème croisade et se faisait toujours aider par Lisanna. De plus, je pense que la présence du beau Erik, comme agent de liaison entre le Palais Divin et Fairy Tail, avait eu sa place dans son choix. Ces deux là étaient heureux et donnait le sourire à tout le monde. Au Fairy Tail, tout était permis : amour, bagarre, hybrides. C'était vraiment l'exemple même de la tolérance.

Puis, j'entra dans l'Hémicycle de l'Assemblée des Quatres pays. J'avais créer cette Assemblée, afin d'éviter que les décisions divines soient toutes puissantes et que des Dieux comme Zeref abusent de leurs pouvoirs en faisant passer des lois injustices. Désormais, les nations, et non plus uniquement les souverains, avaient un regard sur ce qui régissait les lois de ce monde. Forte de 20 députés chacune, les nations votaient en faveur ou non des lois. Les députés étaient choisis avec soin par les dirigeants des royaumes et ne devait faire en aucun cas partie de l'entourage du Dieu en fonction. Je passa la matinée à défendre ma nouvelle loi et je fus comblée quand celle-ci fut adopté à 74 votes contre 6. La création d'une nouvelle organisation mondiale pour la paix allait enfin pouvoir avoir lieu. Mais je n'avais encore aucune idée de qui je pourrais mettre à sa tête.

-« Ne vous en faites pas, Majesté, je trouverais la personne parfaite. » Me dit Lily avec un sourire.

-« Sommes-nous devenus aussi proches en quelques années que tu arrives à lire dans mes pensées ? » Demandais-je en souriant à Lily.

-« Je suis votre assistant, c'est normal. Et puis, il est vraiment très facile de lire en vous, Majesté. » Me répondit-il.

-« Tu sais, tu pourrais tout simplement m'appeler par mon prénom. » Ralais-je.

-« Ce serait un manquement fondamental au protocole. » Me répondit-il.

-« Ce n'est pas pourtant pas si difficile à dire Charles… » Murmurais-je, tandis qu'il riait avec moi.

-« Reprenons notre sérieux et dirigeons-nous vers la serre où les rois des 4 royaumes nous attendent. » Me dit-il.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la serre et mon cœur se remplit de joie en croisant le regard d'une magnifique femme aux cheveux de la même couleur que moi qui portait une robe d'un vert pomme qui lui siérait parfaitement. Ses cheveux coiffés en chignons, ses yeux gris finement maquillés, tenant à la main un sac dorée, elle s'approcha de moi et nous tombâmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

-« Mère, je suis heureuse de vous revoir, comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Bien et toi, ma fille ? Comment te portes-tu ? » Me répondit-elle.

-« Je me porte bien, mère, merci de vous faire du soucis pour moi. Je fais tout ce qui en mon pouvoir pour rendre ce monde meilleur. » M'exclamais-je.

-« Je vois, je suis fière d'avoir élevé une fille comme toi. » Me dit-elle.

-« Je vous en remercie, Mère. » Lui répondis-je.

-« Et moi, je compte pour quoi là-dedans ? » S'exclama alors une voix masculine.

-« Ne vous sentez pas vexer, Père, Mère et moi sommes particulièrement proches. Comment allez-vous ? » M'exclamais-je en souriant.

-« Je vais mieux depuis que je vis avec Chargot ! » S'écria-t-il fortement, ce qui fit rougir ma mère.

Et oui, il se trouve que mon père, ancien 11ème Dieu, étaient resté pendant tout ce temps terré dans une petite bourgade angélique afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Il veillait aussi sur moi et ma mère pendant tout ce temps. J'avais appris que si je n'avais développé mes pouvoirs divins avant c'est parce qu'il les profondément scellé en moi. Dès que mes origines divines avaient été dévoilés, quand je monta sur le trône divin, mon père se décida à épouser ma mère et devient alors le Roi des Anges. Cependant à ma grande surprise, il décida de prendre le patronyme de ma mère et de se faire désormais appelé Subaru D'Extalia, ce qui était compréhensible vu que la famille royale portait ce nom depuis des générations.

-« Bonjour Charles, cela fait du bien de te revoir ! » S'exclamèrent Lucy et Meldy en venant me saluer et me prendre dans leurs bras.

-« Comment allez-vous toutes les 2 ? Vous arrivez à vous faire à la vie à l'étranger ? » Leur demandais-je.

Vous vous demanderez surement ce qu'elles faisaient là. Dans le royaume des démons, après la chute de son fils Zeref, le roi Igneel décida de démissionner et de donner le trône à son autre fils Natsu afin de rétablir l'honneur familial et le prestige de leur maison. Le roi Natsu ayant du mal à s'occuper de son royaume, et cela étant l'usage d'offrir un présent à un nouveau souverain, je me permis de lui offrir l'aide d'une jolie ange blonde à forte poitrine qui avait étudié la politique dans sa jeunesse : Lucy ! Tous les deux me remercièrent de ce présent permettant à Lucy d'aller vivre son histoire d'amour avec Natsu. Je devais bien cela au meilleur ami d'Happy. Quant à Meldy, elle et son grand-frère Jellal étaient parti vivre au pays des vampires pour être avec Lyon et Erza. Il fallait que vous précise que cette dernière était devenu Reine des Vampire après la chute de sa Mère accusé d'avoir aidé le Dieu Zeref à attraper des hybrides. C'était donc Son Altesse Guerrière la Reine Erza Scarlet qui se tenait devant moi et me faisait un doux signe de la main. A côté d'elle se tenait un homme blond fortement musclé, Laxus, devenu le Roi de la forêt des fées, Harlequin. Il avait pris la suite de son père, disparu sans que l'on ne sache pourquoi, et aidé de son grand-père, assisté par sa garde rapproché composée d'EverGreen, Fried et Bixrow, il faisait un travail formidable.

-« Et si nous commencions la réunion ? » Me proposa Lily doucement.

-« Cela serait bien, en effet, nous n'avons que très peu de temps. » Répondit Laxus.

-« Bien, l'ordre du jour est de régler les questions suivante : à quel pays appartiendrons les hybrides ? A quelles conditions pourront-ils prétendre à la nationalité ? Et pour les enfants d'hybrides? Quels seront leurs droits ? » M'exclamais-je.

-« Puis-je, déesse ? » M'interrogea Erza.

-« Oui. » Répondis-je.

Elle se leva alors et nous purent admirer sa beauté dans cette robe noire à fourreau, lui allant à merveille. Ses cheveux remontés en chignon, finement maquillée, ses lèvres peintes de rouge…Elle avait tout d'une souveraine des vampires. Elle n'avait pas perdue son âme de guerrière et avait longuement gagné en maturité et en charismes au cours de ses dernières années.

-« Nous nous devons de présenter un projet de loi, clair, simple et juste, pour qu'il soit accepté au plus vite. Je propose d'accorder aux hybrides de choisir, à l'âge adulte, leur nationalité. Comme cela, il n'y aurait pas de problèmes de double-nationalités. » Déclara-t-elle.

-« Je trouve votre proposition brillante, Erza. Quelqu'un est-il contre ? » Demandais-je.

Il n'y eut aucune main qui se leva, et nous décidâmes donc de faire comme cela.

-« Je pense que pour prétendre à la nationalité d'un pays il faut avoir au minimum 25% de gênes provenant du pays en question. » Déclara Laxus.

-« 25% ? » Interrogea Natsu.

-« Oui, il faut bien prévoir le phénomène sur plusieurs générations. » Répondit-il.

-« Je suis pour la proposition du Sire Laxus, je la trouve raisonnable. » Déclara ma mère, suivi de peu d'Erza.

-« Faisons comme ça alors. »

-« Pour les droits, choisissant un pays à leur majorité, ils auraient le même droit que tous les autres habitants du pays. Mais jusque-là, je propose de créer un droit spécial dans lequel la responsabilité civile délictuelle du parent de la nationalité concernée serait engagée. » Déclara ma mère.

-« Si je comprends bien, si un hybride mineur commet une infraction à la loi c'est le parent de cette même nationalité qui sera responsable ? » Demanda Erza.

-« C'est cela. » Répondit ma mère.

-« Eh bien, cela s'est vite réglé ! » Déclara Laxus.

Soudain, nous vîmes Natsu se lever de table et déclarer :

-« Et pour les familles royales ? Que ferions-nous si des hybrides venaient à naître dans la royauté ? Il ne faudrait pas déstabiliser le pouvoir. »

-« Il est vrai que cette question est épineuse… » Murmurais-je.

-« Lucy va vous expliquer le résultat de nous recherches. » S'exclama Natsu en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

Cette dernière, vêtue d'une robe noire et dorée, très classe, sur laquelle était brodé le signe du zodiaque du lion, ses longs cheveux coiffés en chignon, s'avança et déclara :

-« Si je puis me permettre, mon roi et moi avions pensé à une solution. Nous pensons que pour pouvoir régner décemment sur une nation, il faut posséder au moins 50% de gênes provenant de cette nation. Si l'héritier en question est un hybride possédant 50% des gênes de la nation, pour hériter du trône et perpétuer la dynastie il devra absolument épouser une personne non-hydride. Prenons un cas concret, si par exemple mon roi décide de se marier avec une fée, alors leur aîné pourra hériter du trône sans problème. Cependant, les enfants de l'aîné devront épouser un démon pour hériter du trône et perpétuer la dynastie. L'héritier ne sera plus alors l'aîné, mais celui qui pourra perpétuer la dynastie, l'aîné restant prioritaire s'il décide de se marier avec un démon ou une démone. Cela permettra d'assurer que le roi des démons sera bien un démon, qui pourra être en adéquation avec son peuple, et permettra la pérennité du système actuellement en place. Nous éviterons ainsi les révoltes et l'éclatement du système actuel. »

-« Je trouve ça cohérent. » Commenta Laxus.

-« J'aime l'idée de laisser le choix aux enfants d'hériter ou non du trône. Mais pour éviter tout problèmes de succession, il faudra que la famille royale soit nombreuse. Pour qu'il y ait toujours un héritier. » Souleva Erza.

-« Laisse-moi faire ! J'en ferais pleins des enfants moi ! » S'exclama Natsu, tandis que Lucy rougissais légèrement.

-« Il faudrait appliquer le droit de succession aux branches secondaires. Par exemple, si j'ai un enfant hybride 50% fée, il héritera du trône, mais si le fils de cet enfant refuse de se marier à une fée alors il faudra qu'il laisse le trône à la branche voisine, c'est-à-dire celle de ma sœur. Si elle a elle-même un enfant hybride, il faudra alors que l'enfant de l'enfant se marie avec une fée pour hériter du trône. Pour se faire, il faudra que nous ayons beaucoup d'enfants ou alors étendre ce droit de succession aux braches voisines, c'est-à-dire aux enfants des cousins et des cousines. » Expliqua Laxus.

-« Etendons ce droit alors. » Déclara ma mère.

-« Eh bien, sur ce, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Nous nous reverrons lors de la prochaine réunion. Cher tous, je vous souhaite une excellente journée. » Déclarais-je, en me levant.

Après une dernière embrassade pour mes parents et avoir salué mes amis, je me rendis qu'il était l'heure de la traditionnelle session des plaintes. Prenant place sur mon trône, j'ouvris la session et passa deux heures à entendre les plaintes des différents peuples des 4 royaumes, des affaires les plus simple aux plus sordide. Il me fut difficile de régler certaines, mais grâce à l'aide de Lily nous pûmes trouver un compromis. Qu'il était dur de régner ! Enfin au bout de ses deux heures, Lily me souffla à l'oreille ces mots tant attendus:

-« Majesté, il est l'heure, soyez de retour à 18h. »

Me levant précipitamment, je me mis à courir dans le palais, relevant les jupes de ma longue robe blanche. Il faut dire que cette tenue correspondait bien à mon rôle de Déesse et j'en portais dorénavant tous les jours, comme durant mon adolescence au palais des anges. Tous les bijoux dorés que je portais, allant de mon diadème à mes bracelets de chevilles, tintaient au rythme de ma course effrénée. Passant par les somptueux jardins de mon palais, je ne perdis pas de temps et m'enfonça seule dans la forêt entourant mon Palais. Connaissant mon chemin depuis le temps que je le prennais, j'arriva dans une petite clairière éclairée par les rayons du soleil. Dans ce lieu hors du temps, protégée par une puissante barrière magique, s'étendait un lac et quelques arbres. Au milieu de ce lac se tenait une petite île, que j'atteignais en volant. Sur celle-ci il n'y avait qu'assez de place pour qu'un arbre majestueux y pousse. Et c'est au cœur de ce dernier, sur un parterre de fleur, que reposait mon aimé. Son visage pâle, ses cheveux bleus, ses ailes…Rien n'avait changé depuis le jour de sa mort. Il semblait toujours dormir aussi paisiblement. Il me semble que je doive vous raconter en plus ample détails ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là : Après avoir lancé mon attaque ultime, je me précipita à la recherche d'Happy. Remarquant qu'il ne restait plus que les cendres de Zeref, vous n'imaginez pas mon soulagement quand j'avais vu évanoui mon aimé dont le corps était intacte. Le croyant sauf, je resta auprès de lui une semaine, et ne voyant qu'il ne se réveillait pas je fus prise d'effroi et dut me rendre à l'évidence : Happy était mort. Son cœur ne rebattrait plus jamais, jamais il n'ouvrirais les yeux, jamais plus il ne me parlerait…J'eus alors l'idée de demander de l'aide aux 2 personnes les plus puissantes que je connaissais : Sleipnir, la licorne que j'avais rencontré lors de ma 1ère sortie avec Happy et Ultear, l'amie de l'ancien roi Makarof. Travaillant ensemble pour le ramener à la vie, nous découvrîmes qu'il n'était pas mort mais victime d'un sortilège très puissant, mon sortilège, capable de tuer un Dieu même, et il fallait avouer qu'Ultear n'avait jamais vu ça ! Attirée par la nouveauté, cette dernière accepta de m'aider à mettre un antidote au point. Cela faisait déjà des années et je commençais à perdre espoir…Jusqu'ici aucun de nos antidotes n'avaient marché…Mais encore aujourd'hui, Ultear était partie réunir les ingrédients les plus rares de ce monde.

-« Bonjour Charles. » Me dit soudain une voix grave et profonde.

Me retournant, je pus admirer la beauté de la licorne veillant sur Happy. Sa douce crinière argentée n'avait point perdue de son éclat et les fleurs qui la parsemait ne la rendait qu'encore plus belle. Son doux pelage blanc parfaitement brossé était recouvert d'une sorte d'éclat lumineux propre à son espèce. Sa corne torsadée, par contre, avait grandit depuis la dernière fois. Elle était maintenant immense ! Lorsque je l'avais interrogé à ce sujet, elle m'avait répondu qu'il semblait que sa corne avait captée la magie divine émanant de cette endroit.

-« Bonjour Sleipnir, comment vas-tu ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Bien et toi ? » Me répondit-elle.

-« Je commence à perdre espoir… » Soufflais-je.

S'approchant de moi, elle me murmura :

-« Continue de croire et il sera sauvé. Ultear testera une nouvelle potion bientôt, je suis sûre que cette fois-ci sera la bonne. »

-« Je ne peux que l'espérer, si seulement tu savais à quel point il me manque ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Je le sais, Charles, je ressens ta peine. » Me dit-elle pour me calmer.

Puis je m'assis aux cotés d'Happy et lui raconta ma journée tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Puis, lorsqu'il fut 18 heures, je l'embrassa et le laissa sous la surveillance de Sleipnir pour retourner à mes obligations officielles. La réunion devait se tenir à l'extérieur dans les jardins, parfait en cette longue soirée d'été. Arrivant légèrement en retard, les membres de mon cabinet se levèrent dès qu'ils m'aperçurent et s'agenouillèrent. Faisant un signe de la main afin qu'il se relève, je pris place et ouvris le livre rouge devant moi.

-« Messieurs, Mesdames, nous sommes réunis ce soir pour parler des nouvelles lois du Code Divin concernant les droits des hybrides. Le succès de ce matin a certes été retentissant mais nous ne devons pas nous reposer sur nos lauriers. Je vous propose ce soir d'aborder l'épineux sujet de l'éducation ! Comme vous le savez, afin de mettre fin aux discriminations, je souhaiterais la création d'une royaume des hybrides ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« U-Un nouveau royaume ? » S'étouffa l'un des membres du cabinet.

-« Oui, je souhaite contraindre les 4 pays à nous faire part de leurs possessions autour de la frontière commune, région peu habitée dans les montages, ce ne sera pas un problème épineux. J'en ai déjà parlé aux 4 souverains actuels et ils sont d'accord ! Ainsi, les hybrides auront leur propre royaume, leur propres lois, leur territoire, et la reconnaissance de leurs pairs ! » Continuais-je.

-« Il est vrai que cela réglerait de nombreux problèmes. » Souffla le vieux Bernard.

-« Si les 4 souverains sont d'accord alors rien ne nous y empêchent… » Déclara un autre.

-« Si je puis vous demander, ma révérée Déesse, le nom de celle ou celui qui sera à la tête de ce nouveau royaume. » Me demanda le plus agé d'entre tous.

-« Malheureusement, je ne sais comment le choisir ! Il ne faut pas que cette personne ait un quelconque lien avec les autres royautés et qu'elle soit accepté par le peuple… » Murmurais-je.

-« Pourquoi ne pas prendre un héros de la guerre ? » Proposa l'un d'entre eux.

-« Ah si l'ami de notre Déesse était toujours vivant… » Murmura un autre.

-« Tais-toi, idiot ! » Lui répondit vivement l'autre.

Happy en roi ?! Quelle idée saugrenue ! Et puis j'avais la ferme intention de le ramener à la vie et de passer le restant de la mienne avec lui !

-« Un autre hybride s'étant lancé dans la bataille ? Un membre de Fairy Tail ? Hum…Pourquoi pas Ultear ? » Murmurais-je.

-« Ultear ? La fée-vampire vivant depuis plus de 100 cent ans ? » Interrogea le plus jeune des membres.

-« Oui, elle serait parfaite ! Et éternelle ! Je lui demanderais ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Hum…Pensez-vous que le peuple l'acceptera ? »

-« Oh, elle trouvera bien un moyen ! » M'exclamais-je en riant.

-« Si vous le dîtes… » Me répondit-il dubitatif.

-« Sur ce, je déclare cette séance terminée ! Cher tous, passez-une bonne soirée ! » Leur dis-je en me relevant.

Un peu plus tard, dans ma chambre, alors que je rédigeais d'importants documents officiels, on vient frapper à ma porte.

-« Votre Altesse Divine, c'est moi, Lily. Il est l'heure. » Me dit une voix grave.

-« Oh ! Enfin ! » M'écriais-je, en m'enveloppant dans une cape noire.

-« Sommes-nous prêt ? » Me demanda-t-il, en me tendant la main.

-« Sûr très cher ! Ô Hermès, dieu des voyageurs, transporte-moi à cet endroit qui m'est si cher ! » M'écriais-je, tandis que ma magie m'entourait tel un halo doré.

Puis nous nous retrouvâmes tout naturellement au détour d'une ruelle peut fréquenté. Nous fondant dans la foule nous nous arrêtâmes dans l'arrière-cour d'un bâtiment, entrant par une porte dérobée ! La lumière de la salle principale m'éblouit pendant plusieurs secondes mais j'y entra quand même. M'asseyant à ma table habituelle, je n'attendis que quelques minutes avant qu'une jeune serveuse aux longs cheveux bleus s'exclame :

-« Charles ! Bienvenue ! Cela fait tellement longtemps ! »

-« Je sais, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail, Wendy. » Lui murmurais-je.

-« Je prends ma pause, allons discuter sur le balcon ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Où es Cherria ? » Demandais-je.

-« Elle dort, elle vient d'effectuer une opération très compliquée mais réussite ! » m'informa-t-elle.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers ce fameux balcon après avoir savouré un bon thé et la fraicheur de la nuit me fit un bien fou. Enlevant ma cape, je dévoila mon apparence. Vêtue d'une robe de soie bleu nuit m'arrivant en dessous des genoux, de hauts talons bleus et argentés, mes longs cheveux blancs volant librement, une collier de perle autour de mon cou, je pris Wendy dans mes bras qui me murmura :

-« Tu t'habilles avec de plus en plus de classe ces derniers temps. »

-« Je suis Déesse maintenant, je me dois d'avoir l'élégance seyant à mon rang. » Lui répondis-je tout simplement.

-« Tu es devenue une si belle femme, Charles ! » Me dit-elle avec un sourire.

-« Toi aussi, tu as enfin un de quoi mettre en valeur un décolleté ! » Lui répondis-je, taquine.

-« Charles ! Est-ce une façon approprié de parler pour une Déesse ?! » S'écria-t-elle, rouge de honte.

-« Allez, tu es si mignonne dans cet uniforme ! Tu as bien du avoir un prétendant ou deux ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Je…N-non… » Murmura-t-elle, en rougissant de plus en plus fortement.

-« Ah j'ai raison ! Qui est-ce ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Il s'appelle Romeo Combolto, c'est un démon. Il est cuisinier à temps partiel ici. » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Un collègue alors ! Quel âge a-t-il ? Comment t'a-t-il séduite ? » Lui demandais-je en m'accoudant à la rambarde du balcon.

-« Il a quelques années de plus que moi et est passionné par la cuisine. Sa famille tient un restaurant au pays des démons, mais lui voulait tester quelque chose de nouveau et est parti pour la capitale. Il a été recruté par Yajima, le chef cuisiner pour son talent. Depuis, il travaille dans les cuisines du Fairy Tail. » Me répondit-elle.

-« Je vois, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? » Demandais-je.

-« Peu après son arrivé, il s'était perdu et je l'ai aidé à retrouver les cuisines. Puis, nous nous sommes vu de plus en plus souvent et…Voilà. Je l'aime bien, il est très gentil avec moi et tous les autres, mais je ne sais s'il nourrit les mêmes sentiments que moi. » Me dit-elle, l'air troublée.

-« Je peux vérifier si tu veux. » Lui dis-je.

-« Tu peux faire ça ?! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Oui, si je me concentre, je peux lire dans ses pensées. » Soufflais-je.

-« Super, Charles ! Merci ! » S'exclama-t-elle en sautant dans mes bras.

-« Tu en as de la chance, tu sais. » Murmurais-je, douloureusement.

-« Pourquoi ? » L'entendis-je doucement.

-« Happy me manque. » Murmurais-je, sincèrement.

-« Oh, Charles… » Soufla-t-elle.

-« Une vie sans lui n'a aucun intérêt ! Alors pourquoi dois-je continuer ? » M'écriais-je, en pleurant.

-« Il te l'a demandé. » Murmura-t-elle, calmement.

-« C'est trop de souffrances ! C'est injuste ! Je veux le revoir ! » Continuais-je en larmes.

-« Allez, calme-toi, Charles. » Me répondit-elle calmement.

-« Il est mort ! Il ne reviendra jamais ! Jamais ! Alors autant que je le rejoigne dès maintenant ! » M'exclamais-je.

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose me percuter violement la joue et fus suprise de voir que Wendy m'avait giflé.

-« Et que fais-tu de tous les pauvres gens de ce monde ? Toi qui a apporté la liberté d'amour et la tolérance ! Si tu pars maintenant, tout ce que tu auras fait sera vain ! Tout ce pourquoi s'est battu Happy pendant toute sa vie aura été vain ! Tu ne peux pas abandonner si facilement ! Tu as un monde à gérer ! Et puis Happy, te l'a demandé, non ? De prendre soin de ce monde ! Alors tu dois le faire ! Pour que le jour où il revienne, il puisse vivre dans un monde qui l'acceptera pour ce qu'il est réellement ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Wendy… » Murmurais-je, surprise, émue et choquée.

-« Enfin, Happy t'a fait la promesse de revenir, non ? Alors tu dois croire en lui ! Et continuer à chercher un remède à la malédiction ! » Conclu-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-« Je suis désolée, Wendy, jamais je n'aurais dû dire cela. » Murmurais-je, en baissant les yeux.

-« Ce n'est rien, Charles, je comprends ta souffrance. » Me dit-elle, avec un regard doux.

-« Et puis, nous serons toujours là pour toi ! » S'exclama une troisième voix, qui n'était autre que Cheria, à peine réveillée, vêtue d'une robe de chambre rose avec de la dentelle blanche, les cheveux encore tout ébouriffés.

-« D'accord, je vais continuer les recherches ! » M'exclamais-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

OOooOO

 **PDV Charles, des mois après, palais divin.**

En cette fin après-midi de décembre, où la neige commençait à peine à tomber sur le domaine divin, j'étais tranquillement entrain de vaquer à mes obligations divines quand je vis soudain Lily, recouvert de neige, débouler dans mon bureau et s'écrier :

-« Ma Déesse, Ultear vient de rentrer et demande à vous voir. Il paraît que c'est urgent. »

-« Faîtes-la venir, mon brave. » Répondis-je, en me levant pour me diriger vers le salon de mes appartements réservés aux invités.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de déjà la trouver assise entrain de siroter un thé !

-« Alors ? Où en sont les recherches ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« J'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de trouver, dans les archives du peuple des fées, un cas similaire à Happy. » Me dit-elle.

-« Vraiment ?! » M'exclamais-je, en me levant.

-« Oui, j'ai même retrouver le sortilège et la potion ayant permis de sauver la petite fée dont la vie avait été fauché par un combat entre Dieux. » Me répondit-elle.

-« Et alors ? » M'écriais-je.

-« J'ai réussi à rassembler tous les ingrédients, sauf un. Il s'agit d'une dent de Griffon. » Me dit-elle.

-« Une dent de Griffon ? » Interrogeais-je, surprise.

-« Oui, ces animaux sont très rares et surtout très violents. Personne ne pourra leur arracher une dent à moins de les battre et malheureusement, je ne sais où en trouver un. » Me dit-elle.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, prépare le rituel, je vais aller en chercher une. Lily, annule tout ce que j'avais prévu pour la soirée et dîtes aux gens du palais que leur Déesse est parti régler un problème très personnel. » Déclarais-je, en me levant.

-« Compris, je le ferais. » Sourit Lily.

-« Je compte sur vous, Charles ! Portez-vous bien, et revenez avant ce soir ! » S'exclama Ultear.

Ouvrant la fenêtre, je déploya mes ailes et m'envola. Je déclara alors :

-« Ô vents directionnels, unissez-vous pour donner naissance au vent ultime, j'invoque la rosace des vents ! »

Alors apparu devant mes yeux la forme spirituelle unifiée des 4 vents directeurs. Il s'agit d'une femme d'âge moyen, aux cheveux longs et portant une toge recouverte de roses.

-« Il me faut trouver une chimère. Localise la pour moi. »

Elle disparut soudainement et revient 5 minutes plus tard, en déclarant :

-« J'en ai trouvé une au mont Yakobe, à la frontière entre le pays des vampires et celui des démons. »

-« Je te remercie, conduis-moi à elle. » Lui demandais-je.

-« A vos ordres, ma Déesse. » Me répondit-elle en s'inclinant.

-« Ô vents mineurs, je vous prie de répondre à mon appel, réunissez-vous autour de moi ! » M'écriais-je.

C'est alors que des dizaines de vents se réunir autour de moi et me propulsèrent jusqu'au mont Yakobe en moins de 20 minutes. Atterrissant avec grâce, je ne mis pas longtemps avant de trouver le repère de la Chimère. Il s'agissait d'une grotte assez profonde, dans laquelle je m'engagea après avoir allumé un feu. Et quel ne fut pas ma surprise de rencontrer dans une salle en pierre taillé, un monstre à la tête de lion et à la queue de dragon, dormant sur des cousins. Levant un sourcil, je ne pu exprimer autrement ma surprise. Ce monstre ne semblait pas aussi effrayant.

-« Euh…Excusez-moi, madame la chimère ? » M'exclamais-je.

Ouvrant un œil, le monstre me dévisagea avant de bailler et de…Cracher des flammes, que j'évita de justesse.

-« Qui ose me déranger pendant mon sommeil ? » Déclara-t-il.

-« Charles D'Extalia, Déesse du courage, 13ème déesse de ce monde. » M'exclamais-je, en avançant vers elle.

-« Oh, encore un Dieu ! Que me veux-tu ? » Soupira-t-il d'ennui.

-« J'ai accidentellement entrainé la mort d'une personne chère lors d'un combat entre Dieu. Pour la sauver, j'aurais besoin d'une de tes dents. Je t'en supplie, pourrais-tu me donner une de tes dents. Je ferais n'importe quoi en échange. » M'écriais-je, en proie au désespoir.

-« N'importe quoi ? » Interrogea-t-elle, avec un sourire malsain.

-« Oui. » Déclarais-je, fermement convaicue.

-« Alors bats-moi. Si tu y arrives, je te donnerais une de mes dents. » Me répondit-il, en riant d'un rire mauvais.

-« Te battre ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Oui, j'adore croquer les petites déesses sans expérience ! » S'exclama-t-elle, en crachant des déluges de flammes.

S'il fallait que je batte ce monstre pour sauver Happy, alors…Je le ferais sans même une once d'hésitation !

-« Ô Ondine, nymphe sacrée des eaux du Rhin, prête-moi ta force et recouvre moi d'une armure qui puisse me protéger des attaques ennemis. » M'exclamais-je, tandis que mon corps fut recouvert d'un voile d'eau.

Lorsque je réapparu, j'étais recouverte d'une armure aquatique, renvoyant toutes les attaques à leur propriétaire, basé sur le même principe que le miroir-bouclier que je possédais autrefois.

-« Ô Terre-Mère, déchaîne-toi et abat ton courroux sur mon ennemi ! » M'écriais-je.

Malheureusement la chimère s'envola dans le ciel évitant ainsi mon attaque et c'est à grande surprise qu'elle m'envoya un vent puisant en balançant sa queue de dragon de tous les côtés. Je fus alors propulser à une bonne centaine de mètres et m'écrasa contre les roches sur la pente gauche de la montagne. Me relevant en essuyant un filet de sang, je ferma les yeux et m'écria :

-« Ô feu d'Héphaistos, brûle de passion et réduis en cendre mes adversaires ! »

Mon sort de feu contra alors le lance-flammes de la Chimère et la fit reculer de quelques mètres. Ne m'arretant pas là, je décida de la bombarder de boules de feu tout en les faisant exploser. Ne résistant qu'avec beaucoup de mal, je la vis ériger une barrière d'eau. C'est bien ce que je me disais elle maîtrisait les 4 éléments tout comme moi. Mais le temps que je formule cette pensée, je me faisais déjà attaquer par des milliers tranchants aiguisés d'eau qui découpèrent mon armure, me laissant sans presque aucune protection en plein milieu du chant de bataille. Je saignais à plusieurs endroits, mais je n'avais pas le temps d'activer un sort de guérison. Tant pis, montrons à cet chimère les pouvoirs d'une Déesse.

-« Ô Poséidon, uni toi à Héphaïstos, et lever le seau maudit ! Fusions des éléments ! » M'écriais-je, en fusionnant une boule d'eau de ma main droite et une boule des feu de ma main gauche.

Une fois cet effort incommensurable accomplit, je m'envola jusqu'au point culminant de la montagne et me mis face à la lune suivit de peu par la Chimère. Fermant les yeux, je laissa mon aura divine m'entourer et mes pouvoir divins m'envahir. Quand je rouvris les yeux, il faisait jour en pleine nuit. Je brillais avec autant de force que le soleil dans le ciel. Je m'exclama alors :

-« Ô Vents directionnels, unissez-vous à la Terre-Mère et ne faîtes plus qu'un ! Fusion des éléments ! » M'exclamais-je, tandis que je fusionnais une boule d'air et une boule de Terre.

Une fois les 2 duos d'éléments opposés, il ne me restait plus qu'à les réunir ensemble pour former un tout.

-« Ô éléments divins, confiez aux races de cet planète par les Dieux tout puissant, je vous prie de me faire part d'un peu de votre puissance sacré et de retourner à votre état d'origine ! Eden's Ray ! » M'écriais-je, tout en envoyant un rayon d'éléments condensé vers la chimère.

Je vis le rayon toucher cette dernière qui essaya tant bien que mal de le contenir ais ne pu y parvenir. La luminosité fut telle à ce moment là que je du fermer les yeux quand mes pouvoirs et ceux de la Chimère fusionnèrent et implosèrent, entraînant la destruction du mont Yakobe et la chaîne de montagne dont il faisait partie.

-« Oups ! » M'exclamais-je, en voyant le grand trou qu'avait fait notre attaque en plein milieu de la chaîne de montagne qui menaçait de s'effondrer à tout instant.

Et c'est alors que j'entendis un rire clair, joyeux et amusé. Je me retourna et aperçut avec surpris la Chimère, gravement blessée, s'avancer vers moi, et me tendre sa patte.

-« Bon combat, cela faisait des centaines d'années que personne ne m'avait diverti ainsi. Je m'appelle Lilith, enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Déesse Charles. » Me dit-elle avec un sourire.

Alors en fin de compte, elle n'était pas aussi méchante et violente que ça. Elle m'avait presque l'air sympathique.

-« De même, ce fut un magnifique combat. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas combattu qui que ce soit sérieusement. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Lilith, j'espère que nous deviendrons amies. » Lui répondis-je, en posant ma main dans sa patte.

-« Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir des amies, tu sais. Mais cela pourrait se négocier si tu m'envoi quelques jouets amusants. » Me répondit-elle.

-« J'y songerais, une fée-vampire immortelle, ça te conviendrait comme adversaire ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Immortelle ? Oh, ce serait parfait ! » S'exclama-t-elle, en sautant de joie, tandis que je rigolais.

-« Je lui proposerais. » Déclarais-je.

Et c'est alors qu'à mes grande surprise, elle ouvrit la gueule et..S'arracha une dent avec ses serres sous mon regard plus qu'étonné. Puis, elle me la tendit, encore pleine de sang frais, tout en me disant :

-« Voilà ce que tu voulais. »

-« Je vais te soigner ! » M'exclamais-je, dans tous mes états.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien. Prends cette dent et file sauver ton ami. Ah, et n'oublie pas de réparer ma montagne ! J'y tiens ! » Me dit-elle.

-« D'accord, je le ferais, promis ! Ô Hermès, dieu des voyageurs, transporte-moi à cet endroit qui m'est si cher ! » M'exclamais-je en me téléportant dans la serre où reposait Happy.

En me voyant arriver, recouverte de sang, mon armure en lambeaux et ma main brûlé au 2ème degré, Ultear et Sleipnir ne purent retenir un cri d'effroi.

-« Que t'est-il arrivé, Charles ? A toi, une Déesse ! » S'écria Sleipnir en se précipitant à mes côtés.

-« Ce n'est rien, cette Chimère était juste un peu coriace. » Répondis-je en riant.

-« As-tu une dent ? » Me demanda Ultear.

-« Oui, la voici. » Murmurais-je en la lui tendant.

-« Soigne-toi pendant que je prépare la potion. » M'ordonna Ultear.

Je soigna donc mes blessure et revêtis une de mes robes blanches de Déesse, en me recoiffant correctement et en plaçant ma couronne correctement sur ma tête. Une fois prête, je m'assied dans l'herbe et caressa la douce fourrure de Sleipnir. Chantonnant une douce mélodie pour la licorne qui chérissait tant mon chant, j'attendis de longues minutes que la potion fut enfin prête.

-« Tout est prêt. Allons-y. » Me dit-elle, plus tard.

Traversant la serre, nous nous envolâmes jusqu'à atteindre l'île où Happy reposait. En voyant son visage endormi, je ne pu refoulé mes émotions. J'espérais tellement te sauver ! Ultear dessina alors un pentagramme au sol à l'aide de sa magie de la terre et suréleva sur un petit hôtel de terre. A l'aide de ma magie du feu, j'alluma toutes les bougies du pentagramme. En cette nuit noire où la lune brillait si intensément te retrouverais-je, mon amour ? M'approchant de lui, je lui caressa doucement les cheveux et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-« Commençons, Charles. » Me dit Ultear d'une voix douce.

-« Cette fois, c'est la bonne. » Déclara Sleipnir.

-« Je l'espère ! » Murmurais-je.

Je m'avança seule au milieu du pentagramme, après qu'Ultear m'ait expliqué les détails du rituel. Faisant danser les flammes des bougies, je m'avança vers Happy et me mis à genoux à ses côtés. Priant pour lui, je déclara :

-« Moi, Charles D'Extalia, princesse héritière du royaume des anges, 13ème Déesse de ce monde, mets toute mon âme en ce moment pour sauver mon bien-aimé Happy de la malédiction divine que je lui ai imposé. Ô Dieux Anciens, de nos jours disparu, je fus celle qui en ce jour maudit l'homme que j'aimais. Je vous prie de me permettre de me racheter de mes erreurs et de lui offrir la vie qu'il méritait ! Ecoutez ma voix, mes volontés, mes rêves, nourrissez-vous de ma magie, et excausez mon vœux le plus cher ! Brisez la malédiction ! »

Et c'est alors que je mis à briller de milles feux, telle une supernova. Je ne pouvais contenir le pouvoir divin qui m'envahi en cet instant, et malgré la souffrance que cela me causait, je n'avais qu'une pensée : sauver Happy. Et pour cela je n'hésiterais pas à mettre ma propre vie en jeu ! Ouvrant la fiole contenant la potion, j'avala son contenu en une seule fois et embrassa Happy en lui transmettant cette dernière. Les larmes n'arrêtaient de couler sur mon visage et tombait sur clui d'Happy, telle la pluie. N'osant rompre le baiser de peur qu'il ne réveille pas, je le prolonga au maximum, profitant du gout de myrtilles qui ornait ses lèvres. A court d'air, je me résolu à mettre fin à ce dernier et me redressa, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Et ce fut alors qu'un miracle se produit. Je vis la magie divine entourer l'aura d'Happy et soulever son corps dans les airs. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, il retomba sur l'autel de pierre et…Ouvrit les yeux. Mettant mes mains autour de ma bouche, je ne pu cacher mon cri de joie et me précipita sur lui en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Happy était sauvé ! Il était à nouveau vivant ! Il avait tenu sa promesse !

-« C-Charles… » Murmura-t-il soudain, d'une voix rauque.

-« Tout va bien, économise tes forces, je suis là avec toi. » Lui dis-je tout en l'enlaçant.

Il hocha la tête et mit ses bras autour de moi. A ce moment-là, j'étais la femme la plus heureuse de ce monde ! Laissant libre cours à mes émotions, je finis de pleurer toutes les larmes de joie de mon corps devant Sleipnir et Ultear attendrie. La chaleur d'Happy, sa voix, son énergie, sa magie, son odeur, j'étais tellement heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé.

-« Je t'aime, Happy. » Lui déclarais-je, avec tendresse et amour.

-« Moi aussi, je t'aime Charles, ma Déesse. » Me répondit-il.

Et c'est alors que nous nous embrasâmes pendant de longues minutes, en nous murmurant des mots d'amour, ne voulant plus jamais être séparés l'un de l'autre. Cependant, je mis fin aux langoureux baisers qui dépassaient le cadre du convenable en voyant le regard amusé d'Ultear et celui gêné de Sleipnir. Nous nous relevâmes et je soutiens Happy qui avait encore du mal à marcher.

-« Et Zeref ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Zeref ? » Interrogais-je, surprise.

-« Que s'est-il passé ? Mes souvenirs sont confus. » Me dit-il.

-« J'ai battu avec Zeref et le sort à réduit son corps en cendres, mais le sort t'a jeté une malédiction puissante et a arrêté ton cœur. Tu étais mort. Et pendant des années, j'ai cherché un moyen d'inverser la malédiction grâce à l'aide de Sleipnir et d'Ultear. Entre temps, j'ai respecté ta volonté et je suis devenu la 13ème Déesse de ce monde. J'ai abrogé l'article 222 du Code Divin et réintroduit les hybrides dans la société. Depuis, je me bats pour créer un pays rien que pour eux et pour faire valoir leurs droits face aux 4 royaumes. » Lui dis-je.

-« Tu as créer le monde de mes rêves ? » Me demanda-t-il, surpris.

-« Oui, un monde pour que nous soyons heureux, un monde pour toi, un monde pour tous. » Lui murmurais-je, en rougissant.

-« C'est incroyable, Charles. » Me dit-il.

-« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. » Lui dis-je.

Et c'est alors qu'il me prit dans ses bras, telle une princesse, et m'embrassa langoureusement. Surprise, je ne pu cacher mon embarras mais je l'oublia bien vite quand il me murmura à l'oreille :

-« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu tenir ma promesse plus tôt. Comme tu as dû souffrir, ma chérie ! Mais tout va bien, je suis là maintenant. »

Il était le seul à me comprendre réellement. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mots,un simple regard suffisait pour comprendre ce que ressentait l'autre. Il était tout pour moi, il était le bon, l'amour de ma vie.

-« Promets-moi que tu resteras toujours à mes côtés ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« D'accord, Charles, c'est promis. » Me dit-il.

Et c'est alors qu'il me reposa au sol et se mit à genoux devant moi pour me demander :

-« Charles D'Extalia, princesse héritière du royaume des anges, 13ème Déesse de ce monde, voulez-vous m'épouser ? »

-« E-E-Epouser ?! » M'exclamais-je, surprise.

-« Je n'aurais pas dû ? » Demanda-t-il, tout rouge en baissant la tête.

Happy voulait m'épouser ? Moi ? Devenir la femme d'Happy, se marier, avoir des enfants ensemble, être heureux…N'est-ce-pas pour tout cela que je suis devenu Déesse ? N'est-ce-pas tout ce dont je révais depuis le début ? Un avenir commun…Moi et Happy !

-« Oui, bien sûr, que je le veux ! » M'exclamais-je en lui sautant dans les bras.

Malheureusement il n'eut pas la force de me rattraper et nous tombâmes à la renverse dans un parterre de fleurs, moi au-dessus de lui. Mais en ce moment-là, rien de plus comptait que notre bonheur. Nous pouvions enfin vivre ensemble, heureux, sans avoir à nous cacher.

-« Aye siiiir ! Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde ! » S'exclama Happy, en serrant fortement contre lui.

-« Relevons-nous. » Murmurais-je, gênée, en epoussetant ma robe.

Mais il ne fut de cet avis et me prit dans ses bras et en me faisant tournoyer. Malheureusement, encore une fois, il était encore bien trop faible pour pouvoir se permettre ça et nous retombâmes à la renverse. Mais en voyant qu'il riait aux éclats, je laissa tomber le cadre du convenable, et éclata de rire à mon tour en contemplant le magnifique sourire de mon fiancé. Nous étions heureux en ce moment et c'était ce qui comptait le plus à nos yeux. L'embrassant encore une fois, je me laissa aller dans ces bras.

-« Viens, Happy. » Murmurais-je, au bout d'un moment.

-« Pourquoi ? » Me demanda-t-il.

En me relevant, je le prix par la main et déclara :

-« Pour que je te montre le nouveau monde que j'ai créé pour toi ! »

Et nous partîmes, recouvert de pétales de fleurs, en pleine nuit, à la découverte de ce nouveau monde que j'avais créé et que nous continuerions de créer ensemble. Pour le bonheur de tous !

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, cette fic' est fini ! :) Dîtes-moi mon avis sur cette dernière ! Et il se peut que j'écrive un petit quelque chose de plus pour cette fic' ! Un petit bonus, genre One-shot pas très long ! Donnez-moi des idées dans les commentaires ! Si une idée me plaît je la traiterais avec plaisir ! :)**

 **Alors en ce concerne mes prochaines fic' je travaille actuellement sur un UA universitaire ! Mais ce dernier risque de me prendre BEAUCOUP de temps avant de le finir ! Je voulais tenter autre chose que des UA magiques, un peu plus comme dans une comédie romantique ! Et j'espère pouvoir vous présenter cette oeuvre dans un délai de moins d'1 an ! En attendant je posterais des petits One-Shot ! Peut-être indépendants, peut-être sur l'univers de certaines d'autres de mes fic' ! Faîtes moi parvenir toutes vos idées par com' sur ce chapitre ! ;)**

 **Encore merci pour votre soutien indéfectible, mes amis ! A la prochaine fic' ! ;)**


End file.
